Sweet Diaries
by Ronjale55
Summary: Fusion von VD und Sweetamoris/My Candy Love. Die 17-jährige Jessica Gilbert hat vor Kurzem ihre Eltern bei einem tragischen Autounfall verloren und nun müssen sie und ihr ein Jahr jüngerer Bruder Kentin damit klarkommen. Sie trifft den neuen Schüler Lysander Salvatore und es scheint Liebe auf den ersten Blick zu sein. Doch er hat ein Geheimnis und da ist noch sein Bruder Castiel...
1. 1x01 Liebes Tagebuch

Hey,

da meine Story leider auf Sweetamoris gelöscht wurde..versuche ich es hier einmal... und ja, eig ist es eine Fusion, da mir weder SA noch Vampire Diaries gehört, leider.. aber da ich vor kurzem eben erst entdeckt hab, dass es Sweetamoris bzw. My Candy Love hier auch gibt, versuchen wir es doch mal hier! XD Freue mich über Reviews und anderes und hoffe euch gefällt meine Story!

LG

Ronjale55

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

In einem dunklen, nebeligen Wald.

"Länger als ein Jahrhundert habe ich im Verborgenen gelebt. Mich im Schatten versteckt. Ganz allein auf der Welt. Bis jetzt. Ich bin ein Vampir. Und das ist meine Geschichte." ertönte eine Stimme. Die Stimme von Lysander Salvatore.

Ein Auto fuhr eine dunkle, abgelegene Straße entlang, das Pärchen im Innern unterhielt sich über das Konzert, dass sie besucht hatten.

"Eine Stunde Fahrt, nur um diesen Scheiß zu hören. Das war noch nicht mal 'ne Band, nur n' Kerl mit Gitarre. Und jetzt noch mal 'ne Stunde Fahrt." beschwerte sich Darren Malloy bei seiner Freundin Brooke Fenton. Sie lachte. "Er war gar nicht übel." sagte sie lächelnd. "Hat sich angehört wie James Blunt." entgegnete er. "Und was gefällt dir daran nicht?" fragte Brooke. "Wir haben schon einen James Blunt. Einer reicht völlig." Sie lachte wieder. "Wieso wolltest du dann mit? " neckte Brooke ihn. "Weil ich dich liebe." entgegnete Darren. "Wie nett von dir." sagte Brooke lächelnd.

Sie sahen sich verliebt an und bemerkten nicht, dass sie in eine Nebelbank fuhren. Brooke sah nach vorne. "Wo kommt auf einmal der Nebel her?" fragte sie. "Der verzieht sich gleich wieder." meinte Darren und sah kurz zu ihr rüber.

Ein Mann stand plötzlich mitten auf der Straße. "Pass auf! " schrie Brooke, doch es war zu spät. Die Gestalt wurde gerammt und flog über die Windschutzscheibe. Darren versuchte verzweifelt den Wagen in den Griff und zum Stehen zu bekommen. Als sie endlich standen, war Brooke den Tränen nahe. "Alles OK?" fragte Darren. "Wir haben jemanden umgefahren, oh Gott!" keuchte sie entsetzt. "Ruf einen Krankenwagen." sagte Darren und stieg aus. Brooke versuchte den Notdienst zu erreichen. "Komm schon, komm schon…" murmelte sie vor sich hin. Darren lief zu der Gestalt. "Bitte sei am Leben…" Es war ein Mann in dunklen Klamotten. Er kniete sich zu ihm runter und fühlte seinen Puls. "Oh mein Gott." Er bemerkte nur nebenbei den enormen Ring mit dem blauen Stein, den der Fremde trug. Plötzlich richtete der Mann sich auf, packte ihn an der Kehle, und biss ihn mit ausgefahrenen Fangzähnen in den Hals. Nun stieg Brooke aus, da sie kein Netz bekam. "Ich hab hier kein Netz! Darren!" rief sie. Sie merkte nun, dass er verschwunden war und den gruseligen Nebel. "Darren!" Plötzlich gab es einen Schlag und Darren landete tot auf der Motorhaube des Autos. Brooke schrie laut auf, als sie seine zerfetzte, blutige Kehle sah. Sie rannte los, wurde aber nach 5 Metern schreiend in die Luft gerissen…

Lysander stand auf dem Dach seines riesigen Herrenhauses und man hörte wieder seine Stimme.

"Ich hätte nicht nach Hause kommen sollen. Ich kenne das Risiko, aber mir blieb keine Wahl. Ich muss sie kennenlernen." Er sprang vom Dach und landete vor seinem Haus.

Jessica Gilbert saß in ihrem Zimmer und schrieb Tagebuch.

'Liebes Tagebuch, ab heute wird alles anders. Es muss anders werden! Ich werde lächeln und zwar glaubhaft. Mein Lächeln wird sagen: Mir geht's gut, danke. Ja, ich fühle mich viel besser.' Bilder von ihren Eltern mit ihrem Bruder Kentin und ihr hingen an der Wand. 'Ich werde nicht mehr das traurige kleine Mädchen sein, das ihre Eltern verloren hat.' Sie stand jetzt vor dem Spiegel und sah die Bilder an, während weiterhin ihr Tagebucheintrag fortgeführt wurde. 'Ich werde von vorn anfangen. Jemand Neues sein. Nur so komme ich darüber hinweg.'

Tante Iris Summer stand am Kühlschrank und meinte zu Jessica, die gerade in die Küche kam: "Toast, willst du einen Toast?" Jessica nahm sich eine Tasse und antwortete, während sie sich einen Kaffee einschenkte: "Ach nein, mir reicht Kaffee, Tante Iris." Jessicas ein Jahr jüngerer Bruder Kentin kam rein. "Gibt es Kaffee?" fragte er. Er war wie sonst auch, seit dem Tod seiner Eltern in einem schwarzen Kapuzenpulli.

"Das ist euer erster Schultag und ich bin total desorganisiert." sagte Iris, während Jessica Kentin eine Kaffeetasse reichte. "Geld fürs Essen?" fragte Iris und reichte ihnen Geld. "Ich brauch keins." sagte Jessica und sofort steckte Kentin es ein. "Noch irgendwas.. Ein HB-Bleistift? Was hab ich vergessen?" fragte Iris. "Musst du heute nicht deine Doktorarbeit verteidigen?" fragte Jessica. " Mein Doktorvater und ich treffen uns..." Iris checkte ihre Uhr. "Genau jetzt. So ein Mist!" Sie öffnete ihren Dutt und fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare. "Geh schon, wir kommen klar." beruhigte Jessica sie. Iris lächelte und hetzte zur Tür hinaus. Jessica sah Kentin mitfühlend an. "Ken, alles ok?" fragte sie. Er seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. "Lass es. Und nenn mich nicht mehr so." Jessica schaute ihm traurig nach. Im Fernseher hinter ihr wurde über Darren Malloy und seine Freundin berichtet.

Jessica saß im Auto von Kim Bennett, ihrer besten Freundin, die sie abgeholt hatte und sie waren auf dem Weg zur Schule. "Grams ist der Meinung, dass ich ein Medium wäre. Unsere Vorfahren kommen aus Salem. Hexen und so weiter." Jessica sah sie grinsend an. "Verrückt, ich weiß! Aber sie fängt immer wieder damit an. Ich frag mich, wollt ihr die Frau nicht in ein Heim stecken?" lachte Kim. Jessica lächelte und sah aus dem Fenster. "Aber dann denke ich mir: Ich habe Obama vorhergesagt. Ich habe Heath Ledger vorhergesagt, und ich glaube das Florida irgendwann in lauter kleine Ferieninsel zerfällt." Jessica hörte gar nicht mehr zu, sondern starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. "Jessica! Komm wieder ins Auto!" Jessica zuckte zusammen und schaute Kim an. "Entschuldige, ich tu das nicht absichtlich, Kim. Du hast mir erzählt, dass…?" "Ich hellseherische Fähigkeiten hab." ergänzte Kim lächelnd. "Verstehe." sagte Jessica. "Jap." "Hey dann, mach 'ne Vorhersage. Über mich." sagte Jessica. Kim lächelte. "Ich sehe…" Plötzlich krachte ein Vogel gegen die Windschutzscheibe und das Auto machte eine komplette Drehung bevor es stehen blieb. "Was war das?" fragte Kim erschrocken. "Oh mein Gott, Jessica, ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie war ernsthaft besorgt. "Alles ok, es geht mir gut." antwortete Jessica. "Ich glaube, es ist ein Vogel gewesen... Er kam aus dem Nichts." sagte Kim. "Ehrlich, ich kann unmöglich mein Leben lang Angst vor Autos haben." versuchte Jessica zu beschwichtigen. Kim seufzte, dann lächelte sie. "Ich prophezei' dir, dass wird ein spitzenmäßiges Jahr! Und ich prophezeie dir, dass die traurige Zeit ein Ende hat und das du superglücklich sein wirst!" Sie lächelten sich an und Kim fuhr weiter. Auf einem Stoppschild landete die Krähe…

Ein Junge in Lederjacke und mit Sonnenbrille lief über den vollen Schulhof. Ein Neuer. Schüler begrüßten sich und freuten sich, sich wiederzusehen. Der Neue wurde von allen angestarrt. Kim und Jessica liefen im Flur zu ihren Schließfächern. "Hier herrscht echt Mangel an vernünftigen Typen." sagte Kim. "Siehst du den Duschvorhang an Kelly Beach? Ist ja scharf... Transencrash kann man das ja nicht mehr nennen." "Die Phase ist Geschichte." sagte Jessica. Sie standen nun an ihren Schließfächern. "Eine Typ finden, einen Spruch kreieren... Es gibt was zu tun..." sagte Kim und schaute zu Nathaniel Donovan. Jessica drehte sich um und sah Nathaniel ebenfalls, der mit Kopfhören in den Ohren auf der anderen Seite des Flurs an seinem Schließfach stand und sie anstarrte. Sie winkte ihm zu. Er ignorierte sie und schloss sein Schließfach. Jessica drehte sich wieder zu Kim. "Er hasst mich." "Das ist kein Hass. Das ist: Du hast mich abserviert und ich mach einen auf cool, dabei höre ich heimlich Air Suppley's greatest hits." "Jessica! Oh mein Gott." Rosalya Forbes kam plötzlich angerannt und umarmte sie. "Wie geht's dir?" Jessica klopfte ihr unbeholfen den Rücken. "Ich freu mich so, dich zu sehen!" Rosalya wandete sich zu Kim. "Wie geht's ihr, geht's ihr gut?" "Rosalya, ich bin hier. Und mir geht's gut. Danke." sagte Jessica. "Wirklich?" fragte Rosalya nach. "Ja. Viel besser." lächelte Jessica. "Du armes Ding." seufzte Rosalya und umarmte sie nochmal. "Okay, Rosalya!" Jessica versuchte zu atmen. Rosalya ließ sie los und lächelte. "Sehen wir uns nachher?" fragte sie. "Na klar!" antwortete Jessica lächelnd. "Gut." sagte Rosalya und lief weg. "Bis dann!" sagte Jessica mit einem falschen Lächeln. Sie wandete sich zu Kim. "Kein Kommentar. Vergiss es." "Ich sag nichts, nein." antwortete Kim und sie liefen los.

Kentin war draußen mit Amber Donovan und gab ihr ein paar Pillen. "Nimm nicht mehr als 2 innerhalb von 6 Stunden." Amber nahm die Pillen und schluckte sie runter. "Hey Amber." Dakota Lockwood kam herbei stolziert. "Wusst ich doch, ich find dich bei den Crack Heads." Amber schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Kentin zog an 'nem Joint. Dake sah Kentins schwarzen Nagellack. "Schätze, dass Pete Wentz seinen Nagellack wieder haben will." "Pete Wentz, huh?" entgegnete Kentin. "Was für n oldschool Scheiß soll 'n das werden? Stehst du auf Retroschrott?" Dake wurde wütend und wollte auf Kentin losgehen, doch Amber hielt ihn zurück. "Du, Dake, sei nett. Bitte sei nett. Das ist Jessicas kleiner Bruder." "Ich weiß, wer er ist und er verdient n Arschtritt." Er küsste Amber. Kentin schaute weg.

Jessica und Kim liefen durch den Flur. "Hey, Moment mal." Kim hielt Jessica an und schaute ins Sekretariat, in dem der Neue stand. "Wer ist das?" fragte sie. "Ich sehe nur einen Rücken." meinte Jessica. "Ist 'n scharfer Rücken." sagte Kim. Jessica lachte.

"Ihre Unterlagen sind unvollständig." sagte die Sekretärin. "Der Impfpass fehlt und... Ihr Abgangszeugnis brauchen wir ebenfalls." Sie schaute nochmals die Unterlagen durch. Der mysteriöse Neue nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und manipulierte die Sekretärin, indem er ihr fest in die Augen schaute. Die Sekretärin war dadurch leicht in Trance. "Sehen Sie bitte nochmal nach. Alles was Sie brauchen ist da." Die Sekretärin tat dies und sagte verträumt: "Ja, richtig. Ich hab alles." Kim und Jessica standen immer noch vor dem Sekretariat und beobachteten den Neuen.

"Ich spüre Seattle und er spielt Gitarre." machte Kim wieder auf Medium. "Du musst diese Medium-Geschichte voll ausreizen, hm?" lachte Jessica. "Offenbar ja." Jessica bekam mit, wie irgendein Typ zu Kentin sagte, dass er gutes Zeug hätte und sah wie er in die Jungentoilette ging. "Ich komm gleich wieder..." sagte sie wütend.

Kim richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Neuen. "Bitte.. bitte sei heiß..."

Kentin war im Herrenklo und benutzte Augentropfen als Jessica reingestürmt kam. Ein Junge lief fast in sie rein. "Hey, falsche Tür, Tusse!"

Jessica ignorierte es und lief zu Kentin und nahm sein Kinn in ihre Hände, um seine Augen zu untersuchen. "Na toll. Der erste Schultag und du bist zugedröhnt." warf sie ihm vor. "Nein, bin ich nicht!" versuchte Kentin sich rauszureden, aber Jessica hörte nicht zu. "Wo hast du das Zeug, in der Tasche?!" sagte sie und untersuchte die Taschen von Kentins Kapuzenpulli. "Nein, hab ich nicht! Hör auf, ja und komm mal wieder runter!" rief Kentin. "Ich soll runterkommen? Was ist das, Kiffer Geschwätz? Wow, du bist ja soo cool." meinte Jessica sarkastisch und machte weiter. "Hör auf, du bist doch verrückt, ich hab keinen Stoff hier!" rief Kentin wütend. "Du hast mich noch nie wirklich verrückt gesehen, Kentin! Ich hab dir 'ne Auszeit gegeben, aber ich hab's satt dir dabei zuzugucken, wie du dich zerstörst!" Kentin wollte abhauen, aber Jessica hielt ihn zurück. " Nein, nein, nein! Weißt du was, mach doch weiter. Nur zu. Aber mach dich drauf gefasst, ich bin immer da, um dir jeden Trip zu vermiesen, Warts nur ab. Kentin, ich kenn dich. Und das hier, das bist nicht du. Du bist jemand anders." "Den Scheiß brauch ich nicht!" sagte Kentin wütend und lief aus dem Klo. Jessica schaute ihm traurig nach.

Kim stand immer noch vor dem Sekretariat und beobachtete den Neuen. "Danke." sagte dieser zu der Sekretärin. "Gern geschehen." antwortete sie. Dann drehte sich der Neue um und ging aus dem Raum. Kim starrte ihn immer noch an und machte für ihn Platz. Dann lief sie ihm hinterher. Während er über den Gang lief, zog er auch Rosalyas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Jessica ging aus dem Herrenklo und stieß mit jemandem zusammen. "Oh, Entschuldige." entschuldigte sich der Neue. Es war Lysander. Jessica war zu fasziniert von seinen verschiedenfarbigen Augen, als das sie antworten könnte. "Ehm.. ist das das Herrenklo?" fragte er verwirrt.

"Ja..ehm... ich war nur... ich war nur… Ist 'ne lange Geschichte!" lächelte sie. Der Neue lächelte auch und sie versuchten aneinander vorbeizugehen, aber versperrten einander ein paar Mal den Weg, bis er sie vorbei ließ. "Danke." lächelte Jessica und ging weiter bis zur Ecke des Ganges. Dort warf sie einen Blick zurück, kurz bevor sie um die Ecke ging und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Im Geschichtsunterricht.

"Als unser Heimatstaat Virginia im Jahre 1861 der Konföderation beitrat, rief dies erhebliche Spannungen hervor. Die Menschen im Nordwesten Virginias vertraten andere Ansichten als die im traditionell orientierten Süden..." Mr. Tom Faraizes Stimme wurde leiser. Nathaniel beobachtete Jessica. Jessica schaute nach hinten zu dem Neuen, der ihren Blick erwiderte. Sie schaute lächelnd wieder weg. Aber der Neue schaute sie weiterhin an, was Nathaniel misstrauisch beobachtete. Dann sah er wie Kim eine SMS schrieb und versuchte von hinten sie zu lesen, sah aber nichts. Jessica checkte ihr Handy. `Der heiße Typ starrt dich an. ´ Sie lächelte und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Nach der Schule war Jessica allein auf dem Weg zum Friedhof, um das Grab ihrer Eltern zu besuchen. Als sie durch das Tor ging, hörte sie eine Krähe und sah sich misstrauisch um. Am Grab ihrer Eltern saß sie dann und schrieb wieder Tagebuch. `Liebes Tagebuch, ich hab den Tag überstanden. Ich glaube ich hab mindestens 37 Mal "Mir geht's gut, danke." gesagt. Und ich habs nicht einmal so gemeint. Aber keiner hat's bemerkt. ´ Sie schaute den Grabstein ihrer Eltern Lucia und Phillip Gilbert an. "Liebende Eltern" hieß die Inschrift. `Wenn jemand fragt, "Wie geht's dir?" will er es im Grunde gar nicht wissen. ´ Eine Krähe landete auf dem Grabstein und krächzte. Jessica bemerkte sie. "Okay. Hallo Vogel. Ist nicht unheimlich oder so." Nebel fing plötzlich an, um sie herumzuwallen. Sie bemerkte es und die Krähe krächzte unheimlich weiter. Sie legte ihr Tagebuch hin, stand auf und verscheuchte die Krähe. "Kscht!" Die Krähe flog weg. "Na geht doch." sagte Jessica erleichtert und drehte sich um. Doch da saß die Krähe, auf einer Statue ihr gegenüber und krächzte düster weiter. Jessica erschrak. Langsam griff sie sich ihre Schultasche und lief los. Die Krähe flog weg. Jessica warf einen Blick zurück, bemerkte aber zuerst nicht die Gestalt in Lederjacke hinter einer Statue. Dann doch und sie fing an zu rennen, bis sie stolperte und hinfiel. Sie rappelte sich hoch und drehte sich um... da stand der Neue plötzlich vor ihr. Sie erschrak. "Alles ok?" fragte er. Jessica atmete durch. "Hast du mich verfolgt?" fragte sie und deutete zurück. "Nein, ich...äh... ich hab dich nur fallen sehen." antwortete er. "Aha, und ähm du hängst wohl nur zufällig hier auf dem Friedhof rum." sagte sie. "Ich besuch das Grab von Verwandten." sagte er. "Oh." Jessica wurde verlegen. "Wow. Taktlos. Tut mir leid... ich äh... der Nebel... er bringt mich ganz durcheinander… und da hinten da war dieser Vogel... und das war voll das Hitchcock Feeling… das ist doch der Film mit den Vögeln? Hitchcock?" Der Neue lächelte nur. Jessica fing auch an zu lächeln. "Ich bin Jessica." stellte sie sich vor. "Ich bin Lysander." "Ich weiß, wir haben Geschichte zusammen." sagte Jessica. "Und Englisch und Französisch." ergänzte Lysander. "Richtig." Jessica war überrascht. "Oh." sagte Lysander und entfernte ein Blatt aus Jessicas geglätteten, braunen Haaren. "Danke." sagte Jessica und lächelte erneut. Sie standen einfach nur da, sahen sich an und lächelten. Dann bemerkte Jessica den blauen Ring. "Schöner Ring." sagte sie. "Oh. Es ist ein Familienerbstück. Ja. Ich häng an dem Ring. Komisch, huh?" fragte Lysander. "Nein, ich finde bloß es gibt Ringe und so was." sagte sie lächelnd. Er lächelte zurück. Plötzlich zog er die Stirn kraus. Jessica war verwirrt. "Hast du dich verletzt?" fragte er. "Hm?" fragte sie zurück. "Hast du dich verletzt?" wiederholte er. "Oh…ähm... ich weiß nicht…" Jessica ging zu einem größeren Felsen, stellte ihren Fuß darauf und krempelte das Hosenbein hoch. Darunter, an ihrem Schienbein, war eine blutige Schramme. "Oh.. nun sieh dir das an! Sieht nicht gut aus!" sagte Jessica lächelnd. Lysander drehte sich weg und seine Augen veränderten sich. Sie wurden rot und unter ihnen bildeten sich schwarze Adern. "Stimmt was nicht?" fragte Jessica. "Du solltest gehen. Versorg die Wunde." sagte Lysander mit immer noch abgewendetem Blick. Jessica krempelte die Hose wieder runter. "Halb so wild." sagte sie und schaute auf, doch er war verschwunden...

Im Salvatore Anwesen schrieb Lysander in sein Tagebuch. 'Heute habe ich die Kontrolle verloren. Alles was ich tief in mir verborgen hatte, schoss auf einmal an die Oberfläche. Ich bin nicht in der Lage ihr zu widerstehen.' Jessicas Tagebuch lag auf seinem Schreibtisch.

Amber kellnerte im Grill und Kentin tauchte auf. "Hey." sagte er. "Ich arbeite!" blockte Amber ab und ging zu dem Tisch an dem Dake und Ambers Bruder Nathaniel saßen. "Danke, Amber." sagte Nathaniel. " Willst du vielleicht noch was trinken?" fragte Amber Dake flirtend. "Liebend gern." antwortete er. Amber nahm sein Glas und ging. Dake sah ihr auf den Hintern. Nathaniel tippte ihn an. "Sag mal, vögelst du mit meiner Schwester?" "Vögelst du mit meiner Schwester." wiederholte Dake. "Bist du ein Arsch." sagte Nathaniel kopfschüttelnd.

Kentin lief Amber hinterher. "Was soll das? Im Sommer warst du noch ganz anders drauf, und kaum fängt die Schule an, hast du keinen Bock mehr." sagte Kentin sauer. "Hör zu, ich bin dir für den Stoff wirklich dankbar, aber lauf mir nicht wie ein verirrtes Hündchen hinterher!" "Wann warst du zuletzt mit 'nem Hündchen im Bett?" fragte Kentin. "Brüll nicht so! Soll etwa alle Welt wissen, dass ich Jessicas kleinen Bruder entjungfert habe?" "Und entjungfert, und entjungfert..." "Wir haben voll auf Droge ein paar Mal gevögelt, es ist vorbei!" Dieser ganze Dialog lief halb im Flüsterton ab. "Und jetzt zisch ab, sonst versaust du das mit mir und Dake." "Ich bitte dich, der Kerl ist ein blöder Wichser, der will dich nur wegen deinem Arsch!" "Ja? Und warum willst du mich, huh?" Amber lief wütend an ihm vorbei und rempelte ihn dabei an.

Rosalya und Kim betraten den Grill. "Sein Name ist Lysander Salvatore. Er wohnt im alten Salvatore Anwesen bei seinem Onkel. Als Kind ist er von hier weggezogen, Militärfamilie hat dauernd umziehen müssen. Er ist Zwilling und seine Lieblingsfarbe ist blau." Deswegen trug Rosalya auch eine schicke blaue Bluse. "Das hast du an einem Tag raus gekriegt?" fragte Kim sie ungläubig. Rosalya winkte ab. "Das hatte ich schon nach der dritten Stunde raus, ich bitte dich! Wir beide heiraten im Juni."

Bei Gilberts.

Jessica war auf dem Weg nach draußen. "Ich treff' mich mit Kim." "Okay, viel Spaß! Warte. Da wär noch was. Nicht zu lange bleiben, du hast morgen Schule." sagte Iris. "Gut gemacht, Tante Iris." lachte Jessica. Sie öffnete die Tür und erschrak. "Oh." Lysander stand davor. "Entschuldige, ich wollte eben klingeln." sagte er. "Ich bin hier, um mich für mein Verschwinden von vorher zu entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass das irgendwie… schräg war."

"Ach, halb so wild." winkte Jessica ab. "Ist schon klar, von Blut wird dir übel." Beide grinsten. "Ha, so kann man es auch sagen." grinste Lysander. "Wie geht es deinem Bein?" "Oh, das war nur ein Kratzer, ehrlich, ist kaum der Rede wert." lächelte sie. "Woher weißt du, wo ich wohne?" "Oh.. ich hab gefragt. Ist 'ne ziemlich kleine Stadt." sagte er. Jessica nickte. "Oh, ich dachte du willst das vielleicht wieder haben." sagte Lysander und holte Jessicas Tagebuch aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche und gab es ihr. "Oh, ich hab's wohl fallenlassen... ich, äh... vielen Dank." "Keine Angst, ich hab's nicht gelesen." versicherte Lysander. "Nein? Wieso nicht? Die meisten hätten's getan." sagte Jessica. "Nein, ich würde auch nicht wollen, dass jemand in meinem liest." sagte Lysander. "Du schreibst Tagebuch?" fragte Jessica verblüfft. "Ja, was ich nicht aufschreibe, vergess ich. Aber Erinnerungen sind wichtig." "Ja." stimmte Jessica zu. "Ich hab gerade...ähm...Du musst nicht da draußen stehen bleiben!" Jessica ging rein um ihr Tagebuch aufzuräumen. Lysander trat näher an die Türschwelle heran, konnte aber nicht über sie treten und sah sich um. "Ehm.. alles Bestens." rief er. Jessica kam zurück und schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Entschuldige, bist du verabredet?" fragte Lysander und trat von der Tür zurück. " Ja, ich wollte eine Freundin treffen... Willst du mitkommen?" fragte Jessica ihn lächelnd.

Wieder im Grill quetschte Nathaniel Kim über Jessica aus. "Wie geht's Jessica denn so?" fragte er. "Sie hat beide Eltern verloren, was denkst du? Ihre Fröhlichkeit ist Fassade, das war erst vor vier Monaten." sagte Kim. "Hat sie über mich gesprochen?" wollte er wissen. "Oh nein, ich werde hier nicht vermitteln! Greif zum Telefon und ruf sie an!" "Ich komm mir dabei blöd vor, sie hat mit mir Schluss gemacht." sagte Nathaniel. "Du musst ihr Zeit geben, Nathaniel." meinte Kim. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Jessica kam mit Lysander herein. Dake und Rosalya, die beim Billardtisch standen, beobachteten es.

"Ich muss ihr Zeit geben, hm?" sagte Nathaniel sarkastisch. Dann stand er auf und ging zu Lysander und Jessica hinüber, was immer noch von Rosalya und Dake beobachtet wurde. "Hey, ich bin Nathaniel und wer bist du?" stellte Nathaniel sich vor und reichte Lysander die Hand. "Hi. Lysander." Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. Nathaniel schaute zu Jessica. "Hey." sagte sie und lächelte. "Hey." sagte er missmutig.

Eine Stunde später. Nathaniel, Jessica und Lysander saßen bei Kim. Rosalya hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt.

"Dann bist du also in Mystic Falls geboren worden?" fragte Rosalya. "Mhm. Aber weggezogen als ich noch klein war." antwortete Lysander. "Und deine Eltern?" fragte Kim. "Ich habe beide früh verloren." Lysander sah Jessica an. "Das tut mir leid." sagte Jessica. "Hast du Geschwister?" "Keinen mit denen ich rede." antwortete Lysander ihr. "Ich.. hab hier einen Onkel..." Er schaute sie weiterhin an. "Also, Lysander, wenn du neu bist, dann weißt du ja noch gar nichts von der Party morgen Abend!" rief Rosalya. "Wir feiern beim Wasserfall den Schulanfang." erklärte Kim grinsend. Lysander schaute wieder Jessica an. "Gehst du auch hin?" fragte er. "Natürlich geht sie hin!" antwortete Kim grinsend für sie. Jessica lächelte und fuhr sich verlegen durchs Haar.

Im Salvatore Anwesen zog Lysander sich gerade ein neues T-Shirt an, als sein Onkel Dimitri mit einer Zeitung in der Hand reingeplatzt kam. "Du hast es mir versprochen!" Lysander nahm verwirrt die Zeitung, die Bilder von Darren und Brooke zeigte. "Leichen gefunden.. von Tieren verstümmelt.." las er murmelnd vor. "Das waren bestimmt Tiere!" sagte er zu Dimitri. Dimitri schüttelte den Kopf. "Erzähl mir doch nichts! Ich kenne das Spiel! Du zerfetzt sie, dass es aussieht, als ob's Tiere warn! Du hast gesagt, du hast es unter Kontrolle!" "Hab ich auch." sagte Lysander und gab ihm die Zeitung wieder. "Bitte, Onkel Lysander. Mystic Falls hat sich verändert, hier ist es jetzt friedlich geworden. Aber es gibt Menschen, die haben es nicht vergessen. Und jetzt bist du wieder hier.. Und das alles verursacht nur Wirbel!" "Deshalb bin ich nicht gekommen!" "Warum dann?! Warum bist du gekommen?! Nach all den Jahren, wieso jetzt?" rief Dimitri. "Ich muss mich ja wohl vor niemandem rechtfertigen!" sagte Lysander. "Ich weiß... das was du bist, kannst du nicht ändern… aber du gehörst hier nicht mehr her." "Wohin gehör ich dann?" fragte Lysander. "Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was du tun sollst, aber wiederzukommen war ein Fehler!" rief Dimitri, warf die Zeitung auf ein Tischchen und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Lysander öffnete einen Schrank, der gefüllt war mit Tagebüchern von vielen Jahren. Er suchte ein Bestimmtes raus und öffnete es. Darin war ein Bild von einer Frau, die genauso aussah wie Jessica, nur mit lockigen Haaren. Darauf stand: Debrah 1864.

Wieder Geschichtsunterricht!

"Und besagte Schlacht am Willow Creek fand hier bei uns in Mystic Falls statt, ganz am Ende des Krieges. Wie viele Menschen fielen dieser Schlacht zum Opfer? Miss Bennett?" fragte Mr. Faraize. Kim zuckte zusammen. "Ehm.. recht viele?" fragte sie. Nathaniel kicherte. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher... aber richtig viele!" nickte sie. "Die süße Masche wirkt immer recht schnell dumm, Miss Bennett. Mr. Donovan. Möchten Sie die Chance ergreifen Ihr abgedroschenes Footballer Image zu überwinden?" fragte Mr. Faraize. "Nein, Mr. Faraize, es gefällt mir." Die anderen Schüler lachten. "Jessica? Wären Sie dann so gut uns über das wohl bedeutendste geschichtliche Ereignis der Stadt aufzuklären?"

Jessica schrak zusammen. "Tut mir leid, ich... weiß es nicht." sagte sie. "Ich war mit Ihnen vergangenes Jahr aufgrund Ihres Verlustes nachsichtig, Jessica. Aber spätestens jetzt, nach Ende der Sommerferien, lasse ich Ihre Entschuldigung nicht mehr gelten."

"Es gab 346 Opfer. Sofern man die Zivilisten nicht mitzählt." ertönte Lysanders Stimme. "Das ist korrekt." sagte Mr. Faraize. "Mister...?" "Salvatore." "Salvatore. Irgendwie verwandt mit den ersten Siedlern hier in Mystic Falls?" "Entfernt." antwortete Lysander. "Nun, sehr gut. Davon mal abgesehen, dass es keine zivilen Opfer gegeben hat." "Um genau zu sein gab es 27, Sir." verbesserte Lysander. "Konföderierte Soldaten feuerten auf eine Kirche, weil sie dachten dort würden Waffen lagern. Das war falsch. Das war eine schlimme Nacht. Im Rathaus finden Sie das Archiv der Gründer, falls Sie Ihre Kenntnisse etwas auffrischen wollen. Mr. Faraize." Die Schüler fingen an zu kichern. Ebenso Jessica. Endlich hatte es mal jemand Faraize gezeigt!

Am Abend bei den Wasserfällen war die Party schon in vollem Gange als Lysander in Lederjacke dort auftauchte. Er versuchte Jessica zu finden und benutzte sein vampirisches Supergehör dazu. Er belauschte Jessicas und Kims Unterhaltung.

"Ach ich weiß auch nicht.." sagte Jessica gerade. "Ach komm schon, Jessica!" rief Kim. "Okay, ja er.. sieht nicht schlecht aus!" "Er hat diesen Liebesroman-Blick!" sagte Kim. Lysander musste grinsen. "Lysander blickte ihr in die Augen und fand dort ihre Seele." Kim und Jessica lachten. Lysander machte sich auf den Weg zu ihnen, wurde aber von Rosalya aufgehalten. "Hey, du bist gekommen!" rief sie erfreut. "Bin ich." bestätigte er. "Sollen wir dir einen Drink holen?" fragte sie. "Ich...eh…" stammelte Lysander. "Ach komm schon!" rief Rosalya und zog ihn am Arm mit sich.

"Wo ist er?" fragte Kim. "Keine Ahnung. Sag du's mir, wer ist hier das Medium!" "Hätt' ich fast vergessen!" lachte Kim. "Ok, Grams sagt, dass ich mich konzentrieren soll." Jessica hob den Zeigefinger. "Du brauchst 'ne Kristallkugel! Moment! Ehm.." Sie hob 'ne Bierflasche auf. "Ta-da!" Sie lachten. Aber als Kim ihre Hand um Jessicas Hand, die an der Bierflasche war, legte, riss sie erschrocken in Panik die Augen auf. Etwas geschah. Jessica starrte ihre Freundin verwirrt an, bis Kim blitzschnell ihre Hand wegzog. "Was?" fragte Jessica. "Das war schräg.. Als ich dich berührt hab, hab ich eine Krähe gesehen." "Was?!" "Eine Krähe... und Nebel.. Ein Mann.." Jessica wurde mit jedem Wort mulmiger zumute. "Ich bin betrunken! Das war der Alkohol! Das war nichts übernatürliches!" versuchte Kim Jessica zu beruhigen. Jessica war immer noch verwirrt. "Ich hol uns beiden noch n Drink." sagte Kim und ging weg. "Okay.. Kim!" rief Jessica ihr hinterher. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, stand Lysander plötzlich vor ihr. Sie keuchte und öffnet den Mund. "Hi." sagte Lysander. Jessica fing an zu lachen. "Hi!" "Ich...eh, hab dich schon wieder erschreckt." lächelte er. Sie nickte. "Ja." bestätigte sie. "Entschuldige." sagte Lysander. "Dich beunruhigt irgendwas!" merkte er. "Oh, eh... nein das ist nur Kim... sie hat... Weißt du was? Vergiss es einfach. Du bist hier!" "Ich bin hier." bestätigte er lächelnd. Sie schauten sich an.

Auf der anderen Seite der Party zog Dake Amber mit sich in den Wald und Kentin beobachtete es, während er Bier in sich hineinschüttete. Jessica und Lysander spazierten in einem eher ruhigeren und dunkleren Teil der Party über eine kleine Brücke. "Du bist Stadtgespräch, weißt du das eigentlich?" fragte Jessica ihn. "Bin ich das?" fragte er zurück. "Mhm. Der geheimnisvolle neue Typ, oh ja." lachte Jessica. "Du hast auch was Geheimnisvolles an dir. Zwei traurige Seelenverwandte." Jessica war verwirrt. "Wieso glaubst du, dass ich traurig bin?" fragte sie. "Wir haben uns auf einem Friedhof kennengelernt!" "Richtig." lachte Jessica. "Nein, das stimmt nicht! Kennengelernt haben wir uns vor dem Herrenklo!" "Ah, ja!" Beide lachten. "Das willst du nicht wissen, das ist nicht wirklich das perfekte Partygeplauder." meinte Jessica. "Ich war noch nie besonders gut im... Plaudern." sagte Lysander. Und Jessica fing an zu erzählen. "Letztes Frühjahr ist der Wagen meiner Eltern von einer Brücke in den See gestürzt. Und ich war auf dem Rücksitz und habe überlebt, aber..." sie zuckte mit den Schultern "sie nicht...Das ist meine Geschichte." Lysander blieb stehen und Jessica drehte sich zu ihm um. "Du wirst nicht für immer traurig sein." sagte er. Sie atmete tief durch und nickte dann.

Währenddessen im Wald machten Dake und Amber rum. Amber stand gegen einen Baum gelehnt. "Nein…Nein...Nein... Dake, ich will jetzt keinen Sex, nicht hier im Wald." lachte sie anfangs noch, als Dake anfing, sie zu bedrängen. "Komm schon, ist doch geil." "Für wen? Kommt nicht in Frage! Nicht hier und nicht so!" Kentin kam mit einer weiteren Bierflasche in der Hand dazu. "Hey, lass sie in Ruhe!" Amber schubste Dake von sich weg. Dake wandte sich zu Kentin. "Du gehst mir langsam auf die Nerven, Gilbert!" Amber schubste ihn wieder. "Hau ab, Dake, lass mich in Ruhe verdammt nochmal!" "Wow. Amber Donovan sagt nein! Das gab's noch nie." sagte Dake gehässig und ging weg. "Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht." sagte Amber zu Kentin. "Sah aber anders aus." "Er ist betrunken!" "Das bin ich auch, deswegen fall ich aber nicht über dich her!" "Nein, du bist schlimmer, du willst mit mir reden, mich kennen lernen, die nette Masche! Du willst mir in die Seele sehen und mich vögeln, vögeln, vögeln, bist du mit mir fertig bist!" "Glaubst du das wirklich?" "Das weiß ich sogar." entgegnete Am und lief tiefer in den Wald.

Jessica und Lysander waren immer noch auf der Brücke.

"Ich mag Kim, sie scheint wirklich eine gute Freundin zu sein!"

"Die beste der Welt!" entgegnete Jessica grinsend.

"Nathaniel kann uns offenbar nicht aus den Augen lassen..." meinte Lysander und deutete unauffällig zu ihm und Rosalya.

"Nathaniel ist ein Freund aus meiner Kindheit, dann sind wir öfter ausgegangen. Wir waren es uns schuldig herauszufinden ob da vielleicht mehr ist."

"Und?" hakte Lysander nach.

"Dann sind meine Eltern gestorben und alles war anders. Wie auch immer, Nathaniel und ich das war bloß... keine Ahnung, das war nicht... ehm... da war keine..."

"Leidenschaft." ergänzte Lysander. "Nein. Da war keine Leidenschaft." lächelte Jessica. Plötzlich veränderten sich Lysanders Augen wieder. "Hey, ist… ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie beugte sich näher zu ihm um seine Augen zu untersuchen. " Deine Augen.. sie sind..."

"Oh, äh.." er drehte sich zur Seite und fuhr sich mit der Hand mehrmals über die Augen. "Ja, nein, es ist.. mir fehlt nichts. Hast du Durst? Ich besorg uns was zu trinken." sagte er und ging. Jessica schaute ihm besorgt und verwirrt hinterher.

Im Wald war Amber inzwischen ganz allein und es wurde nebelig...Sie drehte sich um. "Kentin? Bist du das?" Sie lief weiter und im Hintergrund stand auf einmal ein schwarz gekleideter Mann. Doch als Amber sich nochmals umdrehte und rief, war er verschwunden. "Kentin?!" Hinter ihr konnte man wieder die Gestalt erahnen. Sie drehte sich um und wurde plötzlich nach unten gezerrt. Sie schrie auf.

Jessica war wieder zum belebteren Teil der Party zurückgekehrt und wartete schon eine Weile auf Lysander. Dann kam Nathaniel mit einem Getränk in der Hand zu ihr. "Suchst du jemanden?" fragte er lächelnd. "Hey." sagte Jessica traurig. Lysander kam gerade aus dem Wald und sah sie zusammen.

"Als du Schluss gemacht hast, hast du behauptet, du brauchst Zeit für dich allein. So allein bist du aber gar nicht." sagte Nathaniel. "Nathaniel..." sagte Jessica traurig. "Du verstehst nicht..es.." "Ist schon ok, Jessica." unterbrach Nathaniel sie. " Tu was immer du tun musst. Ich will nur, dass du eins weißt: Ich glaub nun mal an uns und ich werde niemals aufgeben." Er ging weg. "Nathaniel..!" Jessica wollte ihn aufhalten, aber es war zu spät. Lysander lief los und wurde wieder von Rosalya abgefangen. "Hey, da bist du ja! Sag mal, warst du eigentlich schon am Wasserfall? Da musst du hin, der sieht nachts cool aus! Ich kann ihn dir zeigen, wenn du willst.." sagte sie mit einem flirtendem Lächeln. "Du hast, glaube ich, zu viel getrunken." sagte Lysander nur. "Natürlich ist doch klar!" lachte Rosalya. "Also.." "Rosalya... Wir beide.. das wirds nie geben. Tut mir leid." Und damit ließ er sie stehen und ging zu Jessica.

"Ich hatte mich schon gefragt wer dich entführt hat, aber.. jetzt weiß ich es." lachte Jessica, die inzwischen auf dem Holzzaun von dem Pavillon in der Mitte der Party saß. "Macht sie das mit allen Jungs so?" fragte Lysander. "Nein, du bist hier noch Frischfleisch. Sie wird dich bald in Ruhe lassen. Gott, dass ist ja wohl nicht wahr!" rief sie aus, als sie sah wie Kentin betrunken in den Wald stapfte. "Was ist los?" wollte Lysander wissen. "Mein Bruder." "Der Betrunkene?" "Ja, genau der. Entschuldige mich." "Soll ich mitkommen?" fragte Lysander. "Glaub mir, da willst du nicht dabei sein." Sie lief Kentin hinterher. "Kentin!"

Kentin war nun tiefer im Wald und Jessica rief immer noch nach ihm. "Ken, wo zum Teufel willst du hin?!" Kentin drehte sich zu ihr um und lief währenddessen weiter. "Ich will nichts hören!" Er stolperte und fiel direkt mit dem Gesicht auf Amber. An ihrem Hals war eine blutige Wunde. "Amber?" fragte er. "Nein. Oh nein, es ist Amber!" Jessica sah sie jetzt auch. "Oh mein Gott!" "Nein!" Kentin berührte sie am Hals und sie kam laut nach Luft-schnappend zu sich.

Kentin trug Amber aus dem Wald. Panik und Neugierde brach aus. "Wir brauchen Hilfe!" rief Jessica. "Amber?" fragte Nathaniel besorgt. "Amber?! Was zum Teufel?!" Er kam angerannt. Amber wurde auf einen Tisch gelegt und Dake war auch da. "Was ist passiert?!" fragte er. "Ruft einen Krankenwagen!" rief Nathaniel. "Macht ihr mal Platz, rückt ihr nicht so auf die Pelle!" Dake schubste die Schaulustigen zurück. "Ihr Hals, irgendwas hat sie gebissen, sie verliert sehr viel Blut, das sieht echt schlimm aus!" rief Jessica panisch. "Press das auf die Wunde!" rief Nathaniel. Lysander beobachtete es starr von der anderen Seite des Lagerfeuers aus. "Amber, Nessa, komm schon, mach die Augen auf, sieh mich an!" flehte Nathaniel. Er schaute auf und beobachtete misstrauisch, wie Lysander langsam zurückwich und abhaute.

Lysander rannte nach Hause und durch die Haustür. Dimitri saß im Eingangsbereich. "Was ist los?" fragte er. "Noch jemand ist angegriffen worden, Dimitri und ich war's nicht!" antwortet er und stürmte die Treppe hoch. Er war nun in seinem Zimmer und schaute zum Balkon an dem die Tür offen stand. Dort flog die Krähe hinein und durch das Zimmer. Er schaute zu ihr. Hinter Lysander stand nun ein schwarz gekleideter Mann auf dem Balkon. Lysander drehte sich um und sagte: "Castiel."

Castiel mit etwas längeren, schwarzen Haaren, tiefschwarzen Augen und einem teuflischen, sarkastischen Grinsen auf den Lippen, sagte: "Hallo, Bruder."

Die Krähe saß inzwischen auf dem Rand des Balkongeländers und krächzte düster vor sich hin. Castiel war nun im Raum. "Die Krähe ist übertrieben, findest du nicht?" sagte Lysander. "Mein Nebel ist noch viel eindrucksvoller." sagte Castiel und nahm einfach irgendwelche Dinge aus Lysanders Zimmer in die Hand und legte sie wieder hin. "Was willst du hier?" fragte Lysander. "Oh, ich wollte deinen ersten Schultag doch nicht verpassen!" meinte Castiel sarkastisch. Er schaute sich Lysanders Bücherregal an und lachte. "Du trägst die Haare anders. Find ich schick!" "Es ist fünfzehn Jahre her, Castiel." "Gott sei Dank! In den Neunzigern wars nicht auszuhalten! Dieser grauenhafte Grunge Look..." er lachte wieder, "stand dir nicht, Lysander. Glaub mir, man sollte nicht jeden Modetrend mitmachen!" "Was, willst du hier?!" "Ich vermisse mein Brüderchen!" grinste Castiel. "Du hasst Kleinstädte, hier ist es langweilig, das ist nichts für dich!" Castiel grinste erneut. "Ich kann mich immer irgendwie beschäftigen.."

"Das Mädchen von heut Nacht ist noch am Leben. Hm. War ungeschickt von dir!" "Argh.." Er stützte sich hinten auf einem Tisch auf. "Das könnte ein Problem werden... für dich." Er lächelte erneut. "Was willst du hier, sag schon!" "Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen.. Wie auch immer, ich bin mir sicher deine Antwort lässt sich prima in einem einzigem Wort zusammenfassen: Jessica." Und er grinste schon wieder.

Die Party war nun im Eimer und ein Wagen von der Tierkontrolleinheit sowie ein Krankenwagen und die Polizei waren da. Amber wurde in den Krankenwagen verfrachtet und Nathaniel stieg mit ein, um mit ins Krankenhaus zu fahren. Jessica beobachtete es angespannt. Kim kam zu ihr. "Hey, schnappen wir uns einen Kaffee und warten wir auf Neuigkeiten." "Ich sollte Kentin nach Hause bringen." "Jessica, ich bin kein Medium, schon klar. Das weiß ich. Aber was das vorhin auch immer gewesen ist.. das war, fürchte ich..." "Kim, was?!" "Es ist nur der Anfang."

Wieder bei Castiel und Lysander.

"Es hat mir die Sprache verschlagen, Jessica. Sie ist das Ebenbild von Debrah. Und? Funktioniert's, Lysander? Bei ihr zu sein, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.. gibt dir das einen Kick?" grinste Castiel. "Sie ist nicht Debrah." sagte Lysander. "Na das hoffen wir mal. Wir wissen beide wie das ausging. Sag schon, wann gab's bei dir was kräftigeres als ein Eichhörnchen?" grinste er wieder. "Hah, ich weiß, was du vorhast aber das wird nichts!" Lysander wollte weggehen, aber Castiel schlug gegen seine Schulter. "Ach ja, komm schon! Hast du keinen Heißhunger?" "Hör auf." Castiel schubste und schlug ihn weiter. "Machen wir's. Du und ich! Es sind haufenweise Mädchen da draußen." grinste Castiel und schubste ihn weiter. "Oder kommen wir.." Er gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. "Kommen wir lieber gleich zur Sache! Nehmen wir gleich Jessica!" Lysander schubste ihn hart zurück. "Stell dir vor, wie ihr Blut schmeckt, Lysander!" Adern fingen an sich unter Lysanders Augen zu bilden. "Ich kanns!" grinste Castiel böse.

Lysander zeigte Castiel sein komplettes Vampirgesicht. Rote Augen, mit den Adern darunter, ausgefahrene Fangzähne. "Ich hab gesagt, du sollst aufhören!" Er warf sich auf Castiel und stürzte sich mit ihm aus dem Fenster, aber nur Lysander alleine landete unten in den Scherben. Er richtete sich voller Schmerzen auf. Castiel lehnte an der Hecke. "Ich bin beeindruckt. Ich geb dir 6 Punkte dafür, es hapert noch am Stil, aber ich bin positiv überrascht. Ziemlich gut deine Grimassen.." Er machte Knurr-Geräusche "...und so. Echt gut!" lachte er. "Für dich ist das alles nur ein gewaltiger Spaß! Aber wo du hingehst, sterben Menschen!" rief Lysander wütend.

Castiel zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "So ist es eben." "Nicht hier. Das werd ich nicht zulassen." "Ich seh das mal als Einladung." sagte er gefährlich ruhig. "Castiel, bitte! Können wir denn nach all den Jahren nicht endlich damit aufhören!" rief Lysander verzweifelt. "Ich hab dir doch Leid bis in alle Ewigkeit versprochen, nicht? Ich halte bloß mein Wort."

"Halt dich gefälligst fern von Jessica!" "Wo ist dein Ring?" fragte Castiel plötzlich. Lysander tastete nach seinem Finger. "Ach ja, die Sonne wird in ein paar Stunden aufgehen und puff! Asche zu Asche.." Lysander schaute ihn verzweifelt an und schluckte. Castiel fing an zu lachen. "Entspann dich. Ich hab was für dich." Er hielt ihm seinen Ring hin. Lysander nahm ihn und steckte ihn sich an. Plötzlich packte Castiel ihn mit entblößten Fangzähnen an der Kehle und warf ihn gegen eine Wand. Als Lysander auf dem Boden aufkam, stand Castiel schon wieder direkt vor ihm. "Du weißt doch, dass ich der Stärkere bin. Du hast verloren, als du aufgehört hast, dich von Menschen zu ernähren. Greif mich besser nie wieder an!" sagte Castiel plötzlich ziemlich ernst und wütend. "Oh.. schätze wir haben Dimitri geweckt. Entschuldige, Dimitri!" Er ging wieder lächelnd und pfeifend weg. Lysander lag immer noch schmerzerfüllt und keuchend am Boden.

An den Wasserfällen ging Jessica zu Kentin, der wieder ein Bier trank. "Alles ok?" fragte sie und wollte seinen Arm streicheln, doch traute sich dann doch nicht. "Ich hab Iris angerufen, sie ist unterwegs." Kentin trank immer noch an seinem Bier. "Die Typen da mit den Uniformen, sind meines Erachtens Polizisten." Kentin nahm einen letzten großen, wütenden Schluck, bevor er die Flasche wegwarf. "Die Menschen werden nicht immer nachsichtig mit dir sein. Es interessiert sie einfach nicht mehr. Glaub mir, niemand denkt mehr daran, dass unsere Eltern tot sind. Die Leute haben genug mit ihrem eigenem Leben zu tun. Die Welt bewegt sich weiter. Du solltest es auch tun." sagte Jessica. "Du gehst auf den Friedhof und schreibst Tagebuch, das hab ich gesehen. Sich weiterzubewegen ist ja wohl was anderes." meinte Kentin anklagend. "Mom und Dad hätten das nicht gewollt." sagte Jessica kopfschüttelnd.

Kim saß mit Rosalya, die ihren Rausch ausnüchterte, im Grill. "Schon wieder nüchtern?" fragte Kim. Rosalya atmete ein, zerwühlte ihre, eh schon katastrophal aussehenden Haare noch mehr und sagte: "Nein." "Trink aus. Ich muss dich nach Hause bringen und ich will selbst nach Hause!" lachte Kim. "Wieso will er nichts von mir?" fragte Rosalya plötzlich. "Warum wollen die Typen, die ich will, niemals mich?" "Dazu sag ich jetzt nichts." meinte Kim kopfschüttelnd. "Ich benehm mich daneben, sag immer irgendwas Falsches, und Jessica.. sagt immer das Richtige." Beide seufzten. "Sie hat's bei ihm nicht mal versucht! Und er pickt sie raus! Sie ist das Mädchen, das sich alle Welt rauspickt! Egal wofür! Und ich streng mich an, was tue ich nicht alles.. und.. ich bin nie das Mädchen, die..." "Das ist kein Wettkampf, Rosalya." sagte Kim sanft und kopfschüttelnd. "Doch ist es." erkannte Rosalya plötzlich.

Nathaniel saß im Krankenhaus an Ambers Bett. Sie hatte einen dicken Verband um den Hals.

Sie wachte plötzlich auf. "Hey, hey. Alles wird gut." flüsterte Nathaniel. "Nathaniel.." krächzte Amber. "Shh.." machte Nathaniel. "Du musst nicht reden, ok? Das wird schon." "Vampir." krächzte sie.

Jessica saß in ihrem Zimmer am Fenster und schrieb wieder Tagebuch. `Liebes Tagebuch, ich hab mich furchtbar geirrt. Ich dachte, ich könnte ein Lächeln aufsetzen und so tun, als wär alles in Ordnung´

Lysander saß in seinem Zimmer auf seinem Bett und schaute Debrahs Bild an, bevor er das Tagebuch zuklappte. Er schrieb auch Tagebuch `Ich hatte einen Plan. Ich wollte ändern, wer ich war. Wollte ein Leben als jemand neues führen. Jemand ohne diese Vergangenheit.´ Er ging aus dem Zimmer. Lysander und Jessica ergänzten sich gegenseitig die Einträge.

Jessica: `Ohne den Schmerz.´

Beide: `´Jemand Lebendiges.´

Iris kam ins Wohnzimmer und sah Kentin mit einem Bild von seinen Eltern auf dem Schoß auf dem Sofa sitzen.

Jessica: `Aber so einfach ist es nicht. Die schlimmen Dinge bleiben dir erhalten.´

Lysander: `Sie verfolgen dich. Du kannst ihnen nicht entkommen.´

Kim stand auf, um die Rechnung zu bezahlen und am Tisch hinter ihr saß Castiel.

Lysander:`So sehr du es dir auch wünschst.´

Rosalya schaute auf und sah ihn. Castiel grinste ihr zu und sie fing auch wieder an zu lächeln.

Wieder in Jessicas Zimmer.

Jessica:`Man kann nur versuchen für das Gute bereit zu sein und es hereinzulassen, wenn es kommt, weil man es braucht. Ich brauche es.´

Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und sah, dass Lysander dort stand. Sie legte ihr Tagebuch weg und rannte im Schlafanzug runter und machte ihm die Tür auf. "Ich weiß, es ist spät, aber," sagte Lysander "ich wollte wissen, ob alles OK ist." "Weißt du," sagte Jessica,"seit Monaten höre ich diese Frage immer und immer wieder. Ob alles OK ist." "Und was sagst du?" "Alles bestens." "Hast du's je so gemeint?" "Frag mich das morgen.. Wir können uns doch drinnen weiter unterhalten. Willst du reinkommen?" fragte sie. "Ja." lächelte Lysander und konnte endlich über die Türschwelle treten. Jessica schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SOOO DAS WAR DIE ERSTE FOLGE! Puh, war ganz viel Arbeit.. BITTE LEST ES AUCH! WAH!

Hier die Songs in der Folge, da alle Lieder großartig sind, hier meine Lieblingssongs:

 **Sort of von Silversun Pickups**

Darren und Brooke fahren die Straße entlang und geraten in den Nebel

 **Consoler of the Lonely von The Raconteurs**

Kentin, Dake und Amber auf dem Schulhof, Kim und Jessica bemerken den Neuen

 **Say (All I Need) von One Republic**

Jessica geht auf den Friedhof

 **Take me to the Riot von Stars**

Kentin redet mit Amber im Grill, Kim und Rosa reden über Lysander

 **Thinking of You von Katy Perry**

Nath und Kim reden über Jessica im Grill, die mit Lysander ankommt

 **Kids von MGMT**

Jessica, Rosa und Kim "verhören" Lys im Grill

 **Running up that Hill von Placebo**

Dimitri verhört Lys, der danach das Bild von Debrah anschaut

 **Death von White Lies**

Lysander kommt auf der Party bei den Wasserfällen an

 **Back to Me von All American Rejects**

Nath und Jess reden über ihr Beziehungsaus, Rosa flirtet mit Lysander

 **Siren Song von Bat for Lashes**

Amber wacht im Krankenhaus auf

 **Never Say Never von The Fray**

Jessica lädt Lysander in ihr Haus ein, Castiel sieht zu Rosa

Hoffe, euch gefallen die Lieder ^^ Freu mich sehr auf Reviews ^^

LG

Ronjale55


	2. 1x02 Die Nacht der Kometen

Bisher nur 9 Views.. Mhm, ich hoff alte Fans von der deutschen FF Seite kommen noch, das wär toll! XD  
Hier das nächste Kapitel. Ich lad mal ungefähr die Hälfte hoch, mal schauen, ob ich dann mehr Rückmeldung bekomm ^^

LG

Ronjale55

SDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Ein Pärchen zeltete im Wald. Nebel wallte zu ihrem Zelt. Sie machten im Zelt rum.  
„Hey, hast du das gehört?" fragte die Frau. „Was gehört?" fragte ihr Freund zurück. „Es hat gedonnert." antwortete sie. „Es donnert nicht." erwiderte er und küsste sie wieder, doch sie hielt ihn zurück. „Sicher nicht? Wenn es regnet, sieht man nämlich nicht den Kometen." „Es regnet schon nicht." versicherte er ihr. „Hör mal, ich... hab 'ne Kleinigkeit für dich. Es ist im Auto, nicht weggehen, hm?" Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Er klaute noch schnell einige Küsse, bevor er das Zelt verließ, was sie zum Lachen brachte. „Nicht nass werden!" warnte sie. „Es wird nicht regnen!" Er verließ das Zelt und schloss den Eingang. Sie lag im Zelt und wartete. Kurz darauf hörte sie ein Tröpfeln. Sie lachte. „Ich wusste es!" Sie stand auf und verließ das Zelt mit einer Taschenlampe. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, es wird regnen!" Doch als sie im Wald stand, merkte sie, dass es gar nicht regnete. Sie drehte sich um und sah Blut auf dem Zelt. Es lief sogar schon runter und tropfte von oben runter. Sie hob langsam den Kopf und die Taschenlampe... Dort hing ihr Freund tot im Nadelbaum, seine Kehle zerfetzt, von der das Blut stammte. „Ahh!Ahh!" schrie sie und rannte los zu ihrem Auto. Als sie dort ankam, ließ sie die Taschenlampe fallen und zerrte an der versperrten Autotür. „Geh auf!" Sie schlug gegen das Autofenster. „Nein! Bitte!" Plötzlich ertönte der Türöffner. Sie drehte sich um, doch da war niemand. Sie sah nach oben und eine schwarzhaarige Gestalt fiel auf sie herab...

Jessica lag mit offenen Augen in ihrem Bett, gleichzeitig wachte auch Lysander auf. 'Liebes Tagebuch', fing Jessica an 'heute Morgen ist etwas anders. Es ist etwas passiert. Das kann ich spüren. Fühlen.' Lysander setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. 'Ich bin wach' schrieb er in sein Tagebuch. 'zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit fühl ich mich absolut und unbestreitbar hellwach.' Er stand aus dem Bett auf, ebenso Jessica aus ihrem Bett. 'Ausnahmsweise bedaure ich den Tag nicht schon, bevor er begonnen hat.' fuhr sie fort. 'Ich heiße den Tag willkommen.' ergänzte Lysander. ' Weil ich weiß...' Jessica und Lysander gleichzeitig. 'ich werde sie wiedersehen' fuhr Lysander fort. 'Ich werde ihn wiedersehen' Jessica ebenso. Nun saß sie auf ihrem Fensterplatz und schrieb in ihr Tagebuch. ' Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit.. geht es mir gut.'  
Jessica nahm ihre Schultasche und eine Jacke und lief aus dem Zimmer, als Iris ihr entgegenkam. „Seh' ich erwachsen aus? Irgendwie.. elterlich respektvoll?" Sie trug ein bequemes lila Kleid, ihre Haare waren gelockt und offen. Jessica musterte sie. „Kommt drauf an wo du hingehst." meinte sie. „ Zur Sprechstunde bei Kentins ganzen Lehrern." antwortete Iris, während sie zum Spiegel im Flur ging. „Haare hochstecken oder offen?" Sie hob ihre Haare hoch. „Sexy Stewardess." kommentierte Jessica. Iris ließ die Haare fallen. „Versoffene Hausfrau." „Dann wohl hochstecken." Jessica lachte. „Du bist ja heut gut drauf." sagte Iris. „Mir geht's irgendwie auch gut. Kommt selten genug vor, also werd' ich's genießen. Auf Wolken schweben, frei sein wie ein Vogel, lauter so n Kram." Sie lief zu Kentins Zimmer rüber und hielt Ausschau. „Wo ist Kentin?" „Ach, der ist schon 'ne Weile weg. Er besorgt wohl Holz, um einen Vogelkäfig fertig zu bauen." Jessica verzog verwirrt das Gesicht. „Es existiert gar kein Vogelkäfig, oder?" Jessica schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." „Ja.."

Kentin war im Krankenhaus, um Amber zu besuchen. Sie schlief und er lehnte am Türrahmen. Plötzlich kam eine Krankenschwester. „Du darfst hier noch nicht rein. Die Besuchszeit fängt erst um 9 an." sagte sie. „Ich wollte nur… Wie geht's ihr?" fragte er. Die Krankenschwester seufzte. „Sie hat sehr viel Blut verloren." „Ja, aber.. sie wird doch wieder gesund?" fragte Kentin besorgt. „Sie braucht viel Ruhe, also komm später wieder. Na komm." sagte die Schwester und schob ihn sanft aus dem Raum.

Wieder im Geschichtsunterricht.  
„Der Komet wurde ursprünglich vor fast 5 Jahrhunderten entdeckt und war in Mystic Falls zuletzt vor 145 Jahren zu sehen." erzählte Mr. Faraize. Lysander und Jessica sahen sich die ganze Zeit über lächelnd an. „Und dieser Komet wird morgen während der Feier, nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit am besten sichtbar sein." Nun bemerkte er Jessica und Lysander. „Stören wir Sie vielleicht, Mr. Salvatore?" Jessica und Lysander sahen erschrocken hoch. „Miss Gilbert?" Jessica schüttelte den Kopf.

Die Schulglocke ertönte und Jessica und Lysander liefen durch den Flur. „Ich hab's dabei." sagte Lysander, während er ein Buch aus seiner Tasche zog. „Hier, siehst du?" Er reichte ihr das Buch. „Sturmhöhe von Ellis Bell" las Jessica vor. „Ich versteh nicht, wieso sie nicht ihren richtigen Namen benutzt hat." „Naja, alle Bronte Schwestern hatten Künstlernamen, das war damals so. Schriftstellerinnen waren damals nicht anerkannt." erklärte Lysander. „Woher hast du das Buch?" fragte Jessica. „Eh… es ist ein Erbstück. Meiner Familie." antwortete Lysander. „Ah.." „Ich hab viele Bücher. Hier." Er hielt ihr das Buch wieder hin. „Behalt's." „Oh nein, ich.. aber lesen würd ich's gern noch mal." Sie lächelten sich an. „Ich verspreche ich geb's dir wieder." lächelte sie. „Ok." Er lächelte zurück.

Rosalya und Kim liefen auch durch einen der Schulflure. „Bist du nun ein Medium oder eine Hellseherin? Ich find das verwirrend." fragte Rosalya. „Also, laut meiner Großmutter bin ich 'ne Hexe. Meine Vorfahren waren voll coole Salem Hexen oder so was. Grams hat versucht, mir alles zu erklären, aber sie war zu betrunken, irgendwann hab ich abgeschaltet." „Mhhm." „Verrückte Familie, ja. Aber Hexen, wohl kaum." „Zauber mir doch Name und Nummer von dem Typen von gestern Abend her." grinste Rosalya. „Den ich nie gesehen habe!" grinste Kim zurück. „Nur du! Du hättest ihn danach fragen können." „Ich weiß nicht, ich war betrunken." Sie lachten.

Kentin stürmte aus der Schule auf den Pausenhof und zu Dake, der mit ein paar Mädels, die an seinen Lippen hingen, abhing. „Hey, Dake! Tut mir leid, dich zu stören, ich wollt nur wissen wie es Amber geht! Ihr steht euch doch so nahe! Ge- Geht's ihr gut?!" „Ihr geht's gut." antwortete Dake sauer. „Jetzt zieh Leine." „Wie schlimm ist es? Weißt du, was sie angegriffen hat, wird sie wieder ganz gesund? War sie froh, dass du bei ihr warst, welche Zimmernummer hat sie?" bohrte Kentin weiter. „Ich verpass dir nen Arschtritt." drohte Dake. Kentin trat näher an ihn ran. „Das sagst du immer wieder, wann tust du's endlich mal, huh? Denn ich wär für jetzt, hier, sofort!" Er schubste ihn. Dake stolperte überrascht zurück. „Verpiss dich, Gilbert! Ist meine letzte Warnung!" „Nein, du Arsch, das ist meine letzte Warnung! Ich hab's satt wie du mit Amber spielst, wenn du ihr noch einmal wehtust, dann bring ich dich um, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!" Und er verschwand. „Verdammt." grinste Dake. „Das war ja 'ne echte Morddrohung. Hast du das gehört?" fragte er ein blondes Mädchen, das nickte.

Nathaniel lief mit Jessica über den Hof. „Sie behalten sie über Nacht da, wegen des Infektionsrisikos, aber sie soll morgen entlassen werden." erzählte Nathaniel. „Das klingt doch gut." meinte Jessica. „Ja." „Weiß eurer Mom schon davon?" „Sie hat's auf der Mailbox. Sie ist mit ihrem Freund auf Virgina Beach, also… mal sehen, wie lange es dauert bis sie nach Hause kommt."  
Lysander saß auf einer der Picknick-Tische und lauschte. "Amber hat wirklich Glück gehabt." sagte Jessica. "Allerdings. Jetzt die Sache mit den vermissten Campern.." "Hat sie eigentlich gesagt, was für ein Tier sie angegriffen hat?" "Sie hat gesagt, es war ein Vampir." Lysander horchte auf. "Was?!" fragte Jessica lachend. "Ja, sie ist kurz aufgewacht, hat Vampir gemurmelt und wieder das Bewusstsein verloren." bestätigte Nathaniel. "Wow, das ist schräg." lachte Jessica. "Schätze, sie war betrunken." Nun sah er Lysander auf der Bank sitzen. "Was läuft eigentlich zwischen dir und dem Neuen?" Jessica sah zu ihm rüber und sah ihn von hinten. Sie seufzte. "Nathaniel, das Letzte was ich will, ist dich zu verletzen." "Ich geh mal lieber wieder ins Krankenhaus." wich Nathaniel aus. "Wenn Amber aufwacht, möchte ich da sein und ich will wissen was eigentlich passiert ist." Er ging weg. Jessica drehte sich zu dem Tisch auf dem Lysander gesessen hatte, doch er war verschwunden...

Iris war im Klassenzimmer von Kentin und hatte ihre Sprechstunde bei Mr. Faraize. "Als Kentins Lehrer mache ich mir Sorgen. Heute ist der dritte Schultag und er hat bereits 6 Stunden geschwänzt." sagte Mr. Faraize. "Mr. Faraize... Kentin und Jessica haben Mutter und Vater verloren." sagte Iris. "Vor 4 Monaten, ein großer Verlust. Autounfall. Wickery Bridge, wenn ich mich richtig entsinne. Sie sind also mit der Mutter verwandt? Sind...die kleine Schwester?" fragte er spöttisch. "Jüngere Schwester." verbesserte Iris. "Richtig." "Ja" bestätigte sie. Sie kratzte sich am Nacken. "6 Stunden, sind Sie sicher? Ich meine, das ist schwer vorstellbar." "Nicht wenn man auf Drogen ist." stellte Mr. Faraize klar. "Das ist sein Versuch der Bewältigung, Miss Summers. Alle Anzeichen sind da: Er ist übellaunig, auf Streit aus, reserviert, verkatert." Iris musste das erst mal verdauen. "Sind noch anderen Verwandte vorhanden?" fragte Mr. Faraize. "Die Vormundschaft hab ich allein!" sagte Iris zickig. "Aha. Gibt's 'ne Alternative?" fragte er grinsend. Iris wurde sauer. "Worauf wollen Sie hier eigentlich hinaus?!" "Ist eine unmögliche Aufgabe, nicht wahr? Zwei Teenies großzuziehen?" fragte er grinsend. Iris lachte kurz auf. "Es ist oft hart aber... Nein. Ist es nicht!" "Falsche Antwort! Es ist eine ganz und gar unmögliche Aufgabe und nicht nur das, Sie kriegen es leider überhaupt nicht hin!" Iris keuchte ungläubig auf.

Lysander kam ins Krankenhaus um sich um das Amber-Problem zu kümmern. Er sah wie Nathaniel im Flur auftauchte und versteckte sich schnell, bevor er ihn sehen konnte. Nathaniel ging in Ambers Zimmer, aber sie lag nicht in ihrem Bett. Er drehte sich um und da stand Amber wie in Trance. "Woah! Amber? Amber, hey. Amber, hey ich bin's, Nathaniel. Hey, was ist los?" Er berührte sie an den Armen und sie flippte aus. Sie fing an herumzuschreien und um sich zuschlagen. "Nein! Nein! Nein!" Nathaniel versuchte sie festzuhalten und zu beruhigen "Hey, Amber! Jetzt beruhig dich doch!" aber er scheiterte, also rannte er aus dem Zimmer. "Schwester!"  
Als Lysander das sah, rannte er mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit in Ambers Zimmer und manipulierte sie. "Du wurdest von einem Tier angegriffen. Es kam aus der Dunkelheit. Dann wurdest du ohnmächtig. Das ist alles, was du weißt." "Alles was ich weiß." wiederholte Amber. "Du wurdest von einem Tier angegriffen. Dann wurdest du ohnmächtig. Das ist alles was du weißt." "Alles was ich weiß." wiederholte Amber und schlief ein. Lysander verschwand aus dem Raum und Nathaniel fand eine Schwester. "Schnell, meine Schwester!" Sie rannten zurück. Doch Amber lag ruhig im Bett und schlief. "Es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein." stellte die Schwester fest.

Nathaniel sah sich um und bemerkte Lysander, der weglief. Er verfolgte ihn misstrauisch. Lysander bemerkte es. In einem Raum, in dem Blut abgenommen wurde, fingen seine Augen an sich wieder zu verändern, doch als Nathaniel den Raum betrat, war Lysander verschwunden. Er riss einen Vorhang beiseite, der ein Fenster enthüllte, doch das war viel zu hoch für einen Menschen, um dort raus zu springen. Nathaniel sah sich verwirrt um.

Kim, Jessica und Rosalya saßen vor dem Grill, frühstückten und falteten Flyer für die Feier des Kometen. "Also, Grams sagt, der Komet sei ein Zeichen für drohendes Unheil. Als er das letzte Mal in Mystic Falls zu sehen war, gab es viele Tote, durch all das Blut entstand ein Nährboden für übernatürliche Kräfte." erzählte Kim. "Mhm." machte Rosalya. "Klar, dann hast du ihr noch einen Schnaps eingegossen und sie hat dir was über Aliens erzählt." meinte Rosalya spöttisch zu Kim. "Also, was dann?" fragte sie Jessica. "Nichts weiter." antwortete Jessica. "Du und Lysander habt die ganze Nacht geredet? Es gab keinen schnulzigen ersten Kuss oder Tuchfühlung auf irgendeine andere Art und Weise?" fragte Rosalya skeptisch. "Nein. Soweit kams nicht." antwortete Jessica. "Etwa noch nicht mal ein Händedruck?!" Sie warf ungläubig die Hände in die Luft. "Ich meine, Jessica, wir sind deine Freundinnen. Also teil mit uns deine Schmuddelein." Jessica zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir haben nur stundenlang geredet." "Gut, nennen wir es Blockade. Los, ab ins Bett mit ihm!" Kim und Jessica sahen sie ungläubig an. "Es ist doch ganz einfach: Mädchen mag Junge und Junge Mädchen. Sex." grinste Rosalya. "Wie tiefgründig." meinte Kim verächtlich. "Mhm." machte Rosalya. Doch Jessica stand plötzlich auf. "Wo gehst du hin?" fragte Kim überrascht. "Rosalya hat Recht. Es ist einfach. Wenn ich hier noch lange sitze, rede ich mir vielleicht selber noch das aus, was ich mir für dem heutigen Tag fest vorgenommen habe." Sie lächelte und ging.

Kentin kam in die Küche und Iris sprach ihn an. "Ich hab uns was zu essen mitgebracht." Kentin nahm seine Jacke von der Stuhllehne. "Tachos. Ich hatte Lust auf Guacamole." sagte Iris. "Nein, ich will nichts. Danke." sagte er und wollte weggehen. "Iss trotzdem was. Das ist ein Trick. Ich will mit dir reden." Kentin stöhnte und ging weiter. "Hey, du! Herkommen! Setzen!" rief Iris im Befehlston. Kentin drehte sich um und kam zu Iris an die Theke und setzte sich. "Damals an der High-School, im ersten Jahr, konnte ich haufenweise Nachos essen. Mit extra Käse. Hatte immer Heißhunger darauf wenn ich stoned war." Kentin grinste verblüfft. "Du kiffst, echt?" fragte er überrascht. "Früher, ja." nickte Iris. "Es war einmal. Aber klar, ich fands toll, mir war alles recht um einen Kick in mein Leben zu bringen. Der Realität zu entfliehen." Iris machte sich die Tachos zurecht. "Hat geklappt. Für ne Weile. Hat sich irgendwann erledigt." Sie drehte sich um, um etwas aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen und redete weiter. "Das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht Bock hätte, wieder einen drauf zu machen, aber mit der Doktorarbeit im Nacken, und den zunehmend breiteren Hüften.." Erst dann bemerkte sie, dass Kentin ihren Plan durchschaut hatte und abgehauen war.

Amber stocherte im Krankenhausessen rum, während Nathaniel auf dem Stuhl neben ihr schlief. Schließlich bewarf sie ihn mit dem Trinkbehälter und weckte ihn so auf. "Was?" fragte Nathaniel schlaftrunken. Amber lachte."Endlich bist du wach." Nathaniel richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf. "Hey. Wie gehts dir?" fragte er. Amber nickte. "Du siehst besser aus. Ich meine, du hast mich mit deinem Geschrei ziemlich erschreckt, ich hab mir echt Sorgen gemacht." Sie verzog verwirrt das Gesicht. "Warte, wovon sprichst du?" "Du weißt es nicht mehr?" hakte Nathaniel nach. Amber zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mir gehts gut." "Schön, schön.. Der Arzt sagt, du darfst morgen nach Hause." Amber lachte. "Was hat dich angegriffen, Amber?" fragte Nathaniel. Sie dachte nach. "Ist ein Tier gewesen..Was sonst hätte es sein können?" Kentin kam ins Zimmer. "Hey, geht's dir besser?" fragte er. "Es geht mir gut." sagte Amber. Nathaniel grinste wissend. "Ich.. werd... ich hol mir mal einen Kaffee." Er stand auf. "Hey Kentin." Nathaniel verließ den Raum. "Warum bist du hier?" fragte Amber genervt. "Na, ich wollte wissen wie's dir geht." antwortete er. "Hast du gesehen, wie Nathaniel geguckt hat? Er hat Verdacht geschöpft! Ich will nicht, dass die Leute das mit uns rausfinden, Kentin." "Davon solltest du dich verabschieden." meinte Kentin. "Dake scheint sich endlich für mich zu interessieren!" meinte Amber hoffnungsvoll. "Davon solltest du dich auch verabschieden. Ich meine, siehst du Mister Besorgt irgendwo?" Kentin beugte sich Richtung Boden und rief unter das Bett: " Dake, steckst du da unten?" Amber lachte. "Nein." sagte Kentin. "Ich finds nicht cool, wenn es alle Welt weiß, ok? Ich bin älter als du, und Jessica und Nathaniel würden ausrasten." meinte Amber. "Es schöpft keiner Verdacht." versicherte Kentin. "Warum sollte ich nicht nach dir sehen, ich meine, immerhin habe ich dich gefunden!" "Du warst das?" fragte Amber verwundert. "Ja, ich hab dich aus dem Wald getragen.." Amber lächelte. "Danke." "Hab ich gern gemacht." Er lächelte zurück.

Jessica kam bei Lysanders riesigem Anwesen an und klingelte und klopfte an die Tür. Niemand öffnete, doch als sie klopfte, öffnete sich die Tür von allein. Sie war nicht versperrt. Langsam ging Jessica hinein. "Lysander?" rief sie. Sie ging in den Flur und sah dort Lysanders Tasche auf einer Bank liegen. "Lysander?" rief sie erneut. Sie sah sich überwältigt in dem Flur um. Plötzlich knarrte eine Tür und sie wandte sich um. Dort war ein Gang auf den Hinterhof. Langsam ging Jessica dorthin, doch plötzlich flog durch die offene Tür eine Krähe. Jessica erschrak und wandte sich um und direkt hinter ihr stand Castiel, sodass sie genau in ihn hinein stolperte. Er grinste und musterte sie neugierig.

"Tut mir.. leid, dass ich hier so reinplatze, die Tür war.." sie wandte sich zur Tür, doch die war auf einmal zu. "..offen." Sie wandte sich wieder zurück. "Bestimmt bist du Jessica." meinte Castiel. "Ich bin Castiel, Lysanders Bruder." "Einen Bruder hat er nie erwähnt, mit keinem Wort." "Es liegt ihm nun mal nicht zu prahlen." Er streckte einladend die Hand aus. "Bitte, komm rein. Lysander wird sicher jeden Moment hier sein." Sie betraten das riesige Wohnzimmer mitsamt Kamin.

"Wow, das ist euer Wohnzimmer?" fragte Jessica überwältigt lächelnd. "Wohnzimmer, Salon, Sotheby's Aktionshaus," sagte Castiel lächelnd. "Bisschen zu kitschig, wenn du mich fragst. Das er verliebt ist, ist nachvollziehbar." sagte er. Jessica sah ihn fragend an. "Wurde auch Zeit. Ich dachte schon, er kommt über die Letzte nie hinweg. Hat ihn fast zerstört." "Die Letzte?" fragte Jessica nach. "Ja. Debrah. Seine Freundin?" Jessica schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh, ihr habt die peinliche Unterhaltung über Verflossene noch nicht geführt." "Nein." bestätigte Jessica unwohl. "Ups, dann wirds jetzt wohl dazu kommen. Vielleicht wollte er nicht, dass du glaubst, er würde sich über eine Enttäuschung hinwegtrösten." Jessica nickte. "Wie solche Beziehungen enden, weiß man ja." "Du sagst das, als wär jede Beziehung verdammt zu enden." sagte Jessica verwirrt. Castiel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin Fatalist." Er schaute Jessica weiterhin an. "Hallo Lysander." Jessica wandte sich überrascht um. Lysander stand in der Tür und starrte Castiel wütend an. "Jessica. Ich wusste nicht, dass du kommen wolltest." Sie ging auf Lysander zu. "Ich hätte wohl anrufen sollen, ich.." Castiel unterbrach sie. "Ach was, ich bitte dich, du bist hier immer willkommen, oder Lysander?" Lysander reagierte nicht und starrte ihn nur an. "Ich könnte ein paar Fotoalben hervorkramen. Oder Familienvideos. Aber, ich muss dich warnen: Er war nicht immer so ein Hingucker." "Danke, dass du gekommen bist." sagte Lysander, während er weiterhin Castiel anstarrte. "Schön dich zu sehen." "Ja, ich.. äh.. werd dann mal wieder gehen.." Jessica wandte sich zu Castiel. "War nett, dich kennen zu lernen, Castiel." "Ja, das fand ich auch, Jessica." Er schüttelte ihre Hand und führte sie dann zum Mund und gab ihr einen Handkuss. Er lächelte sie an. Jessica ging zum Ausgang und wollte hinaus, doch Lysander versperrte den Weg. "Lysander? Lysander..?" Jessica versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Er ging wortlos zur Seite und ließ sie vorbei. Jessica hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und verließ das Haus. Castiel pfiff. "Tolles Mädel. Whew. Sie hat Feuer." Er grinste. "Du hingegen siehst geschafft aus. Hast du dich etwa überanstrengt?" fragte er spöttisch. "Lass mich raten, Krankenhaus. Hab ich recht?" "Jemand musste das wieder hinbiegen." sagte Lysander nur. "Hast dus wenigstens geschafft? Haben die Überzeugungskräfte funktioniert? Wenn man sich nicht richtig ernährt, schafft man diese kleinen Tricks nicht so recht." grinste Castiel. "Wie lange war sie hier?" fragte Lysander. "Hast du etwa Angst? Das wir vielleicht verdammt sind, die Vergangenheit zu wiederholen? Spielst du nicht nur deshalb dieses "Ich-bin-auf-der-Highschool"-Spiel?" grinste Castiel. "Ich spiele gar nichts." sagte Lysander. "Natürlich spielst du. Dich verbindet mit den Menschen nur eins," Er lief näher an Lysander ran "und das weißt du, der Moment in dem du sie," Er hauchte es zu seinem Hals "aufreißt und ihr Blut leckst." "Was spielst du für ein Spiel? Castiel?" fragte Lysander zurück und wandte sich zu ihm. "Mhm.." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wirst du früh genug merken." sagte er grinsend und ging aus dem Raum.

Bei Gilberts.  
"Er hat ne Enttäuschung hinter sich und üble familiäre Probleme" schüttete Jessica Iris ihr Herz aus, während sie sich Essen machte. "Na, wenigstens ist es ne Exfreundin. Also, ein Vaterkomplex oder Fremdgehen, das ist richtig schlimm. Oder Probleme mit Drogen." Die Haustüre öffnete sich und Kentin kam herein. "Kentin!" rief Iris, doch er stürmte sofort die Treppe hoch. Iris lief ihm nach. "Kentin, wo warst du?!" Kentin seufzte. "Noch mehr Kiffergeschichten?" fragte er stoned. "Alles klar, Iris, du warst mal cool und das ist," er hob einen Daumen "cool." Er ging weiter. "Oh nein, nein, nein, nein!" Iris warf den Apfel nach ihm, den sie die ganze Zeit in der Hand hatte. "Au! Wa-Wa-Warum hast du das gemacht?!" fragte er. "Pass auf: Hör auf zu schwänzen oder du hast Hausarrest, keine Diskussion!" rief Iris wütend. "Wow, elterliche Autorität." Kentin hob grinsend erneut den Daumen "Gefällt mir." Und er ging weiter. Iris zog die Stirn kraus.

Amber hatte Albträume im Krankenhaus und wachte auf. Sie sah, das Nathaniel auf seinem Sessel schlief und ging aufs Klo. Als sie sich die Hände wusch, stand hinter ihr im Spiegel plötzlich die Gestalt von Castiel, doch als sie sich umdrehte, war er verschwunden. Sie atmete erleichtert auf und ging zu Nathaniels Sessel. "Nathaniel.." Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und berührte ihn am Arm "Nathaniel?" Doch plötzlich richtete er sich auf und es war nicht mehr Nathaniel, sondern Castiel mit Vampirgesicht. Amber wachte keuchend auf und Nathaniel war gar nicht auf dem Sessel. Es war nur ein Traum...

Kim und Jessica verteilten Flyer für die Nacht des Kometen. Rosalya war auch da und redete mit irgendwelchen Passanten, um sie neugierig zu machen. "Heute Nacht, die Nacht des Kometen! Wollen Sie ein Programm?" fragte Kim. "Er hat nicht angerufen?" fragte sie dann Jessica. "Oder gesimst." ergänzte sie. "Naja, wir haben bisher so n Zeug nicht gemacht, du weißt schon, simsen und so." "Das ist ein wichtiger Meilenstein in jeder Beziehung." sagte Kim. "Ist es auch." stimmte Jessica zu. Sie lachten. "Das Timing war sowieso schlecht." meinte Jessica. "Wann ist es schon mal gut?" fragte Kim. "Ich bin noch nicht so weit, Kim." "Wer ist das schon?" "Also, ich habs auf jeden Fall versucht!" "Und das wars jetzt?" Kim sah sie prüfend an. "Was meinst du?" Jessica begutachtete eingehend den Flyer in ihrer Hand. "Ich hör von dir nur Gründe, warum du nicht kannst." meinte Kim kopfschüttelnd. Jessica nickte.

Rosalya stand etwas weiter weg und sah plötzlich Castiel auf der anderen Straßenseite. Sie grinste und fing an, auf ihn zu zugehen, doch plötzlich war er verschwunden...

Im Salvatore Anwesen  
"Warum ist Castiel hier? Warum ist er nach Hause gekommen?" fragte Dimitri Lysander. "Weil ich hier bin." antwortete Lysander, während er sein Hemd zuknöpfte. "Er will mir das Leben zur Hölle machen, darauf steht er." "Er bringt uns in Gefahr. Was, wenn das Mädchen redet, das im Krankenhaus liegt?" Lysander schüttelte den Kopf. "Wird sie nicht. Hab ich geregelt." "Bist du sicher?" hakte Dimitri nach. Lysander atmete laut aus. "Ich bin nicht sicher, Dimitri. Ich weiß nicht, ob's funktioniert hat." Er zog sich seine Lederjacke drüber. "Ich bin nicht so stark wie Castiel." "Was, wenn's nicht funktioniert hat?" fragte Dimitri. "Keine Ahnung. Ich kümmer mich darum." sagte Lysander und wollte gehen. "Ist sie das wert?" Lysander wandte sich um. "Onkel Lysander? Das Mädchen, wegen dem du nach Hause gekommen bist?" Lysander antwortete nicht und verließ den Raum.

Im Grill  
Kentin begegnete Amber im Grill. "Amber, was machst du denn hier?" "Ich streite mich mit Robert um meine Schichten," Dake beobachtete das Gespräch vom Billardtisch aus. "Ich dachte, wenn man von einem wilden Tier angegriffen wurde, hat man ein paar freie Tage verdient." "Wie gehts dir denn?" fragte er. Sie seufzte "Oh, es tut echt weh.." "Der Arzt hat dir doch was mitgegeben, oder?" fragte Kentin. "Kinderkram. Nichts, wo ein 'O' drin ist." meinte Amber lächelnd. Beide lachten. "Die haben was geschnallt, glaub ich." Kentin holte ein paar Pillen hervor und gab sie ihr "Hier. Knall dich weg, ich mein's wörtlich." Dake beobachtete sie immer noch. "Danke, Kentin." sagte Amber und schluckte eine der Pillen. "Guckst du dir eigentlich... später den Kometen an?" fragte Kentin. "Hat ich zwar nicht geplant, aber ich lass mich überreden." Sie lächelte. Kentin lächelte zurück. "Treffen wir uns gleich draußen." sagte Amber. "Hey, Amber." ertönte plötzlich Dakes Stimme. "Wie gehts dir?" "Als ob dich das interessiert." ließ Amber ihn abblitzen und ging weg. Kentin kicherte. "Was glotz'n so, Gilbert?" Kentin ging immer noch grinsend weg.

Draußen war die Feier für den Kometen schon im Gange. Viele hatten Kerzen mit Gläsern in der Hand, damit das Wachs nicht auf die Hände tropfte und zündeten sie sich gegenseitig an.  
Kim und Jessica trafen Rosalya. "Hey, ich hab hier ne Kerze für dich!" grinste Rosalya und reichte Kim eine Kerze. "Danke." sagte sie lächelnd und hakte sich bei ihr ein. Jessica traf auf Nathaniel, der schon eine angezündete Kerze hatte. "Hey." "Hey." Er zündete ihre Kerze an. "Danke." sagte Jessica. "Gern geschehen." Jessica drehte sich um, um eine andere Kerze anzuzünden, sie sah auf und es war Lysander. "Danke. Hi." "Hi." sagte sie überrascht. Sie schauten beide zum Kometen hoch. "Da ist ja der Komet." sagte Lysander. "Reist seit Jahrtausenden durch den Weltraum, ganz allein." Jess lächelte. "Ja, Kim sagt, er sei der Vorbote alles Bösen." "Er ist nur ein Ball aus Schnee und Eis." versicherte Lysander. "Gefangen in einer Laufbahn, der er nicht entkommen kann. Und einmal, alle 145 Jahre schafft er's nach Hause. Was gestern passiert ist, tut mir echt leid. Ich... ehm... ich war nicht ich selbst." Jessica lachte kurz auf. "Du verbringst ne Menge Zeit damit, dich zu entschuldigen." "Ich muss mich auch für ne Menge entschuldigen. Das gestern hatte mit dir nichts zu tun, ok?" versicherte Lysander. "Du hast nicht erzählt, dass du einen Bruder hast." "Wir steh'n uns nicht nahe. Ist...ehm.. Ist kompliziert." Jessica lachte erneut kurz auf. "Ist es immer." Sie starrte ihre Kerze an. "Er hat mir was erzählt. Von Debrah." "Was hat er gesagt?" "Das sie dir das Herz gebrochen hat." Lysander schluckte. "Das war vor langer Zeit." Jessica schüttelte den Kopf. "Jemanden zu verlieren hinterlässt Wunden, weil du merkst wie tief du verletzt werden kannst." Lysander trat vor sie um ihr genau ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Jessica." "Ich kapiers ja, Lysander. Schon ok. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich's verstehe, ich.. Komplizierter Bruder. Treffer. Komplizierte Ex. Treffer. Zu kompliziert, um sich auf jemanden Neues einzulassen. Volltreffer. Schon OK. Wir haben uns getroffen und haben geredet und es war wunderbar. Jetzt sind wir wieder in der Realität gelandet. Also.." Sie pustete ihre Kerze aus und ging weg.

Castiel saß im Grill bei einem Drink und Amber bemerkte ihn. "Dich kenn ich irgendwo her!" rief sie. Castiel wandte sich zu ihr. "Das ist bedauerlich." sagte er nur. "Ehm.. ich.. ich weiß zwar nicht woher, aber... dein Gesicht!" Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu. "Eh.." Sie lachte kurz auf. "Es tut mir leid.. Entschuldige." Sie ging ins Klo und sah sich im Spiegel an und atmete tief durch. Dann nahm sie die andere Pille, die Kentin ihr gegeben hatte und schluckte sie mit Wasser aus der Leitung runter. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, stand Castiel hinter ihr und stürzte sich auf sie. Sie schrie auf.

Im Grill lief Kentin zu Rosalya, Dake, Nathaniel, Kim und Jessica. "Hey, hat jemand Amber gesehen?" fragte er. "Du bist doch ihr Stalker, sag dus uns!" höhnte Dake. "Ich find sie nirgendwo!" rief Kentin. "Such dir ne andere mit der du Party machst, tut mir leid Pillen-Verticker, sie hat dich wohl abserviert." sagte Dake gehässig. Jessica, die neben ihm saß, verzog verwirrt das Gesicht. "Wieso Pillenverticker?" fragte sie. "Frag ihn." nickte Dake zu Kentin. "Du willst das jetzt durchziehen, von mir aus." entgegnete Kentin. "Du dealst?!" rief Jessica entsetzt. "Sie wirds nie mit dir machen." spottete Dake. "Das hat sie schon!" schoss Kentin zurück. "Und zwar immer und immer wieder!" "Ja, klar!" sagte Dake sarkastisch. "Also, du hast mit Amber Donovan geschlafen? Ich meine, Amber Donovan war mit dir im Bett?" fragte Rosalya ungläubig Kentin. "Niemals!" meinte Dake. "Und ich musste sie nicht mal dazu zwingen!" rief Kentin wütend. "Was meint er damit, Dake?" fragte Nathaniel drohend. "Nichts, ignorier ihn, er ist ein Blödmann." sagte Dake. "Wisst ihr was? Ich will, dass ihr jetzt alle mal die Klappe haltet und meine Schwester sucht!" "Ich check das Mädchenklo." meinte Kim. "Ich such sie draußen." sagte Nathaniel. "Ich komm mit, ok?" fragte Kentin. "Oh! Nein, nein, nein!" Jessica griff ihn am Arm. "Du kommst mit mir mit! Also, sag schon, was treibst du, du dealst?!" "So'n Quatsch, ich deale nicht!" empörte sich Kentin. "Ich hab die Nase voll von deinen taffen Liebesgeschichten, an denen wohl kaum was dran ist!" rief Jessica. "Du und Iris, mir reichts mit euch beiden!" sagte Kentin wütend. "Wir können aufhören, wenn du willst. Wir können dich zur Therapie schicken, dann musst du dich damit auseinandersetzen, oder ne Selbsthilfegruppe, da darfst du dann ein paar Fremden erzählen, warum du dein Leben wegschmeißt! Oder du wendest dich an mich." "Ich entscheid mich für nichts davon." sagte Kentin und ging.

Nathaniel war draußen und suchte Amber. Er sah Lysander. "Hey." grüßte er ihn. "Hey." grüßte dieser zurück. "Hast du meine Schwester gesehen?" Lysander schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wieso?" "Wir suchen sie, sie ist verschwunden." Lysander nickte. "Ich.. werd mich ein wenig umsehen." Er wandte sich zum Gehen. "Hey! Ich hab dich gestern im Krankenhaus gesehen!" rief Nathaniel. Lysander drehte sich wieder um. "Ach ja?" "Was wolltest du da?" fragte Nathaniel. "Wen besuchen." kam Lysanders kurze Antwort. "Ach wirklich?" hakte Nathaniel nach. "Weißt du was? Jessica und ich, wir beide kennen uns jetzt schon ne Ewigkeit und vielleicht sind wir zurzeit nicht zusammen aber, ich werd' auf sie aufpassen. Werd immer auf sie aufpassen." Lysander nickte und bekam über sein Supergehör mit wo Amber sich befand. "Hör auf so rumzuzappeln!" sagte Castiel. "Nein, nein!" rief Amber mit tränenerstickter Stimme. "Hör auf, du tust mir weh!" "Entschuldige mich." sagte Lysander und ging weg.  
Auf dem Rand eines Daches standen Castiel und Amber. "Nein!" schluchzte sie auf. " Ich hab dich!" sagte Castiel. Sie standen mit dem Rücken zur Kante und Castiel hielt Amber am Arm gepackt und zog sie spielerisch Richtung Kante. "Oh. So was! Fall mir ja nicht runter!" Lysander sprang auf das Dach. Castiel hielt Amber den Mund zu. "Nicht übel. Hast du ein paar Häschen gefressen?" "Lass sie gehen." "Shh." er ließ ihren Mund los. "Wirklich? Ok." Er ließ sie fast abstürzen, schubste sie dann aber doch Richtung Lysander. Sie landete auf dem Boden. "Was ist los?" schluchzte sie. "Ich brauch ihren Tod nicht, aber.." Castiel verzog den Mund "...du vielleicht." Er grinste böse. "Was hat dich neulich angegriffen?" fragte er sie. "Ich weiß nicht, ein Tier glaube ich.." schluchzte sie. "Bist du dir da sicher?" fragte Castiel verächtlich. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter. "Denk nach. Denk drüber nach, denk richtig nach!" Amber dachte nach. "Was hat dich angegriffen?" Amber erschrak. "Ein Vampir!" "Wer hat dich angegriffen?!" "Du warst das!" schrie Amber verzweifelt. "Falsch!" "Hör auf." mischte Lysander sich endlich ein. "Lysander." flüsterte Castiel. "Hör auf!" rief Lysander. Amber sah zu Lysander hoch. Castiel half ihr auf die Füße und manipulierte sie. "Lysander Salvatore hat dich angegriffen." "Lysander Salvatore hat mich angegriffen." wiederholte Amber. "Er ist ein Vampir. Ein grausames, mörderisches Monster." "Bitte, Castiel, tu das nicht!" rief Lysander verzweifelt. "Hat wohl nicht so geklappt wie du wolltest. Ich frage mich, wie du es jetzt hinkriegen willst." Castiel riss Amber das Pflaster vom Hals, das ihre Wunde bedeckte und schubste sie Lysander in die Arme. "Deine Lebensweise, Lysander," Er bewarf ihn mit dem Pflaster. "macht dich schwach. Ein paar Vampirzaubertricks, das ist nichts mit der Kraft, die du haben könntest! Und die du jetzt brauchst." grinste er. Lysanders Augen veränderten sich und er atmete tief durch, um sich zu kontrollieren. "Aber du kannst es ändern. Menschliches Blut gibt dir die Kraft." Amber keuchte entsetzt, als Lysander sie auf den Boden schubste. Er stützte sich an den Knien ab, um die Kontrolle zu bewahren. "Du hast 2 Möglichkeiten." erläuterte Castiel. "Du kannst Blut lecken und dafür sorgen, dass sie vergisst, oder du lässt sie laufen und Vampire durch die ganze Stadt brüllen." meinte er leichthin. "Darum geht's dir also." sagte Lysander keuchend. "Du willst mich enttarnen." Castiel verzog wütend den Mund. "Nein! Ich will, dass du wieder weißt, was du bist!" rief er wütend. "Wozu? Damit ich Blut trinke?" Lysander richtete sich wieder auf. "Damit ich töte? Damit ich wieder fühlen kann, dass wir Brüder sind, he?" Castiel starrte ihn nur wütend an. "Von mir aus, lass sie gehen. Lass sie doch rumerzählen, dass wieder Vampire ihr Unwesen in Mystic Falls treiben. Sollen sie mich in Ketten legen, ich würde mir gerne einen Pfahl durchs Herz bohren lassen, dann wär ich zumindest frei von dir." Castiel blinzelte lächelnd. "Für alle Zeiten." Nun lachte Castiel auf. "Ha." Er verzog anerkennend das Gesicht und ging wieder zu Amber. "Wow. Komm her, Schätzchen." Er zog sie wieder auf die Füße. "Nein." schluchzte sie. "Ist ja gut.." tröstete Castiel und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Lysander beobachtete es misstrauisch. Castiel strich ihr über die Haare und stand triumphierend grinsend auf. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Amber verwirrt. Sie schaute abwechselnd von Lysander zu Castiel. "Wo bin ich?" fragte sie. "Gott, ich hab mir die Wunde wieder voll aufgerissen." Sie tastete nach ihr. "Uah." "Alles OK?" frage Lysander. " Das waren n paar krasse Pillen." grinste Amber. "Es geht mir gut." Sie stand auf und ging runter. Castiel seufzte. "Ah, toll wieder Zuhause zu sein. Vielleicht bleib ich ne Weile. Das Kaff kann etwas Trubel gut vertragen, findest du nicht?." sagte er sarkastisch. "Was genau hast du vor, Castiel?" fragte Lysander. "Ach, das kann nur ich wissen, für dich reicht auch.. ein Fragezeichen." grinste Castiel. "Grüß Jessica von mir, ja?" sagte er und ging.

Amber saß im Grill und Nathaniel machte ihr ein neues Pflaster an ihren Hals. "Vorsicht." sagte sie. Lysander kam rein. Nathaniel sah es und kam zu ihm. "Sie sagt, du hast sie orientierungslos gefunden." sagte er zu ihm. Lysander nickte. "Ja." "Also, danke." sagte Nathaniel. Lysander nickte erneut und deutete ein Lächeln an. Rosalya saß mit Kim an einem Tisch und beobachtete, wie Amber so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekam. "Ach ist das mal wieder dramatisch. Da sieht man, wer am Meisten nach Aufmerksamkeit geiert, immer die Junkies." sagte sie verächtlich. "Ja." stimmte Kim zu. Lysander kam zu ihnen. "Entschuldigung. Hi." grüßte er "Hi." grüßte Kim zurück. "Habt ihr vielleicht Jessica gesehen?" fragte Lysander. "Sie ist schon Zuhause." sagte Kim. Er nickte und wollte gehen. "Warte mal, ich gib dir Jessicas Handynummer und ihre Email-Adresse. Simsen ist total ihr Ding." stoppte Kim ihn und schrieb ihm Jessicas Nummer auf einen Zettel. "Und du kannst ihr ruhig erzählen, dass ich das gesagt hab." grinste Kim und gab ihm den Zettel. Doch als sich ihre Hände berührten, spürte Kim etwas, ließ seine Hand sofort los und starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Alles Ok?" fragte Lysander verwirrt. "Was ist dir widerfahren?" fragte Kim. Sie atmete aus. "Das war unhöflich." Sie lachte nervös und stand auf. "Tut mir leid, entschuldige." Kim ging davon. Lysander schaute ihr verwirrt hinterher. "Ja, manchmal flippt sie aus." sagte Rosalya und zuckte mit den Schultern. "So ist sie eben."

Jessica kam die Treppe zu ihrer Etage hoch und hörte, wie in Kentins Zimmer gewerkelt wurde. "Kentin?" fragte sie und ging zur Tür. "Nein, ich bins." sagte Iris. "Die Heuchler-Patrouille." "Was machst du da?" fragte Jessica. Iris seufzte. "Ich bin zum Albtraum mutiert." sagte sie und sah sich um. "Zu ner Autoritätsperson, die die Privatsphäre eines 15-Jährigen verletzt." Sie durchsuchte einen Stiefel von ihm und fand eine Shisha-Pfeife. "Wie ich sehe, sind die Verstecke auch nicht kreativer geworden." sagte sie, hielt den Stiefel hoch und ließ ihn fallen. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Jessica. Iris untersuchte inzwischen Kentins Kommode. "Eurer Arsch von Geschichtslehrer hat mich gestern übel vorgeführt." Jessica setzte sich auf Kentins Bett. "Du wurdest faraized. Kenn ich." Iris fand erneut Stoff. "Entdecken Sie das Unmögliche, Miss Summers." ahmte sie Mr. Faraize nach. "Schon klar, danke! Als ob ich nicht wüsste, dass ich's verbocke!" Jessica seufzte. "Nein, Tante Iris, du verbockst gar nichts." "Doch, das mach ich. Und weißt du wieso? Ich bin nun mal nicht sie. Es wirkte bei ihr immer alles so leicht. Die Highschool, Heiraten, Kinder bekommen. Ich schaff das nicht. Ich tue oder sage die falschen Dinge und dadurch wirds schlimmer und ich bin am Ende dran Schuld." sagte Iris mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie setzte sich auch hin. "Es ist wirklich unmöglich." Iris beugte sich zu ihr vor. "Das alles sagst du nur aus Angst. Du hast Angst und das ist verständlich. Haben wir alle." Jessica verstand plötzlich etwas. "Ich geh nochmal kurz weg." sagte sie und nickte. Iris nickte ebenfalls. "Kommst du ohne mich zurecht?" fragte Jessica. Iris lächelte und nickte.

Kentin kam in den Grill und sah Amber und wollte zu ihr gehen, doch plötzlich kam Dake zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm und sie küssten sich. Kentin ging traurig wieder.

Rosalya lief über den Parkplatz zu ihrem Auto und hörte plötzlich etwas. Sie blieb stehen und sah sich um, doch da war nichts. Sie hörte nochmal etwas, aber wieder nichts. Sie nahm schnell ihre Schlüssel aus der Tasche, doch vor ihrem Auto fielen sie ihr auf den Boden. Sie bückte sich und hob sie auf. Sie hörte nochmal was und drehte sich um, doch wieder nichts. Sie drehte sich wieder zurück und da stand Castiel direkt vor ihr. Sie keuchte erschrocken auf. "Entschuldige." sagte Castiel grinsend. "Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Rosalya lachte erleichtert. "Nein, ist schon OK. Ich hab gehofft dich wiederzusehen." "Ich weiß." lächelte Castiel. Rosalya lachte. "Ganz schön frech." "Verdammt frech." erwiderte Castiel grinsend.

Jessica war bei Lysanders Haus und klingelte, er öffnete die Tür. "Hey." sagte sie. "Komm doch rein." bot Lysander an. Jessica deutete nach draußen. "Den Kometen sieht man dort." meinte sie und ging voraus. Lysander folgte ihr. "Tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so hier hereinplatze." entschuldigte Jessica sich. "Besonders nach vorhin." "Nein, nein. Ich bin froh, dass, du hier bist. Wie wir auseinander gegangen sind, das war nicht schön." Jessica schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Sache ist die, ich wollte gerade das machen, was ich im Grunde jeden Abend tue, Tagebuch schreiben. Das mache ich, seit mir meine Mom eins geschenkt hab, als ich 10 war. Da werd ich alles los, meine Gefühle, alles landet in dem Buch, das ich hinter einer wirklich potthässlichen Keramiknixe auf dem 2. Regalbrett verstecke." Lysander musste lächeln. "Aber dann ist mir klar geworden, was ich schreiben wollte, sollte ich dir viel lieber persönlich sagen." "Was wolltest du schreiben?" fragte Lysander. "Ich wollte schreiben: Liebes Tagebuch, heute habe ich mir gesagt, ich sollte besser aufgeben. Nichts riskieren. Alles so lassen wie es ist, bloß keine Probleme. Es ist zu früh. Aber meine Gründe sind gar keine Gründe, es sind Ausreden. Ich verstecke mich doch nur vor der Wahrheit und die Wahrheit ist... Ich hab Angst, Lysander. Ich hab Angst, wenn ich mir erlaube glücklich zu sein und sei's auch bloß für einen winzigen Moment, dass dann die Welt zusammenbricht und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das überleben würde." Lysander schluckte. "Willst du wissen, was ich schreiben würde?" Jessica nickte. "Ich hab ein Mädchen getroffen. Wir haben geredet und es war wunderbar. Und dann waren wir auf einmal in der Realität." Jessica grinste. "In dieser Realität. Hier und jetzt." sagte Lysander und sie küssten sich.

Rosalya und Castiel waren schon viel weiter und in ihrem Zimmer auf ihrem Bett. Castiel war oben ohne und Rosalya war nur noch in ihrer blauen Unterwäsche und Castiel küsste Rosalyas Bauch hoch. Plötzlich wurden seine Augen rot und er biss sie brutal in den Hals. Sie schrie laut auf...

SDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Joa, das wars.. xD Ich hoff, ich bekomm mal Reviews oder so ^^

Hier wieder die Songs ^^

 **Help I'm Alive von Metric**

Ein Pärchen zeltet im Wald

 **Closer to Love von Mat Kearney**

Iris und Jessica reden morgens

 **Hang you from Heavens von The Dead Weather**

Kentin konfrontiert Dake über Ambers Erholung

 **Heavy Cross von Gossip**

Kim, Jessica und Rosa essen vor dem Grill

 **I'm an Animal von Neko Case**

Iris konfrontiert Kentin wegen der Schule

 **I Get Around von Dragonette**

Jessica und Kim verteilen Flyer für die Nacht des Kometen

 **Conducter von We were promised Jetpacks**

Kentin und Amber reden im Grill, Dake unterbricht sie

 **Mud von Peaches**

Kentin sagt, dass Amber verschwunden ist

 **Interloper von Earlimart**

Kim gibt Lys Jessicas Handynummer

 **Gravity von Sara Bareilles**

Jessica und Lysander küssen sich zum 1. Mal

Soo, viele tolle Songs ^^

Bis bald!

LG

Ronjale55


	3. 1x03 Monster

Hey hier ist das neue Kapi! Freu mich auf mehr Views! XD

Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel

LG

Ronjale55

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Rosalya auf und setzte sich erschrocken auf, da sie sich erinnerte, was passiert war. Sie sah im Spiegel gegenüber von ihrem Bett, dass ihr Hals verletzt war. Neben ihr lag ruhig Castiel und schlief. Langsam stand sie auf und versuchte sich aus dem Zimmer zu schleichen. Sie schaute immer wieder zurück zum Bett, um sicher zu gehen, dass Castiel auch noch dort lag. Sie kam an der Tür an, drehte den Türknauf, warf einen letzten Blick zurück... Doch er lag nicht mehr im Bett. „Guten Morgen." sagte er trügerisch sanft und stand direkt vor ihr, als sie sich zu seiner Stimme umdrehte. Verängstigt wich sie zurück. „Nein!" keuchte sie. „Bitte! Lass mich!" Sie stieß gegen die Lampe auf dem Nachtisch. „Tu das nicht." sagte Castiel und hob warnend den Zeigefinger, doch sie ergriff die Lampe trotzdem und schlug sie ihm ins Gesicht, was ihn aber nicht verletzte oder bewusstlos schlug. Rosalya kletterte über das Bett auf die andere Seite und griff sich irgendein Kästchen, um es nach ihm zu werfen. „Ah,ah,ah,ah!" rief Castiel und wich mit Leichtigkeit dem Kästchen aus. Nun wollte Rosalya zur Tür rennen, doch Castiel packte sie und schubste sie zurück aufs Bett. Sie warf das blutgetränkte Kissen nach ihm. „Lass mich in Ruhe! Geh weg!" rief sie in Panik. „Das hier könnte auch völlig anders laufen." lächelte Castiel. Doch dann sah er das Blut auf dem Kissen und roch daran. Sein Gesicht veränderte sich wieder, er entblößte seine Reißzähne, warf das Kissen beiseite und stürzte sich erneut auf Rosalya.

Auf dem Schulhof stiegen Jessica und Kim aus Kims Auto. „Ich versteh dich nicht." meinte Jessica. „Hör mal, ich habe nicht gesagt, du sollst ihn nicht treffen, ich sage nur geh's langsam an." „Du hast mir gesagt ich soll mich ranhalten." wunderte sich Jessica. „Und jetzt sag ich geh's langsam an." grinste Kim. „Woher der Sinneswandel?" fragte Jessica. „Ist kein Sinneswandel. Du bist das erste Mal in deiner Highschool-Karriere Single, tob dich erst mal aus. „Oho, ja das ist ja auch genau mein Ding." lachte Jessica. „Sag schon, was verschweigst du mir?" „Sei nicht albern!" „Kim!" rief Jessica und hielt sie am Arm fest. „Was?" „Spucks aus!" „Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, als ich ihn... aus Versehen berührt hab." Jessica lächelte ungläubig. „Ist das alles?" Kim wollte trotzig weitergehen, doch Jessica packte sie am Arm. „Kim!" „Es war ziemlich übel!" „Machst du jetzt wieder einen auf Hexenvoodoo oder so?" lachte Jessica. „Weißt du was, ich mach mir Sorgen." antwortete Kim. „Ich mach mir Sorgen wegen des neuen Freundes meiner allerbesten Freundin!" Jessica legte ihre Hände auf Kims Schultern. „Und genau dafür liebe ich dich, ehrlich. Aber mir geht's gut.", sie lächelte „Das war ein hartes Jahr, aber langsam habe ich das Gefühl, dass langsam wieder die Normalität einkehrt. Und das ist vor allem Lysanders Verdienst."

Kentin saß am hinteren Schuleingang, mit einem Joint in der Hand und hörte Musik. Amber kam auf ihn zu. „Ich bin cool. Ich hab für Samstag zwei Karten für die Posers ergattert. Sie spielen im Red." sagte sie. „Schön für dich und Dakota." entgegnete Kentin. „Komm schon, sei nicht so." Sie ergriff ihn am Arm. „Ich will da mit dir hingehen." lächelte sie. „Was, wenn alle Welt erfährt, dass du einen Kifferfreak vögelst? Moment, das weiß ja schon jeder!" antwortete er wütend. „Ja, aber so ist das ja jetzt nicht mehr, also...können wir zusammen abhängen. Als Freunde." „Ich will bloß wissen, warn's die Drogen, warst du… warst du mit mir bloß im Bett wegen der Drogen?" „Leck mich." „Nein, wenn's n andren Grund gab, bitte. Ich bin wirklich ganz Ohr." Amber setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber blieb dann doch still. Kentin stand auf und ging weg.

Lysander traf auf Jessica und Kim. „Morgen Jessica." Er sah zu Kim. „Morgen Kim." „Hey, ich äh... muss sehen wo Rosalya steckt, sie geht nicht ans Telefon, also... bis dann Leute." Sie ging mit gesenktem Blick weg. „Kim, warte!" rief Jessica ihr hinterher. Lysander sah ihr kurz hinterher und wandte sich dann wieder zu Jessica. „Anscheinend mag sie mich nicht besonders." Jessica seufzte. „Sie kennt dich nicht. Sie ist meine beste Freundin, sie ist um mich besorgt. Sie wird dich kennenlernen und dann wird sie dich mögen."  
„Sieh mal", sagte Dakota, der mit Nathaniel, der mit einem anderen einen Football hin und her warf, abhing und deutete zu Lysander und Jessica. "Da ist Jessica und ihr frischgebackener Freund. Ich frag mich, was die beiden machen. Gehen spazieren, spazieren, spazieren... jep, genau in den Sonnenuntergang." grinste er. Nathaniel warf einen Blick zu ihnen. „Du Arsch." Dakota grinste. „Und du stehst nur doof rum und glotzt wie n Gartentroll." „Zwerg!"  
„Ich hab ne Idee!" rief Jessica. „Hast du heute Abend Zeit?" Lysander überlegte kurz. „Ja." antwortete er. „Perfekt. Essen, bei mir zuhause, acht Uhr. Wir beide und Kim. Ihr lernt euch besser kennen und dann sieht sie, was für ein toller Typ du bist. Mission erfüllt." lächelte sie.  
Nathaniel sah wieder herüber. „Was bitte soll ich machen, Dakota? Sie hat sich entschieden." Dake nahm seinen Rucksack ab. „Zeig ihr, dass sie einen Fehler macht." Er schnappte sich den Football. „Was hast du vor?" fragte Nathaniel, als Dakota ausholte. „Dakota, nicht! Dake!" Er warf den Football mit voller Kraft in Richtung Lysander. Lysander drehte sich blitzschnell um und fing ihn auf. Jessica war überrascht und lächelte. Lysander warf den Ball zurück und Dakota hatte Mühe, ihn nicht wieder fallen zu lassen, da es ein ziemlich starker Wurf gewesen war. Die Mädels, die es sahen, waren überrascht. Jessica lachte laut auf und die Schulglocke ertönte.

Jessica lief mit Lysander über den Flur. „Der Wurf war irre. Du hast gar nicht erzählt, dass du Footballer bist." „War ich früher mal, ist lange her." „Bewirb dich doch für das Schulteam." „Nein, das lass ich lieber." Sie kamen an Jessicas Spind an. „Also magst du Football nicht?" „Doch ich liebe Football, ist ein toller Sport. Aber ich fürchte, so wie die Dinge hier liegen, mag Football mich nicht." Jessica öffnete ihren Spind und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Du hast doch Dakota gesehen. Und wir wissen beide wie es Nathaniel geht." „Sie kennen dich nicht. Für sie bist du ein mysteriöser Eigenbrötler." Jessica zog ihre Jeans-Jacke aus und stopfte sie in den Spind. „Such dir ein paar Freunde, geh in ne AG." „Sagt das Mädchen, das immer allein auf den Friedhof geht und Tagebuch schreibt." Jessica lächelte. „Hey. Jetzt komm schon! Ich bin nicht bloß... ein trübseliges Etwas. Es gibt ne ganz andere Jessica, die du noch kennenlernen musst. Die hat viele Interessen, will was erleben." lächelte sie. „Freu mich drauf sie kennenzulernen. Treff ich sie bald?" fragt er neckisch. Es klingelte zum Unterricht „Ja." sagte Jessica und schloss ihren Spind. „Sie arbeitet dran."

Im Geschichtsunterricht zeichnete Kim verschiedene Zahlen andauernd auf ihren Block, 8, 17 und 22. Mr Faraize fragte währenddessen: „Der 2. Weltkrieg endete wann? Hat irgendjemand irgendeine Ahnung? Miss Huan?" Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „1945." antwortete Faraize. Jessica beugte sich zu Lysander und flüsterte: „Psst, zu deiner Info: Unsere Team ist ätzend, die können dich brauchen." „Pearl Harbor." redete Mr Faraize weiter. „Kann nicht." flüsterte Lysander zurück. Nathaniel belauschte es. „Ich bin Eigenbrötler." Jessica lächelte. „Keiner? Miss Gilbert?" fragte Mr Faraize. Jessica drehte sich um. „Hm?" „Pearl Harbor." „Ähm.." „7. Dezember 1941." antwortete Lysander. Jessica lehnte sich erleichtert in ihren Stuhl zurück und lächelte ihn an. „Danke, Miss Gilbert!" rief Mr Faraize spöttisch. Leises Gelächter der Klasse. „Gern geschehen." entgegnete Lysander. „Freut mich. Der Fall der Berliner Mauer." „1989. Ich bin gut mit Daten, Sir." sagte Lysander. „Ach ja? Wie gut? Ich brauch nur das Jahr." Lysander nickte.  
„Several Rights Act. "  
„1964."  
„Ermordung John F. Kennedys. "  
„1963."  
„ Martin Luther King."  
„'68."  
„Lincoln."  
„1865."  
„Die Schlacht von Gettysburg."  
„1863."  
„Korea Krieg."  
„Von 1950 bis '53."  
„Ha! Der ging nur bis '52! Hahaha!" Die Schüler kicherten.  
„Ähm...nein Sir, es war wirklich '53." Lysander nickte zur Bekräftigung. „Nachschlagen, sofort! Na macht schon, schnell!"  
Ein Mitschüler fand die Info in seinem Smartphone „Es war 19...53!" Gelächter und Beifall für Lysander brachen aus, auch Jessica klatschte lächelnd. Es klingelte und Jessica und Lysander verließen gemeinsam den Raum.  
„Woher wusste du das alles?" fragte Jessica ihn immer noch lächelnd. „Jahrelanges Kreuzworträtsel lösen. Ist ein Eigenbrötler-Ding."

Dakota und Nathaniel waren beim Football Training.„Verdammt!" fluchte Dakota, da er den Pass verbockt hatte. Nathaniel ermutigte die anderen. „Super, super!" und klatschte sich mit einem ab. „Mr. Lockwood! Gibt es irgendetwas worin Sie gut sind? Geschichte ist es wohl nicht und Sie haben es auch nicht drauf, die Bälle richtig zu werfen!" rief Mr. Faraize. „Ja, Coach." sagte Dakota sauer. „Nochmal, los!" rief Mr Faraize. Lysander saß auf der Tribüne, sah zu und spielte an seinem Tageslicht-Ring rum. Auf der anderen Seite wärmten sich die Cheerleader und Kim, die zwei geflochtene Zöpfe hatte, fürs Cheerleading auf. Jessica kam zu ihnen, in ihrer dunkelroten Cheerleader-Uniform und mit hohem Pferdeschwanz und räusperte sich. Kim sah auf und sah sie. „Oh mein Gott, du hier?!" freute sich Kim und umarmte sie. „Ich kann nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit rumtrauern. Du kannst nur zur Realität zurückfinden, wenn du normale Dinge machst." Sie fing an sich aufzuwärmen. „Oh, und du kommst heute zum Essen." „Ach." „Mh-hm. Nur du, ich und Lysander." Kim sah sie entsetzt und genervt an. „Ich bitte dich, ihm eine Chance zu geben." Sie stöhnte auf. „Heute ist ungünstig." Jessica legte ungläubig den Kopf schief. „Hm. Hast du Rosa gesehen, sie antwortet auf keinen meiner SMS." „Jetzt wechsel nicht das Thema, Kim Bennett! Du kommst heute Abend." „Na schön. Ich komme." „Gut." lächelte Jessica zufrieden.

„Die Vorspiele für die Mannschaft haben schon im Frühjahr stattgefunden." sagte Mr Faraize zu Lysander. „Da...da war ich noch nicht hier, Sir." sagte er. „Tja, dann sind Sie auch nicht dabei, so einfach ist das." „Mr. Faraize, ich weiß, Sie und ich hatten nicht den besten Start und äh... ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen. Ich war früher schon im Football Team, meistens als Wide Receiver und ich bin gut." "Ich frag lieber nicht wer '71 den Superbowl gewonnen hat." „'71..." Faraize warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Verzeihung, ich hab schon verstanden, Sir." „Ich will nur sehen, wie Sie vermöbelt werden. Ziehen Sie sich um." Lysander zögerte. „Los jetzt, vielleicht überleg ichs mir noch!" rief Mr. Faraize und Lysander rannte los. „Macht weiter!" rief er. Dakota und Nathaniel standen wieder zusammen. „Zuerst meine Freundin, jetzt mein Team..." sagte Nathaniel kopfschüttelnd. „Alter, das ist ne super Chance. Football ist ein Kontaktsport. Da kann man sich schnell verletzen..." grinste Dake und zog sich seinen Helm über. „Wuu!" Er klatschte sich mit Nathaniel ab.

„Ehrlich, wo ist Rosalya?" fragte Kim erneut, als sie und Jessica eine kleine Pause machten und Jessica etwas trank. „Keine Ahnung." sagte Jessica und setzte die Flasche ab. „Das passt nicht zu ihr." „Ein letzter Versuch." sagte Kim und griff zum Handy. Da fuhr ein blaues Auto auf den Hof. „Äh.." Jessica deutete zum Auto. „Oh mein Gott!" rief Kim. Castiel saß am Steuer, Rosalya auf dem Beifahrersitz. Castiel beugte sich zu ihr rüber und küsste sie. „Das muss dieser mysteriöse Typ sein." „Das ist kein mysteriöser Typ." sagte Jessica und stand auf. „Das ist Castiel Salvatore." „Salvatore? Wie Lysander?" fragte Kim, ebenfalls aufstehend. Rosalya stieg aus dem Auto und Castiel warf Jessica über den Rand seiner coolen Sonnenbrille einen Blick zu. Rosalya lief zwischen Jessica und Kim durch, einen neuen coolen Schal um den Hals. „Mir gehört der andere Bruder, hoffe das macht dir nichts." Jessica und Kim starrten sie nur sprachlos an. „Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin, ich war... beschäftigt. Okay, fangen wir mit dem Training an. Was meint ihr?" Castiel warf Jessica einen weiteren Blick zu und lächelte, bevor er mit dem Auto wegfuhr.

Sie fingen mit dem Training an. Doch schnell war klar, dass Jessica nicht mehr in Form war. Sie hielt beim Tanzen nicht mit und kam aus dem Takt. Schließlich riss Rosalya der Geduldsfaden. „Jessica, Schätzchen. Schau heute doch einfach nur zu, ja?" lächelte sie und Jessica seufzte und zog sich in den Hintergrund zurück.

Sie ging zum Rand des Spielfeldes und sah, dass Lysander in roter Football-Uniform zu den anderen rannte. Sie beobachtete, wie sie spielten. Lysander stellte sich ziemlich gut an. Jessica musste lächeln. Schließlich schaffte er ein super Tor und wurde von den anderen abgeklatscht. Dakota beobachtete es missmutig. Jessica lächelte und warf einen Blick zurück zu den Cheerleadern.

Dakota und Nathaniel standen zusammen. „Ich sags nicht gern, aber der hat was drauf." sagte Nathaniel. „Ich find, der braucht ne Abreibung. Er ist kaum 5 Minuten auf dem Platz und tut schon so als ob er ihm gehört und er alles kann. Pass mir einfach den Ball zu, ich mach den Rest." sagte Dakota. Lysander hörte es mit seinem Vampirgehör.

Beim nächsten Anpfiff tat Nathaniel wie besprochen und passte Dakota den Ball zu, der Lysander einen Bodycheck verpasste. Zum Glück brach er sich nur einen Finger und war nicht schlimmer verletzt. „Willkommen im Team, Kumpel!" sagte Dakota hämisch, als er sich zu ihm beugte und ihm nicht aufhalf. Mr Faraize war nicht sonderlich besorgt. „Und überleben Sie's?" war sein einziger Kommentar. „Ja." keuchte Lysander und setzte sich auf. „Sie hören auf für heute." sagte Faraize. Nathaniel lief zu Lysander und half ihm auf. „Hey Mann." „Schon ok." „Ja." sagte Nathaniel und lief weg. „Nicht schlecht! Da war schon jede Menge Gutes dran, Jungs!" sagte Mr Faraize.

Lysander zog seine Handschuhe aus und sah auf seinen kleinen Finger, der gebrochen war. Er richtete ihn und er verheilte. Schließlich zog er sich um und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Er zog sich gerade ein neues T-Shirt an, als er Castiel in seinem Zimmer bemerkte, am Schreibtisch in Lysanders Stuhl zurückgelehnt, die Füße auf dem Tisch und Lysanders Tagebuch in der Hand.  
„Wie war das Probetraining?" fragte Castiel. „Bist du im Team?" grinste er. Lysander schwieg. „Ganz schön Emerson mäßig, ich meine wie du deine Seele preisgibst.." Lysander tauchte mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit vor ihm auf. „…mit so viel-" Lysander entriss Castiel sein Tagebuch. „Adjektiven." beendete er lächelnd den Satz. Lysander schloss sein Tagebuch und Castiel lachte. „Was willst du hier?" fragte Lysander. Castiel setzte sich auf und nahm die Füße vom Tisch. „Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hab... nachgedacht, ich bin in mich gegangen und… ich finde, wir sollten noch mal neu anfangen." Er war todernst. „Lassen wir die Vergangenheit hinter uns." Er stand auf und ging zu Lysander. „Du bist mein kleiner Bruder. Und wenn du ein... normales, ein menschliches Leben führen willst, dann wünsch ich dir das. Vielleicht schaff ich das ja auch." Lysander starrte ihn nur an. „Vielleicht wird aus mir ja eine nicht-lebende lebendige Person. Vielleicht gibt's für uns beide Hoffnung." Erst lächelte er nur, doch dann brach er in Gelächter aus. Er ging an Lysander vorbei und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du weißt schon, dass es nicht so sein muss, Castiel." „Klar weiß ich das." Er schnappte sich eine Schreibfeder vom Schreibtisch und spielte damit herum. „Vorhin hab ich Jessica gesehen, GZ, das bedeutet ganz zufällig. Sie hatte Cheerleader Training. Sie sah so was von flott aus, in dieser Cheerleader Uniform...sie…" Er grinste, als er Lysanders Gesicht sah. „Entspann dich, ich war nicht mal in ihrer Nähe. Hab meine eigene Cheerleaderin. Uh, da fällt mir ein…" Er schaute auf seine nicht vorhandene Armbanduhr. „Ich muss los, ein Date, hab schwitzige Hände." Er rieb seine Hände und pustete hinein. „Wünsch mir Glück!" grinste er und lief rückwärts raus.

Kim und Jessica waren bei Jessica zuhause und bereiteten das Essen vor.  
„Erklär du's mir: Gestern Abend hab ich ferngesehen, dann gab's die Werbepause und ich dachte, ich wette jetzt kommt die Telefonwerbung. Und was kam? Der Junge und das Mädchen mit der Bank. Er fliegt nach Paris, er fliegt zurück, sie schießen ein Foto." Jessica hatte eine Form aus dem Kühlschrank geholt und stellte sie auf die Theke. Nun lachte sie. „Ich bitte dich! Diese Werbung läuft doch ununterbrochen." „Wenn schon. Dann eben das: Mich verfolgen heute ein paar Zahlen. Immer dieselben. Ich seh sie vor mir, drei Zahlen: 8, 14 und 22. Wie verrückt ist das denn?" Jessica wandte sich mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr. „Vielleicht sollten wirs mit Lotto versuchen." sagte sie, dann lachte sie los. Kim starrte sie nicht belustigt an. „Was sagt denn deine Großmutter dazu?" „Die fängt immer nur mit diesem Hexen-Ding an. Ich will aber keine Hexe sein, du etwa?" „Auf keinen Fall!" Jessica kippte die Nudeln aus der Form in eine Schüssel. „Auch wenn du's in ne nette Schüssel tust, fällt niemand drauf rein." lachte Kim. „Okay, Servierlöffel, wo sind die Servierlöffel?" fragte Jessica und fing an sie zu suchen. „Mittlere Schublade, da links!" sagte Kim und deutete auf eine Schublade. Jessica ging hin und zog sie auf. Tatsächlich lagen dort die Servierlöffel. Sie war überrascht und holte sie raus. „Okay… klar, du warst in dieser Küche ja auch schon tausendmal." lächelte sie. „Das wird's sein." sagte Kim. Da klingelte es an der Tür und Jessica legte die Servierlöffel weg. „Okay, da ist er. Werd bloß nicht nervös, sei einfach so wie du bist." Sie lachte und ging zur Tür. Kim blieb in der Küche. „Geburtstagskerzen." sagte sie und öffnete eine Schublade. Tatsächlich lagen dort die Geburtstagkerzen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte ungläubig.

Schließlich saßen sie alle zusammen am Tisch und aßen.  
Jessica durchbrach die Stille. „Hat Faraize es dir vorhin schwer gemacht?" fragte sie Lysander „Nun ja, ich bin jetzt im Team, also irgendwas hat ihn überzeugt." lächelte er. Jessica lachte kurz auf. „Kim, du hättest ihn heute sehen sollen, Dakota hat einen Ball direkt auf ihn geworfen und…" „Ja." unterbrach Kim sie. „Schon gehört." Jessica trank etwas aus ihrem Weinglas. Schließlich sagte sie wieder etwas. „Erzähl Lysander doch etwas von deiner Familie." „Ähm, geschieden. Keine Mum, wohn bei meinem Dad." Lysander nickte. „Nein, das mit den Hexen!" Lysander sah Jessica an. „Kim hat unter ihren Vorfahren ein paar Hexen. Ist ziemlich cool." Sie starrte Kim eindringlich an und betonte den letzten Satz. „Als cool würde ich das nicht bezeichnen." Jessica sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Ist auf alle Fälle interessant", sagte Lysander. „Ich kenn mich zwar nicht so gut aus, aber ich weiß es gibt keltische Druiden, die im 19. Jahrhundert hier eingewandert sind." „Meine Familie kommt aus Salem." „Wirklich?" hakte Lysander nach. Kim nickte und lächelte zur Bestätigung verlegen. „Die Hexen von Salem?" „Ja." bestätigte sie. Lysander sah wieder zu Jessica. „Das ist ziemlich cool." Jessica lächelte. „Wirklich? Wieso?" fragte Kim und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Hexen von Salem," erklärte Lysander, „sind heldenhafte Beispiele für Individualismus und Nonkonformismus." Kim lächelte. „Das sind sie." Plötzlich klingelte es nochmals an der Tür. „Komisch, wer ist das wohl?" fragte Jessica verwirrt und stand auf.

Sie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Rosalya stand davor mit Castiel. „Überraschung!" rief sie. Sie hielt einen Kuchen in der Hand. „Kim sagte, sie wär zum Essen da, hier kommt das Dessert." Sie hob den Kuchen hoch. „Oh." lachte Jessica überrascht. „Ich hoffe, wir stören nicht." meldete Castiel sich lächelnd zu Wort. Rosa trat ein und gab Jessica den Kuchen. Lysander kam an die Tür und sah Castiel. „Was machst du hier?" fragte er angespannt. „Darauf warten, dass Jessica mich hereinbittet." antwortete Castiel und trat näher an die Türschwelle heran. „Oh, ja, natür-" setzte Jessica an, doch Lysander unterbrach sie. „Nein, er kann nicht… ähm… Das geht nicht." Er sah von Jessica zu Castiel und wieder zurück. „Er kann nicht bleiben." Er sah seinen Bruder wieder an. „Komm rein, worauf wartest du?" sagte Rosalya ungeduldig. „Eigentlich wollten wir… gerade gehen." sagte Lysander „Ist schon ok." sagte Jess lächelnd. „Komm rein." Und Castiel trat lächelnd ein…

Jessica sah Lysander verständnislos an. „Dein Zuhause gefällt mir, Jessica." sagte Castiel. „Danke." Castiel lächelte. Lysander beobachtete es resigniert.

Sie waren fertig mit dem Nachtisch und saßen im Wohnzimmer zusammen. „Also das Mr Faraize dich ins Team gelassen hat, ist unglaublich!" lachte Rosalya. "Dakota muss echt kochen." Jessica und Lysander saßen nebeneinander, sie hielt eine Tasse in der Hand. "Aber, schön für dich. Nichts wie ran." „Genau das sag ich auch immer, man muss sich reinhängen! Darf nicht nur warten bis irgendwas passiert, man muss es sich holen." sagte Castiel und beobachtete Lysander dabei aufmerksam. „Für Jessica ist es heute nicht so gut gelaufen, naja du warst eben nicht im Sommercamp. Gott, wie willst du je die ganzen Figuren lernen…" sagte Rosalya. „Ich trainier mit ihr.", verteidigte Kim Jessica. „Das kriegt sie hin." Rosalya murmelte weiter vor sich hin. „Ein Platz ganz hinten wäre wohl das Beste…" Jessica warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu. „Also, du wirkst auf mich gar nicht wie ein Cheerleader-Typ, Jessica." sagte Castiel. Jessica lächelte und nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse. „Nur weil ihre Eltern gestorben sind.", plauderte Rosalya. „Glaub mir, sie macht gerade ne heftige Depriphase durch. Sie war früher nämlich wesentlich witziger." lachte sie. Kim starrte sie vorwurfsvoll an, was sie endlich bemerkte und einlenkte. „Und das sag ich mit all meiner Feinfühligkeit…" endete sie. „Tut mir leid, Jessica. Ich weiß, was es heißt, wenn man seine beiden Eltern verliert. Und du musst wissen, Lysander und ich haben fast jeden Menschen sterben sehen, der uns etwas bedeutet hat." „Nicht nötig, jetzt darüber zu reden, Castiel." unterbrach Lysander. „Du hast ja recht, Lys, tut mir leid, ich… Dich an sie zu erinnern, war das Letzte was ich wollte." Er verzog entschuldigend den Mund.

Im Grill war Amber wieder bei ihrer Arbeit als Kellnerin und wurde von Dakota begrapscht. Sie lachte „Finger weg, ja? Ich arbeite." Nathaniel spielte Billard und Kentin saß in einer Ecke, beobachtete die zwei und betrank sich. Nathaniel kam zu ihm „Sie ist meine Schwester und ich liebe sie, aber manchmal macht sie es einem echt schwer." „Ich finds ziemlich einfach." entgegnete Kentin und stand auf und ging weg. Er lief in Dakota rein, der ihn absichtlich mit der Schulter anrempelte. Wütend drehte Kentin sich zu ihm um. Er sah zu Amber, die in der Nähe war. „Ja, schon klar, du rempelst mich an, um ihr zu imponieren, wirklich toll!" Dakota sah ebenfalls zu Amber. „Ich muss ihr nicht imponiern. Ich hab gewonnen." Wütend schubste Kentin ihn zurück. „Jetzt bist du tot!" sagte Dakota wütend. „Bin ich? Ich würde sagen, ich warte darauf, dass du dich mal traust!" Wütend wollte Dakota sich auf ihn stürzen, aber Nathaniel hielt ihn fest. „Dakota! Nicht!" Amber beobachtete es geschockt. Dake zeigte mit dem Finger auf Kentin. „Wenn ich dich nochmal treffe, Gilbert!" „Nein, wenn ich dich noch mal treffe!" sagte Kentin und ging weg. Nathaniel ließ Dakota los und wandte sich zu Amber. „Was tust du nur, Am?" Dann ging er auch.

Jessica räumte gerade das Geschirr auf, als Castiel hinein kam. „Ich hab noch eins." Er zeigte ein Weinglas. "Danke." sagte Jessica lächelnd und wollte es ihm abnehmen, aber sie bekam es nicht richtig zu fassen und es rutschte ihr aus der Hand. Blitzschnell fing Castiel es wieder auf. Jessica lachte. „Gut gefangen!" Sie nahm es ihm ab. „Ich find dich nett." sagte er und deutete auf sie. „Du kannst lachen. Und du bringst Lysander zum Lächeln, das hab ich bei ihm schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen." Jessica hielt im Aufräumen inne und überwand sich zu fragen: „Vorhin… meintest du da Debrah?" Sie wollte den Teller in die Spülmaschine stellen, doch Castiel nahm ihn ihr ab und bejahte. „Mh-mh." „Wie ist sie denn gestorben?" fragte Jessica. „Durch n Feuer. Tragisches…Feuer." antwortete er. „Erst kürzlich?" „Kommt mir vor, als wär's gestern." lächelte Castiel. „Wie war sie?" „Sie war wunderschön, hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit dir. Sie war auch ganz schön kompliziert und selbstsüchtig und manchmal nicht sehr nett, aber sehr sexy und verführerisch." „Wer ist zuerst mit ihr zusammen gewesen?" fragte Jessica und reichte ihm einen Teller. Castiel grinste und nahm den Teller. „Gut geschlussfolgert. Frag Lysander. Aber seine Antwort wird eine andere sein, als meine." Er schloss die Spülmaschine und Jessica lächelte. Sie ging zur Theke und legte Geschirrhandtücher zusammen. Castiel trat neben sie. „Ich würde das Cheerleadern lassen." Er setzte sich auf den Barhocker und half ihr. „Wieso sagst du das?" fragte sie. „Ich hab dich beim Training gesehen. Miserabel." „Du warst da?" „Uh-huh." Jessica holte tief Luft. „Früher fand ich's toll. Wirklich. Dieses Jahr ist alles anders. Alles, was wichtig war, ist es jetzt nicht mehr." „Lass es sausen! Hör auf und Problem gelöst. Ta-daa!" lächelte er. „Aber es kann wieder wichtig werden." meinte Jessica. „Vielleicht. Aber das kommt mir unrealistisch vor." sagte Castiel und grinste. „Tut mir leid." sagte Jessica plötzlich. Castiel runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Das mit Debrah. Du hast sie auch verloren." erklärte sie. Sie schauten sich an. Plötzlich kam Kim rein. „Hey!" rief sie lächelnd. „Könnt ihr Hilfe brauchen?" Jessica lächelte und winkte mit den Geschirrtüchern in der Hand. „Klar, wieso nicht." antwortete Castiel.

Nun war Lysander alleine mit Rosalya im Wohnzimmer. „Nathaniel bemüht sich, aber es ist schwer, was er grad durchmacht. Du musst das verstehen, für beide war's die erste Beziehung. Sie kennen sich noch aus dem Sandkasten." Sie lachte und Lysander musste lächeln. „Das ist ein sehr schöner Schal." sagte Lysander und deutete auf Rosalyas gelben Schal. Rosalya schaute darauf. „Mhm, danke ist neu!" „Dürfte ich ihn mal sehen?" fragte er und setzte sich näher zu ihr. „Ich meine, würdest du ihn kurz abnehmen, geht das?" „Nein, das geht nicht." sagte sie. „Wieso nicht? Alles OK?" Rosalya blinzelte. „Ähm…Ich weiß nur, ich kann ihn…ich kann ihn nicht abnehmen." „Worüber redet ihr zwei Hübschen denn?" durchbrach Castiels Stimme die merkwürdige Atmosphäre. Er setzte sich auf die Sessellehne. „Wir haben gerade über ihren Schal gesprochen." antwortete Lysander. „Hm. Hey, weißt du was, Jessica und Kim machen gerade den Abwasch, willst du ihnen nicht helfen?" Rosalya sah ihn ungläubig an. „Seh ich vielleicht nach Abwaschen aus?" fragte sie spöttisch. Dann wandte sie sich wieder zu Lysander und grinste. „Für mich." lächelte Castiel und versuchte es auf die nette Tour. „Mhm... ich fürchte, nein." Castiel wurde sauer und starrte Rosalya in die Augen. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich und zogen sich wieder zusammen, als er sie manipulierte. „Du wirst jetzt nachsehen, ob Jessica Hilfe braucht." Rosalya sagte dann plötzlich: „Äh, weißt du was? Ich werd jetzt nachsehen, ob Jessica Hilfe braucht." Sie lächelte Castiel an, er lächelte zurück und sagte: „Gut." Sie stand auf und ging in die Küche. „Das sind Menschen, Castiel! Sie ist keine Puppe. Sie ist nicht nur zu deinem Vergnügen da, damit du, wenn's dir grad passt, ihr Blut saugen kannst." „Natürlich ist sie das. Das sind sie alle! Aus ihnen wird, was immer ich will. Sie stehen mir zur Verfügung." Er grinste spöttisch. „Okay, du hattest deinen Spaß. Du hast Rosalya in den Fängen und mich und Jessica gehörig genervt. Es wird Zeit, dass du verschwindest." „Ist kein Problem. Ich bin ja, " Er setzte sich in den Sessel. „hereingebeten worden. Also komm ich morgen wieder und die Nacht darauf. Und dann mach ich mit deiner kleinen Cheerleaderin was mir gefällt. Weil so was nämlich völlig normal für mich ist." Die letzten Worte flüsterte er und klopfte Lysander auf die Schulter. Lysander hatte ihn die ganze Zeit verzweifelt angestarrt.

Es war inzwischen dunkel, der Sichelmond stand am Himmel und Jessica und Lysander saßen auf ihrem Bett und sie blätterte durch ein Buch für die Hausaufgaben. „War gar nicht so schlimm, ich hatte Spaß." sagte sie. „Mhm, zumindest einer von uns." sagte er. Jessica lächelte. „Komm schon, dein Bruder ist nicht so übel, wie du immer behauptest…" Lysander unterbrach sie, indem er seinen Finger auf ihren Mund legte. Schließlich küssten sie sich und Lysander warf das Buch vom Bett. Sie machten wild rum. Jessica hatte ihr Top ausgezogen und trug noch ihren schwarzen BH, Lysander lag auf dem Bett und zog sich gerade das Hemd über den Kopf, als es nicht mehr Lysander war, sondern Castiel, der sie anlächelte. Jessica schrie auf und wachte heftig atmend auf. Schließlich realisierte sie, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Sie stand auf, holte ihr Glas vom Nachttisch und ging aus dem Zimmer, um sich was zu trinken zu holen. Auf dem Fenstersims des geöffneten Fensters in ihrem Zimmer saß eine Krähe…Castiel hatte den Traum manipuliert…

Am nächsten Morgen kam Jessica aus der Dusche, in ein Handtuch gehüllt und schaute die Cheerleader Uniform an, die auf dem Bett lag. Sie ging zum Spiegel und sah sich an. Vor dem Spiegel stand ein Bild von ihr, das sie in Uniform zeigte, lächelnd.

Lysander schrieb wieder Tagebuch. 'Mein Bruder muss doch noch einen Fetzen Menschlichkeit in sich haben, irgendwo. Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf. Aber wie mach ich es ihm bewusst? Und wie kann ich sie beschützen?' Er stand auf und ging zu einem Regal. Dort nahm er einen Koffer herunter und in dem Koffer war ein kleines Kästchen, das etwas enthielt, was er herausnahm.

An der Schule waren die Schüler teilweise in Uniform von Cheerleadern und Footballern und freuten sich schon auf das anstehende Spiel der Timberwolfs. Jessica, nicht in Uniform, traf auf Lysander, der in Uniform steckte. „Oh, sieh mal an New Jersey, scharfes Outifit." Lysander lächelte. „Und du, bist du nicht mehr Cheerleader?" „Ich hör auf." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin ne Niete." Lysander ergriff ihre Hände. „Hey, du bist doch keine Niete. Du hast einen Verlust erlitten. Das verändert Menschen. Du solltest jetzt nach vorne sehen, einen Neuanfang wagen. OK?" Jessica lächelte wegen seiner ermutigenden Worte und nickte. „Ich hoffe, du denkst jetzt nicht, das ist zu früh oder verrückt, aber…" Er holte das Kästchen aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche. „Ich möchte dir etwas schenken." In dem Kästchen lag eine schöne Halskette, verziert mit Ranken. Jessica nahm es aus dem Kästchen. „Oh mein Gott, das ist wunderschön!" „Das hab ich schon eine halbe Ewigkeit, und noch nie wollte ich es jemanden geben, bis jetzt. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du es tragen würdest. Für mich. Und… es bringt Glück." Jessica roch am Anhänger. „Ist das Rosenduft?" fragte sie. „Nein, das ist äh… ein Kraut." Jessica lächelte. „Ist schön, hm?" „Wunderschön." Jessica drehte sich um und hielt ihre Haare hoch. Lysander schloss die Kette und sprach weiter: „Und ich eh…wollte dir noch danken, dass du mich überredet hast, ins Team zu gehen." Jessica lächelte ihn an. „Fühlt sich gut an." „Was für ein Paar. Ich schmeiße hin. Du fängst an." „Naja..." lächelte Lysander. „Wir haben noch viel vor uns." Jessica erwiderte das Lächeln. „Das wird schon." sagte er. Dann küssten sie sich. „Bis dann." verabschiedete er sich. Jessica drehte sich lächelnd um und traf auf Rosalya. „Wieso hast du deine Uniform nicht an?" Ihr Lächeln verblasste und sie fing an zu erklären.

Das Lagerfeuer für die Motivationsparty für das Spiel war in vollem Gange und Mr. Faraize hielt eine Rede. „Hey Leute!" Lauter Jubel war die Antwort. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Jetzt seid doch mal kurz ruhig! Okay? Wartet, wartet, wartet, wartet, wartet! Wartet! Sein wir doch mal ehrlich. In der Vergangenheit haben wir andere Teams immer wieder zu uns kommen und uns von ihnen überrollen lassen." Buhrufe waren die Antwort. „ Aber das wird sich ab heute ändern." Lauter Jubel auch von Rosalya. „Wir haben einen neuen großartigen Mann, der uns heute Abend als Wide Receiver unterstützen wird." Dakota warf Lysander einen wütenden Blick zu. „Und ich muss sagen, ich glaube, ich habe nie zuvor einen Spieler gesehen, der ein derartiges Händchen und so viel Talent hat." Mr Faraize deutete auf Lysander. Lauter Jubel für Lysander. „Einen großen Applaus für Lysander Salvatore!" Der Jubel wurde lauter. Dakota beugte sich zu Nathaniel. „Das kotzt mich an. Wie Faraize diesen Kerl hofiert." Und er schob sich durch die Menge weg. „Also, alle Fans, die nur darauf gewartet haben, dass wir endlich mal in der Gewinnerspalte einen Haken machen, will ich nur eins sagen: Die Timberwolfs sind hungrig." Lauter Jubel war die Antwort.

Dakota kam bei Amber an, die ganz hinten stand. „Hey Babe." begrüßte sie ihn. "Was hast du?" „Nichts." antwortete er. „Und die Central High Lions sind das Futter!" setzte Faraize seine Rede fort. Dakota sah Kentin weiter entfernt sich betrinken. „Ist das Kentin?" Amber wollte ihn aufhalten. „Nein, nein, Dake, lass ihn in Ruhe!" Doch Dakota hörte nicht auf sie und lief weiter. „Was geht dich das an?" Er kam bei Kentin an, der aufstand. „Guck nicht so traurig. Wenn ich fertig bin, kannst du sie von mir aus haben." Kentin holte aus und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Sie fingen an sich zu prügeln. Glasflaschen zerbrachen. Lysander hörte den Lärm. „Nicht! Dakota, hör auf!" Amber versuchte dazwischen zu gehen, klappte aber nicht. Lysander setzte sich in Bewegung. „Nein, Dakota! Lass das, du tust ihm weh!" rief Amber. Kentin lag inzwischen auf dem Boden und Dakota schlug immer noch auf ihn ein. „Dakota! Dakota, hör auf!" Kentin hatte kurz die Oberhand gewonnen, aber wurde wieder von ihm überwältigt. „Dakota, hör auf! Dakota nicht!" Lysander kam endlich und packte Dakota. „Hey! Er ist schon am Boden! Das reicht!" Dakota stand auf und schlug Lysander in den Bauch, was ihm aber nichts tat. Kentin hatte während Dakes Verwunderung eine zerbrochene Glasflasche geschnappt und wollte sich auf Dakota stürzen, doch Lysander ging dazwischen und es erwischte ihn stattdessen an der Hand. „Ken, nicht!" rief Jessica, die endlich auch angekommen war. Nathaniel hielt Dakota zurück. „Dakota, hör endlich auf!" „Lass mich!" „Hör auf!" Jessica lief zu Kentin und begutachtete seine Verletzungen. Er blutete aus der Nase und ein bisschen unter dem Auge. „Was soll der Scheiß, Kentin!" Lysander sah auf seine blutige Hand. „Zeig mal her, du blutest ja." Kentin wehrte sich. „Schon gut!" „Klar. Vor allem riechst du gut!" „Lass es einfach, ja?!" Er haute ab. Amber beobachtete wie Nathaniel Dakota wegschaffte, der sich wehrte. „Komm jetzt, Mann! Komm schon." Dann erst bemerkte Jessica Lysanders Hand. „Oh mein Gott, deine Hand." Schnell versteckte Lysander seine Hand hinter dem Rücken. "Nein, nein, nein. Schon ok." Jessica griff trotzdem nach ihr und zog sie hinter seinem Rücken hervor. „Ist es schlimm, ein tiefer Schnitt?" Lysander hielt die Hand zur Faust geballt. Jessica versuchte sie zu öffnen. "Zeig schon her." Endlich öffnete er seine Hand, doch da war kein Blut, kein Schnitt, nur ein heller roter Abdruck, der langsam verblasste. „Da war doch... aber..." stammelte Jessicaverwirrt. „Er hat mich verfehlt. War nicht mein Blut." Er wischte seine Hand an der Jeans ab. „Siehst du? Alles bestens." Lysander zeigte seine Hände. „Nein, nein, nein. Ich habs doch gesehen. In deiner Hand war ein Schnitt.. ich hab-" beharrte Jessica, doch Lysander unterbrach sie. „Schon OK. Es geht mir gut." lächelte er. „Jetzt ist gleich Anstoß, ich seh dich gleich nach dem Spiel." Jessica nickte, immer noch verwundert und Lysander ging an ihr vorbei. Jessica sah ihm hinterher.

„Tiki, das ist total wabbelig!" Rosalya beschwerte sich bei einer Cheerleaderin, die ein Poster der Timberwolfs offenbar falsch aufgehängt hatte, oder irgendjemand anderes. „Kannst dus bitte gerade halten? Kann irgendjemand Tiki helfen? Und das bitte sofort?" Kim sah Jessica hinter Rosalya herbeikommen. „Hey. Wo warst du?" fragte sie sie genervt. „Kann ich dich mal was fragen und du gibst mir ne ernsthafte Antwort, so ganz ohne Witz?" fragte Jessica sie überraschend ernst. „Klar, frag." sagte Kim überrascht. „Das miese Gefühl, deine Reaktion, als du Lysander berührt hast..." „Weißt du was, vergiss das einfach. Die kleine Dinner-Party hat mich von ihm überzeugt." lächelte Kim. Jessica schloss ungeduldig die Augen. „Nein Kim, ehrlich. Was war's? Ist es ein Bild gewesen, oder...?" Kim seufzte. „Es war nicht klar wie ein Bild, nicht so wie heute, wo ich immer noch dieselben Zahlen sehe überall, 8,14, 22." „Sondern?" hakte Jessica nach. „Als ich Lysander berührt hab, das war... ein Gefühl. Es hat mich durchzuckt, mir war eiskalt. Und..." sie stockte. „Und was?" „Es war der Tod. Jedenfalls das, was ich mir darunter vorstelle." Jessica starrte sie an.

Schließlich lief sie zu ihrem Auto und betätigte den Autoschlüssel. Sie öffnete den Kofferraum und legte etwas hinein, schlug ihn wieder zu und als sie sich umdrehte stand Castiel direkt vor ihr und bedachte sie mit einem spöttischen schiefen Lächeln. Jessica keuchte auf. „Hast du mich erschreckt, was machst du hier?" Castiel beugte sich zu ihr vor und flüsterte: ,,Ich- ähm... versteck mich vor Rosalya." „Und wieso das?" flüsterte Jessica zurück. „Ich brauch ne Pause." sprach Castiel in normaler Lautstärke weiter. „Sie.. äh.. redet mehr, als ich zuhören kann." Jessica grinste. „Das äh... ist wohl ein Zeichen." „Ach was, sie ist halt noch furchtbar jung." meinte er. „Du bist auch nicht grad viel älter." Castiel grinste. „Das wird auf lange Sicht nirgendwo hinführn. Ich fürchte, sie macht mich verrückt." „Ich weiß, Rosalya nervt vielleicht manchmal, aber wir sind seit der ersten Klasse befreundet und das bedeutet mir ne Menge." verteidigte Jessica sie. „Ich versteh schon, ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Das war nicht meine Absicht, Jessica." Jessica runzelte die Stirn. „Doch, das war es. Sonst würdest du wohl kaum alles doppeldeutig meinen, egal was du sagst." Castiel grinste verschmitzt. „Du hast Recht. Ich hab andere Absichten. So wie du." Jessica blinzelte und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Wirklich?" „Mh-hm. Das seh ich. Du willst mich." „Tsk, wie bitte?" fragte Jessica ungläubig. „Du stehst auf mich. Du fühlst dich zu mir hingezogen." Er fixierte sie. „Du denkst an mich, sogar wenn du nicht an mich denken willst. Ich wette, du hast auch schon von mir geträumt." Jessica erstarrte. „Hab ich Recht? Und hier und jetzt..." er manipulierte sie. „...willst du mich küssen." Er grinste und beugte sich langsam vor, doch Jessica verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. „Was soll das?! Keine Ahnung, was für ein Spiel du hier mit Lysander spielen willst", Castiel bewegte testend seinen Kiefer. „aber ich spiel auf keinen Fall mit! Und ich weiß zwar nicht, was damals passiert ist, aber eins möcht ich klar stellen: Ich bin nicht Debrah!" Damit ließ sie Castiel stehen, der immer noch testend seinen Kiefer bewegte und ihn hielt.

Lysander lief mit den anderen Footballern hinten erst mal vom Feld und Nathaniel näherte sich ihm. „Kannst du auftreten?" fragte er. Lysander drehte seine Hände und zeigte sie ihm. „Ja, kein Problem." „Was du da vorhin gemacht hast, war gut für Kentin." „Schon klar, er ist ziemlich verkorkst," winkte Lysander ab. „Er braucht Unterstützung." „Ich weiß. Ich war beim Training ein Arsch." Lysander grinste. „Du hattest ja Gründe." Nathaniel schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Entschuldigung." Er hielt ihm die Hand hin. Lysander ergriff sie und sie schüttelten sich die Hände. „Viel Glück heute. Wir sind froh, dich zu haben." Damit ging Nathaniel Richtung Umkleide. Plötzlich ertönte hinter Lysander ein Klatschen. Lysander drehte sich um. Dort im Halbdunkel, in der Gasse an der Wand gelehnt, stand Castiel. „Ist das nicht echt nett? Lysander wird Teammitglied und gewinnt einen Freund. Ich mach gleich Ra-Ra! Go Team! Yeah!" spottete er. „Nicht heute Abend. Ich bin mit dir fertig." Lysander drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch Castiel tauchte vor ihm auf und hielt ihn auf. „Netter Trick mit Jessica. Lass mich raten: Eisenkraut in der Halskette? Ich gebe zu, ich war ein bisschen überrascht. Ist schon ne Weile her, dass jemand meinem Werben widerstanden hat." Lysander nickte. „Wo hast du's her?" fragte er lächelnd. „Ist das wichtig?" wich Lysander aus und ging an ihm vorbei. „Dann verführ' ich sie eben auf die altmodische Art. Ich kann sie aber auch gleich... fressen." Lysander drehte sich um. „Nein. Du wirst ihr nichts tun, Castiel." Castiel verzog überrascht den Mund. „Nicht?" Er beobachtete Lysander. „Weil tief in deinem Innerem... ein Teil von dir... Gefühle für sie hat." Castiel blinzelte. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass nichts Menschliches mehr in dir steckt. Dass du womöglich zu dem Monster geworden bist, das du immer zu sein vorgibst." „Wer gibt was vor?" grinste er. „Dann töte mich." Castiel hob die Augenbrauen. „Also ich..." er verzog das Gesicht, als ob er nachdenken müsste. „Ich bin versucht." „Nein. Bist du nicht. Du hattest Ewigkeiten Zeit das zu tun. Und ich steh hier immer noch, ich lebe und was tust du? Du verfolgst mich. Immer noch, nach 145 Jahren! Debrah ist tot!" Castiel schluckte und starrte ihn an. „Und du hasst mich, weil du sie geliebt hast." Castiel starrte zur Seite. „Und du quälst mich, weil du sie noch immer liebst. Und das, mein Bruder, ist an dir das Menschliche." Plötzlich ertönte Mr. Faraize Stimme. „Salvatore!" Lysander wandte sich um. „Was soll denn das? Wir müssen ein Spiel gewinnen!" Er lief auf sie zu. Castiel legte den Kopf schief. „Wenn das an mir menschlich ist... was ist dann das?" Und er stürzte sich auf Faraize, biss ihm brutal in die Kehle und tötete ihn. Selbst Lysanders Nein-Schrei hielt ihn nicht auf. Blutverschmiert, mit voll ausgefahrenen Reißzähnen, wandte Castiel sich zum entsetzen Lysander. „Irgendwer, irgendwann, irgendwo!"

In der Umkleide ahnten die Footballspieler noch nichts von Mr Faraizes schrecklichem Schicksal. „Faraize wird vermisst." teilte Dakota Nathaniel mit und band sich sein Kopftuch um und rückte seine Uniform zurecht. „Hat wahrscheinlich zu viel Bier getrunken." „Lass mich in Ruhe!" fuhr Nathaniel ihn an. „Ich bin stinksauer auf dich!" „Wo ist das Problem?" fragte Dakota verwundert. „Wo das- Du bist mein Problem, ok!? Du bist n Schläger, wie n 12-jähriger, n verdammter Schläger! Ich habs satt! Was sollte das heute Abend, he? Was soll es beweisen dem neuen Typen eine zu verpassen?" Dakota grinste nur und rückte genervt sein Tuch zurecht. Nun stand Nathaniel auf. „Oder meine Schwester zu vögeln! Oder den Bruder meiner Freundin zu verprügeln." „Deiner Freundin? Wie soll ichs dir sagen, aber sie hat dich abserviert!" Nathaniel packte ihn und schubste ihn wütend gegen die Spinde. Dakota befreite sich aus seinem Griff. „Geht's noch?! Du willst mich schlagen? Ich bin in deinem Team!" „Weißt du, es gibt Grenzen. Selbst für dich." Damit ließ er ihn stehen und lief raus. Draußen fand Nathaniel den toten Körper von Mr Faraize. „Hilfe, hier draußen!"

Wieder war die Tierkontrolleinheit zur Stelle, ebenso wie die Polizei.

Kim war draußen und den Tränen nahe, da sie nun endlich erkannte, was die Zahlen zu bedeuten hatten. An der Wand ihr gegenüber stand eine 8. An dem Kennzeichen eines Polizeiautos die 14 und auf einem Parkplatz, der fast voll von Faraize Blut war, die 22. Sie schluchzte auf. Nathaniel saß auf der Ladefläche eines Pickups und war fertig mit den Nerven.

Dakota kam vorbeigeschlendert und sah ihn, aber ging weiter.

Kentin saß auf dem Boden und kühlte sich seine Verletzung mit einer Bierflasche als Amber zu ihm kam. Sie zog die Bierflasche von seinem Gesicht weg, damit er sie ansah. „Es war nicht nur wegen der Drogen." Damit ging sie wieder. Kentin lachte kurz auf.

Jessica war bei ihrem Auto und Lysander half ihr in ihre Jacke. „Was... was ist das bloß für ein Tier, Lysander und weshalb kommt es aus dem Wald, um hier mitten in der Stadt jemanden anzugreifen?" Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. „Ich weiß es nicht." sagte Lysander und streichelte ihr Gesicht. „Ich weiß es nicht." Jessica hielt eine seiner Hände fest. „Ich war mir sicher, dass du dich geschnitten hast. Ich habs gesehen." „Alles wird gut." sagte Lysander und nahm auch noch ihre andere Hand in seine. „Es wird gut, OK? Uns geht's gut. Darauf kommts an." Er umarmte sie.

Bei sich zuhause schrieb Lysander wieder Tagebuch. 'Ich hatte gedacht, es gäbe Hoffnung. Dass irgendwo tief im Innern, irgendein Teil von Castiel noch menschlich sei. Normal. Aber ich hab mich geirrt. In Castiel steckt nichts Menschliches mehr. Keine Güte. Keine Freundlichkeit. Keine Liebe. Er ist ein Monster, das aufgehalten werden muss.' Jessica lag in ihrem Bett und schlief und Castiel war in ihrem Zimmer, beobachtete sie und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Jessica rührte sich und wachte auf, doch da war er schon längst verschwunden. Sie legte ihr Tagebuch weg, das noch auf ihrem Bett lag und löschte das Licht, das sie vergessen hatte auszumachen...

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Totaler Gegensatz zu dem was Lysander geschrieben hat, ne? *-*

Joa, das wars mit dem Kapitel!

Hier wieder die Songs:

 **Slow Poison von The Bravery**

Kim erzählt Jessica, dass sie ein ungutes Gefühl wegen Lysander hat

 **Blue Day von Darker my Love**

Rosalya steigt aus Castiels Auto

 **Starstrukk von 3OH!3**

Beim Cheerleading

 **Strange Times von The Black Keys**

Jessica beobachtet Lysander beim Football

 **Can't Fight It von Oh Mercy**

Kim und Jess bereiten das Essen zu

 **You're A Wolf von Sea Wolf**

Castiel, Lysander, Kim, Jess und Rosa reden im Wohnzimmer

 **Papillion von The Airborne Toxic Event**

Vor dem großen Spiel, Lys und Jess reden darüber, dass sie mit Cheerleading aufgehört hat

 **Temptation von Moby**

Amber sagt Kentin, dass es nicht nur wegen der Drogen war, Lys und Jessica reden über den Angriff, Lysander schreibt in sein Tagebuch, während Castiel Jessica beobachtet

Wieder tolle Songs dabei, huh? XD

LG

Ronjale55


	4. 1x04 Das Gründerfest

Hey, hier schon das nä Kapi!

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Jessica wachte auf und hörte ein Poltern. Erschrocken setzte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf und schnappte nach Luft. Sie stieg aus dem Bett und ging aus dem Zimmer, um nachzusehen. "Hallo?" Sie sah die Treppe hinunter, dort war ein Lichtschein auf dem Boden. „Kentin?" Plötzlich wurde der Lichtschein durch einen vorbeihuschenden Schatten verdeckt. Jessica lief die Treppe hinunter und ins Wohnzimmer. "Hallo?" fragte sie erneut. Sie wollte das Licht an machen, doch es klappte nicht. Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Fernseher, der mysteriöserweise lief. "Ich bin Logan Fell, live aus Mystic Falls." Verwirrt lief Jessica zum Fernseher. Dort liefen Nachrichten. "Mit einer Eilmeldung über einen weiteren tödlichen Tierangriff. Die Bestie, die die Bewohner hier terrorisiert, hat wieder zugeschlagen und ein weiteres Opfer gefordert. Eine Schülerin der örtlichen Highschool Jessica Gilbert." Nun erschien ein Bild von Jessica auf dem Bildschirm, darauf stand tot aufgefunden. Jessica wurde noch verwirrter. "Die Polizei geht davon aus, dass die forensischen Untersuchungen bestätigen werden, dass es sich um dasselbe Tier handelt, dass auch für die übrigen..." "Du weißt, was als Nächstes kommt." ertönte eine Stimme. Jessica drehte sich erschrocken um, da stand Castiel im Türrahmen. Jessica rannte verängstigt zur Haustür und riss sie auf, doch Castiel stand davor. Sie schrie auf und schlug sie wieder zu. Jessica drehte sich um, doch blieb panisch stehen, da Castiel schon wieder im Raum stand. Sie hielt sich den Kopf, fuhr sich durch die Haare, verbarg ihr Gesicht und fing an zu schluchzen. Doch als sie wieder hin sah, war er weg. Sie trat vorsichtig einige Schritte vorwärts, da kam Castiel von der Seite und biss ihr in den Hals. Jessica schrie auf und Lysander wachte auf.

Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Castiel saß an einem Schachbrett. "Schlecht geträumt? In deinen Kopf zu kommen, war wirklich kinderleicht." Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Du brauchst dringend Menschenblut, vielleicht ein ganzes Footballerteam. Footballanspielung. Zu früh?" Lysander raste mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit zu einem Tischchen auf dem ein Brieföffner lag, schnappte ihn sich und warf ihn auf Castiel. Er traf ihn in den Bauch. Er zuckte nicht mal zusammen, sondern stand nur genervt auf und zog ihn wieder raus. "Schön. Ich habs verdient. Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur wissen lassen, der Schuldige ist geschnappt worden. Sie haben das Tier, das Coach Faraize und die andern umgebracht hat." ,,Wovon sprichst du?" "Ist ein Puma gewesen, ein ziemlich großer. Hat heute nen Jäger angefallen. Kommt überall in den Nachrichten. 'Tödliche Bestie gefangen. Aufatmen in Mystic Falls" sagte er mit verstellter Stimme. "Warum verwischst du die Spuren?" Castiel grinste. "Ich hab vor, n bisschen zu bleiben. Ich amüsier mich hier köstlich mit dir und Jessica." "Du kommst nicht mehr an sie ran." "Vielleicht komm ich nicht mehr in ihre Gedanken. Das muss ich vielleicht auch nicht. Ob dus glaubst oder nicht, Lysander, manche Mädchen muss ich nicht manipulieren. Manche finden mich unwiderstehlich. Gutes Aussehen, meinen Stil, meinen Charme und meine stoische Fähigkeit Taylor Swift zu hören." Er war näher an Lysander herangetreten und rammte ihm nun den Öffner in die Seite. Lysander ächzte und ging in die Knie. "Das ist ein John-Vervatos-Shirt!" sagte Castiel und sah sich das Loch in seinem schwarzem Shirt an. "Scheißaktion, Mann." Sauer ließ er den ächzenden Lysander zurück, der es endlich schaffte den Öffner herauszuziehen. Er hob sein Shirt und sah zu wie der Schnitt spurlos verheilte.  
Lysander trug nun ein dunkelblaues Hemd, schrieb Tagebuch und sah die Nachrichten. Der Sheriff Crystal Forbes redete mit Logan Fell. "Richtig. Ein über 3,5m großer Puma hat heute früh einen Jäger angegriffen und wurde daraufhin erschossen. Der Zustand des Jägers ist stabil."  
'Das wahre Tier ist immer noch da draußen und wartet auf mich. Dass ich zurück schlage und ihn aufhalte. Aber wie soll ich ein Monster stoppen, ohne selbst eins zu werden?'

,,Somit ist das Tier das in Mystic Falls sein Unwesen getrieben hat, tot." erzählte Logan in den Nachrichten, die Iris auch sah. ,,Mistkerl, blöder Sack." sagte sie, eine Tasse in der Hand. Jessica kam in die Küche und sah sie verwundert an. ,,Mit wem redest du?" fragte sie verwirrt. ,,Na ihm." sagte Iris und deutete zum Fernseher. ,,Dem Nachrichtentypen, auch bekannt als Logan Arschloch Fell. Ich hab so meine Gründe gehabt aus Mystic Falls wegzuziehen." Jessica lachte auf. ,,Ach, niemals. Du und Logan Fell?" grinste sie. ,,Er ist süß." Jessica setzte sich an den Küchentisch. "Er ist nicht süß. Gar nichts ist süß an dem Typen." Iris schaltete den Fernseher aus. "Was machst du da?" "Den Schmuck poliern. Ich war gestern am Bankschließfach. Mom hatte ihn Mrs. Lockwood für die Ausstellung versprochen. Der Gründerrat wollte ihn gern dafür haben." Iris nahm einen Ring vom Tisch. "Ist das Großmutter Beths Ehering?" "Es war ursprünglich Ururgroßmutter Marys Ehering." Kentin kam dazu, hob etwas davon auf und sagte: "Wieviel mag das ganze Zeug wohl wert sein auf eBay?" Jessica riss es ihm wieder aus der Hand. "Wirst du nie erfahrn." "Das gehörte Mom und Dad. Das kannst du nicht einfach so hergeben." "Man nennt so was Leihgabe. Ich geb gar nichts einfach so her." Kentin öffnete den Kühlschrank und es klingelte an der Tür. Jessica stand auf und öffnete. Lysander stand davor und lächelte:"Hi." Jessica zog ihn in den Flur, schloss die Tür, schaute, dass niemand von der Küche sie sehen konnte und küsste Lysander dann. "Hi." sagte sie dann.

Sie waren in Jessicas Zimmer auf ihrem Bett und machten rum. Jessica lag auf dem Bett und Lysander über ihr. Gegenüber vom Bett war ein Spiegel und Lysander bemerkte, dass seine Augen sich veränderten. Er hörte auf, drehte sich von ihr weg und setzte sich wieder hin. Jessica lächelte, richtete sich halb auf und fragte: "Alles OK?" Lysander schloss mehrmals die Augen, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und antwortete, während seine Augen wieder normal wurden: "Alles bestens. Entschuldige." "Vielleicht besser, wir drücken auf Pause." Lysander drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und lächelte. "Ja, du hast glaub ich recht, dass wurde ein kleines bisschen..." "Ja." "Ja." Sie lachten kurz auf, dann stand er auf. "Wie siehst du eigentlich in einem Anzug aus?" fragte Jessica. Lysander setzte sich auf den Fensterplatz und antwortete: "Ich könnte einen auftreiben." "Wie wär's dann mit morgen? Begleitest du mich auf das Gründerfest?" lächelte Jessica. "Das gibt's noch?" "Warst du schon mal da?" lachte sie verwundert. "Nein, die Salvatores werden da nicht eingeladen, nicht mehr." "Es gibt eine Kulturerbe-Ausstellung. Ein Projekt, das meiner Mom viel bedeutet hat. Sie war aktiv im Gründerrat und es war ihr Lieblingsfest. Ich weiß, es klingt langweilig, aber..." "Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Sie zu begleiten, Miss Gilbert." unterbrach Lysander sie. "Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Mister Salvatore." antwortete Jessica lächelnd.

Rosalya probierte verschiedene Kleider bei sich zuhause an, während Castiel auf ihrem Bett lag und Biss zur Mittagsstunde las. Gerade trug sie ein gelbes. "Nicht Gelb, ist der Neid. Das Blaue." sagte Castiel ohne aufzusehen. "Das mag ich aber nicht." sagte Rosalya, sich wieder zum Spiegel umdrehend. "Ich aber. Und wenn ich dich begleiten soll..." Rosalya drehte sich halb wieder zu ihm um. "Du kannst mich nicht begleiten. Meine Mutter wird auch dort sein. Sie ist furchtbar stolze Waffenbesitzerin." "Zu verhindern, dass man das Fest absagt, war nicht leicht. Es ist wichtig für mich, dorthin zu gehen." Rosalya wandte sich lächelnd wieder zu ihm und Castiel manipulierten sie. Ihre Pupillen und seine Pupillen weiteten sich und wurden wieder normal, während er sagte: "Rosalya, bitte." Rosalya sah ihn wie in Trance an und sagte dann: "Du solltest mich auf das Gründerfest begleiten." "Nicht, wenn du dieses Kleid trägst." Und schon zog sie das Kleid aus und ging zum Kleiderschrank. "Was ist so toll an dieser Bella? Edward ist ein Waschlappen." sagte er. "Lies erstmal den ersten Teil, sonst macht das alles keinen Sinn." Rosalya zog sich ein weißes Kleid an. "Ich vermisse Anne Rice. Die hatte es drauf." sagte Castiel. "Eigentlich musst du doch funkeln." "Muss ich nicht, ich lebe in der Welt, in der Vampire im Sonnenlicht sterben." "Aber du gehst in die Sonne." Castiel hob seine Hand mit dem Lapislazuli-Ring und wackelte mit den Fingern. "Ich hab einen Ring, der beschützt mich. Lange Geschichte." Rosa besah sich die Bissabdrücke auf ihrem Rücken. "Machen die Bisse mich auch zum Vampir?" Castiel klappte das Buch halb zu. "Ist viel komplizierter. Erst musst du von meinem Blut trinken, sterben, dann irgendnen Menschen ausssaugen. Ist n ziemlicher Aufwand. Was hier drinsteht, ist alles falsch." Er zog Rosalya aufs Bett, die näher gekommen war. Sie lachte und Castiel küsste sie. "Du kannst wirklich süß sein, wenn du willst, Castiel." "Ja, ich kann süß sein." Er strich ihr übers Haar. "Tötest du mich?" fragte sie ängstlich. "Mh-hm. Aber nicht jetzt." "Wieso nicht?" "Weil du für mich noch etwas tun musst." "Ich tu alles." lächelte Rosalya. "Hast du's drauf, dein Näschen in fremde Angelegenheiten zu stecken?" "Darin bin ich gut." grinste sie. "Mh." Er küsste sie erneut.

Im Mystic Falls Grill saß Dakota mit seinen Eltern. "Was wird jetzt diese Saison? Werdet ihr aufgeben? Sucht ihr einen neuen Coach?" fragte Richard Lockwood, der Bürgermeister. "Keine Ahnung, Dad. Im Moment wird sich wohl niemand dafür interessieren." "Richard, das Gründerfest. Nicht ablenken." ermahnte Carol Lockwood. Amber kam zu ihnen in Kellnerinnen Uniform. "Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie lächelnd, mit einer Wasserkanne in der Hand. "Ja, alles bestens, Schätzchen." antwortete Richard. Dakota sah sie nicht an. Amber bemerkte es und hob sauer Dakotas Glas auf und füllte es nach. "Möchtest du vielleicht noch irgendwas?" sprach sie ihn nun direkt an, doch er sah sie immer noch nicht an, als er antwortete: "Nein, nicht nötig, danke." "Nur die Rechnung, Süße." sagte Richard. Amber reichte sie ihm. "Bitte Bürgermeister Lockwood." "Danke." Wütend stapfte Amber weg.

In den Grill kamen gerade auch Kim und Rosalya. "Du gehst mit Castiel auf das Gründerfest? Was ist mit mir?" "Geh mit Jessica." sagte Rosalya schulterzuckend. "Die geht mit Lysander." Sie setzen sich an einen Tisch. "Ok. Dann geh eben allein." "Hey, danke. Was sagt deine Mom dazu? Ist sie nicht ausgeflippt?" "Und warum sollte sie ausflippen?" "Er ist älter, sexy und gefährlich." sagte Kim besorgt. "Oh, älter, sexy und gefährlich? Was wird das? Ein bisschen Hexengezwitscher?" "Keine Hexenwitze, ok? Dieses Mr-Faraize-Prophezeiungsding sitzt mir in den Knochen." "Ok.. und weißt du, Castiel ist nicht gefährlich. Er hat nur..große Probleme mit seinem Bruder. Ein ganz gewaltiges, tiefschürfendes Drama." "Weiter." sagte Kim neugierig. "Ich darf darüber eigentlich nicht reden." "Rosalya Forbes, etwas für dich zu behalten, ist nicht deine Stärke." "Okay, aber sag es ja nicht Jessica." "Nein." Kim grinste.

Dakota lief Amber hinterher. "Und, was kaufst du für mich?" Amber seufzte. "Ein paar Manieren. Oh, deine Eltern sind weg, dann können wir uns ja wieder näherkommen." zickte sie. Kentin saß an der Bar und beobachtete wie Amber hinter den Tresen ging und den Durchgang vor Dakota verschloss. "Was zum Teufel soll das heißen?" "Du behandelst mich wie Dreck, ich hab die Nase voll!" "Du bist kein Dreck." "Ach, und wer wird dich zum Gründerfest begleiten?" Dakota lächelte. "Amber Powers, willst du mit mir zum Gründerfest gehen?" Sie fing an zu lächeln. "Nein. Das wird dämlich und lahm." Kentin trank aus seinem Drink. "Stimmt. Aber wenn du mitkommst wirds nicht so dämlich und lahm." Dakota grinste und ging weg. Lächelnd machte Amber sich wieder an die Arbeit. "Dass du ihn bitten musstest, ist dir schon aufgefallen, oder? Glaubst du etwa, wenn du dich wie eine seriöse junge Dame anziehst, wird er dich auch so behandeln?" meldete Kentin sich zu Wort. "Leck mich, Kentin!" "Du weißt, du triffst die falsche Entscheidung und machst es trotzdem. Traurig." Amber schnaubte und wandte sich ab.

Bei Salvatore.  
Dimitri lief durch den Flur und sah Castiel im Wohnzimmer auf einem Sofa in einem Buch lesen. Er hielt inne. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist." "Ich stöber in Lysanders Hausaufgaben. Mann, dieses Land ist in den letzen 100 Jahren ganz schön niveaulos geworden. Was will er nur auf der Highschool? Ich kapier's nicht. In den 70ern war er in der Ivy League. Harvard, das versteh ich. Ach, obwohl, nein, das auch nicht. Mach schon, spuck's aus. Sag, was du sagen willst." Dimitri tat es. "Warum bist du hier, Castiel?" Castiel sah vom Buch auf und grinste. "Ich will mit dir Zeit verbringen. Familie ist wichtig." "Ich kenne dich, Castiel. Du hast immer einen Grund. Also was ist es diesmal? Spucks endlich aus." Erst lag Castiel noch total entspannt auf dem Sofa, doch dann raste er zu Dimitri, hob ihn hoch und packte ihn an der Kehle. "Du bist nicht in der Position, mich auszufragen." sagte er todernst. Dimitri keuchte. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verärgert hab." röchelte er. Castiel grinste. "Du hast mich nicht verärgert." "Was ist hier los?!" Lysander war angekommen. Castiel ließ Dimitri los und wandte sich zu Lysander. "Wir machen einen Familienabend, Lysander, verbringen etwas Zeit miteinander." Er ging aus dem Raum und Dimitri richtete sich keuchend auf einem Stuhl auf. "Alles OK?" fragte Lysander und wollte ihm helfen, doch er wehrte es ab. "Nein! Überhaupt nicht. Gar nichts ist OK! Wie viele müssen noch sterben, bis du das einsiehst?!" "Schon klar, Dimitri, und ob ich's einsehe." "Dann unternimm doch endlich was!" "Das kann ich nicht, Dimitri. Ich kanns nicht. Dazu müsste ich Menschenblut trinken, dann hätte ich die Kraft Castiel aufzuhalten. Aber das tu ich nicht." Dimitri stand auf. "Du weißt, Eisenkraut würde ihn schwächen, wenn er es einnimmt." Lysander nickte. "Dann gewinnst du die Oberhand." "Aber das wächst hier nicht mehr seit 1864. Castiel hat dafür gesorgt. Ich hatte nur einen Rest für Jessica." Dimitri sah sich um. "Was?" Er bedeutete Lysander mitzukommen. Im Keller in einem Raum, den man super als Verließ verwenden könnte, war ganz viel von dieser lilanen Eisenkrautpflanze. "Du hast es angebaut." "Es wurde von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben." Lysander sah ihn an. "Wenn man mit Vampiren verwandt ist, ist Blut nicht dicker als Wasser." sagte Dimitri müde lächelnd "Castiel würde mich umbringen, wenn er wüsste, was ich hier habe." "Wieso zeigst du's mir? Warum?" "Weil ich dir vertraue. Und ohne Eisenkraut kannst du ihn nicht stoppen."

Bei Gilberts klingelte es an der Tür und Kentin öffnete. Als er sah, dass Dake davor stand, wollte er sie sofort wieder schließen. Doch Dakota stoppte es. "Ich komm für meine Mom. Soll ne Schatulle abholen." Jessica kam mit besagter Schatulle. "Hier ist sie." sagte sie. "Bitte, sei vorsichtig." sagte sie noch, als sie sie über gab. "Ja, du Sack, sei vorsichtig." "Hey." Jessica sah von einem zum anderem. "Nicht jetzt, Leute OK? Bitte." "Was? Er ist der blöde Penner." sagte Dake. "Wer ist hier der Penner?" "Dakota, du gehst jetzt wohl besser. Sag deiner Mom, wir sehen uns auf der Feier." Jessica lächelte zum Abschied und ging wieder ins Haus. Kentin wollte die Tür schließen, doch Dakota hielt sie wieder auf. "Hey. Würds was ändern, wenn ich sage, dass ich Amber echt mag?" "Nicht mal, wenns ernst gemeint wär." sagte Kentin und schloss die Tür.

Kim saß bei Jessica und ging mit ihr Parfüm durch. "Zarte Blume oder böse Füchsin?" fragte sie. "Ist schwierig. Können wirs mixen?" fragte Jessica. Kim lachte. "Du machst dich ja richtig schick für dein Date. Du wirkst echt glückich.." "Ich bin glücklich. Das wird ein toller Abend. Das soll dich nicht davon abhalten mir das zu sagen, was du mir sagen willst, seit du das Haus betreten hast." „Ich will dir den Tag nicht versaun. Ich sags dir morgen." Jessica nahm Kim die Parfümflaschen aus der Hand. „Kim! Raus damit." „Okay. Aber du darfst es nicht weitererzählen, Rosalya bringt mich um, wenn Castiel erfährt, dass sie geplaudert hat." Kim seufzte. „Offenbar hat Lysander eine recht interessante Vorgeschichte." „Aha." „Weißt du, was mit seiner Ex-Freundin Debrah war?" „Sie war wohl mit beiden zusammen, das haben sie noch nicht geklärt." „Ja. Beide wollten was von ihr. Aber sie hat sich für Castiel entschieden. Das hat Lysander wahnsinnig gemacht, er hat alles versucht um einen Keil zwischen sie zu treiben. Hat ne Menge Lügen erzählt, hat Debrah manipuliert. Und am Ende hatte er Erfolg. Und sie hat sich von Castiel getrennt." „Also, das klingt verdammt nach einer Version der Geschichte, nämlich nach Castiels." sagte Jessica sauer. „Ich wollts dir nur sagen." sagte Kim schulterzuckend. „Wie auch immer, seine früheren Beziehungen gehen mich überhaupt nichts an." „Außer er ist ein eiskalter manipulativer Lügner..Dann geht's dich was an." „Lysander ist nichts von alledem!" „Ja? Woher weißt du das?" Jessica setzte an, doch hielt inne und dachte nach.

Lysander hielt ein Whiskeyglas in der Hand und setzte sich an den Tisch mit dem Schachbrett, als Castiel herein kam. „Trägt man bei sowas immer noch Krawatten?" fragte er und ging zum Spiegel um sie anzuprobieren. „Wieso gehst du dahin?" fragte Lysander. „Ist doch nur konsequent, wir waren auch beim aller ersten Mal dabei, weißt du noch?" „Zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu lenken wär ein Fehler." Castiel sah ihn im Spiegel an. „Dann geh doch nicht hin. Ich werd Jessica die Zeit vetreiben.." Er lächelte boshaft. Lysander nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Mein Gott, ich mach dich zum Säufer!" „Ich werd dich offensichtlich nicht los. Was soll ich also anderes tun, als mein Leben zu leben?" Castiel seufzte. „Anfangen mein Leben zu leben. Siehst du, daraus resultiert dein ewiger Kampf." Er drehte sich zu Lysander um. „Du bist tot. Akzeptiers." Er deutete zum Whiskey. „Ist der gut?"

In Jessicas Badezimmer machten sie und Kim sich fertig. Stylten und schminkten sich, benutzen das Parfüm und so weiter. Das Haustelefon von Jessica klingelte, es lag auf ihrem Bett. Jessica ging ran. „Hallo? Oh, hi Mrs. Lockwood. Was? Unmöglich. Sind Sie sicher? Weil sie drin war. Ich werd nachsehen. Mh-hm. Dann werd ich sie Ihnen bringen. Ok, wiederhörn." Jessica legte auf und ging an Kim vorbei zu Kentins Zimmer. „Was ist los?" fragte Kim. Jessica öffnete Kentins Zimmertür, in dem er mit Kopfhörern vor dem PC saß. Sie schlug ihm die Hörer vom Kopf. „Ah! Gott, was ist jetzt wieder?" „Sag mir sofort, wo die Uhr ist." „Wa-wa-was für ne Uhr?" fragte Kentin, während er sich die Kopfhörer herunterhedderte. „Die, die du aus Moms Schatulle rausgenommen hast. Mrs Lockwood hat mich gerade angerufen, völlig außer sich. Sie steht auf der Liste, Ken, sie kann sie nicht finden und denkt jetzt sie hat sie verloren!" „Vielleicht hat sie das, vielleicht.. vielleicht hat Dakota sie." „Fang gar nicht erst so an, Kentin, du hast sie genommen! Wenn ich ins Netz gehe, finde ich sie dann bei ebay? Bezahlst du dein Dope damit?" „Du kannst mich mal!" Kentin stand auf und holte die Uhr aus einem Versteck, hinter seiner Stereoanlage auf dem Regal hervor. „Ich würd sie nie verkaufen, klar?" „Wieso nimmst du sie dann?" „Weil ich sie mal bekommen sollte! Dad hat gesagt, sie gehört dem erstgeborenen Sohn. Sie gehörte seinem Vater und was jetzt?" Er drückte Jessica die Uhr in die Hand. „Und er wollte sie dir geben.." Kentin setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl. „Ja." „Ken, sie gehört dir noch, OK? Mom hat sie Mrs. Lockwood zugesagt, was soll ich da machen?" „Nimm sie einfach und hau ab." sagte Kentin und zog die Kopfhörer über. Jessica sah auf die Uhr in ihrer Hand..

Bei Salvatore  
„Ist cool nicht alt zu werden." Castiel war nun in einem schicken Anzug. „Ach, ich bin gern der ewig junge Hengst." „Ja, ein 150-jähriger Teenager zu sein, ist für mich das Paradies auf Erden." Lysander prostete ihm zu und lächelte. Castiel grinste und zog sich das Loganett an. „Du bist gut drauf, Lysander." Lysander trank aus seinem Glas. „Ich sollte mir darauf einen Drink genehmigen." sagte Castiel, holte sich ein Glas und ging zum Tisch, auf dem der Whiskey stand. Auf dem Tisch lag auch das Bild von Debrah. Castiel hob es auf. „1864. Du und Debrah wart das perfekte Paar. Es war die Hölle euch tanzen zu sehen." „Unser beider Glück war kurzlebig, wie du wohl weißt." „Hab's nicht vergessen. Ich hab das Fest verlassen und auf sie gewartet. Ich war im Haus, als du dich von ihr verabschiedet hast." Castiel öffnete die Flasche. „Du warst ja so ein Gentleman, hast sie bloß auf die Wange geküsst." Er schenkte sich Whiskey ein. „Aber was sie wirklich wollte, war..." Er stellte die Flasche ab und Lysander drehte sich zu ihm um. „Tja.. da scheint sich wohl die Geschichte zu wiederholen, hä?" Castiel zwinkerte und setze das Glas an, doch ließ es zu Boden laufen. „Ich bewundere deine Bemühungen. Dir einen Drink einzuschenken um anschließend in die Flasche Eisenkraut zu tun." Er lächelte und Lysander sah zu Boden. „Ich bin keine besoffene Tussi, so schnell knockst du mich nicht aus. Aber ich komm mir schon ein bisschen benutzt vor. Dabei hätts nett werden können." Er stieß die Luft aus. „Muss ich wohl wütend aufs Fest gehen. Wer weiß, was ich dann tue." Castiel verließ den Raum.

Auf dem riesigen Grundstück der Lockwoods, es gab sogar einen See mit Schwänen, fand das Gründerfest statt. Schon viele Gäste waren da. Carol und Richard Lockwood begrüßten die Gäste vor dem Eingang, an dem sich schon eine Schlange bildete.  
„Herzlich willkommen, kommen Sie doch herein." „Schön, Sie zu sehen. Danke." „Hallo, schön dass Sie hier sind." „Hallo, Bürgermeister Lockwood." „Danke fürs Kommen." „Hi." „Freut mich Sie zu sehen." Dakota stand gelangweilt in einem hellblauen Anzug daneben. Er sah Amber in einem gelben Kleid in der Schlange stehen. Er setzte sich in Bewegung, was seine Mutter bemerkte.  
Dakota kam bei Amber an. „Hey." „Hi." Amber lächelte und umarmte ihn. „Äh.. gehen wir da lang." sagte Dakota und lotste sie in die andere Richtung. „Wieso?" „Äh.. die Schlange ist zu lang. Wir können hinten rumgehen. Komm, das Fest ist hinten." Carol beobachtete, wie er Amber in die andere Richtung zog.

Lysander kam die Treppe herunter und traf auf Dimitri. „Das war sein Lieblingswhiskey. Tut mir leid, ich dachte es klappt." sagte Dimitri. „Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet." sagte Lysander. „Du hast gewusst, dass es nicht klappt?" „Ich hab mein Ziel erreicht. Er wiegt sich in Sicherheit und glaubt nicht, dass ich's wieder versuche." Dimitri hob ein kleines Glasfläschen hoch. „Das ist doppelt so viel, wie im Whiskey war." sagte er. Es war flüssiges Eisenkraut. Lysander nahm es und ging ebenfalls im Anzug.

Jessica machte sich auch fertig. Sie war geschminkt, trug ein rotoranges Kleid, das glänzte, überprüfte ein letztes Mal ihre Haare, die hinten schön zusammengefasst waren, und seuftze. Ihre Halskette, die Lysander ihr geschenkt hatte, trug sie ebenfalls. Sie sah, dass die Uhr auf der Badtheke lag und nahm sie. Die Uhr war golden, zum Aufklappen und man konnte sie an eine Kette hängen. Sie ging zu Kentins Zimmer und legte ihm die Uhr hin. Dann ging sie wortlos wieder raus. Kentin nahm die Uhr, sah sie an und hielt sie in der Faust fest.

Bei Lockwoods kamen Castiel und Rosalya an. Rosalya trug nun ein weißes Kleid mit einer schicken Logane mit Löchern und einem passendem Schal. Carol begrüßte sie. „Rosalya, du siehst toll aus." Sie küsste sie auf die Wangen. „Danke, Mrs. Lockwood. Äh..das hier ist mein Freund Castiel Salvatore." stellte Rosalya Castiel vor. „Oh, dann kommt mal rein." sprach Carol unbewusst die Einladung aus und Castiel konnte eintreten. Er tat es und sagte: „Schön, Sie kennenzulernen. Ich freue mich schon ziemlich lange auf dieses Fest." „Dann viel Spaß." sagte Carol und ging fort um jemand anderen zu begrüßen. Castiel hielt Rosalya seinen Arm hin, sie hakte sich ein und er sagte: „Lass uns was trinken." Rosalya sah ihre Mutter in Uniform weiter entfernt stehen. Sie drehte Crystal den Rücken zu, wandte sich zu Castiel und sagte: „Warte hier." Dann ging sie zu ihrer Mutter. „Wirklich? Nicht mal hier kannst du deine Uniform ablegen?" „Ich arbeite, Schatz." „Mhm." „Wen schleust du gerade an mir vorbei?" „Nicht wichtig." „Ist ein bisschen zu alt für dich." „Oh, sonst würdest du ihn akzeptieren. Naja, wer's glaubt."  
Lysander und Jessica kamen auch an, Arm in Arm. Jessica lächelte und winkte, als sie Mr. Lockwood sah. „Hi Bürgermeister Lockwood." „Hey, Leute, kommt rein." sagte Richard und sprach die Einladung für Lysander aus. „Danke." sagte er. „Viel Spaß." sagte Richard und ging zu anderen Gästen.

„Wo ist dein Vater?" fragte Crystal seufzend. „Memphis." antwortete Rosalya. „Gut." „Mit Stephen." ergänzte Rosalya und ging weg. Lysander flüsterte Jessica etwas ins Ohr, was sie lächeln ließ und küsste sie darauf hin auf die Wange. Castiel beobachtete es.

Es war inzwischen dunkel und Jessica und Lysander waren nun in einem Ausstellungsraum in dem alte Pistolen und aller möglicher anderer alter Kram ausgestellt wurden. Jessica schaute auf die Eheringe von ihren Eltern, die auch hier ausgestellt waren. Lysander bemerkte es. „Deine Eltern?" fragte er. Jessica nickte und seufzte. „Hier liegt einiges an Geschichte rum." Sie ging weiter und Lysander griff nach ihrer Hand und sie liefen Hand in Hand weiter. Iris war auch auf dem Gründerfest und griff nach einem Champagnerglas. Sie trank einen Schluck. „Iris." Logan Fells Stimme ertönte und sie blieb ertappt stehen. Sie seufzte und drehte sich um. Da stand er tatsächlich, in einem weißen Anzug. Sie selbst trug ein goldenes Kleid. „Hallo, Logan." sagte sie so unfreundlich wie möglich. „Wie schön dich zu sehen." sagte Logan, kam auf sie zu und wollte sie auf die Wange küssen, doch sie wich zurück. „Ich dachte mir schon, ich würde dich hier treffen." „Du hast es gewusst." „Befürchtet." „Aber insgeheim gehofft." „Und jetzt, wo ich dich gesehen hab..." sagte Iris und drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch Logan hielt sie am Arm fest. „Hey, nicht so voreilig. Ich kenn dich, du hast noch mehr Beleidigungen auf Lager, stimmt's?" grinste er. „Du kriegst ne Glatze." „Nein, krieg ich nicht." sagte Logan, was auch stimmte. „Gehen wir mal essen?" „Nein." „Du hast dich nicht verändert." lächelte Logan. „Oh, doch, das hab ich. Ich bin jetzt fieser." Damit ließ sie ihn stehen.

„Die Gründerfamilien von Mystic Falls, Virginia, heißen Sie willkommen zur Gründerratseröffnungsfeier." las Jessica von einem alten Dokument vor. „Wow, sieh mal, die Orginalgästeliste. All die bekannten Namen.." Lysander kam alamiert dazu. „Sheriff William Forbes, Bürgermeister Benjamin Lockwood." Sie lachte kurz auf. "Steht da.. Castiel Salvatore?" Tatsächlich. „Und... Lysander Salvatore?" Lysander sah zu Boden. „Die ursprünglichen Salvatore-Brüder." ertönte Castiels Stimme und rettete Lysander aus der Zwickmühle. Er kam mit Rosalya herbei. „Unsere Vorfahren. War 'ne tragische Geschichte." „Langweilen wir sie nicht mit Familiengeschichten." sagte Lysander. „Das ist nicht langweilig, Lysander. Ich würd gern mehr über deine Familie erfahrn." lächelte Jessica. Castiel lächelte Lysander triumphierend an. „Ich finds öde. Ich will tanzen und Castiel tanzt einfach nicht mit mir." „Mm-mm." verneinte Castiel. „Leihst du mir deinen Freund?" fragte Rosalya Jessica." „Oh, äh.." „Ich tanze eigentlich nicht." sagte Lysander. „Klar tut er das. Das müsst ihr mal sehen. Walzer, Jitterbug, Moonwalk, er kann alles." lächelte Castiel. „Du hast doch bestimmt nichts dagegen." sagte Rosalya. Jessica stieß die Luft aus und lächelte. „Hängt von Lysander ab." „Entschuldige, aber ein Nein akzeptier ich nicht als Antwort." sagte Rosalya und zog Lysander an der Hand mit sich und aus dem Raum. Jessica und Castiel sahen ihnen hinterher und er lächelte zufrieden.

„Ich wollt mich noch bei dir entschuldigen." sagte Castiel zu Jessica, während sie irgendwelche Sachen anschauten. „Ich war neulich wirklich ein absolut Weltklassearschloch. Als ich dich küssen wollte, dafür gibt's keine Entschuldigung. Mein Therapeut sagt, ich würde es ausleben, Lysander zu bestrafen." Jessica lächelte verwirrt. „Wofür?" „Ist alles Vergangenheit. Lassen wir sie ruhen. Belassen wir es bei der Tatsache, dass die Männer in der Familie Salvatore geschlagen sind mit Geschwisterrivalität." nickte er. „Und alles begann mit den ursprünglichen Salvatore-Brüdern."

Lysander und Rosalya tanzten langsam auf der Tanzfläche. „Castiel wollte, dass du mit mir tanzt. Nicht wahr?" „Warum sollte er das wollen?" fragte sie zurück. Ein Kellner verteilte Champanger in der Nähe. „Möchtest du ein Glas?" fragte Lysander und holte zwei. „Danke." sagte er zu dem Kellner. „Warne mich, wenn meine Mom kommt." sagte Rosalya verschmitzt. „Hm." Lysander lächelte und sie stießen miteinander an. Sie trank einen Schluck und lächelte.

Bei Castiel und Jessica.  
„Der Name Salvatore genoss praktisch königliches Ansehen. Bis zum Krieg, es gab hier eine Schlacht." „Am Willow Creek, ich weiß." „Richtig." sagte Castiel überrascht. „Das hatten wir im Geschichtsunterricht. Konföderierte Soldaten hatten auf Zivilisten in einer Kirche gefeuert." fuhr Jessica fort. „Was die Geschichtsbücher auslassen, war, dass niemand, der getötet wurde, zufällig da drin war." sagte Castiel und ging dann an Jessica vorbei und wandte sich ihr wieder zu. „Man hielt sie für Sympathisanten der Union und ein paar Gründer auf Konföderiertenseite wollten sie bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen sehen." Er stand nun wieder vor dem Dokument der Orginalgästeliste. „Lysander und Castiel hatten jemanden, den sie liebten, in der Kirche. Sie wollten die Person retten und wurden erschossen. Einfach ermordet." „Wer war in der Kirche? Wen wollten sie retten?" „Na, bestimmt eine Frau. Geht es nicht immer um das Gleiche, um die Liebe?"  
Jessica holte Luft. „Tut mir leid, dass diese Sache zwischen euch steht, aber ich will da nicht hineingeraten, Castiel." Er sah zu Boden. „Ich hoffe nur, ihr kriegt das wieder hin." „Das hoff ich auch." sagte Castiel und lächelte leicht. Jessica lächelte zurück.

Dakota saß mit Amber draußen am Rand der Feier. Sie war genervt. „Willst du vielleicht tanzen?" „Was, tanzen? Bestimmt nicht." grinste er. „Du könntest mich vielleicht herumführen, ist ein Superhaus." lächelte Amber. „Klar, wenn man darauf steht, in einem Museum zu leben." „Wohl am Besten ich zieh mich nackt aus und leg vor dem Pastor einen Lapdance hin. Deswegen verstecken wir uns doch den ganzen Abend in irgendeiner Ecke. Du hast Angst, ich tu was Schräges. Hast Angst, was deine Eltern zu einem Mädchen sagen, das aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen kommt." „Was sie denken, interessiert mich nicht."  
„Toll, dann lass uns Hallo sagen." zischte Amber, packte ihn an der Hand und zerrte ihn mit sich. „Jetzt reichts aber, Am." „Wir können uns auch in dein Schlafzimmer schleichen. So lange uns bloß keiner sieht, oder?" „Amber, ich schwör dir.." „Was ist los, Dake? Hast du Angst davor, was Mami sagt? Ganz schön erbärmlich." Sie wollte ihn wieder mit sich zerren, doch Dakota riss sich los. „Hör auf." „Dakota." Carol Lockwood kam herbei. „Wir hatten noch nicht die Gelegenheit uns zu begrüßen." lächelte Carol. Amber trat einige Schritte zurück. „Sie sind Amber, richtig? Nathaniels Schwester." „Ja, Ma'am." sagte Amber höflich. „Verzeihen Sie, wenn mein Sohn unhöflich war. Das hat er von seinem Vater. „Schon ok, Mrs. Lockwood. Dakota und ich wollten uns gerade verabschieden." sagte Amber und ging. Dakota sah ihr hinterher. „So etwas passiert, wenn man sich mit dem Abschaum einlässt." flüsterte Carol ihm ins Ohr und ging wieder.

Kim saß alleine an einem Tisch und eine Kerze, die darauf stand, ging aus. Kim schaute auf sie und fixierte sie. Plötzlich ging sie von alleine wieder an. Verwirrt starrte Kim sie an, dann pustete sie sie schnell wieder aus.

Castiel kam mit Jessica zu Lysander und Rosalya. „Was haben wir verpasst?" fragte er. „Wir haben nur geplaudert." sagte Lysander, immer noch sein Champangerglas in der Hand haltend. „Einen Drink, Castiel?" fragte er, ihm das Glas hinhaltend. „Nein, danke. Ich passe." Lysander prostete ihm zu, lächelte und nahm einen Schluck. Jessica sah zwischen ihnen hin und her und wandte sich dann wieder zu Lysander. „Lysander, würdest du gerne noch mal tanzen?" Lysander nickte. „Mit Vergnügen." Er stellte sein kaum berührtes Glas weg und ging mit Jessica auf die Tanzfläche. Rosalya stellte sich neben Castiel, beobachtete die zwei und lächelte. „Sie sehen zusammen echt süß aus." „Nicht reden, bitte." Rosalya hielt den Mund, sah kurz zu ihm und nahm dann einen Schluck.

Iris ging zur Bar. „Nicht schießen, ich hole mir nur was zu trinken." Logan war auch da. „Zu schießen, bedeutet Interesse." „Geheuchelte Gleichgültigkeit. Steh ich drauf." „Ich brauche kein Geplänkel, Logan. Ich will nicht mit dir reden, also lass mich in Ruhe." „Tut mir leid, Iris. Das mit deiner Schwester." „Danke." „Ich war auf der Beerdigung." Iris nickte. „Ich weiß. Du standest hinten." „Naja, ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen, aber ich wollte für dich da sein. Und als ich gehört habe, du bleibst in Mystic Falls, da dachte ich mir, vielleicht bekomm ich eine zweite Chance. Dass ich's wiedergutmachen kann." Iris sah ihn kurz an, dann sagte sie: „Ihr Name war Monica, stimmt's?" Und sie ließ ihn stehen.

Lysander und Jessica tanzten und Jessica lächelte glücklich. „Ich hoffe, Castiel hat dich nicht allzu verrückt gemacht." sagte Lysander entschuldigend. „Nein, er hat sich sogar ausgesprochen gut benommen. Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt und mir erklärt, wieso er ist, wie er ist." Lysander sah sie verwirrt an. „Das alles bloß an Debrah liegt." „Hmm." „Erzähl mir von ihr. Was ist passiert?" „Nichts, worüber ich reden will." wich Lysander aus. „Das verstehe ich. Du sollst nur wissen, das dus erzählen kannst. Ich meine, ich hab dir doch mein ganzes Drama aufgebürdet und jetzt bist du dran." Lysander nickte. „Ja. Ähm. Danke." „Die Wahrheit ist, Lysander, ich weiß kaum etwas über dich und würd mich wirklich freuen, wenn du dich ein bisschen mehr öffnest." „Castiel hat irgendwas gesagt. Er liebt es Spielchen zu spielen und Ärger zu machen, Jessica." „Hier geht's nicht um Castiel, hier geht's um mich. Ich würd dich gern kennenlernen. Hör zu: Du bist der mysteriöse Kerl und das mag ich. Aber mit dem Mysteriösen kommen Geheimnisse. Und die Sache mit Debrah..." „ Nein. Lass es. Ich will nicht darüber sprechen." „Dann erzähl etwas anderes von dir. Ganz egal was. Sonst bin ich darauf angewiesen, was andere Menschen so alles über dich berichten." „Siehst du nicht, was Castiel bereits getan hat? Er versucht zu erreichen, dass du dich gegen mich wendest." Ungläubig keuchte Jessica auf. „Und ich fürchte, es funktioniert." Damit ließ sie ihn stehen und ging von der Tanzfläche. Castiel sah es und beobachete Lysander.

Jessica saß mit Kim auf einem Sofa und Kim entschuldigte sich. „Das ist meine Schuld, ich hab Zweifel gesät, ich bin ein Zweifelsäer." „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ist.. ich fühl mich fürchterlich, weil ich mich nicht einmischen wollte. Und was tue ich? Ich mische mich ein. Ich war so hochnäsig." Carol kam zu ihnen. „Jessica, Schätzchen, da bist du ja." Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber. „In der Sammlung fehlt nach wie vor die Uhr." Jessica zog scharf die Luft ein. „Oh, äh.. tut mir leid, Mrs. Lockwood, ich konnte sie nicht finden." log sie. „Ich schätze, sie steckt noch irgendwo zwischen den Sachen meiner Eltern." „Verstehe." lächelte Carol. „Bitte sag mir, wenn du sie findest." „Ok." Jessica lächelte zurück.

Castiel ging die Treppe hoch und Rosalya sah ihn. „Wo bist du gewesen?" Sie lächelte und stand noch auf der Treppe. Castiel seuftze, hakte sie bei sich ein und zog sie mit sich. „Ich hab dich gesucht." log er. Er ging in einen Raum hinein. „Dein Bruder hat kaum mit mir getanzt, gerade mal fünf Minuten." „Ok, stell dich genau, da hin." Er stellte sie mit dem Blick zur offenen Tür, während er anfing etwas im Zimmer zu suchen. Er holte ein Kästchen hervor, darin war ein Bernsteinkristall versteckt. Rosalya kam zu ihm. „Ähm.. das darf man aber nicht anfassen. Was ist das?" „Ein wirklich wichtiger Kristall." Castiel steckte ihn sich ein. „Äh, aber woher wusstest du, wo er ist?" Castiel räumte das Kästchen wieder weg. „Weil ich ihn dahin getan hab." „Wann?" „Vor langer, langer Zeit, aber heute hol ich ihn mir wieder, dank deiner Hilfe." „Wofür ist er?" Castiel packte sie am Arm und ging wieder aus dem Raum. „Geht dich nichts an." „Du kannst ihn doch nicht stehlen." „Ich stehl ihn nicht, er gehört mir. Komm mit!" „Aber.." Er zog sie mit sich.

Logan ging zur Bar und Iris beobachtete es. „Wodka Tonic." sagte er. Er sah, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte und kam nach kurzem Überlegen doch zu ihr. „Ich weiß, das wird vermutlich Rückschlag Nr. 3, aber ich hoffe du erkennst es, als das was es ist." „Und was ist es?" „Hartnäckigkeit, Katzbuckeln, Engagement. Such dir was aus." „Deinetwegen bin ich aus der Stadt geflohen. Geflohen!" „Ich war jung und dumm, aber jetzt, inzwischen ist das Leben, naja, ernst geworden. Du weißt das ja wohl am Besten." „Einfach mal ganz hypothetisch. Wie willst du das nur je wieder gutmachen, Logan?" „Oh, katzbuckeln natürlich, eine Zusammenfassung der letzten paar Jahre, wo ich in mich gegangen bin. Käsefritten." Iris fing an zu grinsen. "Klar, was sonst." lachte sie. „Ich kenne meine Zuschauer." Sie lächelten sich an. „Wir können essen gehen. Ruf mich an." sagte Iris, dann ging sie weg.

Carol sprach mit einem Kellner. „Wenn Sie sich umsehen, was fehlt? Sehen Sie Flammen? Die Kerzen, warum brennen die Kerzen nicht?" Kim stand im Raum an die Wand gelehnt und sah zu. „Es gibt in der Küche Streichhölzer." Sie ging an Kim vorbei, die ihr verächtlich hinterher sah. „Miststück." Dann konzentrierte Kim sich wieder auf eine nicht entflammte Kerze, doch sie entzündtete sich nicht. Sie gab auf und drehte ihr den Rücken zu, da entzündete sie sich. Kim ging einige Schirtte, dann bemerkte sie, dass sogar die Kerze neben ihr brannte. Sie hatte alle Kerzen entzündet.

Jessica war auf der Toilette und traf auf Rosalya. „Hey." „Hey." „Wie läuft es so mit Lysander?" fragte Rosalya. Jessica seufzte. „Toll, echt toll." sagte sie mit falscher Begeisterung und überprüfte ihr Make-Up. „Wirklich? Mein Radar ist wohl kaputt, denn ich empfange ganz ganz andere Vibes." Rosalya zog sich ihren Lipgloss nach und beugte sich näher zum Spiegel.  
Jessica sah auf Rosalyas Hals, der durch den Schal verdeckt wurde und bemerkte etwas. „Was ist das?" Sie wollte den Schal hochheben, doch Rosalya wehrte es ab. „Hör auf." Dann hob Jessica doch den Schal hoch und sah die Bisswunde. „Rosalya, was ist da passiert?" „Gar nichts, ok?" „Das ist nicht gar nichts! Hat jemand dir wehgetan?" „Nein, es ist wirklich nichts. Es ist nur.. meine Mom würde mich umbringen." Jessica sah durch die Löcher von Rosalyas Jacke und zog sie ihr von der Schulter. Dort prangte auch eine Bisswunde. Rosalya wehrte sich und zog sie sich wieder über die Schulter. „Hat Castiel dich so verletzt?" „Nein, er.. er.. natürlich nicht!" Jessica wollte nochmal nachsehen, doch Rosalya hatte genug. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe,ok, Jessica?! Gott!" Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und stürmte aus dem Bad. Entsetzt und verwirrt blieb Jessica zurück.

Jessica lief die Stufen vor dem Eingang des Lockwood Hauses runter und direkt zu Castiel, der draußen stand. Sie stieß ihn zurück. „Du hast anscheinend wirklich ein ernsthaftes Problem! Halt dich von Rosalya fern oder ich gehe direkt zu ihrer Mutter, die ist hier Sheriff!" drohte Jessica. „Kapiert? Halt dich von ihr fern!" Damit ließ sie ihn stehen. Castiel sah ihr nach, drehte sich zurück, verengte die Augen und lief los.

Lysander stand am See, aus dem eine Fontäne spritzte.  
Jessica kam zu ihm. „Es tut mir leid," entschuldigte sie sich. „ich nehme alles zurück. Du hast absolut recht mit Castiel." „Was hat er getan?" „Die arme Rosalya, hat lauter blaue Flecken überall und Bisswunden. Und irgendwie hat er sie total durcheinandergebracht. Das ist für dich.." Lysander nickte nur. „keine Überraschung." stellte Jessica verwundert fest. „Ich..äh.. ich werd's regeln." sagte Lysander. „Es regeln? Lysander, du musst ihn einsperren lassen!" „Jessica, bitte.. ich.. ich erwarte nicht, dass du's verstehst." „Ich verstehe gar nichts, Lysander. Kannst du mich nicht endlich mal aufklären?!" „Hör zu, es gibt Dinge von denen du nichts weißt. OK? Dinge, die ich dir gern sagen würde, aber das kann ich nicht. Und ich werds vielleicht niemals schaffen. Ich kann dich nur bitten: Vertrau mir." „Vertrauen entsteht nicht einfach so. Vertrauen verdient man sich." Lysander sah wie Castiel Rosalya die Treppe hinunter zerrte, offenbar stritten sie. „Ich muss jetzt gehen..Es tut mir leid." Lysander ging an ihr vorbei und Castiel hinterher.

Kentin saß im Wohnzimmer vor seiner Xbox und zockte. Es klingelte an der Haustür und er öffnete. Amber stand davor. „Ähh.. du siehst unglaublich aus." sagte Kentin überwältigt. „Was machst du hier?" „Ich hab gedacht, es wär wohl am besten, ich treff heut noch ne falsche Entscheidung." Kentin fing an zu lächeln. „Ich hab noch 17 Minuten." Amber trat ein und küsste ihn. Sie lächelten sich an, dann knutschten sie weiter.

Castiel lief mit Rosalya über den Rasen vom Lockwood Grundstück. Rosalya weinte. „Nicht.." Castiel packte sie an den Oberarmen und hielt sie fest. „Sie hat es hochgezogen und ich bin nervös geworden. Aber ich hab nichts gesagt, ich schwörs dir, ehrlich nicht! Ich hab nur gesagt, dass du mir nichts tun wolltest." Castiel ließ sie langsam los und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Er lief hinter sie und küsste ihren Hinterkopf. „Du machst mich verrückt, weißt du das?" Er küsste ihr Ohr. „Schon ok, ich vergebe dir." „Ich hab nichts gesagt." „Sch,sch,sch,sch,sch,sch." Er umfasste ihre Taille und küsste erneut ihr Ohr. „Ist ja gut. Dummerweise.." er küsste ihren Hals. „ hab ich dich jetzt.." er küsste ihre Schulter. „sowas von satt." Er biss ihr in den Hals, mit der Absicht sie zu töten. Er ließ sie langsam auf den Rasen runter, doch plötzlich ließ er von ihr ab und klappte zusammen. „Was zum Teufel...?" Lysander kam herbei. „Ich wusste, ich kann dir nichts in den Drink tun. Also hab ichs ihr reingetan." Castiel sah ihn an und ächzte geschwächt. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und Lysander überprüfte, ob Rosalya noch lebte. Als Rosalya aufwachte, waren sie verschwunden. Sie richtete sich langsam und verwirrt auf und fand den Bernsteinkristall auf dem Boden liegend. Schnell steckte sie ihn in ihre Handtasche und stand auf. Jessica sah sie und lief zu ihr. „Rosalya? Da bist du ja, ich hab dich schon überall gesucht." Rosalya fing an zu schluchzen. „Geht's dir gut?" „Ja, bestens.." sagte sie panisch und tastete nach ihrem Hals. „Was ist passiert?" fragte Jessica. „Es geht mir gut." „Nein, du zitterst, Rosa, sag mir, was passiert ist." „Es geht mir gut.." „Rosalya, komm her, komm her." Sie umarmte sie und Rosalya weinte sich bei ihr aus.

'Ich hab getan, was ich tun musste um Jessica zu beschützen.' schrieb Lysander in sein Tagebuch. Währenddessen warf er Castiel ins Verließ, das gefüllt war mit Eisenkraut und verschloss die Tür. 'Um alle zu beschützen. Ja, Castiel, die Schlagzeile lautete: Tödliche Bestie gefangen. Aufatmen in Mystic Falls.' Dimitri stand neben der Verließtür und ging zusammen mit Lysander nach oben.

Bürgermeister Lockwood ging in einen Raum in dem schon mehrere Leute warteten, unter anderem Sheriff Forbes und Carol. „Danke, dass Sie noch nicht gegangen sind." sagte Richard. „Und, haben Sie die Gilbert Uhr?" fragte Crystal. „Sie hat vorhin behauptet, sie wär zwischen den Sachen ihrer Eltern." sagte Carol. Logan Fell setzte sich hin. „Ich kann sie holen." Crystal nickte. „Gut. Wir brauchen sie." Richard sah sie an. „Sind Sie sicher?" „Bei 5 blutleeren Körpern? Da bin ich mir sicher." sagte sie. „Sie sind wieder da." sagte Logan.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Bam, Bam, Bam! XD Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, hier wieder die Songs:

 **Opposite Direction von Union of Knives**

Damon und Rosa in ihrem Schlafzimmer, reden über das Gründerfest und Vampire

 **I'm a Lady von Santigold (feat. Trouble Andrew)**

Amber bedient Dake und seine Familie im Grill

 **I'm not Over von Caroline Liar**

Kim und Jess machen sich für das Fest fertig

 **Shadows of Ourselves von Thievery Corporation** (Französisch XD)

Castiel und Rosa kommen beim Gründerfest an, Rosalya redet mit ihrer Mom, Lys und Jessica kommen auch an

 **Back in Time von VV Brown**

Lys und Jess sehen sich die gespendeten Dinge an

 **Fallout von Sofi Bonde**

Rosa und Lysander reden, Castiel und Jessica reden über die Schlacht am Willow Creek

 **Wild Place von Glass Pear**

Dake und Amber streiten, Kim zündet eine Kerze an

 **All We Are von Matt Nathanson**

Lys und Jess tanzen auf dem Fest, Iris bittet Logan, sie in Ruhe zu lassen, er drückt ihr sein Beileid aus, wegen ihrer Schwester

 **Brightest Hour von The Submarines**

Kim und Jessica reden, Carol fragt nach der Uhr, Castiel stielt den Kristall, Logan bittet Iris um eine weitere Chance, Bonnie hat alle Kerzen im Zimmer angezündet

 **Believer von Viva Volce**

Amber und Kentin küssen sich, Castiel bringt Rosa fast um

Vor allem Back in Time, I'm not Over, I'm a Lady und Believer feier ich sehr :3 Freu mich auf Reviews ^^

LG

Ronjale55


	5. 1x05 Im Kerker

Hier pünktlich das neue Kapitel!

Bisher 10 Views! 1 mehr, yay! Und auch noch aus Deutschland, da bin ich gespannt, wer das war..xD

Nun viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Im Salvatore Anwesen ging Lysander zur Castiels Kerkertür und sah hinein. Castiel, der auf einer Pritsche lag, tastete geschwächt nach seinem Ring, der fehlte. "Wo ist mein Ring?" fragte er schwach. "Den wirst du nicht mehr brauchen." Castiel stöhnte. "Wie lange bin ich schon hier?" "3 Tage." "Was hast du vor?" "Wenn in der alten Welt ein Vampir drohte, durch sein Verhalten die gesamte Rasse zu entlarven oder ihr zu schaden, hatte er sich dafür zu verantworten. Man bemühte sich, ihn umzuziehen, statt ihn zu bestrafen." "Du weißt, was passiert, wenn ich... kein Blut trinke." "Du wirst schwächer und schwächer. Und schließlich wirst du dich weder bewegen noch sprechen können. Innerhalb einer Woche wird deine Haut austrocknen und du mumifizierst. Ein lebender Leichnam. Unfähig, jemanden zu verletzen. Nie wieder."  
"Also wirst du mich jetzt einfach hier im Keller eingesperrt lassen? Für immer?" "Ich hab dir genug Eisenkraut injiziert um dich mattzusetzen. Sobald dein Kreislauf zum Stillstand kommt, bringe ich dich in die Familiengruft und in 50 Jahren sehen wir weiter." "Ich bin stärker, als du denkst." "Das warst du schon immer. Aber du bist nicht stärker als das Eisenkraut. Und das wissen wir beide auch. Tut mir leid. Es hätte nicht soweit kommen müssen." Und Lysander ging fort und ließ den geschwächten, aufstöhnenden Castiel zurück.

Jessica wachte auf und nahm ihr Tagebuch vom Nachttisch. Sie überlegte, was sie schreiben könnte, doch dann legte sie es wieder beiseite. Sie ging ins Bad und traf dort überraschend auf Amber, die sich die Zähne putzte. Verwirrt blieb Jessica in der Tür stehen und starrte sie an. "Tut mir leid, ich bin gleich fertig." "Schon OK, lass dir Zeit." meinte Jessica und ging rückwärts wieder aus dem Bad.

Amber kam grinsend zurück in Kentins Zimmer. "Ich schätze mal, du bekommst Ärger." sagte sie und legte sich wieder zu ihm ins Bett. "Was hast du angestellt?" "Jessica hat mich gesehen." "Ich bin ein drogennehmender Krimineller. Ein Mädchen im Bett zählt dabei nicht ins Gewicht." Amber grinste und küsste ihn.

Jessica kam in die Küche, in der Iris saß. "Iris." Sie deutete nach oben. "Hast du mitgekriegt, was da oben abläuft?" "Mh-hm." "Und du hast nichts einzuwenden?" "Ich finde, er könnte geschickter dabei sein. Und sich wenigstens Mühe geben sie hier rein- und rauszuschmuggeln." Jessica holte sich eine Schüssel und machte sich Müsli. "Oh, nur dass dus weißt, ich bin zum Abendessen nicht da." "Du wirst es also tatsächlich tun, du gehst mit Logan aus." grinste Jessica. "Ich werde aufkreuzen und ihn quälen, ja genau." Sie lachte. "Und, hast du was von Lysander gehört?" "Nicht, seit er vor 3 Tagen diese vage Nachricht hinterlassen hat." Sie ahmte Lysanders Stimme nach. "Hi, Jessica, ich muss was erledigen. Ich erklärs dir in ein paar Tagen." Iris grinste. "Hast du ihn nicht angerufen?" "Nein. Werd ich auch nicht." "Und das ist alles OK für dich?" Genervt stellte Jessica die Milch ab. "Das alles ist überhaupt nicht OK für mich. Aber ich werde deswegen auch nicht heulen. Weißt du, heute morgen wollte ich Tagebuch schreiben und dann dachte ich: Was soll ich schreiben? Echt, ich werde keins dieser jämmerlichen Mädchen sein, dessen Welt sich wegen irgendeines Typen aufhört zu drehen." Sie aß einen Löffel von dem Müsli. "Na dann." meinte Iris verblüfft. "Ich komm schon klar." sagte sie und ging mitsamt der Schüssel aus der Küche.

Lysander redete mit Dimitri und hatte seine Schultasche um. "Er ist bei Bewusstsein. Er ist schwach, aber man sollte den Keller besser meiden. Es ist Castiel, er könnte trotz allem noch gefährlich sein." "Äh, du gehst in die Schule?" fragte Dimitri verwirrt. "Ich bin hier um mein Leben wiederzufinden. Dem will ich mich wieder zuwenden und Jessica, falls sie noch mit mir spricht." "Warum hast du sie nicht angerufen?" "Was hätte ich tun sollen? Ihr noch ne Lüge auftischen? Ich hasse es, sie anzulügen. Ich bin schlecht darin. Sie denkt bereits, ich verberge etwas." "Welche Wahl hast du? Du bist zurückgekommen um ein möglichst normales Leben zu leben. Du wusstest, das würde mit dazugehören."  
Lysander richtete seine Tasche und verließ den Raum.

"Ich erinnere mich an die Party. Castiel tauchte hinter mir auf und hat meinen Nacken geküsst oder in meinen Nacken gebissen." sagte Rosalya, die vor ihrem Spiegel saß. Auf ihrem Bett lag Kim und hielt eine Kerze in der Hand, die sie anstarrte. "Dann bin ich umgekippt. Mir kommt es so vor, als hätte ich seitdem Erinnerungslücken. Das ist echt komisch... Vielleicht hab ich mich von ihm beißen lassen." Kim sah sie an. "Warum solltest du das tun?" Rosalya stieß die Luft aus und überschminkte den letzten Rest der Wunde an ihrem Hals. "Okay, können wir das Thema lassen? Ja? Ich will einfach nicht über Castiel reden. Ich will über nichts, was das angeht reden, ich will nur das alles wieder normal wird." Kim starrte weiterhin die Kerze an. "Was machst du da mit der Kerze?" "Äh...Nichts." Kim legte die Kerze weg. "Was ist das?" fragte sie und hob den Bernsteinkristall hoch. "Das hat Castiel mir gegeben. Oder er wollte es mir geben.. ich weiß nur, dass es jetzt mir gehört." "Das Ding ist hässlich." "Dann nimm deine dreckigen Hände weg!" sagte Rosalya, riss es Kim aus den Fingern und hängte es auf Ihren Garderobenständer neben dem Fenster.

In der Schule lief Rosalya am nächsten Morgen durch den Flur und verteilte Flyer. "Das sexy Schaumautowaschen ist morgen. Das Footballteam und die Band haben zugesagt. Naja, nicht die ganze Band. Nur die, die es sich erlauben können einen Bikini anzuziehen. Ich will es provokativ sexy. Ich meine, das ist ne Spendenaktion, verdammt." erläuterte Rosalya ihren Plan den Mädchen, die ihr halfen. Jessica und Kim beobachteten sie. "Einfach unglaublich." "Als wäre nichts passiert." sagte Jessica. "Sie verschließt die Augen vor der Wahrheit." meinte Kim. Jessica sah wieder zu Rosalya, die mit ein paar anderen Mädels lachte. Lysander trat von hinten an sie heran. "Hey." sagte er. Jessica wandte sich um und sah ihn abwartend an. "Hey, ähm.. also ich muss jetzt... irgendwo anders sein." machte Kim sich aus dem Staub, damit die zwei sich aussprechen konnten. "Tut mir echt leid, dass ich nicht angerufen habe." brach Lysander das Schweigen. Jessica lächelte spöttisch. "Keine Sorge. Ich leb noch." sagte sie schnippisch. "Ich musste mich um Castiel kümmern." sagte Lysander. "Und hast du..dich um ihn gekümmert?" "Ja, ja." "4 Tage lang?" fragte sie sauer. "Du hast jedes Recht wütend auf mich zu sein, aber darf ich dir das alles erklären, bitte?" "Sicher." seufzte Jessica. "Wann?" "Ich muss nach dem Unterricht nach Hause, aber im Grill so gegen 4?" fragte er. "OK." "Danke." Rosalya kam zu ihnen. "Lysander, wo ist Castiel? Echt, der muss sich bei mir noch schwer entschuldigen." lächelte Rosalya. "Er ist weg, Rosalya." sagte Lysander. "Und wann kommt er wieder zurück?" "Er kommt nicht zurück. Tut mir leid." sagte Lysander und ging zum Unterricht. Jessica tätschelte tröstend Rosalyas Schulter. "Das ist gut so, Rosa." "Ich weiß, ja." nickte sie zögernd.

Im Grill spielte Nathaniel Billard und Jessica kam gerade an. "Hey Nathaniel, hast du Lysander gesehen?" "Nein, hab ich nicht." Jessica ging ein paar Schritte weiter."Aber wenn du Zeit totschlagen willst," fuhr Nathaniel fort."Lass uns spielen." Jessica kam zu ihm zurück, sah zum Billardtisch und lächelte zögernd. "Komm schon, das haben wir ewig nicht gemacht. Ich lass dich auch gewinnen." lockte Nathaniel grinsend. Jessica grinste zurück.

Im Salvatore Anwesen war Dimitri in dem Raum oberhalb der Kellertreppe und hörte Castiel husten. Langsam ging er hinunter und näherte sich der Tür. "Ich bin voll mit Eisenkraut." warnte er Castiel. "Ich tu es seit 16 Jahren in meinen Kaffee. Mein Blut würde deinen Zustand nur noch verschlimmern. Castiel?" "Dann war das Eisenkraut also von dir. Schön für dich. Schön für dich." murmelte er schwach. Dimitri trat näher an die Tür heran. "Blut ist also doch nicht dicker als Wasser, huh?" sagte Castiel. "Wir sind keine Familie." sagte Dimitri. Castiel hustete. "Allenfalls eine, die völlig zerrüttet ist." Castiel drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Deinetwegen hab ich auf eine lebende, atmende und liebende Familie verzichtet." fuhr Dimitri fort. "Kann ich dich vielleicht dazu überreden mir einen Hasen oder so zu bringen? Lysanders Diät würde mir im Moment völlig ausreichen." "Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun kann." Castiel schloss die Augen. "Du hast gewonnen, Dimitri. Ich werde zugrunde gehn. Du bist wie dein Großvater. Der konnte Besuch von mir auch nicht leiden." "Du besuchst nicht, Castiel. Du kommst unangekündigt. Erinnerst mich, dass dies nicht mein Haus ist, dass du mir nur erlaubst, hier zu leben. Erlaubst überhaupt zu leben." "Der Rasen musste gemäht werden." Dimitri schnaubte und Castiel grinste leicht. "Ich komme um Lebewohl zu sagen, Castiel." Dimitri drehte sich um, um zu gehen und Castiel öffnete die Augen. Er schoss zur Tür und packte durch das Gitter Dimitri an der Kehle und drückte ihn rücklings gegen die Tür. Dimitri röchelte. "Mach die Tür auf, Dimitri!" drohte Castiel. Lysander tauchte auf, packte Castiels Arm und zwang ihn Dimitri los zulassen. Er fiel nach Luft ringend auf den Boden. Lysander bog Castiels Arm um und schubste ihn zurück, sodass er auf den Boden fiel und bäuchlings liegen blieb. Dann half Lysander dem hustendem Dimitri auf die Beine. Lysander drehte sich noch einmal zu Castiel. "Mach nur weiter so, Castiel. Je mehr Energie du verschwendest, desto schneller hast du ausgespielt!" Er ging.

Im Grill  
"Und dann steht da Amber im Bad, völlig unbeeindruckt, als wär's keine große Sache, dass sie miteinander rummachen." erzählte Jessica und versenkte eine Kugel. "Okay, mal ganz ehrlich. Dein Bruder und meine Schwester, das ist voll schräg." sagte Nathaniel. "Ja." Jessicas Handy vibrierte. Sie sah drauf. "Wie spät ist er dran?" fragte Nathaniel. "Gleich eine Stunde. Ist aber schon OK. Damit meine ich, dass ich mit dir nicht über Probleme mit Jungs rede." sagte Jessica und versemmelte den nächsten Stoß. Sie und Nathaniel tauschten die Plätze. "Gut. Ist ja nicht so, als wären wir mal die besten Freunde gewesen oder so." grinste er. "OK. Also schön. Was hältst du von Lysander? Ist er in Ordnung?" "Wieso, was hat er getan?" "Nichts, überhaupt nichts. Er ist nur immer so ein Geheimniskrämer. Da ist irgendwas, was ich nicht wissen soll, was meine Neugier nur umso mehr weckt." "Und was?" grinste Nathaniel. "Dass er ein Serienkiller ist und ein Clownskostüm im Kofferraum versteckt?" "Nein, natürlich nicht. Was wissen wir schon über ihn, so richtig?" "Er ist ein Riesen-Footballer. Ein bisschen ein Einzelgänger. Und so sehr ich es auch hasse, das zu sagen: Er ist vermutlich ein netter Kerl." "Du denkst also, dass ich ein bisschen paranoid bin?" "Du solltest mit ihm reden." "Mit wem reden?" ertönte Lysanders Stimme. Nathaniel drehte sich um und Jessica sah auf. "Tut mir echt leid, dass ich mich verspätet habe." entschuldigte Lysander sich. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Jessica. "Ich bin aufgehalten worden." "Ist alles in Ordnung?" "Da war was mit meinem Onkel." "Und da könntest du nicht anrufen und mir sagen, dass du dich verspätest?!" "Okay..amüsiert euch schön." Nathaniel klopfte Jessica auf die Schulter und verschwand. "Echt, tut mir leid. Es war unumgänglich." "Was war unumgänglich?" Lysander schwieg und sah zu Boden. Jessica lachte ungläubig auf. "OK." Sie wollte gehen. "Nein, Jessica, bitte!" Jessica drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. "Nein, Lysander, hey, merkst du das nicht? Jede Frage beantwortest du mit einer vagen Pseudoantwort. Was ist so schrecklich, dass du Angst hast es mir zu sagen?" "Ich kenne Sie." sagte ein alter Mann und starrte Lysander an. Erschrocken sahen Jessica und Lysander zu ihm. Der Mann musterte ihn. "Mein Gott..." "Ähm..Entschuldigung?" sagte Lysander. "Ich kenne Sie." wiederholte der Mann. "Wie ist das möglich?" "Ich glaube, Sie verwechseln mich, Sir." "Sie sind nicht einen Tag gealtert." Verwirrt sah Jessica zu Lysander. "Tut mir leid, entschuldigen Sie bitte." Lysander wandte sich zu Jessica. "Kann ich dich nach Hause bringen? Dann können wir reden." Er lief voraus, Jessica verwirrt hinterher. "Ist das in Ordnung?" "Warte, was war das gerade?" fragte sie. "Ich weiß es nicht..nichts." "Achso, nichts also. Ich muss los, Lysander." Und sie ließ ihn stehen, da sie schon wieder keine richtige Antwort bekommen hatte. Lysander sah zurück zu dem alten Mann, der ihn immer noch ansah.

Jessica schrieb nun Tagebuch. 'Ich hab es versucht. Ich hätte wahnsinnig gern alles geklärt. Aber meine innere Stimme rät mir vorsichtig zu sein. Was du nicht weißt, kann dich verletzen.'

Logan war im Grill und traf auf Sheriff Forbes, die in Uniform an der Bar lehnte. "Guten Abend, Sheriff." Logan lehnte sich auf eine Stuhllehne neben ihr und fragte: "Irgendwas?" "Wir haben die gesamte Westseite des Sees durchsucht, alle Höhlen bei den Wasserfällen waren sauber, keine Anzeichen dafür, dass sie bewohnt sind." "Dann sind sie in der Stadt." meinte Logan. "Wir haben alle leerstehenden Gebäude und Lagerhallen abgeklappert." "Dann muss es ein Privathaus sein." "Das ist noch schwerer ausfindig zu machen. Diese Kreaturen sind clever. Die wissen, wie sie unentdeckt bleiben." "Also jemand, der nur nachts raus kommt wird irgendwann mal auffallen." "Was ist mit der Uhr?" "Ich arbeite dran." "Ich kenne die Gilberts. Die Uhr wurde den Männern in der Familie weitergereicht. Fang bei Kentin an." "Hey, Logan." ertönte Iris' Stimme und Logan lief ihr entgegen. "Du bist also tatsächlich gekommen." lächelte er. "Du hast eine Stunde. Nutze sie." Logan grinste.

Jessica lag mit einem Kuscheltier deprimiert auf ihrem Bett, als Kentin sich an den Türrahmen lehnte. "Alles OK?" fragte er. "Ist Amber da drinnen?" fragte Jessica zurück. "Antworte nicht auf ne Frage mit ner Gegenfrage. Schon möglich." antwortete Kentin grinsend. "Was ist denn mit dir los?" "Ich fühl mich elend." antwortete Jessica. "Naja, du solltest vielleicht mal was essen." lächelte Kentin. Jessica fing auch an zu lächeln und rappelte sich hoch.  
Als sie die Treppe hinunter ging, hörte sie Besteck klimpern. Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn. "Iris? Iris?" Doch in der Küche stand Lysander. "Lysander? Was machst du hier?" "Essen." antwortete er und schnitt Mozzarella in Scheiben. "Kentin hat mir verraten, dass Hühnchen mit Parmesan dein Lieblingsessen ist und ich bin zufällig ein guter Koch." Jessica trat näher und sagte: "Ich weiß echt nicht, was du dir davon versprichst." "Du wolltest mich kennenlernen, richtig?" Jessica nickte. "Ich finde, wenn du mich abservierst, solltest du wenigstens wissen, wen du abweist. Fangen wir also bei Debrah an." Jessica wollte ihn stoppen. "Lysander..." "Sie war das schönste Mädchen, das ich je gesehen habe. Sie hatte eine wunderschöne Haut. Und sie hatte dieses Lachen. Es war irgendwie albern. Ihr Lachen brachte dich zum Lachen. Und sie war so witzig, sie wusste, wie man sich amüsiert. Aber Debrah war auch sehr ungeduldig und anspruchsvoll und selbstsüchtig und impulsiv. Dann kam Castiel. Er behauptete, dass er zuerst mit ihr zusammen war. Ich weiß andererseits, ich hab ein paar Dinge getan, auf die ich nicht stolz bin. Am meisten bereue ich, dass ich es nicht mehr klarstellen konnte, bevor sie starb. Ich vermisse sie, aber ich bin nicht mehr gelähmt durch ihren Verlust."

Oben in Kentins Zimmer war Amber auch da. "Das war sehr nett, was du für Lysander getan hast, sehr romantisch." sagte sie. "Naja, ich hab mich auch romantisch gefühlt." Amber hielt ein oranges Döschen hoch. "Guck mal, was ich gefunden hab." Sie las vor: "Jessica Gilbert, eine Tablette alle 4 bis 6 Stunden je nach Beschwerden." Kentin stand auf. "Die sind noch von dem Autounfall übrig." Amber hatte einige Tabletten rausgeholt und auf Kentins Schreibtisch gelegt. "Sie wird sie also nicht vermissen." Sie nahm die Uhr hinter der der Gründerrat her war und die auf dem Tisch lag und wollte damit die Tabletten zerkleinern. "Nein, nein, nicht damit. Die ist antik." sagte Kentin und nahm ihr die Uhr ab. Amber nahm sich einen Glaswürfel vom Schreibtisch und zerkleinerte sie damit. Kentin seufzte. "Ich hab das Gefühl, wir sind nur noch auf Droge." "Die Schönheit der freien Entscheidung." lächelte Amber. "Dann lass uns entscheiden, es zu lassen. Wir müssen doch nicht andauernd high sein, oder?" Amber hielt inne. "Ich hoff echt, du bist nicht einer von diesen Typen, die versuchen alles an mir zu ändern, weil wir jetzt zusammen sind." "Nein." "Gut." lächelte Amber und machte weiter.

"Ich les wahnsinnig gern, bin riesiger Fitzgerald-Fan. Der große Gatsby, sein Meisterwerk. Aber ich bin kein Snob, ich mag auch Grisham." erzählte Lysander, während Jessica ihm beim Kochen half. "Ich finde Seinfeld ist die beste amerikanische Fernsehshow der letzten 50 Jahre." Jessica lächelte anerkennend. "Aber I love Lucy ist meine absolute Lieblingsserie. Loving Cup war die beste Folge." Jessica kicherte. "Riesen Scorsese-Fan. Also Taxi Driver zum Beispiel, kann ich mir immer wieder ansehen." "Warte, lass mich helfen." sagte Jessica und schnitt für Lysander die Zwiebeln klein. "Und was die Musik angeht, mag ich alles querbeet. Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie, oh, Kanye. Und kein Witz, ich steh sogar auf diesen einen Miley-Song." Jessica kicherte. "Ganz ruhig." "Ich sag doch gar nichts. Hey, das ist für das Knoblauchbrot, oder? Knoblauch ess ich eigentlich nicht, außer du isst auch welchen." lächelte Jessica. "Machst du Witze? Ich liebe Knoblauch." sagte Lysander und ging zum Kühlschrank. Jessica schnitt sich in den Finger. "Au! Ah." Es blutete. "Alles OK?" Lysander kam zu ihr. "Ja, ich denke schon." Jessica schnappte sich ein Handtuch und lief zur Spüle. Irgendwie hatte Lysander Blut an seine Hand bekommen und starrte es an, während sich seine Augen veränderten. Jessica, die sich den Schnitt auswusch, konnte es in der Spiegelung des Fensters sehen, da es draußen schon dunkel war. "Dein Gesicht..." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und er wandte ihr schnell den Rücken zu, da seine Zähne gewachsen waren. "Ja..ich...äh..ich hab was ins Auge gekriegt.." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und versuchte, die Kontrolle zurückzubekommen. "Lysander." Sie legte ihm von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch er drehte den Kopf weg. "Hey." Sie versuchte es auf der anderen Seite, doch wieder nichts."Lysander." Langsam wurde sein Gesicht wieder normal, Lysander schloss die Augen und atmete aus. Dann drehte er sich, wieder völlig normal aussehend, zu Jessica um. Sie lachte kurz auf. "Anscheinend hat sich meine Paranoia in eine ausgewachsene Halluzination verwandelt." Lysander grinste. "Das macht deinen Charme aus." Jessica fuhr sich verwirrt durch die Haare. Lysander beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen, aber hielt inne, sodass Jessica schließlich ihn küsste.

Im Salvatore Anwesen versuchte Castiel telepathisch zu Rosalya durchzudringen, da er sie manipuliert hatte und somit noch eine Verbindung da war. "Rosalya ...Rosalya.." Ihm ging es immer schlechter.  
Rosalya war zuhause und telefonierte mit Tiki. "Nein, Tiki, nicht den Einteiler nehmen, ich hab ihn an dir gesehen, vertrau mir. Ja, aber wir wollen Strippclub-Atmosphäre." "Rosalya..." versuchte Castiel es weiterhin. Rosalya kicherte. "Ja, vielleicht sollten wir die Autos in Slow-Motion waschen. Nein." Sie ging zu ihrem Laptop und hörte endlich ein von Castiel geisterhaft geflüstertes "Rosalya..". Im Spiegel sah sie, dass Castiel am Vorhang stand. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, doch er war verschwunden, nur der Vorhang wehte im Wind. "Oh, ähm, nein." Rosalya ging zu ihrem Bett. "Sorry. Also wir sehen uns morgen, Zweiteiler. OK. Bis morgen." Sie legte auf, setzte sich aufs Bett und hörte eine Krähe krächzen. Castiels Krähe saß außen auf dem Fensterbrett. Rosa nahm ein Kissen und verscheuchte die Krähe damit. Ängstlich umklammerte sie dann das Kissen. "Gott.."

Lysander stand vor der Kerkertür und wollte gerade gehen, als Castiel ihn ansprach. "Ich wette, du fühlst dich ziemlich gut, hab ich recht?" "Nicht besonders." gab Lysander zu. "Du hast gewonnen." hauchte Castiel. "Du hast den Bösen gefangen. Nichts kann mehr zwischen dich und Jessica kommen." Er keuchte und sah Lysander an. "Bis auf die Wahrheit. Die Lügen werden dich einholen, Lysander. Solange du dich damit belügst, was du bist."  
"Das Schöne daran, dass du da drin bist und ich hier draußen, ist, dass ich einfach weggehen kann." Und Lysander ging weg.

Am nächsten Tag war die Sexy Schaumautowäsche. Am Parkplatz der Mystic Falls Highschool hing ein riesiges Plakat auf dem 'Sexy Schaumautowäsche - Helft Mystic Falls Highschool' stand. Jungs oben ohne und Mädels in Bikinis wuschen gegen Geld Autos. Als Kassierer stand Rosalya in einem pinken Bikini mit zwei geflochtenen Zöpfen an der Kasse und schärfte Jessica ein: "Kein Freundschaftspreis, keine Gratis-Wäsche, kein 'Ich bezahle später'. Wir sind hier nicht die Wohlfahrt." "Nein, sind wir nicht." bestätigte Jessica. Lysander kam zu ihnen. "Hi." sagte er. "Hey." lächelte Jessica und stand auf. Kritisch musterte Rosalya Lysander. "Diese Veranstaltung heißt 'Sexy Schaum' übrigens." sagte sie, grinste und ging weg. "Wurden wir gerade gerügt?" fragte Lysander. "Und verurteilt, ja." "Wow."  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube, du wirst das hier ausziehen müssen." sagte Jessica und zupfte an Lysanders T-Shirt. "Ah..nur wenn du den Anfang machst." Jessica grinste. "Okay..." sie stülpte sich die Jacke über den Kopf, doch sie bekam es nicht sexy hin, da sie fest hing und Lysander ihr noch helfen musste. "Sorry, das war so was von unsexy." Sie trug über ihrem schwarz-lila Bikini ein schickes weißes Top. "Find ich nicht." sagte Lysander und küsste sie.  
Nathaniel beobachtete es.

„Nein, kein gequältes Schmachten bitte." sagte Kim, die in einem braunen Bikini mit Nathaniel, der ein schwarzes ärmeloses Hemd trug, ein Auto wusch. „Ich bin nur am Beobachten." sagte Nathaniel. „Mhm." Ein rotes Auo kam gerade an. „Oh, Tiki! Der gehört dir!" rief Kim. „Ich bekomm immer die voll hässlichen ab, hm?" sagte Tiki. „Nur um das klarzustellen, dein Auto ist ein schäbiger Schrotthaufen." machte Tiki nun den Fahrer fertig. „Ich meine, wir können es waschen, aber es ist und bleibt ein Schrotthaufen." „Jetzt hör auf, rumzustänkern." mischte Kim sich ein. „Oh, rumstänkern tut der Typ mit seiner Schrottkiste." machte Tiki weiter. Besagter Typ warf wütend seine Autoschlüssel auf den Fahrersitz und zog ab. Tiki steckte einen Schlauch in einen Eimer voll Seifenwasser und Kim konzentrierte sich wütend auf den Schlauch. Plötzlich wurde Tiki total nass gespritzt, da der Schlauch außer Kontrolle war. „Oh, verdammt!" rief Tiki. Kim grinste zufrieden. Nathaniel rannte rüber um Tiki zu helfen und Kim erschrak. „Was zum Teufel..?" Der Schlauch ging aus. „Nass und wild, Tiki." lachte Nathaniel und reichte ihr ein Handtuch.

Logan berichtete über die Autowäsche und Iris lehnte an seinem Wagen und sah zu. „Der gesamte Erlös kommt dem Sportunterricht der Schule zugute, die den tragischen Tod ihres Football Coachs Tom Faraize noch nicht überwunden hat. Die Einwohner von Mystic Falls kommen zusammen, um ihm posthum die Ehre zu erweisen. Und Schnitt." sagte Logan, reichte dem Kameramann sein Mikro und ging zu Iris. „Stilvoll." sagte sie. „Vielen Dank." „Aber du.. nimmst schon noch die Mädels in den Bikinis auf?" „Oh, 53% der Fernsehzuschauer sehen die Nachrichten ohne Ton." Iris lachte. „Danke für das Essen, ich fand's sehr schön." lächelte sie. „Erinnerst du dich an das letzte Mal, als wir auf einem Schulparkplatz waren?" fragte er. „Tut mir leid. Nicht die Bohne." „Wirklich?" „Nada." „Hm.." „Besonders nicht an Sex in einem Minivan." sagte Iris und grinste. „Das war ein toller Tag." lächelte Logan. „Was?" lachte Iris.

Jessica und Lysander wuschen gemeinsam ein Auto, Lysander trug immer noch sein T-Shirt aber keine Jacke mehr. Jessica sah auf seinen Ring. „Dein Ring ist voller Seifenschaum." „Oh, das macht nichts." „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Castiel auch so einen Ring trägt. Hat es was damit auf sich?" „Ja, das ist...äh, unser Familienwappen." „Hm.." Jessica kam zu Lysander und nahm seine Hand, um den Ring genauer zu betrachten. „Was ist das für ein Stein?" „Das ist ein Lapislazuli." „Oh, den solltest du wirklich abnehmen. Ich kann ihn in meine Tasche tun." lächelte Jessica. „Nein, das ist in Ordnung, wirklich. Aber danke." „Ok. Ich hole ein paar Handtücher." „Gut."  
Jessica ging zu Rosalya an die Kasse. Rosalya trug nun eine blaue Jacke über ihrem Bikini. „Hey, wir haben keine Handtücher und kein Polierzeug mehr." sagte Jessica. „Ich hole Nachschub. Pass auf das Geld auf." sagte Rosalya und ging los. Auf einem Gerüst saß Castiels Krähe...

Rosalya lief durch den halbdunklen Flur der Schule und zu einer Tür, die aber abgesperrt war. Dann hörte sie ein Zischen. (AU: Typisches Vampirgeräusch, wenn sie ihre Geschwindigkeit nutzen) Sie sah sich um. Als sie sich umdrehte, stand der geschwächte Castiel direkt vor ihr. „Rosalya..hilf mir..." Seine Stimme war wieder ein geisterhaftes Flüstern. „Rosalya.." Rosalya rannte davon und Castiel war nicht mehr zu sehen, nur zu hören. „Hilf mir...Hilf mir..."

Jessica kümmerte sich um die Kasse. „Das wären 20$." „Okay." sagte der alte Mann vom Grill. Jessica erkannte ihn. „Ich hab Sie gestern gesehen. Sie haben mit einem Freund von mir gesprochen, im Grill." „Oh, wissen Sie, ich dachte es wäre jemand, den ich kenne." „Lysander Salvatore." „Nein, das kann nicht sein. Da hab ich mir nur etwas eingebildet." „Wo glauben Sie, haben Sie ihn schon mal gesehen?" hakte Jessica nach. „Als ich hierher zog, hab ich in der Salvatore Pension gewohnt. Lysander war auf der Durchreise um seinen Onkel zu besuchen. Jedenfalls wusste keiner, dass er überhaupt da war, bis zu dem Angriff." „Angriff?" „Sein Onkel wurde getötet. Er wurde von einem Tier in den Wäldern zerfleischt." Verwirrt fing Jessica an zu lächeln. „Sein Onkel Dimitri?" „Mm-mm. Joseph." „Tut mir leid, Sir, ich glaube, ich kenne diese Geschichte gar nicht."„Oh, wie sollten Sie auch, ich meine, das ist vor vielen Jahren passiert." Tiki kam zu ihnen. „Grandpa, du musst gehen. Mom will, dass du nach Hause kommst. OK?" „Ja." Tiki wandte sich zu Jessica. "Er ist dir nicht auf den Wecker gegangen, oder? Er ist n kleines Alzheimerchen." lächelte sie. „Äh, nein, er war sehr lieb." Jessica stand auf und ging dem Mann hinterher. „Hey, Sir, entschuldigen Sie, sind Sie sicher, dass der Mann, den Sie gesehen haben, den Sie kennengelernt haben, Lysander Salvatore hieß?" „Ja. Ich erinnere mich an seinen Ring und an seinen Bruder." "Castiel?" "Ja. Lysander und Castiel Salvatore." "Wann war das genau?" "Es war Anfang Juni 1953. Ja, Juni 1953."  
Verwirrt sah Jessica ihn an. Dann verabschiedete sie sich von ihm und sah zu Lysander, der mit einem anderem Jungen am Auto weiter gewaschen hatte. Er sah Jessica, entschuldigte sich und ging zu ihr. "Rosalya hat dich endlich gehen lassen, hä?" Jessica fuhr sich verwirrt durch die Haare. "Ähm, ich weiß gar nicht, wo sie hin ist... Sie hat mich sitzen lassen." grinste sie. „Sind hier noch andere Salvatore in Mystic Falls?" „Mein Onkel Dimitri." „Und sonst, keine weiteren?" „Nein, die haben sich alle verteilt." „Mm.." „Wieso?" „Ich versuch nur mehr über dich zu erfahren." lächelte Jessica.

Amber führte Kentin durch den Wald. „Wohin bringst du mich?" fragte er. „Wir können uns nicht immer in deinem Zimmer verstecken." lachte Amber. "Willkommen auf meiner anderen Lieblingspartylocation." "Der Friedhof?" "Yo, Am!" "Was geht ab, Jared?" lachte sie. "Machst du nen Babysitter, Donovan?" fragte Tony, ein anderer Kumpel. "Das ist Kentin, der ist in Ordnung." "Rauch einen." sagte Jared und hielt Amber einen Joint hin. "Danke." Amber nahm einen Zug und blies Kentin den Rauch in den Mund.

Iris saß am Schulhof auf einer Bank, Jessica sah sie. "Dein Auto ist schon seit einer Stunde fertig." Iris stand auf. "Und warum meinst du mir das sagen zu müssen?" Logan kam hinter einem Van hervor. "Hi, Jessica, richtig?" Er reichte ihr die Hand."Ich hab dich mal getroffen als du 9 warst." "Oh." "Dein emotionales Alter, als wir zusammen waren." sagte Iris. "Autsch. Und ich dachte, wir machen Fortschritte." "Steht er hoch genug in deinem Ansehen, dass ich ihn um einen Gefallen bitten darf?" fragte Jessica Iris. "Wenn ich ihr einen Gefallen tue, steig ich dann in deinem Ansehen?" fragte Logan Iris. "Oh. Nur ein sehr widerwilliges Ja, was beide Fragen angeht." seufzte Iris. "Gut. Warte, eine Bedingung. Abendessen, heute, bei dir." Jessica lächelte Iris zustimmend an. "In Ordnung. Du kriegst aber nur Reste." "OK." Logan wandte sich zu Jessica. "Was brauchst du?" "Hast du Zugang zu alten Reportagen, sagen wir aus den 50ern?" "Ja, im Sender. Zwischen Archiv und Internet haben wir so ziemlich alles." "Geht um ein Referat, ist überfällig. Es wäre also lebenswichtig." log Jessica. "Ich wollte jetzt in den Sender, gehen wir." Jessica wandte sich zu Iris. "Wenn irgendjemand fragt, du weißt nicht, wo ich bin. Rosalya soll nicht wissen, dass ich gegangen bin." Jessica schnappte sich ihre Tasche und warf einen letzten Blick zu Lysander, der fleißig weiterarbeitete. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Rosalya war in Trance beim Salvatore Anwesen angekommen, herbeigeführt durch Castiel. "Rosalya...Hilf mir." Auf dem Rasen saß die Krähe. Rosalya überprüfte die Fenster und eins ließ sich öffnen. Sie trat ins Haus. Sie lief stur den Flur geradeaus, bis sie wieder ein Flüstern hörte. "Rosalya..." Dann wandte sie sich zur Kellertür. Rosa stieg die Treppe hinunter. "Castiel?" Sie lief langsam zum Verließ. "Castiel?" Nun sah sie ihn durch die Gittestäbe des Fensters der Tür. "Oh mein Gott! Was ist los?! Woher wusste ich, dass du hier bist?" "Weil ich es wollte." Langsam und schmerzerfüllt richtete Castiel sich auf. "Ich wollte es sehr, sehr dringend." Er stützte sich an der Wand ab und stolperte zur Tür. "Lass mich hier raus, bitte." Rosalya wollte schon gehorchen, da hielt sie inne. "Du hast mich gebissen." "Das hat dir gefallen, schon vergessen?" Rosalya schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Warum erinnere ich mich an die selben Dinge, aber auf verschiedene Weise?" "Ich bestimme, an was du dich erinnerst und wie. Und jetzt, da das Eisenkraut aus deinem Organismus raus ist, wirst du dich nicht erinnern, was du als nächstes tun wirst." "Was werde ich als nächstes tun?" "Du wirst diese Tür öffnen." Sie schaute auf den Riegel. "Du öffnest jetzt diese Tür." Rosalya griff nach dem Riegel. "Nein!" Dimitri tauchte auf und schubste Rosalya beiseite. Leider war der Riegel schon gelockert und Castiel rüttelte an der Tür. Lange würde Dimitri ihm nicht standhalten. "Raus hier, na los! Lauf!" rief er Rosalya zu, die losrannte. Castiel schaffte es die Tür zu öffnen, schubste Dimitri zu Boden und brach ihm das Genick. Dann rannte er Rosalya hinterher. Auf der Treppe hatte er sie fast eingeholt, packte sie am Fuß, doch sie trat nach ihm und er ließ sie los. Auf dem Flur rutschte Castiel auf dem Läufer aus, was Rosalya genug Zeit ließ zur Haustür zu verschwinden. Als sie die Tür öffnete, traf direktes Sonnenlicht Castiel, was seine Haut verbrennen ließ. Er schrie auf und drehte sich weg. Langsam verheilten die Verbrennungen und er sah wütend der flüchtenden Rosalya hinterher.

Kim lehnte gelangweilt an einem Auto, als Tiki zu ihr kam. "Putzdienst." sagte sie und hielt ihr einen Besen hin. "Was?" "Wir müssen das Pflaster säubern." "Hier werden Autos gewaschen, das Pflaster ist definitiv sauber." "Aber nicht trocken." "Und warum sollte ich das tun?" "Rosalya ist verschwunden, jetzt bin ich hier verantwortlich." lächelte Tiki überheblich und reichte ihr den Besen. "Na toll." Sie seufzte und starrte frustriert auf eine Wasserfläche am Boden. Sie fing an zu zischen und zu dampfen. Plötzlich fing die Pfütze Feuer und die gesamte Wasserfläche nach und nach auch, so wie Benzin. Konzentriert starrte Kim weiterhin darauf. Das Feuer gelangte bis zu einem Auto das nun anfing zu brennen. Das erschreckte die umstehenden Leute. "Ruft die Feuerwehr!"  
Lysander kam zu Kim und schüttelte sie an den Schultern. "Kim! Kim!" Kim erwachte aus der Trance und die Flammen verschwanden. "Hey!" Kim drehte sich zu Lysander um. "Was ist passiert?" fragte sie verwirrt. "Du warst in einer Art Trance.." Kim sah zum rauchendem Auto. "Hab ich das getan?" fragte sie entsetzt. "Ich fürchte schon, ja." "Niemand sonst hat das gesehen, oder?" fragte Kim ängstlich. Lysander schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein? Sag es keinem, ja? Bitte." Er nickte leicht und sie rannte davon.

Jessica und Logan waren beim Sender angekommen. "Wir haben letztes Jahr unser gesamtes Archiv digitalisiert." erläuterte Logan. "Du kannst alle alten Beiträge einfach auf den Schirm ziehen. Nach was genau suchst du?" "Nach einem Vorfall von 1953, falls der überhaupt je passiert ist." Logans Handy klingelte. "In der alten Salvatore-Pension." fuhr Jessica fort. "Entschuldige, eine Sekunde." Logan ging ran. "Ja? Feuer? Gut, ich bin sofort da." Er legte auf. "Ich muss weg. Es gibt also echte Nachrichten aus dieser Stadt zu entdecken?" grinste er. "Benutze Schlagwörter um die Datenbank zu durchsuchen. Die Navigation ist einfach. Und Brady aus der Technik kann dir bei allem was du brauchst helfen." "Ok." lächelte Jessica. "Alles klar?" Logan wollte schon gehen, drehte sich aber nochmal um. "Oh. Hey, kannst du bei Iris ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen?" Jessica fing an zu lächeln. "Geht in Ordnung." "Sehr schön. Viel Glück." Damit verließ Logan den Raum.

Kentin und Amber waren immer noch auf dem Friedhof, Amber lag auf ihm.  
Kentin lachte kurz auf. "Was?" fragte Amber. "Ich bin bekifft auf einem Friedhof." Amber grinste. "Das macht denen nichts aus, die sind tot. Weißt du was? Ich werd noch einen drauflegen." Amber richtete sich auf und Kentin bekam von einem von Ambers Kumpeln ne Bierflasche. "Hey Tony!" rief Amber und warf ihm ein Döschen zu. "Oh schick." grinste Tony. "Pillchen von Amber. Ha!" Das Mädchen mit rot gefärbten Haaren neben ihm, nahm das orangene Döschen. "Oh danke Jessica Gilbert. Wer immer du bist." Entsetzt starrte Kentin Amber an. "Du hast die einfach mitgehen lassen?!" "Die nimmt die sowieso nicht..." Kentin stand auf. "Aber sie merkt, wenn sie weg sind, das ist nicht witzig." Er schnappte sich die Pillen. "Das ist doch keine große Sache, Cookie." "Doch, irgendwie schon, Am!"  
"Verdammt, Alter." sagte Tony. "Amber hat die Party Polizei her geschleppt." Er und die anderen lachten. "Halt die Klappe, Tony!" Wütend stand Amber auf. Sie lief Kentin hinterher. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verärgern." "Was machen wir auch Party auf dem Friedhof mit einem Haufen Versager?" "Das sind meine Freunde." "Das sind total überflüssige Provinzarschgeigen." Amber blieb wütend stehen. "Ach ja? Und was bin ich dann?" Kentin drehte sich zu ihr um und blieb auch stehen. "Du bist anders, Am." "Nein, du bist anders! Ein Junge aus ner Nobelhütte, der völlig abdreht, weil seine Eltern gestorben sind. Aber du wirst darüber hinwegkommen. Du wirst dich zusammenreißen, weitergehen und irgendwann deinen Kindern von deiner dunklen Phase erzählen, die du mal durchgemacht hast! Und ich werde immer noch hier sein, im Grill bedienen, mich zudröhnen und auf dem Friedhof mit überflüssigen Provinzarschgeigen abhängen." "Hey..." Nun tat es ihm leid. "Geh nach Hause, Kentin! Wenn ich mich beschissen fühlen will, geh ich einfach zurück zu Dake." Verletzt und sauer ging Amber zu ihren Kumpels zurück.

An der Highschool waren die Feuerwehr und Logan mit seinem Kamerateam angekommen. Lysander lief zu Nathaniel, der den Boden schrubbte. "Hey, hast du Jessica gesehen?" fragte er. Nathaniel sah auf und sagte: "Nein, schon ne ganze Weile nicht." "Ist sie nach Hause gegangen?" "Ich hab keine Ahnung." "Danke." Lysander wandte sich zum Gehen. "Hey!" Lysander drehte sich wieder zurück. "Ja?" "Ich sag das nicht dir zuliebe, sondern ihretwegen. Weißt du, ihr ist Vertrauen sehr wichtig. Je mehr Geheimnisse du vor ihr hast, je mehr du zurück hältst, desto mehr wird sie alles raus finden wollen." sagte Nathaniel und schrubbte weiter.

Im Computer gab Jessica Joseph Salvatore + Tierangriff ein. Es gab nur einen Treffer, ein Schwarzweiß-Video. [style type="italic"]"Hier ist Franklin [/style][style type="italic"]Sprat [/style][style type="italic"]live von der [/style][style type="italic"]Salvatore[/style][style type="italic"] Pension, wo ein brutaler Tierangriff in einer Tragödie endete. Hey, sie bringen die Leiche raus, versuch näher ranzukommen." [/style]Die bedeckte Leiche wurde gezeigt und Jessica runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. [style type="italic"]"Ist das der Neffe?" Eine verschwommene, langsam größer werdende Nahaufnahme von...[/style][style type="italic"]Lysander[/style][style type="italic"].[/style][style type="italic"][/style]  
Er war es eindeutig. Geschockt starrte Jessica auf den Bildschirm.

Rosalya lag auf ihrem Bett und ihre Mom kam rein. "Ich hab dich gar nicht beim Autowaschen gesehen." sagte Liz. "Ich bin früh gegangen." "Ist alles in Ordnung, Schatz, willst du über irgendwas reden? Geht es um Jungs?" "Mom." Rosalya sah sie an. "Wenn ich über Jungs reden will, ruf ich Dad an, der ist wenigstens mit einem zusammen." Liz keuchte ungläubig auf und verließ den Raum.  
Lysander fand zuhause auf dem Flur Castiels Krähe leer getrunken auf dem Boden. "Dimitri!" Er rannte zum Verließ, sah, dass Castiel weg war und fand den toten Dimitri. "Nein! Oh nein, Dimitri!"

Jessica war nun zuhause und schrieb Tagebuch. 'Liebes Tagebuch, ich bin nicht gläubig. Menschen werden geboren, werden alt und dann sterben sie. Das ist die Welt in der wir leben.'

Der Bernsteinkristall warf durch das Mondlicht ein Pentagramm auf Rosalyas Bettdecke, die darunter schlief.  
'Da gibt es keine Magie, keine Mystik, keine Unsterblichkeit. Nichts, was sich über rationales Denken hinwegsetzen könnte.'

Kim stand weinend vor der Tür ihrer Großmutter. "Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist, Grams." "Ich weiß, Liebes." Sie nahm sie in den Arm. "Oh, Grams!"

Iris brachte Wein zum Sofa, doch Logan war verschwunden. Sie sah sich suchend um. "Logan?" Dieser war in Kentins Zimmer und suchte die Uhr. "Logan?!" rief Iris die Treppe hoch. Logan fand die Uhr.  
'Die Menschen sollten das sein, was sie wirklich sind und nicht lügen oder ihr wahres Ich verstecken.'

Logan ging aus Kentins Zimmer und lief in ihn hinein. "Was machst du denn hier, huh?" fragte Kentin misstrauisch. "Oh..hey, Mann. Ich suche bloß das Bad." log Logan.

Lysander hielt Dimitris toten Körper im Arm.

Jessica ging zu ihrem Spiegel und sah hinein. 'Das ist nicht möglich. Ich glaube nicht an so was, das kann nicht sein! Aber wie kann ich leugnen, was direkt vor meinen Augen geschieht?' Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
'Jemand, der nie älter wird.'  
[style type="italic"]Die Orginalgästeliste. Das Video. Der alte Mann, der sagte: „1953."[/style][style type="italic"][/style]  
'Der sich nie verletzt'  
[style type="italic"]"Oh mein Gott, deine Hand, ist es schlimm, ein tiefer Schnitt?" [/style][style type="italic"]Lysander[/style][style type="italic"]s verheilte Hand.[/style][style type="italic"][/style]  
Jessica sah ihre Hand an. 'Jemand, der sich auf unerklärliche Weise verändert.'  
[style type="italic"]"Hey, alles in Ordnung? Deine Augen..."[/style][style type="italic"][/style]  
Jessica sah in den Spiegel.  
[style type="italic"]Die Fensterspiegelung. "Dein Gesicht..."[/style][style type="italic"][/style]  
'Mädchen werden gebissen.'  
[style type="italic"]"[/style][style type="italic"]Rosalya[/style][style type="italic"], was ist da passiert?!" "Gar nichts!"[/style][style type="italic"][/style]  
'Blutentleerte Körper...'  
[style type="italic"]Amber[/style][style type="italic"], die verletzt im Wald aufwacht.[/style][style type="italic"][/style]  
[style type="italic"]"Hat sie eigentlich gesagt was für ein Tier sie angegriffen hat?" "Sie hat gesagt es war ein Vampir."[/style][style type="italic"][/style]  
Entsetzt starrte Jessica in den Spiegel und erkannte endlich die Wahrheit.

Auf dem Friedhof hingen immer noch Amber und ihre Freunde rum und betranken sich. "Noch was, Amber?" "Nein, ich hab genug." seufzte sie. Das Lied Beauty oft the Dark von Mads Langer lief auf dem Friedhof von dem Autoradio aus. Das Lied brach ab. "Wer macht die Musik wieder an?" fragte Tony. "Ich nicht." "Ich nicht. Haha, Amber!" lachend deutete das rothaarige Mädchen auf sie. Genervt stand sie auf und ging zum Auto. Sie schaltete das Lied wieder an und lehnte sich wieder aus dem Auto und sah einen dunkelhaarigen Mann am Kofferraum lehnen, er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten und hustete. "Hey Mann, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Amber. "Komm her." flüsterte der Mann. "Komm näher. Komm.." "Oh, warte, du siehst nicht gut aus..." "Komm näher ich muss dir.." er hustete. "Etwas sagen." Amber trat näher und der Mann verlor den Halt und kippte um, Amber fing ihn auf. "Woah, woah, woah, ich hab dich. Alles OK." Es war Castiel. Er strich ihr das Haar vom Hals und biss sie. Er hielt ihr den Mund zu, da sie anfing zu schreien und sich zu wehren. Langsam ließ ihre Gegenwehr nach. Castiel lehnte den Kopf zurück um zu genießen, das er endlich wieder Blut hatte, dann trank er weiter. Langsam rutschten Ambers Finger vom Rand des Autos.

Zuhause lief Lysander wütend zu einem Kästchen und holte einen Pflock heraus. Dann stürmte er zur Tür, riss sie auf und erstarrte, weil Jessica davor stand. "Was bist du?!"

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Ba - ba- baaam! XD ja spannend spannend! XD

Bis bald zum nä Kapi!

Hier die Songs:

 **Wait it Out von Imogen Help**

Jess liegt im Bett und findet Amber im Bad

 **When A Heart Breaks (Mix) von S.O Stereo**

Nath redet mit Jess im Grill, Lys kommt endlich an

 **Be There von Howie Day**

Amber und Ken reden in seinem Zimmer, Lys und Jess reden in der Küche, sie schneidet sich in den Finger

 **Don't trust me von 3OH!3**

Die Autowäsche beginnt

 **Save the Lies von Gabriella Cilmi**

Jess und Lysander reden über seine Familiengeschichte während des Autowaschens

 **Boom von Anjulie**

Kim setzt ein Auto in Brand

 **Beauty of the Dark von Mads Langer**

Rosa und ihre Mutter können nicht reden, Lys findet den toten Dimitri, Jess erkennt, dass Lysander ein Vampir ist

Joa, das wars ^^ Freu mich auf Zugriffe, etc!

LG

Ronjale55


	6. 1x06 Verlorene Mädchen

Hier schon das neue Kapitel!

LG

Ronjale55

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Jessica saß auf ihrem Bett und schrieb Tagebuch. 'Liebes Tagebuch, ich bin nicht gläubig. Menschen werden geboren, werden alt und dann sterben sie. Das ist die Welt in der wir leben.'  
Sie ging zum Spiegel und sah hinein. 'Das ist nicht möglich. Ich glaube nicht an so was, das kann nicht sein! Aber wie kann ich leugnen, was direkt vor meinen Augen geschieht?' Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
'Jemand, der nie älter wird.'  
 _Die Orginalgästeliste._  
'Der sich nie verletzt'  
 _Lysander_ _s verheilte Hand._  
Jessica sah ihre Hand an. 'Jemand, der sich auf unerklärliche Weise verändert.'  
 _Die Fensterspiegelung,_ _Lysanders Augen veränderten sich._  
Jessica sah in den Spiegel.  
'Mädchen werden gebissen.'  
 _Jessica, die Rosalya den Schal vom Hals schiebt und die Wunde entdeckt. Amber, die aus dem Wald getragen wird, „Wir brauchen Hilfe!"_  
'Blutentleerte Körper...'  
Jessica erkannte die Wahrheit und schnappte sich ihre Autoschlüssel von der Kommode. Dann sprang sie in ihr Auto und fuhr zum Salvatore Anwesen.

Lysander holte einen Pflock aus einem Kästchen und stürmte los. Jessica kam gerade dort an und zögerte nervös zu klopfen. Dann öffnete Lysander die Tür.

 _Und es war 1864. Lysander trat in einem elegantem Anzug aus seinem Haus und beobachtete die Ankunft von jemandem in einer Kutsche. Zuerst trat eine Zofe heraus, danach eine junger Frau mit lockigen Haaren in einem gelbgestreiften Kleid und passenden Hut. Sie sah aus wie Jessica. Debrah Pierce. Sie sah Lysander und musterte ihn neugierig. Lysander lief die Verandatreppe hinunter um sie zu begrüßen. „Sie müssen Miss Pierce sein." sagte Lysander, bot ihr die Hand an und verbeugte sich. „Bitte, nennen Sie mich Debrah." knickste sie lächelnd und ergriff seine Hand._  
(AU: Ihr entscheidet, ob es jetzt 2 Jessicas oder 2 Debrahs sind, je nachdem, wen ihr hübscher findet. XD)

Lysander traf auf Jessica. „Was bist du?!" Er starrte sie nur an. „Was?! Nun sag schon!" Lysander nickte leicht. „Du weißt es..." „Nein! Keine Ahnung." „Doch, du weißt es, sonst wärst du nicht hier." „Das ist völlig unmöglich, undenkbar!" schüttelte Jessica fassungslos den Kopf. Lysander legte den Pflock weg und Jessica zuckte ängstlich zurück. „Alles, was du weißt und alles woran du glaubst, wird sich ändern. Bist du dafür bereit?" „Was bist du?!" Lysander schluckte mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ich bin ein Vampir." Jessica starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen." „Nein! Bitte!" Jessica wich zurück, als Lysander auf sie zuging um sie aufzuhalten. „Nein! Nein!" „Bitte..." Jessica lief zu ihrem Auto, doch Lysander versperrte ihr den Weg. Jessica drehte sich entsetzt zurück. „Wie hast du das gemacht?!" „Bitte, hab keine Angst vor mir!" Jessica wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, doch er versperrte ihr den Weg. „Lass mich gehen!" Lysander wollte sie festhalten um sie zu beruhigen. „Jessica, es gibt Dinge, die du erfahren und verstehen musst!" „Lass mich gehen!" Jessica drängte sich an ihm vorbei. „Jessica, bitte!" Sie stieg ins Auto und fuhr los. Lysander sah ihr traurig nach.

Jessica stürzte nach Hause und ins Bad. Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Dann schaute sie in Kentins Zimmer, um zu sehen ob es ihm gut ging. Er hörte Musik und es ging ihm gut. Jessica lief in ihr Zimmer und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Sie setzte sich aufs Bett, zog die Schuhe aus, legte sich kurz hin und sprang nervös wieder auf. Sie lief zu ihrem geöffnetem Fenster und wieder zurück. Dann zog sie ihre Jacke aus und warf sie erschrocken aufs Bett, als sie sah, dass Lysander im Zimmer vor dem Fenster stand. „Jessica!" Sie rannte zur Tür und wollte raus, doch Lysander hielt sie zu. Jessica blieb verängstigt an die Tür gelehnt stehen und fing an zu schluchzen. „Ich würde dich nie verletzen. Du bist bei mir sicher." „Was ist mit den Tierangriffen?" Jessica drehte sich zu ihm um. „Den Menschen, die getötet wurden?" „Nicht doch, das war Castiel." „Castiel?" „Ja. Ich trinke kein Menschenblut, weil ich so nicht überleben will, aber Castiel schon. Ich versprech dir, ich erklär dir alles, aber ich flehe dich an, Jessica: Erzähl keiner Menschenseele davon." „Wie kannst du das von mir verlangen?!" „Weil das Wissen darum höchst gefährlich ist! Aus so vielen Gründen! Du kannst mich hassen, aber ich brauche dringend dein Vetrauen." „Geh jetzt.. geh bitte, geh weg... wenn du mich nicht verletzten willst, dann geh!" weinte sie. „Das hab ich nie gewollt." Lysander ließ die Tür los und trat zurück. Jessica drehte sich um und öffnete sie. Sie spürte einen Luftzug und drehte sich um, Lysander war weg. Sie lief zum Fenster und verschloss es fest. Dann sank sie erschöpft auf die Fensterbank.

Castiel ernährte sich vom letzten der Junkies vom Friedhof und ließ sie fallen, als sie leer war. Dann zog er die Leiche ins Feuer, das auf dem Friedhof brannte. Er nahm eine Wodkaflasche, die auf einem Tischchen herum stand und fing an an die anderen Leichen damit zu übergießen. Währenddessen zog er ein Handy von einem der Toten heraus und wählte Lysanders Nummer. Er nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche, dann meldete Lysander sich, der vor Jessicas Haus stand. „Hallo?" „Ich will meinen Ring!" „Wo bist du?" „Ich bin im Stakehaus. Ich hab mir das Buffet gegönnt. Wo ist mein Ring?!" „Ich hab ihn nicht. Was hast du getan?" Castiel zündete nun mit einer Fackel die Leichen an, die er bisher übergossen hatte. „Nein. Was hast du getan! Du hast mich eingesperrt und ausgehungert. Also, was immer ich getan habe, wen auch immer ich ausgesaugt hab, geht auf deine Kappe!" „Du wirst unvorsichtig. An wie viele Tier Angriffe wird man hier noch glauben, huh?" „Ich bin Meister im Spurenverwischen, Lysander. Wo ist mein Ring?!" „Ich hab ihn Dimitri zur Aufbewahrung gegeben." Castiel erstarrte. „Wie dumm, dass du ihn umgebracht hast." „Ah...wär fast drauf rein gefallen." grinste Castiel. „Wo ist er?!" „Ich hol ihn dir wieder zurück, aber ich brauch Zeit." „Was, musst du ihn dir aus Rom schicken lassen, wo ist er?! Ich will meinen Ring, Lysander, oder mein nächstes Opfer heißt Jessica." „Ich wünsch dir bereits den Tod, gib mir keinen Grund das wahrzumachen." „Gib du mir keinen weiteren Grund dich zu zerfetzen!" „Wann willst du das machen, bevor oder nachdem du deinen Ring wieder hast?" Castiel hielt kurz verwirrt inne, dann sagte er genervt: „Schaff ihn her!" und legte auf. Dann schnappte er sich wieder die Flasche und ging zu Amber, die weiter entfernt lag. Doch als er anfing sie zu übergießen, rührte sie sich und fing an zu husten. Castiel warf die Flasche beiseite und ging bei ihr in die Hocke. „Du willst einfach nicht sterben, stimmts?" grinste er.

Jessica lag im Bett und versuchte zu schlafen, ihr Fenster war immer noch zu. Lysander wachte vor ihrem Haus.

Am nächsten Morgen wollte Jessica Tagebuch schreiben, aber es ging nicht. Dann ging sie ins Bad, machte sich einen Pferdeschwanz und putzte die Zähne. Jedoch verließ sie mit offenen Haaren das Haus um jemanden zu treffen.

„Du hast gesagt, du willst mir alles erklären, deshalb wollt ich dich treffen." Sie saß mit Lysander vorm Grill. „Wenn man Vampire googelt stößt man auf eine Welt der Fiktion. Was ist die Realität?" „Ich kann dir alles sagen, was du wissen willst."  
„Du isst Knoblauch."  
„Ja."  
„Und irgendwie ist Sonnenlicht kein Problem."  
Eine Kellnerin kam herbei. „So. Hier sind eure Getränke." „Danke." Als die Kellnerin weg war antwortete Lysander. „Wir haben Ringe, die uns beschützen." Er hob seine Hand mit dem Lapislazuli-Ring hoch.  
„Kruzifixe?"  
„Dekorativ."  
„Weihwasser?"  
„Trinkbar."  
„Spiegel?"  
„Mythos."  
„Und du tötest nicht um zu überleben?"  
„Mich hält Tierblut am Leben, was mich nicht so stark macht wie Castiel. Er kann unglaublich mächtig sein." „Trotzdem lässt du zu, dass er mit Rosalya rummacht!" „Castiel zu zwingen, etwas nicht zu tun ist viel gefährlicher, glaub mir." „Aber er hat sie verletzt!" „Er brauchte Menschenblut. Er hat ihr mit einer Art Hypnose die Erinnerung daran genommen von ihm gebissen worden zu sein. Sie weiß nicht, was ihr widerfahren ist. Hätte er sie töten wollen, hätte er's getan." „Und deshalb ist das Ganze OK?!" „Nein! Nichts von alledem ist OK, Jessica. Das weiß ich." Jessica seufzte und sah zu Boden. Lysander lehnte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl. „Gibt es noch andere, außer dir und Castiel?" „Nicht in Mystic Falls. Nicht mehr." „Nicht mehr?" „Es gab mal eine Zeit, da wurde sich diese Stadt der Existenz der Vampire bewusst, was für niemanden ein gutes Ende nahm. Deshalb darfst du niemandem davon erzählen!" „Das kann ich nicht versprechen." „Jessica..." Lysander beugte sich wieder vor. „Gib mir noch diesen Tag. Ich...ähm.. werde dir jede deiner Fragen beantworten und danach kannst du selbst entscheiden, was du mit diesem Wissen anfangen willst, OK? Das bleibt dir überlassen." Jessica nickte.

Sheriff Crystal Forbes und Logan waren mit ein paar Deputys am Friedhof und untersuchten die Leichen. Logan drückte sich ein Tuch vors Gesicht wegen dem Gestank. „Das ist ein bestialischer Gestank!" „Er hat versucht seine Spuren zu verwischen." sagte Crystal. „Bist du sicher?" „Ja. Man verbrennt eine Leiche nur um die Todesursache zu verbergen und hier liegen keine Patronenhülsen." „Weißt du, wer die Opfer sind?" „Es muss ein Gebissabgleich durchgeführt werden." „Was soll ich berichten?" Crystal seufzte. „Drogendeal schiefgelaufen?" Logan sah sie skeptisch an. „Ist nicht allzu weit her geholt." „Ich hab die Gilbert Uhr." „Gut." Ein Deputy kam zu ihnen und hielt Crystal eine Tasche hin. „Das hab ich 10 Meter entfernt im Gebüsch gefunden." Crystal öffnete sie und fand Ambers Ausweis in ihrem Geldbeutel. „Amber Donovan." „Kennst du sie?" „Ich war mit ihrer Mutter auf der Highschool." „Glaubst du, sie ist einer von denen?" „Ich hoffe nicht.."

Castiel war zuhause und versuchte erneut Lysander zu erreichen. „Wo bist du, Lysander?! Ich bin im Haus gefangen, mir wird richtig langweilig..." Er wich einem Fleck Sonnenlicht auf dem Teppich aus. „Und ich werde ungeduldig! Nur stehe ich weder auf Langeweile, noch auf Ungeduld!" Er goss sich einen Drink ein. „Bring mir meinen Ring!" Er legte wütend auf. „Verdammt!" Amber lag bewusstlos auf einer Couch, ein Handtuch auf der blutenden Wunde am Hals. „Besudel die Couch nicht mit Blut, bitte!" Castiel ging zu ihr, setzte sich ihr gegenüber und nahm das Handtuch von der Wunde, die noch sehr schlimm aussah. „Dich hab ich ordentlich erwischt, hm?" Er legte das Handtuch wieder auf die Wunde und seufzte. „Also mit Spaß wird das heute nichts." Er trank sein Glas auf ex, dachte kurz nach und stand dann auf. „Das werd ich noch bitter bereuen." Er stand nun hinter der Couch, biss sich in sein Handgelenk und drückte es Amber an den Mund. „Okay...okay..." Amber stöhnte auf und wehrte sich schwach. „Trink. Trink! Schön trinken.." Schließlich kam sie auf den Geschmack und hielt seinen Arm fest. „Nicht tropfen. Na also, geht doch. Braves Mädchen." Er stützte sein Kinn auf Ambers Kopf ab.

Jessica fuhr nach Lysanders Anweisungen in den Wald. „Halt hier an." sagte er und stieg aus. Ruinen waren im Wald verstreut. „Was machen wir hier?" fragte Jessica, noch halb im Auto. „Ich will dir etwas zeigen." Jessica stieg nun auch aus. „Mitten im Nirgendwo?" „Früher war das kein Nirgendwo. Das war mein Zuhause." Sie trat nun näher zu ihm und sah sich um. „Das sieht so..." „Alt aus? Das sind diese Ruinen auch." „Warte. Wie lange warst du...?" „Ich bin 17 Jahre alt. Seit 1864." „Oh mein Gott..." entfuhr es Jessica. „Du hast gesagt, du willst es wissen. Ich werd dir nichts mehr verheimlichen. Ein halbes Jahrhundert vor dem Bau der Pension war das mein Elternhaus. Castiel und ich wurden beide hier geboren. Die Salvatore Brüder. Beste Freunde."

 _Lysander und Castiel kamen lachend aus dem großen, eleganten weißen Haus gerannt, beide in bequemen Hemden mit Hosenträgern. Castiel trug einen Hut auf seinen leicht gelockten schwarzen Haaren und hatte einen Football in der Hand. „Warte! Wo hast du das Spiel gelernt?" „Beim Militär in Atlanta. Einer der Offiziere hat es in Harvard auf geschnappt. Fang!" Er warf ihm den Ball zu und stürzte dann spielerisch knurrend auf Lysander zu und wollte ihm den Ball wegnehmen, doch Lysander wich aus. „Warte, warte, warte... wie sind die Regeln?" „Wer braucht Regeln?" ertönte Debrahs Stimme, die nun aus dem Haus trat, in einem lavendelfarbenen Kleid, gefolgt von einer Dienerin, die ein Tablett mit Tee trug. Castiel sah, genauso wie Lysander, lächelnd zu Debrah. „Was dagegen, wenn ich mitspiele?" „Naja, Sie könnten sich verletzen." lächelte Lysander, den Football noch immer in der Hand und trat auf sie zu. „Mein Bruder spielt gern hart." Debrah kicherte. „Irgendwie glaube ich, Sie spielen noch härter." Abgelenkt durch ihren Blick, konnte Lysander nicht verhindern, dass Debrah sich den Football schnappte und lachend losrannte. Castiel beobachtete es lächelnd, dann trat er zu Lysander. „Was stehst du hier so rum? Dieses Mädchen will eindeutig erobert werden. Wenn du es nicht tust, dann mach ichs!" Und er lief Debrah hinterher, dicht gefolgt von Lysander._

„Dann hast du Debrah 1864 kennengelernt? Castiel hat so getan, als wär's..." „Castiel hat versucht dir einzureden, dass ich noch immer ein gebrochenes Herz hab. Er hat gesehen, dass ich mit dir glücklich war und das wollte er zerstören." „Und alles nur, weil ihr dieselbe Frau geliebt habt und zwar vor..äh.. 145 Jahren?" „Sie war nicht irgendein Mädchen."

 _Debrah und Lysander spielten im kleinem Gartenlabyrinth Fangen. Debrah kam als Erste an einer Statue an. „Ich hab gewonnen, was ist mein Preis?" „Was hätten Sie denn gern?" ertönte Castiels Stimme, der in grauer Soldatenuniform am Rand saß. „Wurde deine Freistellung verlängert?" fragte Lysander überrascht. „Ich amüsier mich lieber, als wieder in die Schlacht zu ziehen." grinste Castiel. „Dein Engagement für die Konföderierten ist unglaublich!" lachte Lysander und sie umarmten sich. „Tja, das fügt sich ja ganz wundervoll für mich." lächelte Debrah. „Wieso das, Miss Debrah?" fragte Castiel. „Jetzt habe ich Sie beide zu meiner Unterhaltung hier. Also zuallererst, da brauche ich jemanden, der mich zum Gründerball begleitet." „Es wäre mir eine Ehre." „Mit Vergnügen." sagten beide gleichzeitig und Castiel nahm seine Mütze ab und verbeugte sich schwungvoll. Debrah lachte. „Die gescheiten und freundlichen Salvatore-Brüder wollen mir beide zu Hilfe eilen.. Wie soll ich mich nur je entscheiden?" Damit ließ sie sie stehen._

„Sie hat sich für mich entschieden. Ich hab sie auf den Ball in die ursprüngliche Lockwood-Villa begleitet." „Das erste Gründerfest." Lysander nickte. „Wo du dich auf der Steintafel eingetragen hast." „Es war mir gleichgültig, dass ich etwas bekommen hatte, was mein Bruder wollte. Es hat mich nicht mal gekümmert, ob's ihn verletzt. Ich wusste nur, dass...ich sie begehrte." „Dann war er wütend auf dich." stellte Jessica fest und setzte sich auf eine Steinbank. „Das ist das Problem bei Castiel. Er wird nicht wütend. Er rechnet einfach ab."

In der Salvatore-Pension hatte Amber geduscht und kam die Treppe herunter. Sie fuhr sich mit einem Handtuch über die Haare. „Ah. Die Dusche hat echt gut getan." Sie besah sich im Spiegel ihren Hals und merkte, dass die Wunde verheilt war. „Was hast du mir gegeben?" Sie drehte sich zu Castiel um, der am Türrahmen lehnte „Etwas Blut, du bist voll drauf abgefahrn." „Echt?" Castiel nickte und Amber trat näher zu ihm. „Moment, ich bin durcheinander, wie kommen wir hierher?" Castiel manipulierte sie. „Wir haben uns im Wald getroffen, du warst betrunken. Ich hab dich angegriffen, deine Freunde getötet und dich hergebracht. Ich hab dir Blut gegeben, du fandest es köstlich und jetzt machen wir Party bis die Sonne untergeht." Amber grinste. „Okay. Aber krieg ich zuerst noch einen Schluck?" Nun fing Castiel an zu grinsen. „Das Blut war so gut." „Nur wenn ich auch darf." Sofort streckte Amber ihm ihr Handgelenk hin. Castiel biss in seins, dann in Ambers. Amber keuchte kurz vor Schmerz auf, dann trank sie aus Castiels Handgelenk.

„Was Castiel will, bekommt er für gewöhnlich auch. Nur damals wusste ich das noch nicht, aber es stellte sich heraus, das in jener Nacht Debrah auch mit ihm zusammen war." „Dann hat er...sie also dir weggenommen, nicht umgekehrt." „Es wurde offenbar, dass sie keinem von uns gehörte."

 _In Debrahs Zimmer machten Debrah und Lysander wild rum. Lysander war oben ohne. „Lysander..." „Ich werde dich für immer lieben." lächelte er. „Das ist eine sehr lange Zeit, für immer, weißt du das?" „Nicht lang genug." Debrah verlor die Kontrolle, zeigte ihr Vampirgesicht und biss ihn. Am nächsten Morgen half ihre Zofe ihr beim Anziehen des Korsetts und Lysander wachte auf. Erschrocken setzte er sich auf und hielt sich die Wunde am Hals. „Guten Morgen." lächelte Debrah. „Verlass bitte das Zimmer." sagte sie zur Zofe, die gehorchte. „Du bist aufgebracht." „Dein Gesicht war... wie das eines Dämons." „Aber du hast keine Angst." sagte Debrah und kam auf ihn zu. Lysander wich auf dem Bett zurück. „Lass mich in Ruhe! Geh weg!" „Das ändert nichts an deinen Gefühlen zu mir. Du wirst niemanden davon erzählen." manipulierte Debrah ihn. „Ich..." Debrah legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Wir werden ganz genau so weitermachen, wie bisher." „Ja, das machen wir." wiederholte Lysander verträumt lächelnd. Debrah grinste und lachte auf. „Du hast keine Ahnung von der Zukunft, die ich für uns geplant habe, Lysander. Für dich, mich und Castiel." Sie lachte erneut glücklich. „Keine Regeln."_

„Sie konnte meine Gedanken beeinflussen. Sie hat uns beide gezwungen, das Geheimnis vor dem jeweils anderen zu wahren. Sie wollte, dass wir alle zusammen bleiben. Für immer." Entsetzt keuchte Jessica auf und sah zur Seite. „Das hat so nicht geklappt, aber..." Lysander holte Castiels Ring aus einem Versteck am Boden. „..es scheint, dass Castiel und ich nicht voneinander los kommen können. Ob wir wollen oder nicht." „Ist das Castiels Ring?!" Er nickte. „Nur muss ich ihn ihm wieder zurückgeben." „Nein! Tu das nicht, Lysander, halt ihn weiter versteckt!" „Jessica, dann wird er auf eine Weise losschlagen, von der er weiß, dass sie mich verletzen wird." „Und was heißt das genau?" „Indem er dich verletzt." Geschockt sah Jessica ihn an.

Bürgermeister Lockwood holte etwas aus einem Versteck unter den Dielen bei sich zuhause. Sheriff Crystal war auch da. „Wir arbeiten daran, Bürgermeister Lockwood" sagte sie. „Hat man die Leichen schon identifiziert?" fragte Richard. „Allesamt Einheimische, notorische Junkies." Richard öffnete den Safe, der im Kästchen versteckt war. „Ich nehme an, das macht es den Leuten weniger schwer die Geschichte zu schlucken." Er seufzte. „Und Amber Donovan?" „Sie ist nicht unter den Toten." „Wo zum Teufel ist sie?" „Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät komm." entschuldigte sich Carl, der nun dazu kam. Der Bürgermeister holte ein schönes Kästchen aus dem Safe und stellte es auf den Boden. „Haben Sie die Uhr?" Logan nickte, holte sie hervor und reichte sie ihm aufgeklappt. Richard entfernte das Glas und die herausnehmbare Uhr, dann holte er etwas aus dem schönem Kästchen, einen Kompass. Diesen setzte er in die Uhr. Dann stand er auf. „Fertig." „Ist das alles?" fragte Logan skeptisch. „Ja. Das ist alles." Logan nahm den Kompass.

Amber und Castiel machten Party, es lief Enjoy the Silence von Anberlin, sie tanzten rum und betranken sich. „Ich hab Dake so satt! So satt!" Sie drehte sich vor einem Fenster, an dem die Sonne ein wenig herein schien. „Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass ich für ihn nur ein Stück Scheiße war, aber ich dachte, wenn er mich besser kennenlernt, dass er dann mehr in mir sehen würde. Aber nein... Und Kentin andererseits, der hat immer zu viel in mir gesehen." Amber ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und räkelte sich in der Sonne. „Kentin, huh? Jessicas Bruder." meldete Castiel sich zu Wort. „Ja. Ja!" Amber sprang auf und lief zu ihm. „Als Jessica mit meinem Bruder zusammen war, da hing Kentin auch oft mit ihnen ab und er verknallte sich in mich und..." Castiel trank aus einer Whiskeyflasche. „Hey! Und warum hast du keine Freundin? Du bist doch total cool und so scharf..." „Ich weiß." „Hast du keinen Bock dich zu verlieben?" Castiel wich einem Fleck Sonnenlicht aus. „Ich war verliebt. Es war schmerzhaft, völlig sinnlos..." Er schnappte sich Amber und tanzte mit ihr. „Und überbewertet." Sie sprangen durch den Raum. „Außer, wenn dem nicht so ist." „Schluss mit dem Gequatsche, lass uns tanzen!" Und sie tanzten. Gingen richtig ab. Castiel nahm sogar noch etwas Anlauf und sprang mit Vampirkraft vor das Geländer des oberen Stockwerks und tanzte da noch ein bisschen weiter.

Schließlich tanzten sie die Treppe hoch, bis in Lysanders Zimmer, wo Castiel "rein zufällig" ein paar Bücher aus dem Regal schmiss um unauffällig nach seinem Ring zu suchen. Amber sprang lachend auf dem Bett rum und warf mit Kissen. Castiel tanzte schön um die Sonnenlichtflecken rum, bis er zum Fenster kam, wo er sich ein wenig verbrannte, wegen des kleinen Spalt im Vorhang. Auf dem Tisch davor lag Debrahs Bild halb im Schatten. Er nahm es und betrachtete es leicht bedrückt.

Dann tanzten sie langsam zusammen in der Mitte des Zimmers und Amber heulte sich bei ihm über ihr Leben aus. „Meine Mom war fast immer mit Pete in Virginia Beach. Er ist LKW-Fahrer. Naja und an meinen Dad kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dass soll er angeblich aber auch nicht wert sein." Castiel strich ihr tröstend über den Kopf und den Rücken. „Dein Leben ist so...mitleiderregend." „Ja? Ich mein, ich bin echt die Angearschte, Nathaniel hat es so einfach, er ist und bleibt der Goldjunge, ich mein, er bekommt n Football-Stipendium und heiratet Jessica und kriegt einen Rasenmäher und superhübsche Kinder und wenn ich an meine Zukunft denke, geh ich absolut leer aus." „Du bist am Ende." sagte Castiel und hielt ihren Kopf. „Stimmt..." „Du hast nicht die kleinste Spur von Selbstwertgefühl." „Nein." schüttelte sie weinend den Kopf. „Nicht die geringste..." Castiel legte seinen Kopf an ihre Stirn und seufzte. „Ich glaub, ich weiß, was dir hilft." „Was denn?" Er strich Amber nochmals über den Kopf, sah sie eindringlich an und sagte: „Der Tod." Damit brach er ihr urplötzlich das Genick. Sie fiel zu Boden und Castiel seufzte genervt, rückte sein Hemd zurecht, das offen stand und seine Muskeln sehen ließ und stieg dann über Ambers toten Körper...

Amber war immer noch tot und Castiel versuchte die Sonne auszuhalten. Doch es verbrannte die Haut seiner Hand und tat weh. Er zog die Hand zurück und versuchte es erneut, wieder nichts. Amber wachte auf. „Was ist passiert? Wir haben getanzt... und dann..." „Hab ich dich getötet." „Was?!" „Du bist tot." „Ich bin tot." wiederholte Amber ungläubig. „Jaja. Du hast mein Blut getrunken, ich hab dich umgebracht und du musst dich jetzt von Blut ernähren um den Prozess zu vervollständigen." Amber stand mit schmerzenden Gliedern auf. „Du bist völlig zu..." Sie nahm ihre Jacke. „Du willst da ganz bestimmt nicht allein raus.." Amber ging trotzdem weiter, bis Castiel vor sie raste und ihr den Weg verstellte. „Ich sag dir, du wirst tiiierisch abdrehen." „Okay, es war toll, aber ich will jetzt einfach nach Hause..." „Du wirst nach Blut lechzen, und bis du welches kriegst, stehst du völlig neben dir, du musst vorsichtig sein." warnte er sie. Amber stieß ihn zurück. „Ach, komm schon, beweg dich..." Grinsend ließ er sie vorbei. „Siehst du, du fällst völlig auseinander." „Und ich werd jetzt nach Hause gehen." „Okay.. schön, ich warn dich ja nur. Andererseits, weißt du was? Du solltest wirklich gehen. Und wenn ich du wäre, würde ich bei deinem Freund Kentin vorbei schauen." grinste er. „Ja, was auch immer. Ciau." Sie ging die Treppe hinunter. „Bestell Jessica n schönen Gruß. Und wenn du Lysander siehst, er soll mich anrufen!" rief er ihr hinterher, bevor er sich grinsend umwandte.

Logan Fell stand am Waldrand und wartete auf Crystal, die in einem Polizeiauto ankam. Sie und ein Deputy stiegen aus. „Stanley hat Stellung bezogen und die anderen Zugriffspunkte sind auch abgedeckt. Ruf ihn oder mich an, wenn das Ding losgeht, nicht das Funkgerät benutzen, nur das Handy." „Alles klar." Crystal reichte Logan eine Pistole. „Du hast 8 Schuss. Denk dran, die Holzkugeln bringen ihn nicht um, verletzten ihn aber stark genug, sodass du ihn pfählen kannst." Sie reichte ihm auch das mit Holzkugeln gefüllte Magazin. „Sicher, dass du das hinkriegst?" Logan setzte das Magazin ein und entsicherte die Pistole. „Klar krieg ich das hin." Er steckte sich die Pistole hinten in den Bund seiner Hose und der Deputy reichte ihm einen Pfahl. „Hast du schon mal einen Vampir gepfählt?" fragte Crystal. „Und selbst?" Logan steckte den Pfahl ein.

Bei Gilbert klingelte es Sturm und Kentin lief die Treppe hinunter um zu öffnen. „Komme!" Er öffnete und Amber drängte sich hinein, mit einer Sonnenbrille auf. „Hey." „Oh, die Sonne bringt mich um, meine Augen brennen wie Feuer." sagte Amber und hielt sich die Augen. Kentin legte seine Hände an ihre Taille. „Wo warst du?" „Alles in Ordnung, alles OK." Sie küsste ihn. Dann sah sie auf seinen Hals und war versucht reinzubeißen, doch hielt sich zurück. „Ist irgendwas passiert?" „Ich hab Hunger. Was hast du zu essen da?" Amber stürmte in die Küche und bugsierte alles Essbare aus dem Kühlschrank. „Bist du high? Amber, es ist mitten am Tag!" „Würdest du bitte nicht so laut reden, mein Schädel dröhnt!" fuhr sie ihn an. „Ich brauche Ruhe!" Sie fing an Essen in sich reinzustopfen.

Lysander und Jessica wollten sich auf den Rückweg machen und Lysander hielt Jessica die Autotür auf. Bevor Jessica einstieg, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Die Beeinflussung der Gedanken, die Debrah eingesetzt hat...Hast du das je mit mir gemacht?" „Nein." Lysander deutete auf die Halskette von Jessica. „Diese Halskette enthält eine Pflanze namens Eisenkraut. Es beschützt dich vor Manipulation. Ich wollte dich damit vor Castiels Einfluss schützen. Aber ich wollte dich auch vor mir schützen. Jessica, du darfst diese Halskette niemals ablegen, denn egal, was nach dem heutigen Tag geschieht, egal, wie du zu mir stehen magst, du wirst immer deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen können." Lysander ging ums Auto und stieg ein.

Kentin öffnete die Haustür und ließ Nathaniel hinein. „Wo ist sie?" „Komm mit." In der Küche saß Amber auf dem Boden und trank eine Dose Limonade, Teller mit Essensresten waren auf dem ganzen Tisch verteilt. „Auf was ist sie?" fragte Nathaniel. „Ich..ich weiß nicht." Nathaniel ging langsam zu Amber und vor ihr in die Hocke. Dann nahm er ihr die Brille ab und sie kniff die Augen zu. „Hey Am, wie gehts dir?" „Nich gut, Nath. Es tut weh." schluchzte Amber. „Ok, wo tuts weh?" Amber fasste sich in den Mund. „Mein Zahnfleisch, mein Kiefer tut weh! Da ist etwas in meinem Zahnfleisch das wehtut." weinte sie. „Hey, versuch..." wollte Nathaniel sie beruhigen und an den Schultern fassen, doch sie blockte ab. „Nein, lass mich einfach in Ruhe!" „Bitte, Am, jetzt komm mal wieder runter. Lass uns nach Hause gehen." „Schalt es ab!" Der TV im Wohnzimmer lief und Amber hörte es. „Was abschalten?" fragte Kentin verwirrt. „Das Gerede, das Gequatsche, stell es einfach ab!" Amber stand auf und stieß Nathaniel und Kentin zur Seite. Sie sah im Wohnzimmer den Fernseher, Logan berichtete. „Hier ist Logan Fell, ich berichte live vom Tatort eines schrecklichen Verbrechens..." Kentin und Nathaniel sahen auch zu und Ken stellte den Ton per Fernbedienung lauter. „..das mich zutiefst erschüttert hat. 3 Leichen wurden gefunden, die offenbar Opfer eines Drogenkriegs rivalisierenden Banden sind. Die Leichen wurden noch nicht identifiziert. Sie wurden heute früh auf dem alten Friedhof von Mystic Falls gefunden." „Da waren wir doch gestern Abend!" erkannte Kentin. „Was ist passiert, Am?" fragte Nathaniel. Sie fing an zu schluchzen. „Von den Tätern gibt es noch keine konkrete Spur. Die Polizei bittet mögliche Zeugen..." „Ich ruf die Bullen an." sagte Nathaniel. „Nein, tu das nicht!" Amber hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Was ist da passiert, nachdem ich gegangen bin, Am?" fragte Kentin. Wütend stieß sie ihn zurück, sodass er hart gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas flog. Besorgt stürzte Nathaniel zu ihm, doch er wehrte sich genervt. „Ken, alles in Ordnung?" „Ja, bestens! Mir gehts gut!" „Verdammt Am!" Jessica und Lysander, die angekommen waren und den Lärm gehört hatten, kamen ins Zimmer. „Was ist hier los?" fragte Jessica. Lysander sah sich misstrauisch um. „Sie ist völlig durchgeknallt." sagte Nathaniel. Lysander ging zu Amber. „Jessica, geh mal bitte zur Seite." Er berührte Ambers Wange um sie zu beruhigen. „Amber. Sieh mich an. Konzentrier dich. Du wirst wieder gesund. Es wird alles wieder gut." beruhigte er sie. „Hey Leute, bringt sie ins Bett, verdunkelt das Zimmer, sie braucht Ruhe, macht schon, na los!" Nathaniel und Kentin brachten sie in Kentins Zimmer.

Lysander trat zu Jessica, als sie weg waren. „Weißt du, was mit ihr los ist?" „Ja." „Und was?" Lysander seufzte. „Sie verwandelt sich." „Sie verwandelt sich in was?!" „In einen Vampir." „Was?" keuchte Jessica entsetzt. „Castiel muss sich ihrer bemächtigt haben, ganz frisch. Sie hat die Verwandlung noch nicht komplett vollzogen." „Und wie..wie, wie macht sie das?" „Sie muss jetzt Menschenblut trinken." Entsetzt starrte Jessica ihn an. „Und was, wenn sies nicht tut?" „Stirbt sie."

Nach dieser Neuigkeit lief Jessica aufgewühlt hin und her. „Ihr bleiben noch ein paar Stunden." „Sie ist jetzt mit den beiden da oben..!" „Ist OK, sie weiß noch nicht was mit ihr vorgeht." „Und wann wird sie es wissen?" „Im Moment erinnert sie sich an gar nichts. Ein Teil von ihr ist immer noch Mensch." Jessica fuhr sich aufgewühlt durch die Haare. „Aber mit dem Fortschreiten der Verwandlung kommen die Erinnerungen zurück und dann wird sie wissen, dass sie die Entscheidung treffen muss." „Dieselbe Entscheidung, die du getroffen hast?" fragte sie vorwurfsvoll und fing an Ambers Chaos in der Küche aufzuräumen.

Kentin saß am Bett bei Amber, die in die Decke eingewickelt war. Er strich ihr mit einem Handtuch übers Gesicht. „Tut mir leid, ich mach so viel Ärger." „Ah. Hey, du musst...dich nur ausschlafen, OK?" sagte er und küsste ihre Stirn. Dann wollte er gehen, doch Amber hielt ihn am Arm fest. Er setzte sich wieder und Amber heulte sich an seiner Schulter aus. Nathaniel beobachtete es vom Flur aus und ließ sie allein. Amber küsste leicht Kentins Hals und war wieder in Versuchung. „Nein!" Sie stieß ihn zur Seite aufs Bett, sprang auf und stürmte raus. Nathaniel sah sie die Treppe runterlaufen. „Am?" Sie hielt nicht an, sondern lief zur Haustür hinaus. „Am!" Nathaniel lief ihr hinterher, Jessica, die es von der Küche aus gesehen hatte, ebenfalls, doch als Nathaniel draußen ankam, war Amber spurlos verschwunden. Lysander folgte Jessica und Kentin kam die Treppe hinunter und raus zu ihnen. „Sie war ganz ruhig und dann... ist sie plötzlich ausgerastet." erklärte Ken. „Ich geh sie suchen, ruft mich an, wenn ihr was hört!" Nathaniel stürzte zu seinem Jeep. „Ich kann sie aufspüren." sagte Lysander leise zu Jessica. „Geh!"

Es dämmerte und dann wurde es schon dunkel. Logan war im Wald mit dem Vampir-Kompass. Dieser fing an auszuschlagen und Logan rief Crystal über das Handy an. „Ja?" Crystal war mit Taschenlampen und dem Deputy ebenfalls im Wald, an einer anderen Stelle. „Ich glaub, ich hab hier was. Es zeigt auf den alten Friedhof." „Wir kommen."

Jessica räumte weiter die Küche auf und Kentin half ihr halbherzig dabei. „Ich finde, wir sollten Nathaniel mal anrufen." sagte er. „Er meldet sich, wenn er sie gefunden hat." „Ja, aber was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?" „Wir warten. Wir sollen einfach nur warten." „Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihr nicht stimmt." Jessica seufzte. „Sie kommt wieder zu sich. Alles wird gut." Es klingelte und Jessica und Kentin liefen aufgeregt zur Tür. Jessica öffnete, doch wollte sie gleich wieder zuschlagen, als sie sah, dass Castiel davor stand. Doch Castiel hielt sie auf und drückte die Tür auf. „Kentin, geh nach oben, na los!" Verwirrt gehorchte ihr Bruder. „Du hast ja Angst vor mir." stellte Castiel fest. „Ich werd mal etwas vorpreschen und raten: Lysander hat endlich ein Geständnis abgelegt." grinste er. „Hör auf und bleib weg von mir!" zischte Jessica. „Hey, hey, hey. Kein Grund grantig zu werden. Ich such bloß Lysander.. Darf ich reinkommen? Ach, warte. Klar darf ich. Ich wurde ja eingeladen." grinste er und trat ein. Jessica wich zurück. Castiel schloss die Tür. „Wir können gleich auf den Punkt kommen: Ich werd dich jetzt nicht töten. Es würde meine Pläne durcheinander bringen. Also... wo ist Lysander?!" „Er ist draußen und sucht nach Amber!" „Sieh mich nicht mit diesen vorwurfsvollen kleinen Augen an." Er trat näher zu ihr und sie wich zurück, soweit es ging, doch dann kam die Wand. „Die Kleine wird mir noch für alles dankbar sein." Er fixierte Jessica. „Warst du Debrah dankbar?" „Hm." Castiel drehte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. „Hast wohl die ganze Lebensgeschichte gehört, hm?" „Genug jedenfalls." „Oh, das bezweifle ich..." Er ging Richtung Tür. „Sag meinem Bruder, dass ich ihn suche." Er grinste ihr noch kurz zu, dann trat er aus dem Haus. „Oh." Er streckte denn Kopf durch den Spalt der Tür zurück. „N Tipp für die Zukunft: Sei vorsichtig, wen du in dein Haus einlädst." sagte er grinsend und verschwand.

Amber saß schluchzend im Wald beim Friedhof und Lysander fand sie. „Amber?" Erst erschrak sie, doch dann erkannte sie ihn. „Langsam erinnere ich mich wieder. Was er ist, was er gesagt hat. Ich erinnere mich auch wieder an dich, auf dem Dach, wie du im Krankenhaus warst, alles kommt wieder." „Es tut mir so leid. Castiel hatte kein Recht dir das anzutun." Amber schluchzte. „Er hat gesagt, dass ich Blut trinken muss. Und was passiert, wenn ich das nicht mache?" „Du verlierst schnell an Kraft. Und dann.. wird alles... vorbei sein." „Ich werd also sterben." schluchzte sie. „Hey..." Lysander ging bei ihr in die Hocke und versuchte sie zu trösten. „Ich will das alles nicht..." „Ich weiß. Ich weiß ja. Du kommst wieder in Ordnung. Ich kann dir helfen, Amber." „Ist es besser? Ist es besser, wird es mir besser gehen?" Lysander antwortete nicht und sah zu Boden. Amber schluchzte erneut und weinte wieder. „Ich will nach Hause. Bringst du mich bitte nach Hause?" Er nickte und stand auf. „Ok. OK." Er streckte ihr die Hand hin, doch dann ertönte ein Schuss und Lysander hatte eine blutende Wunde in der Brust. Er brach zusammen. Ihm gegenüber stand Logan ein Stück entfernt, die Pistole im Anschlag. Entsetzt stand Amber langsam auf und Lysander rollte sich voller Schmerzen auf den Rücken. Logan trat näher und zielte weiterhin auf ihn. Dann warf er die Pistole zur Seite und holte den Pflock hervor. Logan kniete sich zu Lysander runter. Entsetzt starrte er ihn an. Logan holte aus, Amber schrie „Nein!" und Castiel tauchte auf, biss Logan in den Hals und tötete ihn. Dann kniete er sich zu Lysander und pulte ihm schmerzhaft die Holzkugel heraus. Amber sah zu Logan und seinem blutenden Hals. „Eine Holzkugel. Sie wissen es." Castiel wischte sich Logans Blut vom Mund. „Aber wenn dich einer tötet, dann werd ich das sein. Meinen Ring!" Lysander holte ihn aus der Hosentasche und gab ihn ihm. Er steckte ihn zufrieden grinsend an und achtete nicht auf Amber, die sich von Logan ernährte. „Nein, nein, Amber!" schrie Lysander. Doch es war zu spät. Mit blutverschmierten Mund richtete sie sich wieder auf und wischte darüber. „Es tut mir leid..." Sie stand auf und rannte weg. „Ups." machte Castiel. Er stand auf und sah den Vampirkompass zugeklappt auf dem Waldboden liegen. Er hob ihn auf und steckte ihn ein.

Crystal kam mit ihrem Deputy viel zu spät an und entdeckte den toten Logan. „Oh Gott. Die Uhr. Finden Sie die Uhr!"

Jessica saß auf der Veranda auf einer Bank und stand auf, als Lysander kam. „Du blutest!" „Das macht nichts, ist nicht so schlimm. Mir gehts gut." Entsetzt sah Jessica ihn an. „Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Ich habs versucht." „Was hat das zu bedeuten?" „Sie hat Blut getrunken. Dann hab ich sie verloren." „Oh mein Gott...!" „Ich kümmere mich darum. Ich werd sie finden und dann zeig ich ihr, dass sie wie ich leben kann, dass sie niemanden verletzten muss. Jessica, das versprech ich dir!" „Was soll ich meinem Bruder sagen und und und... Nathaniel?" „Wir erfinden eine Geschichte." „Du meinst wohl, wir erfinden eine Lüge!" „Das tut mir so...unendlich leid." „Du hast dir gewünscht, dass ich dir einen Tag Zeit gebe. Das hab ich getan. Ich glaube dir, dass du mich niemals verletzten würdest." Lysander sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an, da er schon ahnte, was kommen würde. „Und ich versprech dir dein Geheimnis zu bewahren, aber... ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein, Lysander... Tut mir leid, ich.. kann es nicht." Sie ließ ihn stehen und ging ins Haus. Sie blieb an die Haustür gelehnt stehen, fing lauthals an zu weinen und rutschte an ihr herunter...

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Aww..traurig..Ich hoff, es hat euch gefallen!

Aber hier die Songs!

 **Stood Up von A Fine Frenzy**

Lysander und Jessica reden vor dem Grill

 **The Weight of The World von Editors**

Castiel gibt Amber sein Blut zu trinken

 **Fader von The Temper Trap**

Amber ist fertig mit duschen und redet mit Castiel

 **Enjoy the Silence von Anberlin**

Castiel und Amber feiern und tanzen

 **21 Guns von Green Day**

In Lysanders Zimmer heult sich Amber bei Castiel aus

 **Down von Jason Walker**

Jessica macht mit Lysander Schluss

Joa, echt tolle Songs wieder dabei ^^

Bis bald!

LG

Ronjale55


	7. 1x07 Heimgesucht

Hier schon das 7. Kapi ^^

LG

Ronjale55

SDSDSDSDSDSD

Dakota verabschiedete sich von ein paar Typen mit denen er Training gehabt hatte. Es war schon dunkel und er lief zu seinem Auto. Plötzlich hörte er ein komisches Geräusch und blieb stehen. Langsam ging er weiter und kramte seine Schlüssel raus. Er schloss den Kofferraum auf und legte seine Sporttasche hinein. Dann setzte er sich ans Steuer. „Hallo Dakota." ertönte Ambers Stimme. Sie saß auf dem Beifahrersitz. Erschrocken drehte Dakota sich zu ihr. „Woah! Amber?!" Amber hielt den Kopf gesenkt. „Alle Welt sucht nach dir, weißt du das?!" „Ich weiß..." „Was hast du, Am?" „Mir ist so kalt..." „Bist du auf Droge? Die meisten glauben, du lässt dich irgendwo volllaufen." „Schön wärs.." schnaubte sie. „Im Wald, was ist da passiert? Die Leute, die getötet wurden, was hast du gesehen?" Amber hob den Kopf, schniefte und wandte sich zu Dakota. „Ich hab solche Angst." „Komm her." Er nahm sie in den Arm. „Schon okay, ich bring dich nach Hause." Sie löste sich wieder von ihm. „Ich...kann es nicht kontrollieren." „Was denn?" „Ich bin so...hungrig, Dakota... Es will einfach nicht weggehen." „Auf was bist du drauf? Was für Drogen hast du genommen?" Amber keuchte und packte Dakotas Kopf. Sie lehnte sich an seinen Nacken. „Ich will es. Ich bin so hungrig, Dake..." „Ok, schon gut, ich besorg dir was zu essen, bleib einfach hier sitzen, ich bring dich nach Hause." Dakota schob Amber von sich weg, die ihre Vampirzähne ausfuhr und ihn angreifen wollte. „Amber!" Er wich zurück. „Was ist denn mit dir los?!" Er fiel rückwärts aus der Autotür auf den Boden. „Amber!" Sie sprang auf Dake drauf. „Amber! Nein!" Sie wollte gerade zubeißen, als Lysander angezischt kam und sie festhielt. „Lass mich los!" wehrte sie sich. Dakota wollte wegrennen, doch Castiel versperrte ihm den Weg. Dake sah verwirrt zu Lysander. „Was geht hier vor, Lysander? Was ist mit Amber?" „Du hältst die Klappe." sagte Castiel. „Leck mich, Alter." „Leck mich? Wirklich? Leck mich?!" „Castiel, tu das nicht!" rief Lysander. „Ach, komm schon, niemand vermisst diesen Idiot." Dake holte aus, doch der Schlag tat Castiel nichts. „Wehe, du tust ihm was!" drohte Amber. Castiel packte Dakota an der Kehle und hob ihn mit einer Hand hoch. Dann manipulierte er ihn. „Vergiss, was du heute hier gesehen hast. Keiner von uns war hier." Er warf Dakota zurück, er schrie auf, landete schmerzhaft auf dem Boden und als er aufsah, war niemand mehr da...

Jessica wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und seufzte. Kentin war im Bad und trank Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn. Jessica kam rein. „Tschuldige." Sie wollte wieder gehen. „Nein, bin fertig, kannst rein." Jessica nahm ihre Zahnbürste und fragte verwirrt: „Du bist ganz schön früh auf. Wieso?" „Ich will zur Polizei, die organisieren einen Suchtrupp für Amber." „Warte, was ist mit der Schule?" „Das ist ein Witz, stimmts?" „Lass die Schule nicht ausfallen, wenn sie sie finden, werden wirs gleich erfahren, wozu gibt's Handys?" „Deinen Lippen bewegen sich, aber wieso?" Kentin ging aus dem Bad.

Bei der Schule wurde alles für die Halloween-Feier vorbereitet. Nathaniel lief durch den Schulflur, als sein Handy klingelte. „Ja?" Amber war dran. „Nath?" „Amber! Wo bist du, geht's dir gut?!" Amber saß in einem Sessel im Salvatore-Anwesen. „Ja, mir geht's gut." „Sag mir, wo du bist und ich komm dich holen." „Nein, ich... brauche Zeit, ich will mir über ein paar Dinge klar werden. Aber es geht mir gut, also mach dir bitte um mich keine Sorgen." Sie legte auf. Verwirrt steckte Nathaniel sein Handy wieder ein.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, warum ihr mich hier einsperrt, warum kann ich nicht nach Hause?" Der Vorhang im Zimmer war zugezogen und Lysander und Castiel waren auch dort. „Du verwandelst dich, Amber und da willst du bestimmt nicht allein durch." sagte Lysander. Castiel saß am Schreibtisch und las Zeitung. „Hier steht nichts über diesen Logan, den ich getötet habe... Nicht ein Wort." Er spielte mit dem Kompass rum. „Jemand vertuscht das." „Was ist das?" fragte Amber. „Das ist ein ganz spezieller, wirklich alter Kompass. Was wollte Logan Fell wohl damit? Bist du nicht neugierig?" fragte er Lysander. „Wenn du dir solche Sorgen machst, dann schlag ich vor, du verlässt die Stadt, Castiel." sagte Lysander. „Wir sollten uns alle Sorgen machen." sagte Castiel. „Hey, ähm...ich hab Hunger, habt ihr was zu essen?" fragte Am. Lysander stand auf, nahm einen Becher, der auf dem Schreibtisch stand und reichte ihn Amber. „Hier." „Was ist das?" „Das, worauf du so gierig bist." Castiel lachte. „Lüg sie doch nicht an. Du willst was anderes, aber das tuts im Notfall auch, oder Lysander?" Amber roch daran. „Was ist das?" „Ja, was ist es? Ein Stinktier, ein Bernhardiner? Bambi?" stichelte Castiel. „Komm, probier's bitte." Amber verzog das Gesicht, aber nahm einen Schluck. „Sie ist neu, sie braucht Menschenblut. Das Zeug ist nicht die richtige Ernährung." „Ja, wieso krieg ich kein Menschenblut?" fragte Amber. „Weil es falsch ist unschuldige Menschen zu jagen, Amber." sagte Lysander. „Du musst niemanden töten." warf Castiel ein. „Such dir jemanden, der echt lecker ist und dann lösch immer sein Gedächtnis, ist so leicht." grinste er. Amber grinste erfreut. „Nein, nein! Es gibt keine Garantie, dass du dich kontrollieren kannst, das zu lernen dauert Jahre und eh du dich versiehst, hast du irgendwen umgebracht. Das trägst du dann dein Leben lang mit dir herum, was, um es noch mal klipp und klar zu sagen, ewig ist." „Hör nicht auf ihn. Er ist auf nem moralischen Trip jenseits von allem. Ich sage: Fangen, Essen, Löschen." „Hey, sieh mich an! Jeder wählt seinen Weg. Unsere Werte, unsere Taten, zeigen wer wir sind." „Okay... Graf Depuk." Castiel warf die Zeitung auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Ich verschwinde." „Mhm.. kann ich noch was haben?" fragte Amber.

Castiel lief die Treppe runter, durch den Flur und hörte die Türklingel. Er grinste, dann öffnete er. Jessica stand davor. Castiel lehnte sich verführerisch grinsend an die Tür und sah sie an. „Ist Lysander hier?" fragte sie. „Jep." „Wo ist er?" „Ich wünsch dir auch einen guten Morgen, kleines Fräulein, ich bin auf einer Mission unterwegs." Jessica verschränkte die Arbeit. „Wie kannst du, nach allem was du getan hast, noch so dermaßen arrogant sein und aalglatt?" „Und wie kannst du dermaßen mutig, oder auch dämlich sein, einen Vampir als arrogant und aalglatt zu bezeichnen?" „Wenn du mich tot sehen wolltest, wär ichs." „Ja, das wärst du." „Aber ich lebe." „Noch!" (AU: XD Love it!) „Ich will zu Lysander." „Er ist oben. Und singt Es grünt so grün. Viel Vergnügen." Er ging an ihr vorbei aus dem Haus, Jessica trat ein und schloss die Tür und Castiel grinste schief.

Jessica ging durch den Flur und blieb bei der Treppe stehen. „Lysander?!" Sie sah sich um. „Lysander..?" „Ja?" Er stand auf der Treppe. „Wo ist Amber?" Lysander hielt einen Zeigefinger vor den Mund. „Shh, sie ist oben." Er kam die Treppe hinunter. „Was sollen wir jetzt machen? Weil mein Bruder nämlich da draußen ist und nach ihr sucht, die halbe Stadt sucht sie, was sag ich ihm?" „Ich arbeite mit ihr, aber... es dauert ein bisschen, sie ist ziemlich flatterhaft und impulsiv. Sie nimmt viele Drogen, das spielt alles eine Rolle dabei, wie ihr Körper reagiert." „Dann ist sie ein Vampir mit Problemen? Was bitte soll ich tun? Ich bin nämlich gezwungen, sämtliche Menschen anzulügen, die mir etwas bedeuten. Was ist mit ihr?!" „Ich behalt sie hier, bis sie... keine Gefahr mehr ist." „Wie lange dauert das?" ertönte Ambers Stimme und sie kam die Treppe hinunter. Sie blieb stehen, als sie Jessica sah und Lysander seufzte. „Wir besprechen das später, ja?" sagte Lysander zu ihr. „Hey, Amber...Wie geht es dir?" „Wie's mir geht? Du willst mich wohl verarschen, stimmts?" Lysander sah zu Boden.

Kims Großmutter stand vor einem Spiegel und sie saß auf dem Sofa. „Wurden unsere Vorfahren als Hexen verbrannt?" fragte sie. „Nein, es wurden damals in Salem nur unschuldige Frauen verfolgt. Um eine echte Hexe zu fangen, braucht viel mehr als Ignoranz." Grams zündete eine Kerze an. „Wie sind wir in Mystic Falls gelandet?" „Unsere Familie ist aus Salem geflohen und hat sich 1692 hier niedergelassen. Unsere Vorfahren haben seit über hundert Jahren im Verborgenen gelebt. Und es ist wichtig, das es so bleibt." Sie setzte sich zu Kim aufs Sofa. „Grams, aber alle wissen doch, dass du eine Hexe bist." Sie hielt eine Teetasse in der Hand. „Sie wissen auch, dass das absurd ist, weil es so was nicht gibt. Ich bin nur eine Verrückte, die an der Universität Okkultismus lehrt. Aber niemand glaubt wirklich daran." Grams hielt auch eine Teetasse in der Hand. „Sie belächeln mich. Gut so. Sie sollen die Wahrheit nicht wissen." „Was ist mit der Hexerei? Grams, du sprichst seit 2 Tagen nur über die Geschichte. Kommen wir endlich zum Spaß." grinste sie. „Das soll kein Spaß sein. Es ist real und ernst, Kim. Und du musst es verstehen, bevor du es praktizierst. Du musst in die Schule." Kim seufzte und stand auf.

Carol Lockwood saß im Grill und beobachtete wie ihr Mann sich bei einem Deputy bedankte und dann zu ihr kam. „Es war ein Fehler die Uhr diesem Logan..." Richard sah sich um, ob sie nicht belauscht wurden. „...Wiesel anzuvertrauen." „Wie viele sind es, weißt du das?" „Laut Gerichtsmedizin nur einer, kann man aufgrund von Wundenradius und Bissstellen..." „Sind wir in Gefahr? Wenn es die Uhr gefunden hat, weiß es, dass wir es wissen, vielleicht macht es auf uns Jagd und...und kann ich überhaupt „es" sagen oder ist es ein Er oder eine Sie?" „Wenn es über die Stadt historisches Wissen hat, dann weiß es, wo die Uhr herkommt. Also ja, wir sind sogar in großer Gefahr." „Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?" „Es verschweigen."  
Castiel saß an der Bar und belauschte die Unterhaltung.  
„Wir können nicht einfach die Stadt darüber informieren. Wir müssen es finden, bevor es uns findet." Na, „es" hatte sie schon gefunden...

Die Schulflure waren schon voller Halloween-Dekoration und Nathaniel verstaute einen Ordner in seinem Schließfach. Dakota trat zu ihm. „Hey." „Hey." „Hab gehört, die organisieren einen Suchtrupp für Amber." „Sie hat grad angerufen. Es geht ihr gut." „Wie schön. Das freut mich. Du warst kurz vorm Durchdrehen, nehm ich an." „Schon n bisschen, ja." „Ich wollt dir nur anbieten... wenn ich irgendwas tun kann..." „Das weiß ich zu schätzen."

Kim schloss ihr Schließfach und Rosalya kam zu ihr. „Ich hab dein Kostüm." grinste sie und reichte Kim eine Tasche. „Ist alles hier drin." Es war... ein Hexenkostüm. „Ist das dein Ernst?!" Rosalya seufzte und lehnte sich an die Schließfächer. „Komm schon. Kann sich bitte mal irgendjemand darüber freuen, dass Halloween ist? Ich will einfach nur Spaß haben. Du weißt schon, ein bisschen kindischen, oberflächlichen, Castiel-freien Spaß." Kim hob die Bernsteinkette hoch. „Hey, hast du die Kette nicht von Castiel bekommen?" „Ja. Schmeiß sie weg, trag sie, ist mir egal. Ich will sie bloß los sein. Hast du Jessica gesehen? Weißt du, was sie anziehen wird?" „Ich war bei meiner Großmutter, ich kanns dir nicht sagen. Sie ist vielleicht bei Lysander." „Und reitet mit ihm in sein Schloss auf seinem Schimmel." „Sei nicht so verbittert. Davon bekommst du Falten." „Hm..." Es klingelte und Rosa tastete sich überprüfend die Stirn ab.

Amber saß mit Lysander und Jessica im Esszimmer. „Kaffee ist unser Freund. Wegen des Koffeins. Es zirkuliert durch unsere Venen und wärmt unseren Körper. Es verhindert, dass wir uns kalt anfühlen." sagte Lysander. „Aber was, wenn ich eigentlich Menschenblut will?" „Du musst lernen dagegen anzukämpfen und zwar jeden Tag aufs neue." Amber stöhnte. „Oh. Gott, kein 12-Schritte-Programm. Der Schulpsychologe hat das auch schon versucht, funktioniert nicht bei mir." „Es kann funktionieren, Amber." „Du hast also nie Menschenblut probiert?" Lysander zögerte, dann antwortete er: „Doch, ist lange her." „Wie lange?" hakte Amber nach. „Unzählige Jahre. Ich bin nicht stolz auf mein...früheres Verhalten." „Urgh, geht dieses miese Gefühl irgendwann weg? Ich fühl mich übel verkatert. Und die Tageslichtsache ist Mist!" Sie stand genervt auf. „Ich brauch mehr Blut! Wo ist dein Bad, ich muss pinkeln. Wieso muss ich denn pinkeln, ich dachte, ich bin tot?" Lysander deutete auf eine entfernte Tür und Am verschwand. Jessica stieß die Luft aus. „Ich werde ihr jetzt... noch etwas holen. Also.. ich beeil mich." sagte Lysander und ging. Jessica stand auf. Amber kam zurück. „Ach, falscher Alarm. Mein Körper fühlt sich schräg an, irgendwie abgefahrn. Schon gut, aber trotzdem merkwürdig." Sie seufzte und fing am Tisch an eine Nummer zu wählen. „Wen rufst du an?" fragte Jessica. „Kentin." „Amber, jetzt kannst du Kentin nicht mehr treffen." „Oh, komm schon, fang nicht damit an, ich kann treffen, wen ich will." „Nur, was wenn du ihn verletzt?" „Ich würde ihn niemals verletzen." Jessica trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Ich weiß, dass du das denkst. Aber das Risiko ist zu groß. Also lass Kentin in Ruhe." „Ach wirklich?! Wie lange hast du dich auf diese Du-bist-nicht-gut-genug-Rede vorbereitet? Ich nehme an, das war schon vor dem ganzen Vampirding." „Ich sage bloß eins: Das Kentin nichts mit dieser ganzen Sache zu tun haben darf." Amber lachte ungläubig. „Ich meins ernst, Amber." „Oder was?" Jessica beugte sich herausfordernd vor und wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Amber sie an der Kehle packte und sie gegen die Wand drückte. „Lass uns eins klarstellen, du miese kleine Schlampe," Jessica stand nur noch wackelig auf den Zehenspitzen ihrer Chucks und bekam kaum Luft. „Du hattest meinen Bruder lange genug unterm Pantoffel, 15 Jahre lang und dann hast du ihn abserviert! Wenn ich dich angucke, ist das alles, was ich sehe." zischte sie. „Nur damit dus weißt: Ich treffe Kentin, wann immer ich Kentin treffen will, denn..." Sie beugte sich zu Jessicas Ohr, welche versuchte sich wegzudrehen. „Ich hab ein paar neue Spielsachen zur Verfügung und ich würde nicht zögern, dir dein hübsches Köpfchen abzureißen, okay?! Ist das klar?!" Endlich ließ sie sie los und Jessica beugte sich hustend nach Luft ringend nach vorne.

Jessica war mit Lysander auf dem Hinterhof des Salvatore-Anwesens und fuhr sich über den schmerzenden Hals. „Sie hat mich bedroht." „Sie ist gereizt. Stell dir vor: Alle Sinne deines Körpers arbeiten super schnell. Ich meine, sie fühlt sich nicht wohl in ihrer eigenen Haut und die Probleme, die sie sonst noch hat..." „Wie lange bis das nachlässt? Ein paar Stunden, Tage, Wochen?!" „Dafür gibt es keine Regel." „Wie lange hat das Ganze denn bei dir gedauert?" „Eine Weile. Aber ich musste allein da durch. Die Sache ist die: Es ist hart, gewissen Menschen zu widerstehen, besonders, wenn man sich frisch verwandelt hat. Du kannst deine Gefühle nicht auseinanderhalten: Liebe, Lust, Ärger, Verlangen verschmelzen zu einem einzigen Drang: Hunger." Entsetzt sah sie Lysander an. „Und das bedeutet?!" „Sie darf Kentin nicht treffen. Nicht jetzt. Falls sie es nicht schafft, ihm zu widerstehen, könnte sie ihn verletzen." „Oder schlimmeres!" „Keinem passiert was, dafür werde ich sorgen." „Ich geh jetzt besser." „Jessica..." „Bitte, Lysander, das wird mir zu viel, ich kann das nicht." Sie ging.

Amber lag auf Lysanders Bett und Castiel kam aus dem Bad und trocknete seine Hände am Bademantel ab, der an der Tür hing. „Was machst du da?" fragte er. „Ich denke über die nächsten 100 Jahre nach." „Mhm." grinsend setzte er sich zu ihr aufs Bett. „Warum Castiel? Wieso hast du das getan?" „Ach, mir war... langweilig." Amber setzte sich etwas auf. „Aus Langeweile hast du mir sowas angetan?!" „Das sind nun mal die Tücken der Ewigkeit." Seufzend setzte sie sich hin. „Jetzt ist mir langweilig. Und ich denke die ganze Zeit nur an Blut, ich will Blut. Ich denk an nichts anderes mehr, was ist denn nur los mit mir?" jammerte Amber. Castiel grinste. „Das wird sich geben. Du warst eingesperrt, den ganzen Tag?" Sie nickte. „Gehen wir." Amber grinste erfreut. „Wohin?" „Dein Leben war mies, dein Leben nach dem Tod soll schöner werden." Er nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich.  
Lysander begegnete ihnen auf dem Flur. „Was wird das?" „Sie war in deinem Zimmer eingesperrt den ganzen Tag, sie ist nicht Anne Frank." Castiel öffnete die Haustür, doch Lysander drückte sie wieder zu. „Nein, nein, nein. Hey, hey, hey. Dafür ist es zu früh." „Wir werden ihr alles zeigen. Ihr beibringen worums geht." „Sie könnte jemanden verletzen." „Ich bring sie nicht ins Disneyland, wir gehen nur in den Vorgarten." sagte Castiel und öffntete die Tür wieder. „Komm mit." Amber ging voraus, dann Castiel und Lysander folgte ihnen. „Das ist eine schlechte Idee, Castiel." sagte Lysander draußen. „Sie ist ein Vampir. Zeigen wir ihr die positiven Seiten." „Die da wären?" fragte sie. Sie blieben stehen. „Naja..." sagte Castiel und zischte hinter sie. Sie sah sich suchend um und er tippte ihr auf die Schulter. Sie drehte sich um. „Woah!" rief sie grinsend. „Wie geht denn so was?" Castiel zischte erneut hinter sie. Er pfiff und sie drehte sich lachend zu ihm. „Komm schon, Amber. Leb ein bisschen. Ich meins nicht zynisch." Sie grinste und rannte los. Und war weg. Sie sahen sich suchend um, doch keine Spur von ihr. „Ah...mein Fehler." sagte Castiel.

Amber kam bei sich zu Hause an und holte den Zweitschlüssel unter dem Blumentopf hervor. Sie schloss die Tür auf, doch konnte nicht über die Schwelle treten. Sie rief nach Nathaniel. „Nathaniel?" „Amber?! Bist du das?!" Erfreut rannte Nathaniel zu ihr und umarmte sie. „Hey..." „Na, komm rein." sprach er die Einladung aus. Amber war versucht zuzubeißen, doch schob ihn zurück. „Eine Minute noch, ich..." Sie wusste noch nicht, dass sie schon eintreten konnte. „Bitte Amber, komm rein, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht." Sie sah sich den Türrahmen an und wagte einen Schritt. Und es klappte, sie konnte rein. Nathaniel umarmte sie erneut. „Gott sei Dank geht es dir gut!" „Ja, mir geht's gut." sagte sie und schloss die Tür.  
Amber setzte sich an den Küchentisch und Nathaniel brachte ihr etwas zu essen. „Wo warst du, Am?" „Ist nicht wichtig, lass mal gut sein." „Im Wald sind drei Leute umgebracht worden. Die Cops suchen überall nach dir, die wollen dir ein paar Fragen stellen." „Die wissen doch wo ich wohne." „Alle haben sich Sorgen gemacht, Am." „Ich bin wieder zu Hause, lass gut sein, ok?" „Soll das n Witz sein?! Ich hab n verdammten Suchtrupp quer durch die Stadt gejagt, während du auf deinem Scheiß Drogentrip warst und du sagst lass gut sein?!" Wütend zerbrach Amber mit der Gabel ihren Teller. Sie ließ die Gabel fallen und hielt sich den Kopf. „Mein Schädel explodiert." „Ach wirklich?" sagte er sarkastisch. Es klingelte an der Tür und Nathaniel ging hin um zu öffnen. Lysander stand davor. „Lysander, was willst du hier?" „Ist Amber da?" „Ja." „Kann ich reinkommen?" „Lass ihn bloß nicht rein, ich will nicht, dass er reinkommt!" rief Amber. „Hat er dir irgendwas getan?!" „Nein, er soll nur nicht reinkommen, klar?" „Ich würde gerne was besprechen, lass mich bitte rein." versuchte Lysander es erneut. „Ich weiß nicht, was hier los ist, aber du solltest wohl lieber gehen." „Nathaniel, bitte." „Geh jetzt, Lysander." Er schloss die Tür.

Kentin holte sich etwas aus dem Kühlschrank und sprach Amber auf die Mailbox. „Nur ein Anruf, Am, ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist, aber ich... Ruf mich bitte an." Jessica kam in die Küche. „Hey." Kentin seufzte. „Sag mal, hast du Bock heute auszugehen, vielleicht auf das Halloweending in der Schule? Kann nett werden." meinte Jessica. „Cool, klar, klingt äh..klingt super, kanns kaum erwarten." sagte Kentin ohne Begeisterung. „Ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen wegen Amber, ich hab gehört, sie hat Nathaniel angerufen, aber du kannst nicht zu ihr, sie ist noch sehr labil. Das Beste für sie wäre, wenn du sie ihren Weg gehen lässt." „Was soll das bedeuten, sie ihren Weg gehen lassen?" grinste Ken. „Oh, ich vergaß, du bist ja Experte im Menschen-ihren-Weg-gehen-lassen." „Ich weiß, du verstehst das nicht, aber vertrau mir, das ist echt das Beste." Kentin ging näher zu ihr und beugte sich vor. „Ich hab mich nach Mom und Dads Tod nur scheiße gefühlt. Wie...alles ist egal, weil alles beschissen ist. Aber auf einmal gibt es da Momente, in denen sich alles ein klein wenig besser anfühlt und Amber war in jedem dieser Momente dabei! Vielleicht verstehst du es nicht aber: Vertrau mir, mich von ihr fernzuhalten ist nicht das Beste." Traurig sah Jessica ihm zu, wie er aus dem Raum ging. Er wollte gerade die Treppe hoch gehen, als er eine SMS bekam. Von Amber. Er blieb stehen. „Bin bei Nathaniel. Treffen wir uns?" Er schrieb zurück. „Ja. Wo?" Am antwortete: „Schule. Es ist Halloween!" Ken grinste und lief nach oben.

In der Schule war Halloween schon in vollem Gange.  
Kim stand mit Rosa, die ihr zuliebe auch ein Hexenkostüm angezogen hatte, das aber schärfer aussah, rum und Dakota kam in einer römischen Verkleidung zu ihnen, die seine Muskeln sehen ließ. „Cider? Für die Ladies? Ein Lockwood Special." „Bloß nicht, letztes Jahr war mein Kater Thanksgiving noch nicht weg." sagte Kim. „Weichei. Ich trinke, bis ich irgendwen scharf genug finde um mit ihm rumzumachen." sagte Rosa und nahm ein Glas. Dakota verzog anerkennend den Mund. „Klingt nach nem Plan." und stieß mit ihr an.

Carol in einer Verkleidung aus Der große Gatsby saß im Grill mit ihrem Mann. „Der wievielte Martini ist das?" fragte er. „Oh. Fang nicht damit an." „Können wir jetzt gehen? Wir kommen zu spät zur Halloween-Party, also..." „Du kannst vorgehen. Ich würde gerne erst mal austrinken." Richard ging und Carol sah sich um. Einige Tische hinter hier saß Castiel und prostete ihr mit seinem Whiskeyglas zu. Einige Sekunden später ging er zu Carol und nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. „Lassen Sie mich raten: Daisy Beau." Carol grinste. „Mir gefällt der Gatsby-Look." „Wir haben uns schon mal gesehen, sind Sie nicht Rosalya Forbes Freund?" „Ach das war... eine Teenager-Schwärmerei. Zwar süß, aber... nichts für die...Ewigkeit." „Sie heißen Castiel, richtig?" „Oh, Sie haben's sich gemerkt." „Naja, man vergisst Ihr Gesicht nicht so leicht. Wie heißen Sie mit Nachnamen, Castiel?" „Salvatore." „Salvatore." Carol beugte sich vor. „Mh-hm." „Sind Sie ein Verwandter von Dimitri?" „Dimitri ist mein Onkel." Er manipulierte sie. „Woher kennen Sie Dimitri?" Carol bemerkte etwas und beugte sich näher zu ihm. „Alles in Ordnung?" Castiel blinzelte. „Ja, ich hab nur... irgendwas im Auge." „Also, ich kenne Dimitri vom Gründerrat." Castiel sah Carols Armband, in dem sich ganz sicher Eisenkraut befand. „Sie müssen wissen, die Salvatores gehören zu den ersten Siedlern in dieser Stadt." „Ja, ich weiß. Ich wusste nicht, dass mein Onkel im Gründerrat ist, ich bin erst vor kurzem wieder nach Hause gezogen und... konnte noch nicht viele seiner Freunde kennenlernen." „Könnten Sie ihm sagen, dass er mich anrufen soll? Er ruft einfach nicht zurück." „Dimitri hat für ne Weile die...Stadt verlassen." Er beugte sich verschwörerisch vor. „Aber...wenns um das Eisenkraut geht..." „Sie wissen etwas davon?" fragte Carol überrascht. „Tja, ich bin ein Salvatore, da sollte ich das wissen." „Natürlich." „Cheers." Er stieß mit ihr an.

Jessica kam im heißen Krankenschwester-Kostüm an der Schule an. Kentin war einfach in einem schwarzen Kapuzenpulli und lief ihr hinterher.  
In einem Raum voller Schwarzlicht trafen sie auf Nathaniel, der ein Krankenpfleger-Kostüm trug. „Du trägst ja auch das Gleiche wie im Vorjahr." grinste er. „Tja, vor ner Stunde wusste ich auch noch nicht, dass ich komme." „Wie ich." Lachend schlug Jessica ihm gegen den Plastikfuß, den er in der Hand hielt. „Und du gehst offenbar als...du?" sagte Nathaniel zu Ken, der genervt wegging. „Er...redet nicht mit mir, wir haben uns gestritten." „Ja, ich hatte auch mit Amber Zoff, als sie nach Hause gekommen ist." Entsetzt starrte Jessica ihn an. „Ich will sie nicht bevormunden, aber irgendwie will ich sie heute im Auge behalten." „Sie ist hier?!" „Ja, kaum zu übersehen. Sie ist n Vampir." grinste er. Jessica keuchte erschrocken. „Wo ist Kentin hin?" „Hey, Jessica, stimmt was nicht?" „Ich muss ihn finden!" Sie lief los.

Amber war im Gothic-Look. Sie war in einem Flur voller Blitzlicher und hatte Probleme, da sie die Herzschläge der Menschen um sie herum hörte und die Halsschlagadern pulsieren sehen konnte. Plötzlich wurde sie gepackt und in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gebracht. Lysander, per Vampirgeschwindigkeit. „Was, verfolgst du mich etwa?!" „Naja, du lässt mir ja keine andere Wahl." Amber wollte wieder raus, doch Lysander versperrte ihr die Tür. „Lass mich hier raus!" „Du solltest nicht hier sein, Amber. Solche Menschenmengen erschweren es dir nur, die Kontrolle über dich zu bewahren." „Es geht mir gut." „Wirklich?" „Mh-hm." „Tut dir nichts weh? Dein Magen brüllt dich nicht an? Du fühlst dich weder ängstlich noch launisch, als ob du jemanden, der dich einfach nur schräg anguckt, am liebsten den Kopf abreißen würdest?!" Amber stieß zischend die Luft aus. „Willst du wissen, was das ist? Das ist Hunger. Und das wird nur schlimmer und schlimmer und zwar jede Minute, die du behauptest, das es dich nicht kontrolliert."

Castiel saß inzwischen auf der Sitzbank neben Carol. „Also, Sie brauchen Eisenkraut?" „Ja. Wir haben leider nur noch das, was mein Mann von seinen Eltern geerbt hat." „Mh-hm." „Und...Dimitri hat versprochen, das er uns mehr besorgen würde." „Wissen Sie, wir telefonieren recht oft, ich werd ihn einfach fragen." „Hm." „Um wie viel geht es? An wie viele Leute haben Sie gedacht?" „Zunächst wären da unsere Kinder, natürlich." „Natürlich." „Dann, ähm... Freunde..." „Mh-hm." „Familie und äh, alle Mitglieder des Rates." „Des Rates?" „Dimitri weiß, wie viele." „Hm." „Ich bin echt spät dran." lachte Carol beschwipst, da sie einen weiteren Martini trank. „Mein Gatte ist sicher ganz und gar nicht begeistert von mir." „Kommt darauf an. Sind Sie denn begeistert von ihrem Mann?" „Flirten Sie mit mir, Castiel?" „Sie haben damit angefangen." grinste er. „Stimmt." lachte Carol. „Ich begleite Sie zur Schule. Draußen ist es nicht sicher...allein. Ich mein, ich hab schon 10 Vampire in der Stadt gesehen." scherzte Castiel. „Wenn nur die echten auch so leicht zu finden wären." „Geht die Suche gut voran?" „Oh, wir hatten ja das Gründerfest und alle, die am Tag erschienen sind, konnten wir als Verdächtige ausschließen." Überrascht hob Castiel die Augenbraue. „Oh..." „Ansonsten gibt es leider keine Spuren." „Mhm..." „Ich muss los." „Ok."

Jessica suchte nach Kentin und sah Lysander, der mit Amber zu ihr kam. „Gott sei Dank." „Was ist passiert?" fragte Lysander. „Ich weiß nicht, wo Kentin steckt. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht." Nathaniel stieß zu ihnen. „Was ist los?" „Hey. Alles ist bestens." sagte Lysander. Amber riss sich von ihm los. „Du sollst aufhören mich zu belästigen, kapiert?!" „Nein, Amber, lass das!" rief Jessica. Amber wandte sich an Nathaniel. „Nathaniel, er lässt mich nicht in Ruhe..." „Du solltest besser abhauen!" „Nathaniel, das ist OK!" versuchte Jessica ihn zu stoppen. „Ist es nicht, was zum Teufel ist dein Problem?!" Er trat drohend näher zu Lysander und Amber verschwand. Jessica bemerkte es. „Lysander! Sie ist weg!" Jessica rannte los und Lysander wollte ihr folgen, doch Nathaniel hielt ihn auf. Lysander packte ihn und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. „Ich versuche Amber zu helfen!" Dann ließ er ihn los und folgte Jessica.

Kentin lief durch die gruseligen Schulflure und wurde plötzlich von jemand gepackt und in eine dunkle Ecke gezerrt. Amber. Sie küsste ihn und zog ihm grinsend die Kapuze runter. „Hast du mich erschreckt, Am." „Entschuldige, tut mir leid." grinste sie und sie knutschten weiter. „Komm mit, komm mit." sagte sie zwischen zwei Küssen und zog ihn mit sich. „Ok."

Kim stand draußen am Süssigkeitenkessel und Castiel trat grinsend zu ihr und nahm sich ein Bonbon. „Also...wo, wohin ist denn Rosalya verschwunden?" „Tu dir selbst einen Gefallen, Castiel und frag mich nicht nach Rosalya." „Oh Kim...so loyal..." „Halt dich von ihr fern!" Castiel grinste und sah die Bernsteinkristallkette an Kims Hals. „Woher hast du das?" Kim tastete danach. „Von einer Freundin." „Ah...Rosalya." grinste er. „Du weißt, dass das mir gehört, oder?" „Jetzt nicht mehr." „Witzig." Er schnippte mit den Fingern und streckte die Hand aus. „Ich wills wieder haben." „Aber ich werds dir nicht geben. Ich geb die Kette Rosalya, was sie damit tut, soll sie entscheiden." „Ich kann sie mir...auch jetzt gleich zurückholen." Er griff danach, doch es verbrannte seine Hand und er ließ schmerzhaft wieder los. Erschrocken lief Kim weg.

Jessica suchte nach Amber im gruseligen Schulflur. Amber zog Ken nach draußen zu den Schulbussen. Zwischen 2 Bussen drückte sie ihn gegen einen und sie machten rum.

Lysander lauschte und hörte sie. „Du hast mir so gefehlt." sagte Amber. „Du mir auch."

Jessica sah jemanden im schwarzen Pulli von hinten und lief zu ihm. „Kentin?!" Doch es war jemand anderes. Sie lief weiter.

„Ich hatte furchtbare Angst." sagte Kentin. „Mir geht's gut, aber... ich sollte die Stadt verlassen." „Was? Wohin?" „Ich halt das nicht aus, Ken, ich kann nicht länger zuhause bei Nathaniel wohnen, das haut nicht hin." „Nein, das kannst du nicht tun, geh nich weg." flehte Kentin. „Komm einfach mit." Sie küsste ihn erneut. „Komm mit, dann können wir für immer zusammen sein." Ken dachte kurz nach. „Ok. Ja." „Komm." Sie küsste ihn erneut, stärker diesmal.

Jessica suchte immer noch verzweifelt nach ihnen und sah einen Typen, der Fake-Gedärme Spaghetti aus seinem Bauch aß.

Amber und Kentin knutschten weiter, bis Amber zu heftig an Kentins Lippe knabberte und sie anfing zu bluten. „Au!" Amber nahm einen Blutstropfen in den Mund und genoss es. „Du darfst das Kostüm nicht so ernst nehmen..." meinte Ken belustigt. Lysander hörte wie er „Amber?" sagte. „Was, was is?" Sie leckte seine Lippe ab und fing an daran zu saugen. „Amber?!" hörte Lysander. „Amber, was zum Teufel?!" Er stieß sie von sich weg und sie fing an sich zu verändern und zeigte ihr Vampirgesicht. „Oh mein Gott, Amber. Amber, nein!" Sie ging auf ihn los. „Amber nein, stopp! Amber! Nein!" Jessica kam auf den Parkplatz und sah, was vor sich ging. Sie schnappte sich eine Holzlatte aus einer Tonne neben der Tür und rannte los. „Amber, nicht!" rief sie. Amber schubste Kentin zur Seite und stürzte sich auf Jessica. Sie schlug mit der Holzlatte zu, doch die zersplitterte nur. Amber warf sie auf ein Holzgerüst neben der Tonne. Jessica richtete sich leicht blutend an der Seite und der Schulter wieder auf. Kentin kam angehumpelt und Lysander tauchte auf und hielt Amber fest. „Amber!" Sie stieß Lysander weg und verschwand. Er sah sich um. „Geht! Geht nach drinnen! Na los!" Jessica nahm Ken bei der Hand und rannte los. Lysander sah unter die Busse, doch da war sie nicht. Jessica öffnete die Tür und wollte rein, doch Kentin wurde von Amber zurück gerissen. Er fiel gegen die Tonne mit dem Holz und stieß sie um. Amber packte sich Jessica und biss ihr in den Hals. Sie schrie auf. Lysander kam von hinten und pfählte Amber durch die Brust. Sie stolperte zurück, ächzte und Lysander zog den großen Holzpfahl wieder raus. „Amber!" schrie Ken. „Amber! Amber!" Lysander hielt ihn auf, als er zu Amber rennen wollte, aus deren Augen grauer Schleim lief und deren Adern sich überall schwarz auf ihrer grau gewordenen Haut abzeichneten. Sie fiel zu Boden und war tot. „Amber.." schluchzte Kentin. Entsetzt starrte Jessica zu ihr. „Amber! Amber!"

Jessica hielt sich ihre Wunden. „Bring ihn bitte hier weg." bat sie Lysander, der mit Kentin ging und sein Handy hervor zog.

Castiel zog sein Handy hervor, grinste, ging ran und fragte: „Was?!" „Ich brauch deine Hilfe." sagte Lysander.

Jessica stand noch immer bei Ambers Leiche. Sie kniete sich hin und fing an zu schluchzen.

Sheila Bennett saß über einem Buch, als sie die Haustür hörte und Kim panisch reingestürzt kam. „Was ist mit dir los?" fragte sie. „Ach, keine Ahnung, ich hab was getan, ich weiß auch nicht, es kam von meiner Halskette." „Wo hast du die her?" „Gehört zu meinem Kostüm, ist doch bloß Schrott." Grams schüttelte den Kopf. „Das, was du als Schrott bezeichnest, war früher mal im Besitz einer der mächtigsten Hexen unserer Familie!" Sie zog ein Buch aus einem Regal und zeigte ein Bild. „Ich werds dir zeigen. Das ist sie. Emily Zimo." Das Bild war von 1864... „Deine Ururururgroßmutter. Und da ist deine Halskette."

Castiel tauchte bei Jessica auf, die immer noch auf dem Boden kniete. „Geh du nur. Ich übernehm das." Langsam und wütend stand Jessica auf. „Du hast das getan! Das ist nur deine Schuld!" „Du verwechselst mich mit jemanden mit Gewissen." Wütend wollte Jessica ihn wegstoßen, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Dann wollte sie ihn schlagen, doch er fing ihre Hand ab. „All das ist mir vollkommen egal. Alles." Er ließ ihre Hand los. „Um dich herum sterben Menschen! Wie kann das egal sein?! Verdammt, das ist nicht egal, das weißt du!" Sie gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Er hob langsam den Kopf und sah sie an. Sie zuckte ängstlich zurück. Castiel zog genüsslich die Luft ein. „Mmm.. Du solltest verschwinden. Deine Wunden bluten... Du solltest also verschwinden." betonte er. Und sie tat es. Castiel sah zu Amber und ging seufzend in die Hocke.

Jessica lief zu ihrem Auto und Nathaniel rief sie und lief zu ihr. „Jessica! Hey, hast du irgendwo... Woah. Was ist passiert?" „Gar nichts, irgend so ein Mistkerl hat mich mit gefakedem Blut erwischt, ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause, duschen." log sie. „I-ich kann Amber nirgends finden. Sie hat mich stehen lassen und ist abgehauen." „I..ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist." log Jessica. „Ist das etwa mein Schicksal? Mir ewig Sorgen um sie zu machen?" „Du bist ein toller Bruder, Nathaniel." lächelte Jessica. „Ja...sie ist vielleicht schon bei uns." Jessica nickte. „Ja. Vielleicht." „Ok." Er ging. Jessica lief zu ihrem Auto, setzte sich rein und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Verzweifelt schlug sie gegen das Lenkrad.

Jessica kam zuhause an und lief die Verandatreppe hoch. Lysander wartete dort schon. „Wo ist er?" „Drinnen." Jessica ging rein und direkt zu Kentin.

Er saß auf seinem Bett, einen Teddybären umschlungen und todtraurig weinend. Jessica setzte sich zu ihm. Sie legte ihre Hände tröstend auf seine Arme. „Ist dir bewusst, was da vorhin passiert ist?" „Nein. Ich verstehs nicht. Ich meine, ich weiß, was ich gesehen hab, aber...ich verstehs nich." „Sie wollte mich umbringen." „Jetzt ist sie tot, Amber ist tot!" „Es tut mir so leid, Ken." Sie wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen. „Mach, dass es aufhört, es tut so weh." schluchzte er. „Shh..ist ja gut, ist ja gut..." „Wieso müssen mir alle wegsterben?" „Oh Gott, komm her." Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und er weinte sich aus.  
Lysander saß draußen auf der Bank, die auf der Veranda stand.

Nathaniel kam nach Hause und fand keine Amber.

Jessica kam zu Lysander vor die Haustür, eine Decke um sich geschlungen. „Alles OK?" fragte sie. Er nickte. „Ich...ich wollte ihr helfen. Aber stattdessen... Wie geht es ihm?" „Er ist am Ende." sagte Jessica tränenerstickt. „Das alles ist einfach zu viel für ihn. Er ist doch noch so jung!" Lysander nahm ihre Hände. „Jessica, was kann ich tun, ich.. wie kann ich nur helfen, ich tu alles." „Kannst du ihm helfen zu vergessen?" „J-Jessica..." „Lysander, bitte! Ich weiß nicht, wie er das alles überstehen soll! Ich wünsche mir, dass er vergisst, was heute Abend war." „Wenn ich das tue, gibts keine Garantie, dass es funktioniert. Ich hab vielleicht nicht die Kraft, dadurch wie ich nun mal lebe, seine Erinnerungen an heute Abend vollständig zu löschen." „Ich kanns machen!" ertönte Castiels Stimme. Lysander sah an Jessica vorbei, sie drehte sich um und dort stand er. „Wenn es das ist, was du willst..." Er kam näher. „Tu ichs." Jessica sah zu Lysander. „Das ist es, was ich will." „Was soll dein Bruder glauben?" fragte Castiel. „Er soll denken, dass Amber die Stadt verlassen hat. Und das sie nie zurückkommen wird. Er soll sie weder suchen, noch sich um sie sorgen. Auch wenn er sie vermisst, soll er wissen, es ist so am Besten." Castiel nickte und betrat das Haus.  
Lysander setzte sich wieder auf die Bank und Jessica setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich wünsche mir irgendwie, das ich auch vergessen könnte. Das ich dir begegnet bin, erfahren habe, was du bist und alles, was seitdem passiert ist." „Wenn du das willst." „Ja. Das tue ich. Weil ich, äh... ich will mich einfach nicht so fühlen. Aber ich kann nicht. Obwohl so viel Schlimmes geschehen ist, ich will meine Gefühle für dich nicht verlieren." Sie sah ihn an und Castiel kam wieder. „Fertig." sagte er. Jessica stand auf und ging ins Haus.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Nette und überraschende Geste von Castiel, nicht wahr? XD

Hier wieder die Songs:

 **Open Arms von Gary Go**

Jess wacht auf und redet mit Kentin über die Suchmannschaft für Amber

 **Fading Light von Final Flash**

Nath und Dake reden über Amber, Rosa gibt Kim ein Kostüm

 **No One Sleeps When I'm Awake von The Sounds**

Castiel erklärt Amber, warum er sie verwandelt hat

 **To Lose My Life von White Lies**

Halloween beginnt in der Schule

 **Fables von The Dodos**

Castiel redet mit Carol Lockwood im Grill

 **Open Hearts von The Longcut**

Elena kommt auf der Halloween Feier an

 **Sleep Alone von Bat for Lashes**

Amber und Kentin gehen nach draußen, während Lys und Jess nach ihnen suchen

 **The Weight of Us von Sanders Bohlke**

Jessica und Lysander reden, Castiel löscht Kentins Erinnerungen

LG

Ronjale55


	8. 1x08 162 Kerzen

Lysander war auf einem Sessel beim Lesen zuhause eingenickt, wachte aber auf, als sein Buch runter fiel. Er hob es auf und legte es auf ein Tischchen. Dann stand er auf und wollte in sein Bett gehen. Doch er hörte eine Stimme. „Lys..." Misstrauisch sah er sich um. Niemand war im Wohnzimmer. Er ging langsam weiter. Plötzlich hörte er Lärm, als ein Fenster geöffnet wurde und die Gardinen wehten im Wind. Doch niemand war dort. Lysander ging zum Fenster und schloss es. Ein Schatten huschte hinter seinem Rücken vorbei. Plötzlich hörte er Lärm von oben, Gepolter. Er lief in den Flur und sah nach oben. „Castiel?" Plötzlich kamen die Geräusche von hinten und er drehte sich um. Erneut huschte ein Schatten an ihm vorbei. Nochmal, doch diesmal schubste er ihn auf den Boden, schemenhaft war eine blonde Frau zu erkennen. Sie drehte ihn auf den Rücken und fauchte ihn mit ausgefahrenen Fangzähnen an, ihre blauen Augen waren rot umrandet. „Lexi?" Ihre Zähne verschwanden, sie grinste. „Hi." Sie half ihm hoch. „Was machst du hier?" „Wie kannst du so eine Frage stellen?" Lysander lachte und umarmte sie. „Ich hab dich vermisst." Sie lösten die Umarmung und Lexi lächelte. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Lexi und Lysander redeten bis zum Morgen. Sie saß auf seinem Bett, er lag daneben und kitzelte sie. „Nein, hör auf, nicht! Hör auf!" lachte sie und hielt seine Hände fest. „Ich weiß es nicht, OK? Wenn auf mich einer mit Holzpatronen geschossen hätte, hätts mich schon mit unter 60 erwischt. Und wieso jagt ein Reporter eigentlich Vampire?" „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht, wie er von uns weiß. Außer ihm wissen vielleicht noch andere Bescheid, hey, tu mir einen Gefallen, solange du hier bist, sei bitte vorsichtig." Lexi stöhnte genervt und Lysander setzte sich auf. „Ich bleib doch nicht. Ich will übers Wochende nach New York." Sie stand auf. „Bon Jovi, Madison Square Garden!" Lysander hob die Faust in die Luft. „Wanted Dead Or Alive. Das ist unser Lied. Das wird der Wahnsinn." „Hey. Glaubst du, dass er sich noch an uns erinnern würde? Das war doch n ziemlich irres Wochenende." „Wir können seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen.." Lysander grinste und zog seine Schuhe an. „Komm mit, wir gehen zusammen! Was hält dich überhaupt noch hier?" „Hab ich dir gesagt. Ihr Name ist Jessica." Lexi hielt Debrahs Bild in der Hand und wandte sich Lysander zu. „Na, hoffen wir, sie ist besser, als die Letzte in die du sooo verknallt warst." neckte sie ihn. „Du hast Debrah nicht mal gekannt." sagte Lysander, stand auf und nahm ihr das Bild weg. „Sonst hatte ich ihr auch in den Arsch getreten, der kleinen Schlampe. Wo wir grad dabei sind: Wo ist Castiel?" fragte sie nervös. „Der macht grade jemandem das Leben zur Hölle." „Aha." „Hey, kommst du hier klar? Allein? Ich hab noch was zu erledigen." „Naja, ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich einfach mal raus. Und du und Castiel seid die Einzigen mit diesen hübschen kleinen Tageslicht-Ringen..." Ihr kam eine Idee und sie hob ihre Hand. „Ich hab nen Stimmungsring von '74. Tauschen wir?" Lysander drückte ihre Hand wieder runter. „Das funktioniert so nicht und du weißt es." „Ach...ja." seufzte sie. „Hey Lexi, ich freu mich wirklich, dass du gekommen bist." „Ok. Was machen wir zu deinem Geburtstag?" Lysander seufzte. „Man wird nicht jeden Tag 162 Jahre alt." grinste sie. „Muss das sein?" Lexi nickte grinsend. „Oh ja."

Sheriff Crystal Forbes befragte Kentin wegen Ambers Verschwinden in ihrem Büro. „Was hat Amber gesagt, wo sie hin will?" „Das hat sie nicht gesagt." „Hat sie ihrem Bruder gesagt, wo sie hin will?" „Nein, darüber hat sie gar nichts zu mir gesagt. Sie hat Kentin gebeten, mir zu sagen, dass sie weg geht." sagte Nathaniel. „Gibt es irgendjemanden, den ich fragen könnte, was ihr passiert ist, bevor sie die Stadt verlassen hat?" „Lysander Salvatore vielleicht. Er hat bei uns geklingelt, aber sie wollte nicht mit ihm reden." „Was wollte er denn bei euch?" „Ich wollte ihr helfen. Jessica hat sich Sorgen gemacht um ihren Bruder und er war mit Amber zusammen, die ein Drogenproblem hatte und da wollte ich helfen." antwortete Lysander. „Du hast dich also eingemischt, weil Jessica dich darum gebeten hat." „Ich hab Lysander um Hilfe gebeten, ich dachte, indem er Amber hilft, hilft er gleichzeitig meinem Bruder." sagte Jessica. „Wie hat sie sich verhalten in den letzten Tagen, bevor sie gegangen ist?" „Mal so, mal so. Sehr sprunghaft, als würde sie von einer Megaparty kommen, oder so." sagte Nathaniel. „Irgendwelche Anzeichen von Aggressionen oder Gewalttätigkeit?" „Nein, nicht das ich wüsste." sagte Kentin. „Nein." sagte Jessica, Lysander ebenfalls. „Und du glaubst, Amber hat wirklich die Stadt verlassen?" fragte Crystal. Ein „Ja." von Nathaniel, Jessica und Lysander. „Ich vermisse sie, aber...ich glaube, es ist so am Besten." ergänzte Kentin.

Lysander wartete nach der Befragung vor dem Polizeirevier auf Jessica. Nathaniel kam raus und ging wortlos an ihm vorbei. „Ich wollte ihr nur helfen, Nathaniel! Das ist alles." rief Lysander ihm hinterher. Jessica kam mit Kentin und Iris hinaus. Sie sah Lysander. „Ich komm gleich nach, geht schon mal vor." „Ok." Sie ging zu Lysander. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sheriff Forbes irgendetwas ahnt. Kentin kann sich an überhaupt nichts erinnern, er weiß nur noch das, was Castiel ihm gesagt hat." „Ich danke dir." „Ich...kann das nicht, Lysander. Jedes Mal, wenn ich Nathaniel oder Kentin ansehe, muss ich daran denken, dass Amber nie wieder zurückkommen wird. Und sie werden nie erfahren warum. Um dich herum werden Menschen verletzt und getötet und ich... das ist zu viel für mich." „Lass uns woanders hingehen und darüber reden." „Nein. Lysander, halt dich bitte von mir fern." Jessica ging an ihm vorbei und lief nach Hause.

Lexi lag auf Lysanders Bett und schlief. Sie drehte sich zur anderen Seite, öffnete die Augen und dort lag Castiel. „Buh." machte er. Genervt setzte Lexi sich halb auf. „Hallo Lexi." grinste Castiel. „Welch eine unerwartete Überraschung." „Unerwartete Überraschung? Da geht wohl der falsche Bruder noch mal auf die Highschool." „Wie lange bleibst du?" „Nur zu Lysanders Geburtstag." „Oh. Du bist gar nicht den weiten Weg gekommen um mich zu sehen?" Lexi lachte auf. „Ja genau, Castiel, nach einem Jahrhundert ist mir endlich klar, dass der Tod mir nichts bedeutet ohne dich. Machs mir." flüsterte sie neckisch und setzte sich grinsend hin. „Oh...warum bist du so gemein zu mir?" „Bist du dir schon mal begegnet? Du bist kein sehr netter Mensch." „Weil ich ein Vampir bin!" „Aber du hast nur das Schlechte davon." Castiel lehnte sich zu ihr und berührte ihr Knie. „Zeig mir, wie man gut ist.." Doch Lexi packte ihn an der Kehle, drehte ihn herum und drückte ihn drohend aufs Bett. „Ich bin älter und das bedeutet stärker." „Tut mir leid." röchelte Castiel. „Vermassel mir ja nicht meine Zeit mit Lysander, sonst werd ich dir wehtun." Sie beugte sich zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte: „Und du weißt, dass ich das kann." „Ja." Sie ließ ihn los und ging aus dem Raum.

Kim war bei ihrer Großmutter und packte ihre Sachen in eine Tasche. „Du gehst wieder?" fragte Sheila. „Dad hats nicht gern, wenn ich so lange hier bin." „Weil du ihm fehlst oder weil er kein Vertrauen zu mir hat?" Kim wandte sich ihr zu. „Das Problem mit deinem Vater ist, dass er keine Fantasie hat. Er glaubt, dass ich dir den Kopf mit meinem Hexen Spuk vollstopfe." „Da hat er recht." lächelte Kim. „Er hat immer Recht." Kim lachte. „Das ist sein anderes Problem." Kim hob den Bernsteinkristall hoch. „Ähm, die musst du tragen." „Ich muss sie Rosalya zurückgeben, sie gehört mir nicht." „Doch, sie hat deiner Vorfahrin gehört und jetzt ist es deine." „Emily war auch deine Vorfahrin, warum trägst du sie nicht?" „Sie hat nicht mich gefunden, sondern dich. Sie hat dich beschützt. Ein Hexen Talisman ist ein mächtiges Instrument. Den darfst du niemanden zurückgeben." „Ok." Kim zog die Kette an und seufzte. „Wenn er wenigstens hübsch wäre." Sie ließ sie unter ihrem Top verschwinden.

Jessica saß deprimiert auf dem Sofa und Iris ließ sich dazu plumpsen. „Du badest in Selbstmitleid." sagte Iris. „Du auch." „Mein Selbstmitleid ist berechtigt. Man hat mich abserviert." „Ja, Logan ist ein Dreckskerl." seufzte Jessica. „Du hast keine 'Ich-verlasse-die-Stadt. Bis-dann' Abfuhr E-Mail gekriegt. So wie ich." „Könnt ihr da drüben mal leise sein?" rief Kentin, der am Küchentisch saß. Iris richtete sich auf und sah zu ihm. „Wieso, was machst du denn?" „Hausaufgaben." Verwirrt richtete Jessica sich auch auf und sah ihn an. „Seit wann machst du Hausaufgaben?" „Ich muss das hier fertig machen, ich hinke hinterher und morgen hab ich einen Test, also..." „Was hältst du davon? Ein Alien?" fragte Jessica Iris. „So was wie ein Replikant." sagte Iris. Genervt sah Kentin auf. „Er kann euch hören."

Crystal bekam im Revier einen Anruf. „Ja? Schicken Sie ihn rein. Mister Salvatore. Kommen Sie rein. Könnten Sie bitte die Tür zu machen?" Castiel stand mit einem Päckchen in der Hand im Türrahmen. „Klar." sagte er und schloss die Tür. „Mrs. Lockwood hat mir gesagt, dass Ihr Onkel nicht in der Stadt ist." „Ja, stimmt, aber...ich hab mit Dimitri gesprochen. Er hat mich informiert und dann auch gebeten Ihnen dieses Päckchen vorbei zu bringen." Er reichte ihr das Päckchen. Sie nahm es entgegen und öffnete es auf dem Schreibtisch. Darin befand sich Eisenkraut. „Eisenkraut." sagte sie. „Mehr haben wir im Moment nicht, ich hoffe, dass reicht." Crystal seufzte. „Es sind nur wenige Leute. Gründerfamilien... Beamte der Stadt." „Und Ihre Deputies natürlich, oder?" fragte Castiel und setzte sich. „Gibt es schon neue Erkenntnisse?" „Nein, ich fürchte, unsere Fakten sind falsch. Wir dachten immer, dass Vampire nur bei Dunkelheit herauskommen können. Wenn sich das nun geändert hat..." „Ist das denn überhaupt möglich?" grinste Castiel gespielt verwundert. „Wir haben alle anderen Möglichkeiten durchgespielt, wir müssen damit rechnen, dass der Vampir vielleicht auch am Tag herumlaufen kann, direkt vor unserer Nase." „Hm. Und wie gehen Sie jetzt vor?" „Wir nehmen alle ins Visier, die neu in der Stadt sind, seit die Todeswelle begonnen hat. Da gibt es sicher ein, zwei Verdächtige." „Und ich... werd natürlich tun, was ich kann und Ihnen helfen." versicherte Castiel. Crystal nickte und Castiel lächelte.

Kim klopfte an Jessicas Zimmertür und trat ein. „Bist du wach?" Jessica lag in ihrer Decke eingewickelt im Bett. „Nein." sagte sie und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Kim kam zu ihr und wollte ihr die Decke wegziehen, doch sie hielt sie fest. „Nein, nein!" Kim gab auf. „Warum hast du nicht zurückgerufen?" „Tut mir leid..." „Willst du für immer da drin bleiben?" „Ja." Kim seufzte. „Mach schon, rutsch rüber." lächelte sie. Jessica gehorchte und Kim schlüpfte zu ihr unter die Bettdecke. „Ich mach mir ernsthaft Sorgen. Was ist los?" „Ich habs satt immer nur nachzudenken, immer zu reden, ich..." „Krieg ich vielleicht die Kurzfassung, damit ich so tun kann, als ob ich dir helfen würde?" „Lysander und ich haben uns getrennt." „Das tut mir schrecklich leid. Geht's dir gut?" Jessica warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Mhm. Stimmt, blöde Frage. Ich weiß schon, ich war mal wieder nicht da, als du mich am meisten gebraucht hast. Scheiß Freundin." „Willst dus wieder gut machen? Lenk mich mit irgendwas ab." Kim grinste. „Du hast mich darum gebeten, nicht vergessen." Sie stand auf und schloss ein Fenster. Dann zog sie ein Kissen aus dem Bezug und ratschte es mit einem Messer vom Nachtisch auf. Sie schüttete die Federn aufs Bett. „He! Eh.." machte Jessica. „Hab Geduld!" grinste Kim. „Okay..." Kim setzte sich ihr gegenüber aufs Bett, die Federn vor sich. „Zuerst musst du schwören, es geheim zu halten." „Das ist ne ganz schlechte Woche für solche Sachen..." „Schwöre. Ich darf dir das eigentlich nicht zeigen." „Ok, ich schwöre." „Also, hier ist kein Fenster offen, oder?" „Richtig." „Es gibt keine Klimaanlage, keinen Ventilator..." „Nein. Was hast du vor?" „Grams hat mir das gezeigt. Es wird dir gefallen. Bist du bereit?" Jessica nickte. Kim sah auf die Federn und hob eine Hand. Eine Feder schwebte nach oben gelenkt, nur durch ihre Hand. Erstaunt sah Jessica zu. Kim ließ Hand und Feder wieder sinken. „Kim, wie ist das möglich?" Kim grinste und hob beide Hände über die Federn. Sie ließ einige schweben und Jessica lachte. Kim ließ die Hände sinken und ließ dann ganz viele Federn nur per Gedankenkraft in der Luft herum schweben. Jessica lachte und sah sich um. Kim lachte ebenfalls. „Es stimmt, Jessica. Alles, was mir Grams gesagt hat. Es ist unmöglich. Und es ist wahr. Ich bin eine Hexe." Jessica lachte. „Ich glaube dir, Kim." Glücklich lachte Kim.

Rosalya lief durch die Straßen und Castiel stellte sich ihr in den Weg und ließ sie nicht vorbei. „Hör zu, Junge aus dem Verließ, ich habs satt dein Sklavenmädchen zu spielen. Du hast mich ernsthaft verletzt und ich will verdammt sein, wenn du denkst, dass -" Castiel manipulierte sie. „Oh mein Gott! Wo hast du bloß gesteckt?" fragte sie erfreut. „Ich freu mich echt, dich zu sehen." „Schon viel besser. Du willst heute Abend im Grill ne Party schmeißen." „Warum machst du das nicht?" „Weil dann Lysander und seine beste Freundin nicht kommen, ich brauche viele Leute, lad alle ein. Es soll voll werden." grinste er. „Und warum mach ich diese Party?" „Weil du mir damit hilfst, das kleine Vampirproblem in der Stadt zu lösen." grinste Castiel. „Und gib mir meinen Kristall wieder." „Aber Kim hat den jetzt!" „Das weiß ich. Du verlangst ihn zurück." Rosalya grinste.

Bei Lexi und Lysander  
„Also, diese Jessica... wird sich ganz sicher wieder besinnen. Hattet ihr schon Sex?" „Nein." „Sex funktioniert immer. Du erschütterst ihre Welt einmal mit deinem Vampirsex und sie ist für immer dein." grinste sie. „Ja, aber sieh mal, hier geht es nicht um...Sex oder Zwang oder sonst einen unseren..Tricks. Sie muss selbst mit mir zusammen sein wollen. Zu ihren eigenen Bedingungen." Lexi holte ein Täschchen heraus in dem Blutbeutel lagen und nahm sich einen. „Wow, das klingt ja, wahnsinnig reif und erwachsen." „Dabei werd ich gar nicht älter." grinste Lysander. „Ha-ha." Sie steckte einen Strohhalm in den Blutbeutel und fing an zu trinken. „Auch n Schluck?" „Nein.." Er stand auf. „Danke." „Ganz ruhig. Ich hab niemanden dafür umgebracht. Der Phlebologe, (AU: Spezialist für Erkrankungen der Venen) mit dem ich n paar Mal ausgegangen bin, versorgt mich. Ach, verurteile mich nicht, ja? Ich habs mit der Tierdiät versucht! 3 Wochen hab ichs ausgehalten." Sie ließ den Beutel zurück fallen. „Trotzdem. Wenn ich wieder damit anfangen würde, dann weiß ich nicht..." „Ob du wieder aufhören könntest." ergänzte Lexi seufzend. „Lexi, ich würde dich nie verurteilen." „Ich bin nur neidisch auf deine Selbstbeherrschung. Ich hab keine. Ich hab Spaß am Hedonismus.. Wo wir grad dabei sind...was machen wir heut Abend?" „Witzig, dass du fragst." ertönte Castiels Stimme und er kam zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer. „Eigentlich hab nicht dich gefragt." sagte Lexi. „Es gibt ne Party. Im Grill. Dir wird sie gefallen. Sitzbänke. Billige Bedienungen. Alle Freunde von Lysander." „Also ich will keine Geburtstagsparty." „Na, die ist nicht für dich, es ist einfach ne Party. Keiner weiß, dass du Geburtstag hast. Rosalya organisiert sie." grinste er. „Castiel, halt dich fern von Rosalya." sagte Lysander. „Wir sind Freunde, alles locker. Es ist wichtig, dass die Stadt uns draußen rumlaufen sieht, wie normale Leute. Mischen wir uns unters Volk." Castiel sah die Blutbeutel. „Ugh. Ich habs lieber bei Körpertemperatur." sagte er und ging. Lexi sah Lysander an. „Gehen wir hin?" Lysander seufzte. „Bitte.."

Wieder bei Kim und Jessica  
„Ist doch verrückt, was? Immer haben wir Witze darüber gemacht, dass ich hellsehen kann. Und jetzt bin ich wirklich eine Hexe." Beide lachten. „Du denkst doch nicht, ich bin durchgeknallt, oder?" „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber irgendwie...versteh ich das nicht, wenn deine Großmutter dich gebeten hat, es für dich zu behalten, warum sagst dus mir dann?" „Du bist meine beste Freundin. Ich kann dir einfach nichts verheimlichen." Jessica fälschte ihr Lächeln.

Lexi kam aus der Dusche, in ein Handtuch gewickelt. „Ich bin fast fertig." sagte sie. „Du findest wirklich, dass wir zu dieser.. Party gehen sollten?" fragte Lysander und stand auf. „Ich verlang ja nicht von dir, dass du Mittags ohne deinen Ring draußen rumläufst. Jetzt mal ernsthaft: Das ist ne Party." „Eine Party, auf die Castiel uns locken will, verstehst du? Da frag ich mich doch warum, ich glaube er führt was im Schilde." „Wen kratzt das? Was kann er schon furchtbares in aller Öffentlichkeit vor so vielen Leuten anstellen?" „Er versteht es ausgezeichnet, sich unauffällig zu verhalten, glaub mir." „Dann wird er sich schon zu benehmen wissen. Komm schon. Ich hab dich an einem Tag im Jahr. Nur ein Tag, an dem du dich nicht...grübelnd in dich selbst zurückziehst." „Das ist mein Geburtstag, klar?" „Das ist mein Tag! Und der Kerl, der mal nackt in den Trevi Brunnen gesprungen ist und sich auf der Fackel der Freiheitsstatue betrunken hat, der Kerl kann auch mal einen Abend lang von seinen Sorgen abschalten und auf eine dämtliche Party gehen." Lysander grinste. „Also...hör auf zu quengeln." Sie schlug ihm leicht auf den Hintern. „Und mach dich fertig." „Na schön."

Jessica fuhr zum Salvatore-Anwesen und klingelte. Lexi rief: „Es ist offen! Herein!" und Jessica trat verwirrt ein. Sie ging ein paar Schritte, bis Lexi, immer noch im Handtuch, herbei kam, sie sah und entsetzt stehen blieb. „Oh mein Gott. Ähm...wie..? Oh..wer..?" „Äh, ich bin Jessica, wer bist du?" „Lexi. Eine Freundin von Lysander." „Ist er da?" „Er ist unter der Dusche. Willst du warten?" „Nein." „Dann sag ich ihm, dass du da warst." lächelte sie. „Ist schon gut." Sich dumm fühlend ging Jessica wieder.

Lysander knöpfte sich gerade ein Hemd zu, als Lexi nach oben gestürmt kam. „Hast du denn völlig den Verstand verloren?!" „Wieso, was meinst du?" Sie lief zum Tisch und hob Debrahs Bild hoch. „Gerade hab ich Jessica kennengelernt! Du musst mir dringend mal was erklären..."

Lexi war in einem schwarzen Kleid, saß auf Lysanders Bett und schminkte sich. Lysander lief im Raum hin und her. „Du hast einen gravierenden emotionalen Knacks weg." sagte Lexi. „Nein, das ist nicht so, wie du denkst, sie ist nicht...Debrah." „Dann sind sie verwandt. Sie könnten nämlich Zwillinge sein." „Keine Ahnung." „Keine Ahnung? Du hast nichts raus gefunden?" Lysander zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, vielleicht will ichs gar nicht wissen. Ich will...keine Verbindung zwischen Jessica und Debrah herstellen." Lexi warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Also gut, ja. Ja, die Ähnlichkeit hat mich..zu ihr hingezogen, aber das wars auch. Debrah und Jessica sind sich äußerlich vielleicht sehr ähnlich, aber im Innern sind sie völlig verschieden." „Oh, dann ist Jessica also kein totales Miststück, huh?" Lysander lächelte. „Nein. Nein, Jessica ist...Jessica ist warmherzig und sie ist...sie ist freundlich und sie ist einfühlsam und sie ist selbstlos... und es ist echt. Und...wenn ich mit ihr zusammen bin, dann...dann vergesse ich völlig, was ich bin." „Du meine Güte. Du liebst sie ja." „Ja. Ja, stimmt." lächelte er. „Wow."

Im Grill war die Party in vollem Gange und Rosalya grinste zufrieden über ihr Werk. Sie sah Castiel an der Bar sitzen und lief zu ihm. „Ist doch ne hammergeile Party, was?" grinste sie. „Schön, dass du daran gedacht hast." lächelte er verschmitzt. „Und, hast du Spaß hier?" „Hast du meinen Kristall?" „Nein." „Dann hab ich auch keinen Spaß hier." Er sah zum Eingang und bemerkte, dass Lexi ankam. Castiel stand auf, ließ Rosalya stehen und lief zu Lexi. „Wo ist mein Bruder?" „Er hat gesagt, dass wir uns hier treffen." „Möchtest du einen..." Lexi ging an ihm vorbei.

Jessica öffnete ihre Haustür und Lysander stand davor. „Hey." „Oh. Was machst du denn hier?" „Ahm..Lexi hat gesagt, du wärst vorbeigekommen und warst wohl verärgert." „Richtig. Das Mädchen, das aus der Dusche kam." „Dusche?" „Mh-hm..." „Oh! Nein. Nein. Nein, nein, nein. So ist das nicht, sie ist nicht gerade ein Mädchen. Lexi ist... sie ist 350 Jahre alt." „Du meinst, sie ist ein..?" „Und sie ist meine älteste Freundin, nichts romantisches, noch nie." „Oh. Na gut, aber.. Sie hat mich so komisch angeblickt, das war unheimlich." Sie trat ein paar Schritte in den Flur zurück und Lysander kam ein paar Schritte hinein. „Naja, ich hab viel von dir erzählt. Und da kams ihr wohl so vor, als würde sie dich kennen." fand er eine Erklärung. Jessica nickte. „Warum wolltest du zu mir?" „Ich äh, es war ein Fehler." Lysander trat näher zu ihr. „Jessica, rede mit mir." „Ich kann nicht. Lysander, ich kann nicht, und dass ist das Problem. Ich behalte all diese Geheimnisse für mich, kann es nicht mal meiner besten Freundin sagen. Weißt du, wie schwer das ist?" Lysander nickte. „Eigentlich will ich dringend mit jemandem reden, aber der Einzige mit dem ich reden kann, bist du und..." „Ich möchte, das du weißt, dass ich, egal was kommt, immer für dich da sein werde. Du kannst mit mir über alles reden. OK?" Sie nickte. „Danke, das du vorbeigekommen bist." „Ja." Lysander wandte sich zum Gehen, doch drehte sich auf der Veranda nochmal um. „Hey, soll ich dich heute Abend zum Grill mitnehmen?" „Gehst du etwa zu Rosalyas Party?" fragte Jessica belustigt. „Lexi schleppt mich dorthin. Und...heute ist mein Geburtstag." „Wirklich? Na dann, ähm, alles Gute zum Geburtstag." lächelte Jessica und trat wieder näher zur Tür. „Danke." „Eigentlich, ähm..hatte ich vor, heute zu Hause zu bleiben." „Ok. Dann wünsch ich dir...eine gute Nacht." sagte Lysander und ging. Jessica schloss nachdenklich die Tür.

Im Grill lotste Rosalya Kim von ein paar Mädels weg. „Kim, hey! Ich hab dich überall gesucht." Sie zog sie ein bisschen abseits. „Es tut mir echt total leid, denn geschenkt ist geschenkt und ich dürfte das eigentlich gar nicht von dir verlangen, aber...ich hätte gerne meinen Kristall wieder." „Du kannst ihn doch nicht ausstehen." „Aber...dann hab ich ihn an dir gesehen und gemerkt, wie toll er eigentlich aussieht und ich hab mindestens 3 Outfits zu denen er passen würde, also..." „Ich kann ihn dir auf keinen Fall zurückgeben." „O..kay..ähm, also eigentlich wollte ich dir das überhaupt nicht sagen, aber...ich bin deine Freundin. Wenn du ihn unhast...dann..macht dich das fett. So. Jetzt ist es raus, aber ich bin eben dein Freundin, also, wenn du..." „Tut mir leid, Rosalya, ich kann nicht." „Was meinst du mit ,Ich kann nicht'?! Kim, er gehört mir!" „Hast du nicht gesagt, er gehört Castiel?" „Stimmt ja auch." „Dann ist es Castiel, der ihn in Wahrheit wieder haben will." „Nein. Eh...vielleicht...es ist.." Rosalya griff nach dem Kristall und bekam einen Schlag und zog die Hand zurück. „Au! Hast du was aus Polyester an?" „Wolltest du ihn mir gerade vom Hals reißen?!" fragte Kim entrüstet. „Was ist denn bloß mit dir los?" Sie ließ sie stehen.

Lysander kam im Grill an und sah Nathaniel. Er lief ihm hinterher. „Nathaniel!" Er blieb stehen und drehte sich seufzend zu ihm um. „Kann ich dir was sagen? Bitte? Ich hab nur versucht, Amber zu helfen. Ich hab so was auch mal durchgemacht. Früher. Tut mir wirklich leid." „Das muss es nicht. Ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sie abgehauen ist. Amber ist eben genauso wie ihre Mutter. Verlass ist auf keinen von beiden. Danke für die Mühe." sagte er und ging.

Rosalya suchte nach Castiel. „Wo ist er?" ertönte seine Stimme und er stand hinter ihr. „Kim gibt ihn mir nicht wieder." „Dann reiß ihn ihr vom Hals!" „Das hab ich ja versucht und dafür nen Schlag abgekriegt." „Verdammt! Wie kommt das? Ich will diesen Kristall!" „Gott. Warum bist du nur so? Ich bin so nett zu dir und ich würde alles tun. Es ist doch bloß eine dämliche Kette." Sie spielte an seiner Jacke herum. „Nein." Er hielt ihre Arme fest. „Du bist hier das Einzige, das dämlich ist. Und oberflächlich. Und nutzlos." Damit ließ er sie verletzt zurück. (AU: So fies...die Arme..)

Lexi und Lysander waren auf der Tanzfläche und nur Lexi tanzte richtig. Sie lachte. „Also ein bisschen solltest du deine Füße schon bewegen." „Ich bin eigentlich nicht daran interessiert, mich hier zum Idioten zu machen." sagte Lysander. „Komm schon. Ganz so schlecht bist du nicht." lachte Lexi. „Tu mir einen Gefallen, sag mir, wenn du Castiel mit seiner Handykamera siehst." „Klar." „Ja." Lexi lachte und zog ihn mit sich.

Castiel verließ den Grill und hörte wie ein Pärchen sich in eine dunkle Gasse schlich, um ungestört rumzumachen. Er folgte ihnen unbemerkt.  
Plötzlich hörte das Mädchen etwas. „Hast du auch was gehört?" „Nein, da ist nichts, hier kommt niemand runter." Castiel tauchte auf, tötete brutal den Jungen und manipulierte das Mädchen.

Lysander und Lexi spielten Billiard. Und Lysander hatte Spaß, was Jessica, die doch gekommen war, beobachten konnte. Castiel trat in ihr Blickfeld, sah kurz zu Lexi und Lysander und kam dann zu Jessica. „Lysander lächelt. Alarmiert die Medien." sagte er. „Du hast ihm nicht viel Grund zum Glücklichsein gegeben." „Nein, da hast du Recht. Armer Lysander. In alle Ewigkeit schikaniert von seinem verkommenen Bruder." Er seufzte. „Ist es nicht anstrengend, immer so rechtschaffend zu sein?" „In Gegenwart von Psychopathen fällt es einem leicht." Castiel griff sich ans Herz. „Autsch, das hat die Gefühle des Psychopathen verletzt." Jessica drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was hast du mit meinem Bruder angestellt?" „Die Frage ist etwas...vage formuliert." „Als du das mit der Erinnerung von Kentin gemacht hast. An Amber. Was hast du noch mit ihm gemacht?" Castiel trat näher zu ihr. „Du hast mich gebeten seine Erinnerung an Vampirzähne und" Er machte Knurrgeräusche. „und all das Böse zu nehmen. Du wolltest, dass ich ihm sein Leid nehme." „Aber er verhält sich ganz anders. Er scheint mit allem zurechtzukommen. Das ist fast schon beängstigend. Ich meine, er lernt, er nimmt keine Drogen, er trinkt nicht. Hast du wirklich nichts anderes mit ihm gemacht?" „Jessica. Ich habe sein Leid von ihm genommen."

Kim traf auf die niedergeschlagene Rosalya. „Rosalya!" „Ich rede nicht mit dir." „Nein, lass es mich bitte erklärn!" „Was gibts da zu erklären, Kim? Du hast bekommen, was du wolltest. Und zwar etwas, was dir noch nicht mal gehört, nebenbei bemerkt. Und mich nennt man eine oberflächliche, nutzlose Platzverschwendung." „Wer hat dich so genannt?" „Na, wer denn wohl?" „Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Lass dich von ihm nicht so behandeln." „Ja, weil mich meine beste Freundin so gut behandelt." sagte Rosalya, schüttelte den Kopf und ließ Kim stehen.

Ein Polizeiwagen fuhr langsam am Grill vorbei und hörte den leisen Hilferuf des Mädchens. Der Deputy stieg aus, ging in die Gasse und fand die Leiche des Jungen. Er rief über sein Funkgerät Verstärkung.

Lexi ging zur Bar. „Ich hätte gern 2 Tequila." Sie sah Jessica weiter weg stehen und sagte: „Mach drei draus." „Zuerst brauch ich n Ausweis." sagte der Barkeeper. „Brauchst du nicht." manipulierte Lexi ihn. „Das macht dann..." „Nichts." manipulierte Lexi erneut. „Geht aufs Haus." Lexi grinste. „Danke." Sie nahm die Drinks und ging zu Jessica.  
„Ah, die berühmte Jessica." „Handtuch-Mädchen." „Man hat mich schon schlimmer genannt." Sie reichte ihr einen Tequila. „Hier." Sie stellten sich an einen Stehtisch. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr trinken könnt." „Oh doch. Hilft, die Gelüste im Zaum zu halten. Sorgt aber für viele versoffene Vampire." scherzte Lexi. Jessica grinste. „Ich hab Lysander noch nie betrunken gesehen. Er ist irgendwie immer so..." „Verspannt?" „Ja." nickte Jessica. „Tja." „Aber nicht mit dir." „Das ist eine der Vorteile, wenn man jemand seit über 100 Jahren kennt, da ist es leicht, man selbst zu sein." „Ja, mit mir kann er nicht er selbst sein." „Ja, noch nicht. Der erste Schritt war, dass er's dir gesagt hat. Der Rest wird mit der Zeit kommen." „Du scheinst dir aber sehr sicher zu sein." „Weißt du, meine große Liebe war ein Mensch. Er hat das durchgemacht, was...du wohl grade durch machst. Leugnung, Wut und so weiter. Aber zu guter Letzt hat die Liebe über alles gesiegt." lächelte sie ihr zu. Dann deutete sie auf Jessicas kaum angeführten Tequila. „Trinkst du das noch?" „Oh. Nimms ruhig." Lexi trank es auf Ex. Jessica lächelte. „Ich hab Angst." gab sie dann zu. „Aber du bist hier. Weil du nämlich verrückt nach ihm bist. Kann ich verstehen. Klar, ich meine: Was kann man an ihm nicht lieben? Hey, nimm es als Rat von jemanden, der in der Welt rumgekommen ist: Wenn es echt ist, kannst du nicht weggelaufen." Lexi trank den letzten Tequila und Jessica lachte. „Hey Lexi. Ich hab mich gefreut, dich kennenzulernen." Lexi lächelte und ging zu Lysander zum Billiardtisch.  
„Tja, ich hab deinen leider getrunken. Sorry." Lysander sah sie lächelnd an und sagte: „Danke." „Du solltest doch nicht zuhören! Mir war eben so danach." Er sah zu Jessica.

Sheriff Forbes war bei dem toten Jungen angekommen. „Das darf nicht bekannt werden." „Das ist nicht alles." sagte der Deputy und leuchtete nach hinten an die Wand. Dort kauerte das verängstigte Mädchen. Crystal ging zu ihr. „Hey. Hast du gesehen, was das war?" Das Mädchen nickte. „Sag mir alles, was du weißt."

Lysander bereitete die Kugeln für eine weitere Runde vor, als Jessica dazukam und sich grinsend seinen Queue schnappte, der am Billiardtisch lehnte. „Hi." grinste sie. „Hey. Du bist gekommen." sagte Lysander erfreut. „Na, ich verpasse doch nicht deinen hundert-sonst-wie-vielten Geburtstag." lachte sie.

Nathaniel redete mit einem Jungen über Amber auf einer Sitzbank, als Rosalya betrunken angetorkelt kam und auf den Platz neben sie fiel. „Oh, hey!" „Ich bin auf...ich bin abgerutscht, ausgerutscht bin ich." sagte Rosalya betrunken. „Abgefüllt, hm?" grinste Nathaniel. „Naja, ein sehr netter, aber nicht sehr hübscher Barmann war heute sehr freundlich zu mir. Im Gegensatz zum Rest des gesamten Universums. Sind das gewellte Pommes?" Nathaniel grinste. „Kaffee für das betrunkene Mädchen." sagte er zu dem Jungen, der aufstand um Kaffee zu holen. „Miese Nacht, huh?" fragte er dann. „Mieser geht's nicht. Bin ich oberflächlich?" Nathaniel lachte. „Ist das ne Fangfrage?" „Ich will das überhaupt nicht sein. Ich will tiefgründig sein. Ich will am liebsten ganz abgrundtief sein." „Hm. Nimms mir nicht krumm, aber Tiefgang ist nicht deine Stärke." Sie seufzte. „Ja, es stimmt. Ich bin oberflächlich. Nein, noch schlimmer, ich bin flach. Ich bin ein Planschbecken." Sie fing an zu schluchzen und Nathaniel musste kichern. „Du bist kein Planschbecken. Du bist kein Planschbecken." „Kann ich nicht einfach nach Hause?" „Ja." „Ok?" „Na los. Ich bring dich." Rosalya stand auf und fiel fast wieder zurück, doch Nathaniel stützte sie. „Hey, geht schon. Alles in Ordnung, bleib stehen, bleib stehen." Er hob sie hoch und trug sie raus.  
Draußen war alles voller Polizei und Crystal lief besorgt zu Rosalya. „Was ist passiert? Alles in Ordnung?" „Ist dir doch egal." murmelte Rosalya. „Ist sie betrunken?!" „Sternhagelvoll." grinste Rosalya. „Sie schenken euch Alkohol aus?" „Äh, ich werd sie nach Hause bringen, es liegt auf meinem Weg, ich hab nichts getrunken." Crystal nickte. „Das wäre nett von dir, Nathaniel. Danke. Wir werden uns später unterhalten." „Mhm. Kanns kaum erwarten." sagte Rosalya. Nathaniel lief weiter und Crystal wandte sich an zwei Deputys. „Sonst verlässt keiner die Bar."

Lexi kam mit zwei Drinks zu Castiel, der an der Bar lehnte. „So. Damit will ich dich bestechen. Antworte mir auf eine Frage: Was willst du wirklich hier in Mystic Falls?" „Hast du den Krokant probiert? Hat schon Preise gewonnen." „Lass den Scheiß, Castiel." Er leerte sein Glas. „Also gut. Ich habe einen teuflischen Masterplan." „Wie lautet der?" „Wenn ich dir das sagen würde, dann wär er nicht besonders teuflisch, oder?"

Crystal kam mit dem Mädchen und Deputys herein. „Ok. Sieh dich um. Sag mir ob du jemanden siehst." Das Mädchen deutete zu Lexi. Crystal schob das Mädchen raus und bedeutete zwei ihrer Leute mitzukommen. Lysander bemerkte, das etwas vor sich ging und er und Jessica beobachteten es misstrauisch. Crystal kam bei Lexi und Castiel an und spritzte Lexi Eisenkraut. Sie stöhnte und war geschwächt. Castiel stand gespielt verwundert auf. „Was machen Sie da?!" „Danke für das Eisenkraut. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich." Crystal ging, gefolgt von ihren Deputys, die die geschwächte Lexi aus dem Grill bugsierten. „Oh mein Gott." sagte Lysander. „Was..was ist da los?" fragte Jessica. Lysander lief, gefolgt von Jessica zum Ausgang, der jedoch von Deputys versperrt wurde. Sie drehten um und rannten zum Hinterausgang.

Crystal und die Deputys waren mit Lexi auf dem Parkplatz angekommen, als Lexi ihre Kräfte zurückerhielt und mit ausgefahrenen Fangzähnen die Deputys wegschleuderte. Crystal zog ihre Pistole und schoss, doch Lexi lief weiter auf sie zu. Auch nach dem zweiten, dritten und vierten Schuss. Plötzlich tauchte Castiel auf und pfählte Lexi.

Jessica und Lysander kamen weiter entfernt an und als Jessica aufkeuchte, packte Lysander sie, drückte sich mit ihr gegen eine Wand und hielt ihr den Mund zu. „Oh mein Gott..." murmelte er entsetzt.  
„Wieso?" keuchte Lexi. „Gehört alles zu meinem Plan." flüsterte Castiel und trieb den Pfahl endgültig durch ihr Herz.  
Entsetzt beobachteten Jessica und Lysander es.  
Lexi fiel tot zu Boden und Castiel wandte sich Crystal zu, die die Pistole sinken ließ. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt und lief zu ihr. „Ich danke Ihnen." Castiel nickte. Crystal sah zur toten Lexi. „Schnell in den Wagen damit." „Ja." Lysander und Nikki beobachteten es weiterhin.

Später nahm Crystal den Barkeeper fest. „Ich hab alle Ausweise kontrolliert..." „Ganz offensichtlich nicht." Crystals Deputys nahmen ihn mit und Crystal sah Castiel und ging zu ihm. „Sie waren ziemlich geschickt mit dem Pfahl, Castiel." „Ach, das war nurn Reflex. Wahrscheinlich ein Adrenalinrausch." grinste er. „Der Alptraum ist endlich vorbei." „Ja. Da hatten Sie aber Glück mit der Zeugin. Ohne sie hätten Sie den Vampir nie identifizieren können." Crystal nickte. „Großes Glück. Also, nochmal vielen Dank." Castiel lächelte. „Aber gern." Crystal verließ den Grill.

Nathaniel trug Rosalya in ihr Zimmer, schaltete das Licht mit ihrem Fuß an und legte sie ins Bett. Er zog ihr die Schuhe aus. „Na, wird es denn gehen?" „Nein." Er deckte sie zu und setzte sich dann zu ihr. „Hast du auch manchmal das Gefühl, es gibt nicht einen Menschen auf der Welt, der dich lieb hat?" fragte sie. Nathaniel nickte. „Das Leben kann ziemlich hart sein." „Ach, ich wünschte..." „Was?" „Ich wünschte, das Leben wäre...einfach anders." „Ja, das wünschte ich auch." Rosalya schloss die Augen und Nathaniel wollte gehen, doch Rosalya hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Bitte. Lass mich nicht allein." Er grinste und legte sich zu ihr unter die Decke, wo sie sich an ihn kuschelte und einschlief.

Jessica lief einem aufgebrachten Lysander hinterher. „Lysander, Lysander!" Er drehte sich zu ihr. „Er hat sie getötet! Er hat Faraize getötet, er hat Amber verwandelt! Ich muss ihn umbringen!" „Nein, das darfst du nicht tun!" „Warum versuchst du ihn in Schutz zu nehmen?! Jessica, er wird sich niemals ändern, verstehst du denn nicht, er wird sich niemals ändern!" Er lief weiter. „I...ich will ihn auch nicht schützen, du hast keine Ahnung, was das bei dir bewirkt, bitte Lysander!" „Wo ich auch hingehe, folgen mir Schmerz und Tod. Castiel folgt mir! Nie wieder!" Er lief erneut weiter. „Lysander, bitte! Bitte, rede mit mir. Lass mich für dich da sein, rede mit mir." „Nein." Er schluchzte leicht. „Du hattest recht, dich von mir fernzuhalten." Er ging endgültig und Jessica blieb verzweifelt zurück.

Castiel war zuhause und schenkte sich einen Drink ein, als er bemerkte, das Lysander sehr angepisst vor dem Fenster stand. „Ich hab dir gesagt, ich kümmer mich drum." Lysander stürzte sich auf ihn und schlug auf ihn ein. Er schleuderte ihn durch den Raum gegen die Wand und ging erneut auf ihn los und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Doch Castiel trat ihn von sich weg, stand auf und wollte zurückschlagen. Aber Lysander packte ihn und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. „Komm schon, ich habs auch für dich getan, um sie von uns abzulenken." sagte Castiel. „Du tust niemals etwas für jemanden anders, als dich selbst." zischte Lysander, zog einen Pfahl aus der Hosentasche und rammte ihn ihm in die Brust. Castiel keuchte überrascht und ächzte. „Du hast es verfehlt." „Nein. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, ich verschone deins, wir sind quitt." Er rammte den Pfahl tiefer rein. „Und jetzt sind wir fertig." Er ging und ließ einen erledigt auf den Boden rutschenden Castiel zurück, der sich schmerzhaft den Pfahl rauszog.

Kim lag im Bett und träumte schlecht. Die Kette trug sie immer noch und der Kristall leuchtete im Mondlicht. Im Traum rannte sie panisch durch einen Wald, fiel hin, rappelte sich wieder auf, was von einer Gestalt beobachtet wurde. Sie drehte sich um und ihre Vorfahrin stand vor ihr. Emily. „Es kommt." sagte sie. Kim wachte mitten im Wald auf einem Friedhof auf...

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Uhhh Creepy ^-^

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen

Hier wieder die Songs:

 **Happy Birthday von The Birthday Massacre**

Nachdem Lexi Lysander gratuliert hat

 **Thinking of You von Pete Yorn**

Lexi verlässt die Dusche, sie überzeugt Lysander davon mit ihr zum Grill zu gehen

 **Feel It In My Bones von Tiësto (feat. Tegan & Sara)**

Während der Party im Grill, Rosalya redet mit Castiel über den Kristall

 **Escape Me von Tiësto (feat. C.C Sheffield)**

Rosa will den Kristall von Kim zurück, Lys sagt Nath, dass er Amber nur helfen wollte, Castiel beleidigt Rosa, Lexi und Lys tanzen

 **Tokyo von Telekinesis**

Jessica kommt im Grill an, Lys und Lexi spielen Pool, während Castiel mit Jessica redet

 **Too Close (Radio Edit) von Mads Langer & Mike Sheridan**

Jessica setzt sich an einen Tisch, Lexi bestellt sich Shots

 **All the World von Fauxliage**

Nath und die betrunkene Rosa reden im Grill

 **Love In Your Head von The Black Box Revelation**

Lexi fragt Castiel warum er wirklich wieder in Mystic Falls ist, Sheriff Forbes tritt mit der Zeugin ein

 **Yet von Switchfood**

Nath und Rosa in ihrem Zimmer

Yoo..XD Wieder echt coole Songs!

Bis bald!

LG

Ronjale55


	9. 1x09 Geister

Hier Kapi Nr. 9!

Viel Spaß!

LG

Ronjale55

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Kim saß gähnend im Mathe-Unterricht, in dem die Lehrerin über Schatten Berechnung redete. Sie legte den Kopf auf die Arme und schlief fast ein, doch hob schnell wieder den Kopf. Sie sah zur Tür, durch dessen Fenster sie eine Gestalt vorbeihuschen sah. Sie stand auf und ging auf den Schulflur. Niemand zu sehen. Hinter ihr im Flur huschte erneut die Gestalt vorbei. Sie drehte sich um und ging langsam den Flur runter. „Hallo?" rief sie. Hinter der Ecke einer Spindreihe lehnte ihre Vorfahrin Emily in einem altmodischem Kleid. Sie sah Kim an. Dann ging sie durch die Tür neben sich und Kim folgte ihr.  
Plötzlich war sie im Wald, auf einem Friedhof. Emily stand einige Meter entfernt, sah sie an und ging weiter. Kim folgte ihr. Bei einer Ruine blieb Emily stehen und sah wieder zu Kim. „Bitte hilf mir." sagte sie. „Wer bist du?" fragte Kim ängstlich. „Ich bin Emily. Das weißt du. Wir sind verwandt." lächelte sie. „Wo bin ich?" Emily sah zur Ruine. „An diesem Ort hat es angefangen. Und hier muss es auch enden!" „Nein! Das ist nicht real!" Kim wollte weglaufen, doch Emily tauchte urplötzlich vor ihr auf und versperrte ihr den Weg. Kim drehte sich panisch um, schon wieder stand Emily vor ihr. „Hilf mir!" befahl sie.  
Und Kim wachte auf. Sie war im Unterricht eingeschlafen. Die Mitschüler starrten sie an, auch das Mädchen neben Kim. „Was guckst du denn so?! Dreh dich um!" fuhr Kim sie an. Grinsend gehorchte das Mädchen. Kim sah wieder nach vorne, doch Emily saß direkt neben ihr. Als Kim das sah, fing sie an zu schreien und wachte im Schlafanzug und Jacke im Wald beim alten Friedhof auf...

Jessica und Rosalya liefen zur Schule und redeten über Kim. „Hast du mal mit Kim geredet?" fragte Jessica. „Nein. Ich bin sauer auf sie. Sie muss den ersten Schritt machen." „Sei einfach mal großzügig." „Völlig unmöglich in ihrer Gegenwart." „Weswegen bist du eigentlich so sauer auf sie?" lachte Jessica. „Sie ist eine Diebin, deswegen. Ich hab ihr meine Halskette gegeben und sie gibt sie mir nicht wieder. Es geht mir ums Prinzip." „Also gut, ich habs versucht, ab jetzt halt ich mich raus." „Gut. Jetzt zu dir. Wo ist Lysander? Hast du mit ihm geredet?" „Er meidet mich." „Wieso?" Jessica seufzte. „Das ist kompliziert." Es klingelte und sie waren beim Eingang angekommen. „Bis nachher." verabschiedete Jessica sich, da sie ein anderes Fach hatten und ging. „Bis dann." winkte Rosalya. Nathaniel kam heraus und sagte „Hey." zu Rosalya und lief weiter. „Hey." lächelte Rosalya und ging verwirrt rein, da Nathaniel sonst nichts gesagt hatte.

Jessica kam ins Klassenzimmer und sah, dass Lysander und Kim nicht da waren. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz. Mit dem Klingeln kam Kim schnell rein gerannt und nach ihr ein neuer Lehrer. „Guten Morgen, alle miteinander. Dann...wollen wir mal." Er nahm die Kreide und schrieb seinen Namen auf die Tafel. Währenddessen lehnte Jessica sich zu Kim und flüsterte: „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Kim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Armin Saltzman." sagte der Lehrer und lächelte. „Ziemlicher Zungenbrecher, ich weiß, das geht einem nicht gerade leicht über die Lippen. Saltzman ist deutschem Ursprungs. Meine Familie ist 1755 nach Texas eingewandert." Jessica sah zu Lysanders leerem Platz. „Ich allerdings, bin in Boston geboren und aufgewachsen. Und der Name Armin stammt von einem sehr toten Urgroßvater, dem ich dafür gar nicht dankbar genug sein kann. Ich bin euer neuer Geschichtslehrer."

Lysander lag im Bett und schlief und wurde von Castiel geweckt. „Raus aus den Federn! Du kommst zu spät zur Schule!" rief er und hielt ihm eine Tasse Kaffee hin. „Was...was soll das?" „Friedensangebot." Seufzend stand Lysander auf und wollte ins Bad. Castiel hielt ihm die Tasse hin. „Das brauchst du für deinen Blutkreislauf. Tut totem Fleisch gut." Lysander starrte ihn nur an. „Also gut, tut mir leid." „Geh aus dem Weg, bitte." Er ging an ihm vorbei ins Bad. Castiel seufzte. „Ich hab uns die Stadt vom Hals geschafft, das war zum Wohle aller! Aber es tut mir leid.. Und zum Beweis...verzichte ich auf Blut von Menschen!" rief er ihm nach. „Für mindestens...ne Woche. Ich mache die Lysander-Diät. Nur nichts mit...Federn." Lysander kam wieder aus dem Bad. „Weil ich eingesehen hab, dass das Töten deiner ältesten und engsten Freundin mehr als böse war und doch irgendwie... einen gewissen Humor hat." imitierte Lysander ihn. „Hey, machst du mich etwa nach?" Lysander zog sich an. „Ja, Lysander! Jetzt, wo wir den Geheimbund der Vampirhasser endlich vom Hals haben, kann ich wieder zurück zu meiner alten Wie-zerstöre-ich-Lysanders-Leben-Gewohnheit." sagte Lysander. „Und ich kann jetzt wieder schmollen und Jessica nachschmachten und vor mich hingrübeln..." imitierte Castiel. „Das gefällt mir, ist witzig." grinste er. „Und ich werde endlich den geheimen Grund meiner bösen teuflischen Rückkehr nach Mystic Falls offenbaren!" sagte Lysander. „Mhm...ja. Ich bin raus." Er ging, drehte sich aber imitierend zurück. „Das sieht dir ähnlich, Castiel. Immer musst du das letzte Wort haben!" Dann war er weg.

Kim erzählte Jessica auf dem Schulhof von ihren krassen Alpträumen. „Und dann war ich auf einmal bei der Ruine der alten Fell's Kirche, bevor ich wieder im Wald aufgewacht bin." „Und die ganze Zeit siehst du deine Vorfahrin Emily?" Sie nickte ängstlich. „Hm..." „Glaubst du an Geister?" „Vor zwei Wochen hätt ich noch nein gesagt, aber jetzt..." „Ich werde heimgesucht, fürchte ich." „Das verstehe ich nicht, warum Emily?" „Grams sagt, das sie zu Bürgerkriegszeiten eine mächtige Hexe war. Und der Kristall ihr gehörte. Er ist ein Hexentalisman." „Und es hat mit der Halskette angefangen?" „Ich glaube, sie benutzt sie, um mit mir in Verbindung zu treten." „Na gut, und was sagt deine Grams dazu?" „Ich kann sie nicht anrufen. Sie wird mir sagen, ich soll es zulassen, aber ich will es nicht zulassen. Ich will das es aufhört." Jessica stieß die Luft aus.

Kentin kam zum Klassenzimmer indem Armin sein Pausenbrot aß. „Hey Mr. Salzman, ich bin Kentin Gilbert, Sie wollten mich sprechen?" Er bedeutete ihm reinzukommen und sich an einen Tisch zu lehnen. „Wusstest du, dass dein früherer Lehrer...eine Idiotenkartei hatte?" Er holte einen Ordner hervor. „Kein Witz, steht da auf dem Etikett. Da stehen alle...Unruhestifter drin, aber in Wirklichkeit handelt das ganze Werk...von dir." Armin stand auf, lachte und sagte: „Mach dich deswegen nicht verrückt." Er warf den Ordner in den Müll. „Ich bin nicht wie er. Wir fangen von vorn an." Kentin grinste. „Und jetzt..." Armin lehnte sich an seinen Tisch. „Kommen wir zu den Noten." „Ich weiß, das waren ein paar schwierige Monate, aber ich will... ich versuche das wieder aufzuholen." „Ja, hab ich gesehen, aber das Problem ist, dass das halbe Schuljahr vorbei ist...und halb durchgefallen ist... immer noch ziemlich trostlos." Kentin schluckte. „Jetzt kommt dein Einsatz mit `Was kann ich tun um das zu ändern?` Ich bin froh, dass du fragst." Ken lächelte. „Wie wärs denn mit ner Extraleistung?" „Ja, ja klar! Was Sie wollen!" „Gut, dann schreib mir einen Aufsatz." „Okay...und worüber?" „Geschichte. Wähl dir ein Thema, irgendwas Regionales, nichts Wiedergekautes aus Wikipedia." Kentin grinste. „Diese alten Städte haben eine bedeutende Vergangenheit, also kremple die Ärmel hoch, bring was Gutes zu Stande und du bist wieder im Spiel." Kentin nickte. „Ok?" „Äh...ja klar!" grinsend stand er auf und schüttelte seine Hand. An seiner Hand war ein großer Ring, mit blauem Stein, ähnlich wie Lysanders und Castiels. „Das ist ein...echt cooler Ring." sagte Kentin und setzte seinen Rucksack auf. „Ah, danke. Der ist von meinem...Vater. N bisschen protzig, aber...ein Familienerbstück. Verstehst du?" Kentin nickte und wollte gehen. „Du hast eine Woche Zeit." sagte Armin.

Nathaniel begegnete Rosalya auf dem Schulhof und sagte wieder nur „Hey." „Hey." lächelte sie zurück, dann lief sie ihm nach. „Was soll das?" Nathaniel blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr. „Was soll was?" „Das Hey. Zum zweiten Mal, schon zwei Heys, das ist... oder kommen in deinem Wortschatz keine anderen Worte vor?" „Was hast du gegen Hey?" „Das Wort riecht nach peinlicher Botschaft! Du warst die Nacht über in meinem Bett, wir haben gekuschelt und dann schleichst du dich vor dem Morgengrauen hinaus und ich muss sagen, die Tour find ich absolut blöd und ich hab auf so was keine Lust! Und was die Heys angeht: Mal ernsthaft, kann sein, dass ich nur ein bemitleidenswerter Haufen Elend nach der Party war, aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich deswegen leicht rumzukriegen bin! Weil ich nämlich keine Typen mehr mit mir rumspielen lasse!" „Ich hab deine Mutter heute Morgen gehört und ich wollte nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst, also bin ich aus dem Fenster raus." „Du bist aus dem Fenster raus. Noch so eine absolut blöde Tour." „Deine Mutter ist der Sheriff! Und was die Heys angeht: Ich bin sicher, dass ich das schon seit der ersten Klasse jeden Tag zu dir sage." „Oh." „Und...das du da was rein interpretierst, ist ne absolut blöde Tour." Er ließ sie stehen.

Jessica ging aus der Schule und sah Lysander auf einem der Picknick-Tische sitzen. Sie lief zu ihm und er stand auf. „Hi." „Du warst nicht im Unterricht, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht." „Ich hab deine Nachrichten bekommen, entschuldige, dass ich nicht geantwortet hab." Jessica fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Das, was ich dir sagen möchte, geht nicht am Telefon." „Eine SMS 'Ich hab meinen Bruder nicht getötet' hätte mir schon gereicht." lächelte sie „Ich hab meinen Bruder nicht getötet, auch... wenn er es..verdient hätte. Das hat er dir zu verdanken." „Und was wolltest du mir sagen?" „Ich werde nicht mehr in die Schule kommen. Ich zieh mich zurück und bleib auf Abstand. Das ist das einzig Richtige." „Willst du Abstand von der Schule oder...von mir?" Lysander schwieg. „Danke, ich hab schon verstanden." „So ist es wirklich besser." „Schon kapiert, ja." „Du bist wütend. Das ist gut. Es ist leichter für dich, wenn du mich hasst." Er ging weg.

Kim lief über den Schulhof und Castiel tauchte vor ihr auf. „Okay, das ist deine letzte Chance." grinste er. „Ich werde schreien." sagte sie und lief weiter. „Oh nein, tu das nicht, bleiben wir beim Wesentlichen. Hör zu: Ich will. Meine Halskette." „Die kriegst du aber nicht." „Naja, ich kann sie nicht nehmen, aber du kannst sie mir geben. Ich versuche dir zu helfen, ja?" „Aber ich will deine Hilfe nicht!" „Doch, du willst meine Hilfe, du weißt es nur nicht. Weißt du, warum, du kleine Hexe, weil du da in was reingestolpert bist, aus dem du wieder raus willst." „Lass mich in Ruhe, oder ich schwöre dir, ich..!" „Uh..nicht doch." Er versperrte ihr den Weg zur Autotür. „Keine Drohungen. Also, erstens, hast du mich kürzlich verletzt und zweitens, wünsch ich dir kein Leid. Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, ich will dich beschützen. Ich will dir bloß helfen, Emily loszuwerden." flüsterte er. „Woher weißt du von ihr?" „Ich weiß eine Menge!" Er ging auf sie zu und sie wich ängstlich zurück, bis zum gegenüberliegenden Auto. „Und ich weiß mehr über diesen Kristall, als du. Und ich weiß, dass sie ihn benutzt, um sich in dich hineinzuschleichen." Er strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Oh. Siehst du, wie viel Angst du hast? Und das solltest du auch. Denn ich werde diesen Kristall bekommen, selbst wenn ich darauf warten muss, das Emily ihn mir persönlich gibt." zischte er. Dann wich er etwas zurück. „Also... wenn sie das nächste Mal mit dir spielen will..." Er öffnete Kims Autotür. „sagst du ihr, ein Deal ist ein Deal." Kim zögerte einzusteigen, aber Castiel nickte und Kim stieg ein, was Castiel grinsen ließ. Dann schloss er die Autotür.

Kim fuhr mit Jessica nach Hause. „Ein übler Typ, Jessica. Er hat mir richtig Angst gemacht." „Du solltest dich soweit wie möglich von Castiel fernhalten." „Das versuche ich ja! Er kreuzt bloß...ständig wieder auf!" Jessica seufzte. „Ich will nicht, dass du allein bist. Du übernachtest heute bei mir, ja? Wir beide machen uns einen richtig schönen Abend." Kim sah auf die Halskette an ihrem Hals, hob den Kristall hoch, dachte nach und fuhr rechts ran. „Vorsicht!" rief Jessica. Dann stieg Kim aus. „Wo willst du hin?" Sie riss sich die Halskette ab und warf sie weit in die Wiese hinein. Dann stieg sie wieder ins Auto. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Jessica. „Jetzt schon. Ich hab nur Probleme, seit ich das Ding hatte. Warum hab ich das nicht schon früher getan?" „Was wird deine Grams dazu sagen?" „Grams wird schließlich nicht von einem 150 Jahre altem Geist verfolgt, oder?" Jessica nickte. „Okay. Also gut." Kim schnallte sich an und fuhr weiter.

Iris saß mit Kentin im Grill und beobachtete Armin, der ein Buch las. „Ich mag Männer, die allein essen gehen können. Die strahlen Stärke aus." sagte sie. „Ich dachte, du wärst noch auf dem Depressionstrip wegen Logan." sagte Kentin. „Ach, ich hab Männern für immer abgeschworn. Aber trotzdem kann ich sie ja beobachten, aus sicherer Entfernung." grinste sie. „Ich könnte euch bekanntmachen, wenn du willst." sagte Kentin. Iris schüttelte den Kopf.

Jessica öffnete abends die Haustür, Kim war schon bei ihr und Lysander stand davor. „Hey. Danke, das du gekommen bist. Ich hätte nicht angerufen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre." „Das weiß ich." Jessica ging zu Lysander vor die Tür und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann lief sie aufgewühlt auf der Veranda hin und her. „Er hat sie bedroht, Lysander!" „Was sollte Castiel von Kim wollen?" „Sie hat diese Halskette, Rosalya hat sie von Castiel, sie hat sie Kim gegeben und jetzt verlangt Castiel sie wieder zurück. Er bedrängt sie." „Wegen einer Halskette." wiederholte er skeptisch. „Das ist nicht irgendeine Halskette. Sie hat mit Kims Herkunft zu tun, sie gehörte einer ihrer Vorfahren, der während des Bürgerkriegs hier gelebt hat. Als ihr beide hier gelebt habt." erkannte Jessica. „Ihr Name war Emily. Sie war Debrahs Zofe und eine Hexe." „Du weißt es?" Er nickte. „Das mit Kim?" „Am ersten Abend, als ich zum Essen bei dir war...hab ich es erkannt." Jessica seufzte. „Und jetzt weiß Castiel es auch und..aus irgendeinem Grund will er diese Halskette." „Wie sieht sie aus?" „Es ist eine...eine antike Fassung mit einem..." „Bernsteinfarbenen Kristall." ergänzte Lysander. „Damals gehörte sie Debrah. Emily hat sie ihr geschenkt, was bedeutet..." „Was?" „Weiß ich nicht. Aber ich finde es raus. Ich rede mit Castiel." „Wird er's dir sagen?" Er nickte. „Ich...kriegs schon aus ihm raus." Jessica nickte und Lysander ging weg.

Im Grill bei Kentin und Iris.  
„Hast du dir schon ein Thema ausgesucht?" fragte Iris. „Nein, noch nicht. Es soll was regionales sein und keine Internetrecherche, also..." „Das ist einfach, dein Vater hatte doch so viel Zeug." „Was für Zeug?" „Wie die Gilberts mit der Mayflower nach Amerika kamen. Die ganze Abstammungsgeschichte von da an. Dein Vater hat diesen Abstammungskram richtig geliebt." lächelte sie. „Ist alles im Schrank in nen paar Kartons." Armin kam zu ihnen herüber. „Mr. Saltzman!" grinste Ken. „Kentin, wie läufts?" Sie klatschten sich ab, dann deutete Kentin zu Iris. „Das ist meine Tante Iris." „Armin Saltzman, hallo. Freut mich." „Kentin hat mir von seiner Hausarbeit erzählt. Danke, das Sie ihm noch eine Chance geben." „Ach, das war mein erster Tag, da...wollte ich einen guten Eindruck machen." lächelte er. Kentin sah zwischen ihnen hin und her.

Castiel war an der Bar, eine Flasche Alkohol neben sich und Lysander kam zu ihm, ihn wieder imitierend. „Also, Lysander, weißt du. Ich hab nachgedacht. Wir sollten nochmal von vorn anfangen, diesem Bruder-Ding noch eine Chance geben." Castiel grinste. „Früher haben wir das doch auch wunderbar hingekriegt." fuhr Lysander fort. „Find ich nicht...Castiel. Ich trau dir nicht, das du plötzlich nett bist, du...tötest alle und bist so gemein. Du bist so gemein und... ach, es ist schwer dich zu imitieren und dann muss ich mich auch noch zu dir herablassen." sagte Castiel. (AU: XD love it!) Lysander grinste und bestellte einen Kaffee. „Was ist mit der Flasche?" fragte er dann. Castiel seufzte. „Ich bin gereizt. Radikaldiät, ich versuch mich zurückzuhalten, weißt du?" „Mhm...du könntest einfach gehen, eine neue Stadt finden und sie zu deiner persönlichen Tankstelle machen." „Ich schaff das schon." Lysander bekam seinen Kaffee und bedankte sich. „Du musst mich nicht im Auge behalten." sagte Castiel. „Ich bin auch nicht deswegen hier." „Wieso bist du dann hier?" „Wieso nicht?" Er schnappte sich Castiels Flasche und ging. Grinsend folgte Castiel ihm.

Jessica legte Servietten fürs Essen hin, während Rosalya eine Tüte mit Essen auspackte. Kim kam dazu, doch Rosalya schwieg. Jessica warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Dann fasste Rosalya Mut und wandte sich zu Kim. „Tut mir leid. So, jetzt hab ich es gesagt. Wenn du diese hässliche Halskette willst, behalt sie. Sie gehört dir." lächelte sie. „Äh...wirst du mich hassen, wenn ich dir sage, ich hab sie weggeworfen?" „Du...hast sie weggeworfen?!" „Ich weiß, das klingt verrückt, aber ich hatte Alpträume davon, ich musste sie loswerden." „Du hättest sie mir wiedergeben können!" „Was, damit du sie Castiel zurückgeben kannst?" grinste Jessica. Rosalya seufzte. „Scheiß auf Castiel. Wollen wir jetzt Maniküre machen? Wer hat ein Set dabei?" „Meins ist in meiner Tasche." sagte Kim und Rosalya ging zur Tasche. „Also, Jessica, was denkst du, wie lange der Streit mit Lysander noch dauert? Ist das etwas...das für immer...dauert?" fragte sie und hatte Probleme mit dem Reißverschluss der Tasche. „Keine Ahnung, Rosalya." Rosalya schnaubte. „Wieso lügst du eigentlich, Kim?!" „Was?!" „Rosalya!" Rosalya hielt die Halskette in der Hand. Jessica und Kim starrten sie entsetzt an.

Rosalya schmiss die Kette wütend auf den Esstisch und funkelte Kim an. „Ich lüge dich nicht an, Rosalya, ich schwörs!" „Es stimmt, ich hab zugesehen, wie sie sie weggeworfen hat." sagte Jessica. „Na dann, erklärs mir doch!" „Emily?" fragte Kim Jessica. „Wer ist Emily?" fragte Rosalya. „Der Geist!" „Oh, er hat sogar einen Namen der Geist!" „Shh, Rosalya, bitte." sagte Jessica. „ Warum lässt sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?" „Hey! Was ist eigentlich los?! Warum schließt ihr mich aus eurer Unterhaltung aus?! Das macht ihr mit mit andauernd!" rief Rosalya aufgebracht. „Das ist nicht wahr." meinte Jessica. „Ist es doch." sagte Kim. „Du hörst nicht zu, ich kann nicht mit dir reden." „Ist doch gar nicht wahr!" „Ich bin eine Hexe." „Wissen wir das nicht schon längst?" „Siehst du?! Das hab ich gemeint! Ich will dir etwas erzählen, aber du...du willst es gar nicht hörn!" Verletzt lief Kim weg und die Treppe hoch. „Ich höre zu!" beteuerte Rosalya. „Wann hab ich nicht zugehört?" Jessica stieß die Luft aus.

Im Grill setzte Iris sich zu Armin. „Kentin hat mich einfach sitzen lassen." „Wo ist er denn hin?" „Nach Hause. Es ist nicht weit, er kann zu Fuß gehen." „Und Sie, sind Sie von hier, sind Sie... eine Einheimische?" „Eine Heimkehrerin." lächelte Iris. „Ich war eine Weile woanders und bin wieder da." „Warum sind Sie gegangen?" „Uni." Armin nickte und grinste. „Und dann ist da noch der wahre Grund..." Armin lachte. „Okay." „Ich wurde verletzt. N Kerl namens Logan." „Was hat er getan?" „Das Übliche. Betrogen, gelogen, mich wieder geködert, dann wieder verlassen." Armin nickte. „Sie sind dran. Irgendwelche traurigen Beziehungsgeschichten?" grinste sie. „Das Übliche. Wahnsinnig verliebt, früh geheiratet. Frau gestorben..." „Oh. Wow." „Ja, das ist immer eine gute Unterhaltungsbremse." „Wie ist das passiert?" „Tja, Sie, ich und die Polizei von North Carolina stellen uns offenbar dieselbe Frage. Das, äh...nennt man einen ungeklärten Fall." Er seufzte und nahm einen Schluck Whiskey. „Und..warum sind Sie hergezogen?" „Ach...ein Ortswechsel, Tapetenwechsel. Tja. Mir gefällts hier, hier gibt's eine bedeutende Vergangenheit."

Lysander warf Dartpfeile und traf ins Schwarze. „Glückstreffer." sagte Castiel. „Wohl eher eine über Jahrzehnte ausgefeilte Fähigkeit." Castiel schrieb die Punkte auf die Tafel neben der Dartscheibe. „Du besiegst mich." „Ja, klar. Weil ich besser bin als du." grinste Lysander. „Ich durchschaue dich. Umgekehrte Psychologie. Ein bisschen durchsichtig zwar, aber ich bewundere die Mühe." „Magst du den Grübler lieber?" „Im Ernst, was für ein Spiel spielst du hier?" „Das ist eine witzige Frage, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich dir eben diese Frage schon seit...Monaten stelle." lächelte Lysander. „Das ist frustrierend, nicht?" „Touché."

Kim saß oben im Wohnzimmer auf einem Sofa und Rosalya kam zu ihr. „Kim. Weißt du, ich kann das einfach nicht. Ja? Ich glaub nicht an das wuh-wuh." Sie seufzte. „Aber wenn du es tust, dann...ok. Ich bin dabei. Alles was ich will ist mit an Bord zu dürfen, weil...weil ich dich als meine beste Freundin betrachte. Und das sag ich, obwohl Jessica in der Küche steht und jedes Wort mithört." lächelte sie. Kim lächelte auch. „Hört zu..." Rosalya setzte sich zu Kim. „Ich wusste nicht, wie ernst es dir damit war. Aber ich werde dir jetzt zuhören." Sie hielt Kim die Halskette hin. Sie nahm sie. „Ok." „Ok." Rosalya rief nach draußen. „Jessica, komm rein, wir sind fertig." Jessica kam lächelnd rein und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Hier liegt einfach viel zu viel Drama-Stimmung in der Luft." sagte Rosalya. „Was wollt ihr jetzt machen?" Jessica zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab ne Idee! Wollen wir ne Seance abhalten?" grinste Rosalya. Jessica stöhnte auf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist." meinte Kim. „Komm schon!" Rosalya sprang auf. „Rufen wir ein paar Geister! Ich finde, wir haben von dieser Emily eine Erklärung verdient." Jessica sah zu Kim und sie lenkten ein, da Rosalya nicht aufhören würde.

Also holten sie Kerzen, machten die Lichter aus, zündeten die Kerzen an und setzten sich im Schneidersitz im Kreis darum herum und hielten sich an den Händen. Kim, die die Kette wieder trug, seufzte. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" „Keine Ahnung." sagte Jessica. „Shht! Seid still und konzentriert euch. Okay. Macht die Augen zu." sagte Rosalya. Jessica lächelte, aber gehorchte. Kim auch. „Gut, jetzt atmet tief ein." Sie taten es. „Kim. Ruf sie." „Emily. Bist du hier?" Rosalya öffnete ein Auge. Jessica auch und sie sahen Kim an. „Im Ernst? Emily, bist du hier, das ist alles was dir einfällt?" fragte Rosalya vorwurfsvoll. „Komm schon!" „Schon gut, Gott..." Sie schlossen wieder die Augen und Kim sagte: „Emily. Ich rufe dich. Ich weiß, dass du einen Botschaft hast. Ich bin bereit, dich anzuhören." Erst tat sich nichts, doch plötzlich wurden die Flammen der Kerzen sehr groß und hell. Erschrocken ließen sie sich los und zuckten zurück. „Sind sie gerade...?" fragte Jessica. „Ja, da ist was passiert." sagte Rosalya. Plötzlich spürten sie einen kühlen Luftzug und Rosalya fröstelte. „Das war nur ein Luftzug." sagte Kim. Plötzlich wurden die Kerzenflammen wieder groß. „Frag sie nach einem Zeichen. Frag sie!" rief Rosalya. Kim rührte sich nicht. Also tat Rosalya es. „Emily, wenn du hier bist, gib uns noch ein Zeichen." Nichts geschah. „Siehst du, es funktioniert nicht." sagte Kim. Plötzlich flogen die Fenster auf und starker Wind blies hinein. „Nein! Ich kann das nicht!" Kim sprang auf. „Mir reichts!" Sie riss sich die Kette vom Hals und warf sie zu den Kerzen, die plötzlich ausgingen. Kim erschrak. „Macht das Licht an! Bitte, macht das Licht an!" rief sie panisch. „Warte, ich machs an!" Jessica schaltete das Licht an. Kim sah zu den erloschenen Kerzen. „Leute. Die Halskette ist weg." Sie sahen hin, tatsächlich. Sie war weg.

Lysander und Castiel waren auf dem Sportplatz der Schule und übten ein paar Würfe, wie früher, als sie noch Menschen gewesen waren. „Was machen wir hier?" fragte Castiel. „Uns näher kommen." sagte Lysander. „Fang." Er warf Castiel einen Football zu, der immer noch die Flasche Scotch in der Hand hielt. Castiel fing den Football, grinste und warf ihn zurück. Er kam näher und Lysander warf ihn ihm wieder zurück. „Na los." „Versuchs." Castiel stellte die Flasche auf den Rasen. „Vergiss nicht, wer dir das Spiel beigebracht hat." Er warf den Football weit und lief mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit los. Als er den Football fing, raste Lysander in ihn rein und warf ihn zu Boden. „Argh!" Castiel hustete. „Das tut weh!" Sie lagen nun beide auf dem Boden. „Das ist der Nachteil meiner Diät, wenn du einen Schlag abkriegst, tut es weh." grinste Lysander und lachte. „Ich bin beeindruckt, Lysander. Wir haben Spaß bei Alkohol und Darts...kommen uns beim Football näher und jetzt...liegen wir unter den Sternen." Er setzte sich auf. „Was willst du, Lysander?" Lysander setzte sich auch hin. „Sie war nicht echt, Castiel. Unsere Liebe zu Debrah." „Ach, Gott!" lachte Castiel. „Sie hat uns gezwungen, wir hatten keine Wahl. Es hat mich Jahre gekostet, das rauszufinden und wirklich zu verstehen, was sie uns angetan hat." „Oh nein, Lysander. Damit fangen wir heute Abend nicht an!" Castiel stand auf. „Was willst du mit Debrahs Kristall?" fragte Lysander. Castiel blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Woher weißt du davon?" fragte er grinsend. Lysander stand auf. „Du wusstest doch, das Jessica es mir sagen würde." „Nein, das er Debrah gehörte. Emily hat ihn ihr am letzten Abend geschenkt. Ich war bei ihr und du...nicht." grinste er. „Ich habe sie aber als letzte gesehen, Castiel." Lysander nickte. „Also, was willst du mit Debrahs Kristall?"„Sie hat's dir nicht gesagt?" lächelte er. „Wir hatten andere Dinge im Kopf." Castiels Lächlen verblasste und er raste direkt vor Lysander. „Ich reiß dir ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken das Herz aus der Brust." drohte er. „Ja. Das hab ich schon öfter gehört." Castiel seufzte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich hab eine größere Überraschung, Lysander." Er lief los und wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich hol sie mir wieder zurück!"

Kim suchte nach der Kette, doch fand sie nicht. „Okay, der Spaß ist vorbei, Rosalya. Ich hab kapiert, was du sagen willst, jetzt gib sie zurück." sagte Jessica. „Was?! Wa- i-ich wars nicht!" Jessica schnaubte, doch sah plötzlich im Flur eine Gestalt vorbeihuschen. Sie starrte erschrocken zur Tür. „Was?! Was war da eben?!" rief Rosalya ängstlich. „Ich weiß nicht...Nichts. Kentin! Bist du zuhause?!" Sie lief zum Flur, doch kein Kentin in Sicht. Kim sah sich um und sah die Kette auf dem Boden im Badezimmer liegen. „Ähm...Leute.." Sie ging langsam ins Bad, Jessica und Rosalya sahen zu. Kim hob die Kette auf und die Tür flog zu! Kim schrie in Panik und Rosalya und Jessica versuchten die Tür aufzumachen, doch es ging nicht. „Kim? Kim!" „Oh mein Gott!" schrie Kim. „Kim?! Was ist los?!" „Kim, was ist los?!" „Kim!" „Nimm die andere Tür! Ich versuchs vom Flur aus!" rief Jessica und lief los. Doch auch die Tür ging nicht auf. „Mach die Tür auf!" „Kim!" „Mach die Tür auf!" rief Rosalya. Die Lichter im Flur flackerten extrem und Jessica lief zurück zu Rosalya. „Kim! Kim!" Jessica hielt sich verängstigt den Kopf und das Flackern hörte auf. Die Tür öffnete sich. Kim hielt sich das Gesicht, weinte und trug die Kette. „Was war da eben los, alles in Ordnung?!" rief Jessica besorgt. Kim hörte auf zu weinen und ließ die Hände sinken. „Nichts passiert." sagte sie merkwürdig ruhig. „Einfach unglaublich!" empörte Rosalya sich. „Das war bloß Theater?!" „Rosalya, hör auf." „Du hast mir richtig Angst gemacht!" regte Rosalya sich auf und ging weg. Jessica sah Kim an, die einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck hatte. „Kim?" „Es geht mir gut. Es ist alles bestens." Im Spiegel neben der Tür, konnte man die Spiegelung von Emily und nicht von Kim sehen... Sie verließ das Bad. Verwirrt sah Jessica ihr nach.

Castiel und Lysander liefen über das Schulgelände. „Wie willst du denn Debrah zurückholen?" fragte Lysander. „Bevor Debrah und die anderen in der Kirche umgekommen sind, wie wars da in dieser Stadt?" fragte Castiel. „Alle waren voller Furcht und Hysterie." sagte Lysander „Die Städter haben die Vampire einen nach dem anderen umgebracht, als sie Debrah holen wollten, bin ich zu Emily gegangen. Ich hab ihr gesagt, ich tue, was sie will, aber sie soll sie beschützen. Das hat sie getan." „Wie?" „Sie hat einen Zauber auf den Kristall gelegt." sagte er mit wackelnden Fingern. „Und als die Kirche brannte und wir dachten, Debrah wär da drinnen...war sies gar nicht." „Aber...ich...ich weiß noch wie sie rein gegangen ist." „Es gibt eine Gruft unterhalb der Kirche. Der Zauber hat Debrah in der Gruft eingeschlossen und sie damit geschützt." „Du willst mir erzählen, dass Debrah lebt?!" „Naja, wenn du's so nennen willst. Eingesperrt in einer geheimnisvollen Kammer seit anderthalb Jahrhunderten. Aber du bist doch der Experte für ausgehungerte Vampire, also...wie wird es ihr wohl gehen, Lysander? Wusstest du, dass Hexen Himmelsereignisse nutzen können, um daraus Energie für ihre Magie zu ziehen? Pff, ich auch nicht. Aber um den Kristall seine Macht zu verleihen nutzte Emily den Kometen, der vorbeizog. Und damit der Kristall wieder funktionierte..." „Musste der Komet wieder vorbeiziehen." erkannte Lysander. „Nachteil: Ein laaanger Zeitraum bis zum nächsten Mal und puh, Schwierigkeiten mit dem Kristall. Aber dann kam der Komet...und ich hatte den Kristall." lächelte er. „Und dann hatte Rosalya den Kristall und jetzt hat Kim den Kristall... und da wären wir nun." „Warum hat Emily...warum hat sie das für dich getan?" „Weil sie wusste, dass man auch sie holen würde. Ich musste ihr versprechen, das ihr Geschlecht überleben würde." „Ich erinnere mich wieder... du hast ihre Kinder gerettet." „Ja. Nur das hält mich davon ab, diese Kim anzufallen und ihr meinen Kristall vom Hals zu reißen." Er atmete ein. „Naja. Deal ist Deal. Also.. willst du noch ein paar Bälle werfen?"

'Kim' lief durch den Flur und Rosalya folgte ihr sauer, Jessica lief ihr nach. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich darauf reingefallen bin!" sagte Rosalya sauer. „Was hast du denn?" fragte Jessica misstrauisch. „Ich muss gehen." sagte 'Kim'. „Wenn sie geht, verschwinde ich auch." sagte Rosalya. „Ihr könnt jetzt nicht gehen!" rief Jessica. 'Kim' lief zur Treppe. „Und ob ich das kann, ich hab genug von diesem falschen Hokuspokus für heute!" sagte Rosalya. „Danke, dass du mich hergebeten hast. Ich übernehme das jetzt." sagte 'Kim'. „Wo gehst du hin?!" rief Jessica. „Dorthin, wo alles begann." „Kim!" Jessica lief ihr nach. „Kim!" 'Kim' lief schnell die Treppe hinunter. Jessica erkannte etwas. „Oh mein Gott..Emily!" Emily sah sie an. „Er darf ihn nicht bekommen. Er muss zerstört werden!" Jessica lief die Treppe hinunter, doch Emily öffnete die Haustür und verschwand. „Warte!" Jessica versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch es ging wieder nicht. Rosalya lief auch runter. „Was ist mit der Tür?!" „Ich weiß nicht, sie lässt sich nicht.." Die Tür ging auf, die Mädels schrien erschrocken auf, doch es war nur Kentin, der hereinkam. „Was soll das?!" Er warf ihnen einen genervten Blick zu und verschwand. Verängstigt keuchte Rosalya. „I..ich verschwinde, ich..." Sie lief raus. Jessica fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, dann schnappte sie sich das Telefon und rief Lysander an. „Was ist los?" „Es ist was mit Kim!"„Was ist passiert?" „Emily hat Besitz von ihr genommen. Sie hat etwas gesagt." Castiel setzte sich auf eine Bank. „Was hat sie gesagt?" fragte Lysander. „Sie hat gesagt: Er darf ihn nicht bekommen, er muss zerstört werden. Und dann ist sie gegangen." „Okay.. Was meinst du, wohin?" „Ach, ich weiß nicht...Fells Kirche!" fiel es Jessica ein. Castiel lauschte dem Gespräch. „Im alten Friedhof, dorthin hat sie Kim in ihren Träumen mitgenommen! Wir müssen ihr helfen, Lysander!" „Ist gut. Du bleibst da, ich suche sie." Lysander legte auf, wandte sich um, doch Castiel war fort.

'Kim' lief stur durch den Wald und Castiel sprach sie an. „Hallo, Emily." lächelte er. „Du siehst anders aus." Emily blieb stehen. „Ich lasse es nicht zu." sagte sie. „Die Abmachung gilt!" „Die Dinge sind jetzt anders, ich muss meine Familie beschützen." „Ich hab deine Familie beschützt! Du schuldest mir was!" „Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid." „Es wird dir noch viel mehr leid tun!" Er wollte sich auf sie stürzen, doch Emily hob ihre Hände und schleuderte ihn in die Äste eines Baumes, die ihn aufspießten und festhielten. Castiel stöhnte vor Schmerz und Emily lief weiter.

Kentin hatte die Kartons seines Vaters hervorgeholt und auf den Esstisch gestellt. Nun sah er die Sachen durch. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Iris kam lachend rein, Armin hatte sie nach Hause begleitet. „Du liegst völlig falsch." lachte sie. „Ich bin viel erbärmlicher." „Oh nein, da bin ich besser, ich hab einen Magister in erbärmlich." sagte Armin. „Oh nein, wir sind noch nicht mal bei der Highschool angelangt. Körbchengröße A, Zahnspange." „Ah.. Unreine Haut, Brille." Iris lachte. Armin sah unauffällig am Türrahmen hoch, als Iris sich zu Kentin umdrehte und ihm zuwinkte. „Du kannst...weißt du, ich bitte dich lieber nicht ins Haus." Sie sah zu Kentin, drehte sich wieder zu ihm und flüsterte: „Kentin." „Klar, dann eben einander Mal. Also, gute Nacht, Iris." lächelte er und ging. Ist er ein Vampir?  
Iris schloss lächelnd die Haustür, zog sich die Jacke aus und lief zu Kentin. „Ach, hast du die Kartons gefunden?" „Das hier hab ich auch gefunden." sagte Kentin und hob ein Bild von Iris und Logan hoch. „Ich und Logan..." Kentin grinste und Iris nahm das Bild. „Das ist grausam." „Nein, grausam ist es, dass du dir meinen Geschichtslehrer krallst." grinste Kentin. „Ich hab gar nichts mit ihm. Noch nicht." lächelte Iris und ging. Kentin grinste und fand in der Kiste ein Tagebuch von Jonathan Gilbert. Der erste Eintrag war im Juni 1864...

Castiel hing immer noch im Baum, als Lysander ankam und ihm zu Hilfe eilte. „Komm her." Er hob ihn runter, was ihn vor Schmerzen schreien ließ. „Ah! Das tut weh!" Er blieb geschwächt auf dem Boden liegen. Emily zeichnete in der Nähe etwas mit einem Stock auf den Boden. „Deshalb ernähr ich mich von Menschen!" stöhnte Castiel. Emily sah auf. „Lysander." „Hallo Emily." „Diese Menschen verdienen das nicht. Sie dürfen so etwas Böses nie erfahrn." „Was meinst du mit böse?" „Emily! Ich schwöre bei Gott, das wirst du bereuen!" schrie Castiel und versuchte sich aufzurichten. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du sie alle auf diese Welt loslässt!" „Alle, wieso?" Lysander sah zu Castiel. „Welchen Teil der Geschichte hast du ausgelassen, Castiel?" „Ach, was macht das schon..." Lysander wandte sich zu Emily. „Emily, sag mir, was du getan hast!" „Um sie zu retten, hab ich alle retten müssen.." „Du hast alle, die in der Kirche waren, gerettet?!" „Mit der einen kommen alle." „Die anderen sind mir egal." Castiel zog sich an Lysander hoch. „Ich will nur Debrah." „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich kein einziges Wort aus deinem Mund glauben darf!" schüttelte Lysander ihn. „Dir geht's nicht um Liebe, sondern...dir geht's um Rache!" Castiel wollte sich aus Lysanders Griff befreien. „Das muss sich ja nicht ausschließen..." „Castiel, das darfst du nicht tun!" „Wieso nicht?! Sie haben 27 Leute umgebracht und sie haben es Kriegsschlacht genannt, sie haben alles verdient!" „27 Vampire, Castiel! Das waren Vampire! Die kannst du nicht einfach zurückholen!" Castiel zog Lysander näher zu sich und zischte: „Diese Stadt hat es verdient!" „Du machst unschuldige Menschen für etwas verantwortlich, das vor 145 Jahren geschehen ist!" Castiel befreite sich aus Lysanders Griff. „Da ist nichts Unschuldiges an den Bewohnern hier und glaub ja nicht, dass das nicht wieder passieren wird! Dafür wissen sie schon zu viel und sie werden deine kleine Hexennachfahrin direkt neben uns verbrennen, glaub mir!" rief er Emily zu. „Die Dinge sind jetzt anders." sagte Emily. „Tu das nicht." sagte Castiel. „Ich kann sie nicht freilassen! Das werde ich nicht." Emily ließ den Stab fallen. „Nein!" „Incendia!" „Nein!" schrie Castiel. Aus der Form, die Emily in den Boden gezeichnet hatte, ein Pentagramm, schossen Flammen hervor. „Neein!" Emily hob die Arme und Castiel konnte sie wegen der Flammen um sie herum nicht aufhalten. Sie hob den Kristall hoch, nahm kurz die Gestalt von Emily an, Castiel flehte: „Nein. Bitte." Und Jessica kam angerannt. „Kim!" Lysander lief los und hielt sie fest. Emily warf die Halskette nach oben, Castiel schrie: „Nein!" Die Kette explodierte in glühenden Funken. Lysander schützte Jessica vor den Funken, wütend fixierte Castiel Emily, die den Kopf senkte, die Flammen verschwinden ließ und Kim wieder freigab. Dann stürzte sich Castiel voller Zorn auf sie und biss sie. Kim schrie auf und Lysander raste los und zerrte Castiel von ihr weg. Kim fiel schwer verletzt zu Boden. Jessica lief besorgt zu ihr. Sie lag reglos und blutend da.

Lysander beugte sich über sie und lauschte ihrem Herzschlag. „Sie lebt noch, aber sie ist schwach. Ich kann sie retten!" Er biss sich in sein Handgelenk und Jessica sah kurz zu Castiel, dann wandte sie sich wütend und traurig wieder ab. Lysander öffnete Kims Mund und drückte sein Handgelenk darauf. Kim wachte auf und trank widerwillig. Als es genug war, zog Lysander sein Handgelenk weg und Jessica sah auf Kims schwer verletzten Hals. „Ihr Hals. Er heilt." sagte sie erleichtert.

Rosalya holte ihr Tagebuch, in das sie schreiben wollte, doch sie hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich und wandte sich erschrocken aufkeuchend um. Nathaniel stand vor ihr, der durchs Fenster geklettert war. „Hey." „Gott! Was suchst du hier?!" „Ähm...dein Fenster war offen, das wollte ich dir nur sagen." „Nicht sehr komisch." „Hör mal, heute Mittag hab ich dich angelogen." Rosalya schloss das Fenster. „Inwiefern?" „Letzte Nacht, neben dir im Bett, wir haben gekuschelt und ich hab Panik gekriegt." „Du hast Panik gekriegt?" fragte Rosalya ungläubig. „Hey, bist du eigentlich nur hergekommen um mich zu beleidigen, weil das nämlich ne ziemlich lange Nacht war..." „Nein! Es ist bloß so, ich mag dich nicht! Das hab ich nie, aber...es war schön." sagte Nathaniel. Rosalya schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Was?" „Mit dir zusammen im Bett, das war ein schönes Gefühl. Und deswegen hab ich mir überlegt, ich sollte dir sagen, dass ich hiergeblieben bin, weil du traurig warst und allein und ich Mitleid mit dir hatte." Rosalya nickte sauer. „Na herzlichen Dank auch, ich bin gerne ein Fall für die Seelsorge. Du kannst jetzt gehen." Sie ging an ihm vorbei und deutete zur Tür. „Nein! Weil...ich das kenne!" Rosalya drehte sich zu ihm um. „Jetzt, wo Vanessa weg ist...und meine Mutter mit irgendeinem Pete unterwegs ist...hab ich nur noch mich. Also...kenne ich das." Rosalya nickte.

Im Wald saß Castiel traurig herum und Lysander kam zu ihm. „Debrah hat mich nie gezwungen, ich hab alles vorher gewusst. Ich wusste, was mir bevorsteht. Für mich war es echt. Ich werde jetzt gehen." sagte Castiel.

Jessica stand mit einer verwirrten, weinenden Kim vor ihrem Auto. „Ich versteh das nicht, Jessica, was ist mit mir passiert? Er hat mich angegriffen! Und sein Gesicht war wie..." „Geht es dir denn jetzt besser?" „Mir geht's gut, nur... dieses Blut, ich weiß nicht.." Kim erstarrte und sah etwas hinter Jessica. Jessica drehte sich um, Lysander stand hinter ihnen. „Ich tu dir nichts." sagte er. „Was ist hier los, Jessica?" schluchzte Kim. „Ich erklär dir alles später, Kim. Verschwinden wir von hier." Kim starrte Lysander ängstlich an. „Kim. Kim, sieh mich an. Glaub mir, er wird dir nicht wehtun. Gehen wir, komm." Jessica bugsierte sie zum Auto und trat, als Kim drin saß, zu Lysander. „Besteht die Gefahr, dass sie sich verwandelt in..?" „Nein. Nur wenn sie stirbt mit meinem Blut in ihrem Organismus. Also behalt sie heute Nacht im Auge und sorg dafür, dass nichts passiert und...sobald es draußen ist, geht's ihr wieder gut." Jessica nickte. „Ich werd ihr die Wahrheit sagen." „Bist du dir sicher?" „Ich kann ihr vertrauen! Ich brauche jemanden, der es weiß, mit dem ich reden kann. Ich kann nicht mit dem Geheimnis leben." „Das weiß ich. Musst du auch nicht." Er nickte. „Du hast ihr das Leben gerettet." lächelte Jessica. Sie lachte kurz auf. „Tut mir leid, Lysander, ich dachte, ich könnte nicht mit dir zusammen sein, aber ich kann es doch. Du musst mich nicht abweisen. Ich schaffe das." lächelte sie. Er griff nach ihren Händen, lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht." Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich muss von hier fort, Jessica. Zu viele Menschen sind gestorben. Zu viel ist geschehen." „Was? Nein! Ich weiß, dass du mich nur beschützen willst, aber..." „Ich muss. Nach Hause zu kommen war... war ein Fehler. Ich kann nicht mehr Teil deines Lebens sein." Jessica sah traurig zu Boden. „Geh nicht, Lysander." schluchzte sie. „Bitte." Sie sah ihn wieder an. „Das musst du nicht, das ist dein Zuhause. Bitte Lysander, bitte, geh nicht." Lysander küsste ihre Hand und strich über ihre Wange. „Leb wohl, Jessica." Dann wandte er sich um und ging. „Du läufst einfach so weg?!" rief sie ihm schluchzend nach. „Geh nicht einfach weg, Lysander! Lysander!" Sie fing an zu weinen.

Iris räumte in der Küche auf und stieß erneut auf das Bild von ihr und Logan. Sie faltete es zusammen und zerriss es.

Rosalya brachte Snacks zu Nathaniel ins Zimmer und sie machten es sich lachend auf ihrem Bett bequem.

Castiel saß immer noch traurig im Wald.

Lysander saß auf seinem Bett und las Tagebuch. Dann stand er auf und warf es wütend, verzweifelt und traurig weg und fing an zu weinen.

Jessica erzählte bei Kim zuhause Kim alles unter Tränen, die auch weinte und sie dann in den Arm nahm.

Iris wollte die Kiste von Kentin wegräumen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Sie sah verwirrt auf die Uhr, da es schon ziemlich spät war und ging hin und öffnete. Vor der Tür stand...Logan! „Hallo Iris." grinste er. „Logan..." sagte sie überrascht und entsetzt. „Willst du mich nicht reinbitten?" fragte er und grinste...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bam bam bam! XD Jap Logan is n Vamp! XD

Freu mich auf Reviews!

Hier wieder die Songs:

 **Think I Need It Too von Echo & The Bunnymen**

Rosa und Jess reden über Kim auf dem Weg zur Schule

 **Lies von Pablo Sebastian**

Kim wirft die Halskette weg

 **The Spectator von The Bravery**

Lys und Castiel imitieren einander im Grill

 **Post Electric von Idlewild**

Iris redet mit Kentin über Armin

 **Houses von Great Northern**

Armin und Iris reden im Grill, Lys und Cas spielen Darts

 **Come Back When You Can von Barcelona**

Nath und Rosa übernachten zusammen, Castiel sitzt traurig im Wald, Lys ist fertig in seinem Zimmer, Jess erzählt Kim die Wahrheit

Richtig cool!

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen ^^

LG

Ronjale55


	10. 1x10 Der Wendepunkt

Hier Kapi 10! XD Freu mich auf Reviews etc! XD

Viel Spaß!

LG

Ronjale55

SDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Logan stand vor Iris' Tür. „Warum bist du hier, Logan?!" fragte sie genervt. „Du hast mir gefehlt. Ich war nicht in der Stadt, ich..." „Ja, die E-Mail hab ich bekommen." „Du hast ne E-Mail bekommen?" „Hast du denn keine E-Mail geschickt?" „Ich erklärs dir, wenn du mich reinbittest, dann werde ich dir alles erzählen..." „Ich werde dich nicht rein bitten! Vergiss es!" „Komm schon, Iris. Ich bins." „Die Antwort ist nein." „Ich kenne dich. Du bist immer nur einen Schritt entfernt von einem Vielleicht. Und einem winzigen Schubs von einem Ja." „Du hast mich gerade auf meine fehlende Selbstbeherrschung hingewiesen! Clevere Strategie!" Sie schloss die Tür. Wütend ging Logan die Veranda runter und sah einen Nachbarn, der den Müll rausbrachte. „Guten Abend." grüßte Logan ihn, doch er wurde ignoriert. Eine Joggerin lief hinter Logan vorbei und blieb stehen, als sie ihn sah, da sie ihn erkannte. „Hey, Sie sind doch der aus den Nachrichten, Logan Fell. Ich seh Sie mir jeden Abend an, habe ich jedenfalls. Im Moment vermisse ich Sie in meinem Fernseher." „Ich hab mir Urlaub genommen." „War mir klar." lachte sie. „Ich bin Daphne." (AU: Melissa, Scotts Mom aus Teen Wolf XDXD) Er schüttelte lächelnd ihre Hand. „Hey, wissen Sie was, Daphne?" „Nein, was?" Seine Augen veränderten sich und er griff sie an. Sie schrie auf.

Kentin las am nächsten Morgen in Jonathan Gilberts Tagebuch. 'Ich lebe in Angst. Das frisst mich auf. Am frühen Abend, wenn ich sehe, wie die Sonne sinkt, kommt die Angst. Denn ich weiß, dass die Nacht den Tod bringt.' Er fand im Buch eine Zeichnung von einem Vampir und holte aus einer Kiste, die auf seinem Schrank stand, seinen alten Zeichenblock. Er sah sich grinsend seine alten gruseligen Zeichnungen durch und fing an die Vampirzeichnung auf ein leeres Blatt abzuzeichnen.  
Jessica sah es vom Bad aus und lächelte. Sie schloss die Tür und ging die Treppe hinunter zu Iris, die ihre Tasche für die Uni packte. „Kentin hat seinen Skizzenblock rausgeholt." erzählte sie lächelnd. „Is nich wahr!" „Ist doch wahr...Aber sag ja nichts, sobald wir ihn ermutigen, packt er ihn wieder weg." „Und du und Lysander? Irgendwas Neues?" „Er weiß, was ich empfinde und wie ich denke und ich weiß, wie er denkt, aber das ist egal. Er geht fort, er zieht weg." „Wo will er hin?" Jessica öffnete die Haustür. „Ich hab aufgehört Fragen zu stellen, die Antworten werden unheimlich." Iris lachte und sie gingen raus. „Deiner geht weg, meiner kommt zurück." „Logan?" „Er ist wieder da. Ich hab ihn vor der Tür stehen lassen." „Ich hoffe, du hast sie vor ihm zugeknallt." „Ah, mit nem mittelstarkem Rumms." „Das war das dritte Mal. Du darfst nicht einmal mehr die Nachrichten sehen." „Ja, richtig. Nie wieder dieser Dreckskerl Logan Fell."

Castiel lehnte im Wohnzimmer am Fenster, sah hinaus und Lysander trat ein. „Und...weißt du schon, wo du hingehst?" fragte er Castiel. „Keine Ahnung. Nach London vielleicht. N paar Freunde besuchen." „Du hast keine Freunde, Castiel." „Du hast recht, Lysander, ich hab nur dich. Also, wohin gehen wir?" Er drehte sich grinsend zu ihm um. „Wir gehen nirgendwo hin. Ich werde mein Leben soweit wie möglich von dir entfernt führen." „Aber wir sind ein Team, wir können gemeinsam die Welt bereisen! Wir könnten es bei The Amazing Grace versuchen." grinste er. „Mhm. Sehr witzig." lächelte Lysander. „Mal ernsthaft: Wohin gehst du? Denn wir bleiben nicht in dieser Stadt." Es klingelte an der Tür. Lysander ging hin und öffnete. „Ich möchte mit Castiel sprechen." „Ähm, sicher. OK." Castiel kam zur Tür. „Sheriff! Was für ne Überraschung!" Sheriff Crystal Forbes stand vor der Tür. „Verzeihen Sie bitte die Störung, aber wir müssen uns unterhalten." Castiel nickte. „Kommen Sie rein." Er schloss die Tür hinter ihr und ging mit ihr auf den Hinterhof. „Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen die Geheimhaltung, Lysander weiß noch nichts davon und ich würde es...gern dabei belassen." „Natürlich, die Kids sind zu jung um da hineingezogen zu werden." „Also. Was brauchen Sie?" „Es gab wieder einen Angriff. Ein weibliches Opfer, die Kehle herausgerissen und völlig blutleer. Es passt ins Muster." „Tut mir leid, ich versteht nicht, ich dachte, wir hätten das Problem gelöst, als ich... diese Blonde gepfählt habe." flüsterte er. „Ich nehme an, sie hat jemanden verwandelt..." Lysander saß im Wohnzimmer auf einem Sofa und hörte zu. „Oder mehrere, ich weiß es nicht. Wir erzählen, dass es einen weiteren Tierangriff gegeben hat, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lang wir die Leute noch belügen können. Der Stadtrat ist in Aufruhr. Wir dachten, es wär über standen." „Tja, also...äh..was machen wir jetzt?" „Sie haben als Einzige von uns einen Vampir getötet. Wir hatten gehofft, dass Sie es uns sagen können."

An der Schule wurden Vorbereitungen für den Karriereabend getroffen und Flyer und Banner aufgehängt. Nathaniel und Rosalya liefen lachend durch den Flur und redeten über Filme. Dake beobachtete sie verwirrt.  
Kim und Jessica sahen sie ebenfalls. „Hab ich da was verpasst?" fragte Jessica. „Die stecken ständig zusammen." „Irgendwie komisch, findest du nicht?" fragte Jessica. „Sie hat jemanden nötig, der so nett ist wie Nathaniel. Im Gegensatz zu einem fiesen Vampir wie Castiel." „Ja...wie geht's dir eigentlich nach der Sache?" „Ich bin total fertig. Castiel hat mich angegriffen, ich wäre fast gestorben. Aber ich bin auch...dankbar." „Mhm?" „Na Lysander. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet." Jessica seufzte und steckte ihren Schal in ihren Spind. „Hast du ihn nochmal gesprochen?" „Nicht, seit er mir gesagt hat, dass er weggeht. So weit ich weiß, ist er schon abgereist." „Er würde nicht gehen, ohne sich zu verabschieden." Jessica hatte ihre Bücher aus der Tasche geholt und die Tasche im Spind verstaut. „Doch, würde er. Er glaubt, dadurch schützt er mich. Ein sauberer Schnitt oder so was." „Und was machst du jetzt?" „Was soll ich denn machen? Ich hab ihn schon gebeten nicht zu gehen, wenn ich jetzt nochmal frage bin ich selbstsüchtig, es ist so wie es ist." Sie liefen weiter. „Na, vielleicht ist es so am Besten." „Was? Wieso?" Sie blieben am Ende des Flures stehen. „Was für eine Zukunft hättest du mit ihm haben können, selbst wenn er geblieben wär?" Jessica seufzte. Der Banner zur Karrierenacht, der an der Tür im Flur aufgehängt wurde, fiel auf einer Seite runter und direkt vor Jessica und Kim. „Hast du das gerade...?" fragte Jessica. „Nein, ich schwöre!" Seufzend lief Jessica unter dem Banner durch und zum Unterricht.

Castiel verabschiedete sich von Crystal, was Lysander belauschte. Als Crystal weg war, zischte Lysander zu Castiel und drückte ihn neben der Tür gegen die Wand. „Was ist los mit dir, hast du jemanden umgebracht?" Castiel stieß ihn von sich weg. „Hände weg von mir. Erstens: Fass mich nicht nochmal an." Er ging an ihm vorbei. „Zweitens: Wenn ja, hätt ichs bestimmt nicht so auffällig gemacht. Und drittens..." Er wandte sich wieder zu Lysander. „Es gibt noch einen Vampir in der Stadt." „Das ist völlig unmöglich." „Offensichtlich nicht." „Wer könnte das bloß sein?" „Ach, was geht uns das an. Wir verlassen doch sowieso die Stadt." „Nein, ich kann jetzt nicht mehr gehen und das weißt du. Wie sollen wir diese Person finden?" „Lass die Erwachsenen das regeln, Lysander." sagte Castiel und ging.

Jessica lief aus der Schule zu ihrem Auto und verabschiedete sich von einem Mädchen. Sie sah auf und sah, dass Lysander an ihrem Auto lehnte. Sie trat zu ihm. „Hi." sagte sie. Sie stieß die Luft aus. Lysander stand auf. „Wir müssen uns...unterhalten." Jessica nickte.

Dake und Nathaniel spielten Basketball. „Und, was läuft da mit dir und Forbes?" fragte Bill. „Gar nichts läuft da." „Ich hab euch heute im Flur gesehen. Streite es gar nicht erst ab. Du vögelst sie." „Nein, das ist nicht so." „Ist es doch nie. Bis ihr zum Wir-Faktor werdet." Dake versenkte den Ball im Korb und Nathaniel tauschte mit ihm den Platz. „Wir-Faktor?" „Ja. Wir können heute nicht zur Party kommen. Wir verpassen nie ein Spiel. Wir mögen kein rot." „Wir haben uns nur...zweimal getroffen." sagte Nathaniel und warf den Ball. „Sag ich doch: Wir!"

Jessica lehnte neben Lysander an ihrem Auto. „Du hast also keine Ahnung, wer es diesmal war?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Gar keine. Aber es muss jemand neues gewesen sein, denn wer eine Leiche so hinterlässt, ist entweder schlampig oder er will etwas mitteilen." „Und du bist sicher, dass es nicht Castiel war?" „Ich bin mir nie sicher, bei Castiel, aber...er versucht in letzter Zeit nicht aufzufallen, deswegen erscheint mir das ziemlich abwegig." „Und was machst du jetzt?" „Naja, Castiel versucht ihn aufzuspüren. Hör mal, ich hab dir die Wahrheit versprochen, deshalb erzähle ich dir das. Sei bitte vorsichtig." Jessica nickte und seufzte. „Als ich dich gesehen hab, da...dachte ich, du wolltest dich verabschieden." „Noch nicht."

Kentin saß auf dem Sofa und zeichnete an einem weiteren Vampir, als Iris vorbei kam. "Wie findest du das?" fragte er und zeigte sein Werk. „Gruselig." grinste Iris. „Ich hab n altes Tagebuch bei Dads Sachen gefunden. Jonathan Gilbert, aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, die reinste Horror-Show. Er hat über Dämonen geschrieben und abgeschlachtet Leute und..." „Ja, er war Schriftsteller. Kurzgeschichten. So n Gruselzeug." „Ein richtiger Schriftsteller? Ich dachte, er war bloß ein Spinner oder ein Säufer." (Lol wie Bobby aus Supernatural! XD) Iris brachte ihm ein Buch. „Naja, er war ein Gilbert. Vermutlich ein bisschen von beidem." lachte sie.

Rosalya hielt den Vampirkompass in der Hand, stand vor einer verlassenen Lagerhalle, ihr Auto war in der Nähe geparkt und sie telefonierte mit Castiel. „Und was soll ich jetzt machen?" „Warte, ich bin in einer Minute bei dir." „Kannst du dich beeilen, ich hab noch anderes zu tun." Ein Zischen und er stand hinter ihr. „Du kannst es mir jetzt geben." Sie zuckte kurz zusammen und drehte sich um. Er nahm ihr den Kompass ab. „Wozu hast du mich dazu gebraucht?" „Weil ich das Signal störe." Castiel schloss den Kompass und sah sich um. „Und, kann ich gehen? Das hat mir jetzt schon den halben Tag vermasselt." „Ja, tu das." manipulierte er sie . „Steig in dein Auto, fahr nach Hause und vergiss, was ich von dir wollte." „Ok. Bis dann." lächelte sie. „Bis dann." Rosalya verschwand und Castiel betrat die Lagerhalle. Es war sehr dunkel im Innern. Er ging den Gang entlang, an den Regalen vorbei und als er an eine Kreuzung kam und sich umsah, tauchte Logan hinter ihm auf. Er drehte sich zu ihm und er schoss. In die Brust, Bauch und in die Beine. Mit Holzpatronen. Vor Schmerzen schreiend brach er zusammen. Logan grinste. „Ich hab Tonnen von diesen Holzpatronen, also...keine Spielchen." „Das würde ich dir nicht raten, glaub mir." ächzte er. Logan schoss ihm in den Arm. „Ah! Au!" „Das kommt davon." „Wofür ist das?!" Logan beugte sich zu ihm. „Du hast mich dazu gemacht!" „Ich hab dich getötet.." Er zog die Holzkugel aus seinem Arm. „Nicht verwandelt." „Ich weiß, was ihr beide seid, du und dein Bruder. Ich hab euch ne Weile beobachtet. Ich wusste, dass du hier auftauchen würdest und ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Ich hab nämlich ein paar Fragen." „Ich zuerst: Wer hat dich verwandelt?!" Er zog eine weitere Kugel raus. „Woher soll ich das wissen?! Ich erinnere mich nur daran, dass ich dabei war deinen Bruder zu pfählen. Dann hast du mich gepackt. Das wars. Bis ich unterhalb der Erdoberfläche bei einem Gebrauchtwagenhändler am Highway 4 aufwachte. Jemand hat mich unter die Erde gebracht." „So was kommt vor. Au." Er zog noch ne Kugel raus. „Du hast mich gebissen." „Verdammt..." „Also warst du es." „Du musst Vampirblut im Organismus haben, wenn du draufgehst! Und das hab ich nicht getan. Ein anderer Vampir hat dich gefunden und dir sein Blut eingeflößt." Castiel kippte erledigt um. „Wer?" „Das würde ich auch gerne wissen." „Alter, mich hat kein Begrüßungskomitee mit Gugelhupf und Handtuch erwartet. Ich musste alle Dinge selbst raus finden. Eben war ich noch Nachrichtensprecher in einer Kleinstadt mit Aufstiegschancen." Castiel setzte sich wieder hin um eine Kugel aus seiner Brust zu ziehen. „Und im nächsten Augenblick komm ich nicht mehr in mein Haus, weil mein Fuß nicht über die Schwelle will." „Du musst rein gebeten werden." „Ich weiß. Ich lebe allein." Castiel lachte. „Das ist scheiße." „Und jetzt wohn ich im Hotel, gucke von morgens bis abends Pay TV und esse alles was ich finden kann, inklusive Zimmermädchen." „Könnte schlimmer sein." „Alles woran ich denken kann ist Blut und Leute umzubringen! Ich kann nicht aufhören Leute umzubringen, ich töte immer weiter." Er lachte verrückt. „Und es gefällt mir. Ich bin wie zerrissen." „Willkommen im Club!" Logan stand auf. „Warte mal. Die Polizei hat nur ein Opfer gefunden." „Eins hab ich zurückgelassen, ich war müde. Aber die übrigen hab ich versteckt." Er deutete hinter sich. „Sie liegen gleich dahinten." „Soll das n Witz sein?" „Sie sind da aufgestapelt!" Und tatsächlich: In einem Stauraum lagen lauter blutleere Leichen übereinander.

Der Bürgermeister und Sheriff Forbes waren in der Schule in einem Klassenzimmer in dem Stände für den Karriereabend aufgebaut waren. „Also, was wissen wir?" fragte Richard. „Noch nichts neues zu berichten." Richard seufzte. „Meine höchst zuverlässigen Deputys stehen in Bereitschaft. Aber wenn Sie unbedingt Initiative zeigen wollen, bitte, schnappen Sie sich einen Pfahl und legen Sie los." „Welche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen können wir noch treffen?" „Es ist im Moment nirgendwo sicherer als an einem belebten Ort. Und ausnahmsweise wissen wir mal, wo unsere Kinder sind." Richard seufzte. Crystal sah zu Rosalya, die mit einem Mädchen lachte und Richard sah zu Dake, der an einem Stand lehnte.  
Kentin kam an Dake vorbei und war verwundert, dass er beim Zeichentisch stand. „Was willst du?" fragte Dake. „Hey, äh, ich bin nur überrascht dich hier zu sehen. Kunst setzt meistens Kultur voraus und Kultur meistens...naja, nicht dich." „Verzieh dich." sagte Dake und ging. Kentin grinste und konnte nun die Bilder anschauen. Sie waren von Dake.

Jessica kam zu Nathaniel, der an einem Stand war. „Willst du immer noch Astronaut werden?" fragte sie lächelnd. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das noch weißt!" lachte Nathaniel. „Ja, ich weiß noch, dass du Alufolie auf dem Kopf hattest!" grinste sie. „Ich war 8!" lachte er. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte Jessica. „Es war schon mal leichter." seufzte er. „Und du?" Rosalya kam rein und sah sie zusammen. Traurig blieb sie stehen. „Ich meine, ich hab da was gehört. Es stimmt also, dass du und Lysander..." fuhr Nathaniel fort. „Ja, so ist es..." seufzte Jessica. Traurig ging Rosalya wieder. „Und was ist mit dir? Nathaniel Donovan?" grinste Jessica und ging um ihn herum. „Ich hab von Rosalya gehört." „Oh Mann, nicht du auch noch." „Hey." „Wir sind Freunde." Jessica warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Nichts weiter dabei." „Nein?" „Nein." Jessica sah zur Seite und sah Lysander, der im Türrahmen stand.

Wieder bei Logan und Castiel.  
Logan saß auf dem Boden. „Warum bin ich so übertrieben emotional? Ich denke an nichts anderes, als an meine Ex-Freundin. Ich will...bei ihr sein und sie beißen und so weiter." „Naja, vermutlich liebst du sie. Alles, was du vorher empfunden hast, wird jetzt verstärkt. Du musst lernen, das unter Kontrolle zu halten." „Was ist mit dem Tageslicht? Ich bin ein Morgenmensch. Du kannst im Tageslicht rumlaufen, was, nebenbei gesagt, ziemlich cool ist." Unauffällig verbarg Castiel seinen Ring in der Faust. „Der Stadtrat würde dich nie verdächtigen. Das steht nicht in den Aufzeichnungen." „Den Aufzeichnungen?" „Ja, die Gründerväter habens an ihre Kinder weitergegeben. Mann, komm schon, du musst es mir sagen. Wieso kannst du in der Sonne rumlaufen?" „Wer hat dich verwandelt?" „Wieso kannst du ins Sonnenlicht?!" „Wer hat dich verwandelt?!" „Weißt du...ich war bisher sehr nett zu dir, aber ich werde dich töten!" „Dann wirst du es nie erfahrn." Castiel stand auf und Logan zielte mit der Pistole auf ihn. „Du hast nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet." sagte er. „Du fängst an!" rief Logan. „Sieht so aus, als wären wir in einer Sackgasse gelandet." stellte Castiel fest. „Ich hab noch was zu erledigen. Ich muss Menschen töten. Ich brauch einen kleinen Vorsprung, fürchte ich." Er schoss ihm mehrmals in die Brust und er fiel auf schreiend wieder auf den Boden. „Ciau." „Verdammt..."

Jessica trat zu Lysander. „Ich nehme an, du bist nicht hier um deine Zukunft zu planen." Lysander sah zu Boden. „Du willst auf mich aufpassen." erkannte sie. „Ist das in Ordnung?" fragte er. Jessica nickte und ging zu einem weiteren Stand, Lysander folgte ihr. „Weißt du, ich wollte früher... Arzt werden." grinste er. „Bevor das alles passiert ist. Aber dann ging das nicht, weil..." „Das Blut?" „Ja. Ich hab mich allerdings in nem Haufen anderer Dinge versucht." „Hast du nichts davon genug gemocht um dranzubleiben?" „Doch, ich hab alles gemocht, nur...musste weiterziehen, bevor jemand bemerken konnte, das ich gar nicht älter werde." „Wie lang kannst du gewöhnlich bleiben?" „Ein paar Jahre. Manchmal weniger." „Und du bist immer gegangen?" „Ich hatte keine Wahl." Jessica seufzte genervt. „Und, sag mir, was ist mit dir? Was sind deine Zukunftspläne?" „Ich möchte nicht über meine Zukunft sprechen! Weil alles was du sagst, mir nur allzu deutlich macht, dass du nicht dabei sein wirst." „Jessica, das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht dabei sein will.." „Du kannst nicht, ich versteh schon. Das hab ich schon beim ersten Mal und auch beim zweiten Mal. Ich finde es nett, dass du auf mich aufpasst, aber bitte, wenn du weggehst, dann geh einfach." Iris kam zu ihnen gelaufen. „Versteck mich." raunte sie Jessica zu. „Was ist denn los?" „Der Dreckskerl ist aufgekreuzt." „Logan ist hier?!" Lysander horchte auf. „Was, Logan Fell?!" Iris nickte seufzend und Lysander lief los. Er ging in den Flur und sah Logan ein paar Meter entfernt mit ein paar Schülerinnen reden. Dann sah Logan Lysander und winkte ihm zu. Er starrte ihn an. Jessica kam zu Lysander, gefolgt von Iris. „Lysander, was ist los?" Logan kam bei ihnen an. „Iris! Gehst du mir aus dem Weg?" fragte er. „Das ist ein Mittel zur Selbsterhaltung." antwortete sie bissig. „Ähm, Jessica, geh mit Iris doch irgendwo anders hin." sagte Lysander und warf ihr einen deutlichen Blick zu. „Los gehen wir!" Jessica zog Iris mit sich. „Was tust du hier?" fragte Lysander Logan. „Dein Bruder hat mich dasselbe gefragt. Wie wärs, wenn wir den Wer-hat-dich-verwandelt-Teil einfach überspringen und gleich meine Frage beantworten: Was mach ich um bei Tageslicht raus zu können?" „Soweit ich weiß, sind nur Castiel und ich dazu in der Lage." „Aber ihr redet beide nicht über das Wie. Und das sagt mir, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, ich bin eine große Berühmtheit in dieser Stadt. Es wäre...sehr sehr leicht für mich, dich bloßzustellen." drohte er. „Du willst wissen, wie du in der Sonne rumlaufen kannst?" „Ganz genau." „Du kannst es nicht. Wage es nie wieder mich zu bedrohen! Klar?" Er ging an ihm vorbei.

Jessica lief mit Iris durch die Schule, soweit von Logan weg wie nur möglich. „Als Logan an der Haustür stand, was hat er da gesagt?" fragte Jessica und blieb stehen. „Geheuchelte Schmeicheleien, treuherziger Hunde Blick, dämliches Grinsen." „Ich meins ernst, Iris. Wie hat er sich verhalten, was hat er gesagt?!" „Er war nur der übliche Logan. Er war charmant, n bisschen aufgedrehter als sonst. Er wollte mich mehrmals dazu bringen, ihn rein zulassen. Was ist?" „Ok. Hör mir jetzt ganz genau zu: Du darfst unter gar keinen Umständen, je wieder mit ihm reden. Ich meins ernst, Iris, nie wieder!" Armin kam zu ihnen. „Hey, Jessica. Iris." lächelte er. „Hi, Mr. Saltzman." „Ich hatte gehofft, dich hier zu treffen." sagte er zu Iris. „Ja, Karriereabend statt Kegelabend." grinste Iris. „Ah." Er lachte. „Ok, ich muss jetzt gehen." sagte Jessica und lief los.

Castiel rief Lysander an, der draußen im Dunkeln vor der Schule stand. „Logan Fell ist ein Vampir und wenn ich ihn wieder finde, dann werde ich ihn vernichten, Stück für Stück!" war Castiel angepisst. Jessica kam raus und sah Lysander. „Was ist, alles in Ordnung?" frage Lysander. „Nein. Nichts ist in Ordnung." Castiel war zuhause und zog sich schmerzhaft um. „Er hat mir aufgelauert. Und mich angeschossen! Jetzt bin ich rachsüchtig. Ich muss ihn nur noch finden." „Nicht nötig, er ist in der Schule." „Du machst wohl Witze. Wieso zum Teufel ist er dort?" „Er nutzt die Menge aus." „Na, dann bin ich sofort da." Castiel legte auf und Jessica kam bei Lysander an. „Und? Willst du mir irgendetwas sagen?" fragte sie.

Crystal war bei Rosalya. „Was machst du?" „Meine Zukunft planen. Da ist sie." lächelte Rosalya. „Fernsehjournalismus." sagte Crystal skeptisch. „Ja. Fernsehjournalismus." lächelte sie. „Wieso siehst du mich so an?" „Du liest doch noch nicht mal die Zeitung, ich bitte dich." Sauer lief Rosalya weg. Crystal wollte hinterher, doch Logan tauchte hinter ihr auf. „Crystal..." Sie drehte sich um und erstarrte. „Logan!" Crystal tastete nach ihrer Waffe. „Was willst du machen? Mich pfählen? Mich nochmal in einer flachen Grube beerdigen?" grinste Logan. „Was würde wohl diesmal in der E-Mail stehen?" „Ich hatte keine Wahl, Logan." „Du Miststück!" Er beugte sich zu ihr. „Ich bin für dich gestorben! Für diese Stadt! Du kennst mich seit ich 6 war. Und hast mich unter den Teppich gekehrt wie Dreck." „Du wusstest worauf du dich einlässt." „Ich war einer von euch!" „Und jetzt bist du einer von denen." Logan ging an ihr vorbei und Crystal atmete erleichtert aus, doch Logan kam zurück und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Du solltest dich vorsehen, Sheriff." Dann verschwand er. Crystal zog ihr Handy hervor. „Ich brauche sofort Verstärkung auf dem Schulgelände, keine Informationen nach draußen, es ist ein V5."

Kentin lief zu Dake. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du zeichnest." „Ist n Wahlfach." „Ich finds echt gut, du magst Zeichnungen, das ist irgendwie voll mein Ding." grinste er. „Momentchen mal. Was soll das?" „Naja, das ist noch was, das wir gemeinsam haben." „Und was ist das andere? Vanessa? Hängen wir zusammen ab, weil wir dieselbe Tusse hatten? Geh und freunde dich mit einem der vielen anderen an, die sie gevögelt hat, davon gibt's hier genug." Wütend stieß Kentin ihn gegen die Spinde und sie fingen an sich zu prügeln. Richard sah es und Armin auch. Beide liefen los. „Moment, hey, hey, hey!" rief Richard. „Auseinander!" rief Armin und sie trennten die beiden. „Okay, Mann, beruhige dich." sagte Armin, Richard hielt seinen Sohn fest. „Ihr zwei, kommt mal mit." sagte Richard. Kentin gehorchte seufzend, doch Armin mischte sich ein. „Bürgermeister, wohin wollen Sie mit ihnen?" „Ich werd ein Wörtchen mit ihnen reden, ein Kampf sollte mit einem Händeschütteln enden. Kommt schon." Sie gingen.

Rosalya stand an der Straße und sprach Kim auf die Mailbox. „Kim, wo bist du? Ich bin fertig hier. Ich warte draußen." Sie legte auf und ein Auto hielt bei ihr an. „Hey, hilflose junge Dame." Logan saß im Auto. „Willst du mitfahren?" „Oh mein Gott, Logan Fell, Kanal 9, sind Sie das?" neckte Rosalya ihn. „Ich war dein Babysitter, Rosalya Forbes, verspotte mich nicht." „Ich wollte mit Kim nach Hause fahren, aber im Moment finde ich sie nirgendwo." „Das ist kein Problem. Ehrlich. Liegt auf meinem Weg." „Okay." lächelte Rosalya und lief ums Auto herum und stieg ein. Nathaniel stand einige Meter entfernt und sah es. „Das ist Schicksal." lächelte Rosalya. „Ach, wieso denn?" „Ich interessiere mich nämlich für Fernsehjournalismus, also kann ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen?" „Frag was du willst. Aber vorher: Bitte anschnallen." „Okay." Sie drehte sich um, um nach dem Gurt zu greifen und Logan packte ihren Kopf und knallte ihn gegen das Beifahrerfenster, sodass Rosalya das Bewusstsein verlor. Sie rutschte am Fenster hinab und Logan fuhr los.

Lysander und Jessica liefen durch die Schule und suchten nach Logan. Sie trafen Nathaniel. „Hey." „Hey, hast du Logan Fell gesehen, den Nachrichtentypen?" fragte Jessica. „Ja, er fährt Rosalya grad nach Haus." Nathaniel ging weiter und Jessica sah Lysander entsetzt an. „Bleib hier." sagte Lysander und lief los.

Der Bürgermeister war mit Dake und Kentin draußen vor der Schule am Parkplatz angekommen. „Ok. Mal sehen, ob wir das aus euren Köpfen kriegen. Na los, kämpft." Verwirrt starrte Kentin ihn an. „Sie wollen, das wir was tun?!" „Ich kämpfe nicht mit ihm, Dad." sagte Dake. „Das tu ich nicht, Sir." Kentin wollte gehen, doch Richard versperrte ihm den Weg. „Man kämpft nicht da drinnen, wie zwei Weicheier. Man geht vor die Tür, trägt seinen Kampf aus wie ein Mann und zieht wieder weiter. Das Beste, was mein Vater mir beigebracht hat." Armin kam raus und sah sie. „Also, bringen wir es zu Ende. Kämpft!" „Komm schon, Dad..." „Ja, das mach ich nicht mit!" Dake wollte gehen, doch Richard schubste ihn gegen Kentin. „Ich sagte: Kämpft!" „Woah, was ist denn hier draußen los?" kam Armin bei ihnen an. „Ich lass die zwei Jungs die Sache regeln." lächelte Richard. „Alles in Ordnung, gehen Sie wieder rein." „Ich will aber nicht wieder reingehen." sagte Armin. Richard seufzte. „Ich will eine Antwort auf meine Frage: Was geht hier draußen vor?" „Was denken Sie, wen Sie hier vor sich haben? Seh ich aus wie ein Schüler?" „Nein. Sie sehen aus wie ein ausgewachsener Alpha-Tier-Widerling." Kentin fing an zu kichern. „So können Sie mit mir nicht reden. Ich könnte Sie einfach so feuern." Er schnippte mit den Fingern. Armin lachte. „Klar, tun Sie das. Dann stehen Sie und ich hier draußen auf dem Parkplatz und regeln die Sache. Wollen Sie das so?" „Sie schaufeln sich Ihr eigenes Grab." „Ja. Ok." Richard sah zu Dake, der loslief und ihm folgte, als er ging. Armin sah zum leicht grinsenden Kentin. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Crystal fuhr im Polizeiwagen umher, als sie einen Anruf bekam. „Wo bist du?" „Deine Tochter hat Interesse am Journalismus geäußert." ertönte Logans Stimme. „Ich finde es wichtig, jungen Geist zu fördern." „Was willst du?" fragte Crystal schluchzend. „Die Befriedigung deine Tochter in einen Vampir zu verwandeln." Logan hielt an, plötzlich wurde die Autotür weggerissen und Logan raus gezerrt und rausgeworfen. Lysander hatte ihn gefunden. Logan stand auf. Castiel tauchte auf, hatte die Pistole mit den Holzkugeln und feuerte nun genüsslich auf Logan. Aufschreiend fiel er wieder hin. „Rache ist verdammt süß, huh?" grinste er. Er drehte sich zu Lysander. „Bring sie hier weg." Lysander lief zu Rosalya. „Logan! Was ist passiert? Logan?!" rief Crystal am Telefon und Castiel ging ran. „Sheriff?! Äh, hier ist Castiel." „Wo ist Rosalya?" fragte sie besorgt. Lysander hob Rosalya hoch. „Der ist nichts passiert...ähm..." Lysander raste mit Rosalya weg um sie nach Hause zu bringen. „Ich bin auf der Armstreet." Er legte das Handy weg und ging zu Logan zurück. Castiel öffnete den Kofferraum und holte einen Radschlüssel hervor. „Ich versuchs noch ein letztes Mal..." Er schwang den Radschlüssel wie einen Baseballschläger. „Wer hat dich verwandelt?!" „Ich sag doch, ich weiß es nicht." „Dieser Radschlüssel hier, trennt dir den Kopf sauber ab. Ist das dein letztes Wort?" „Wie kannst du dich auf deren Seite schlagen?" „Ich schlag mich auf keine Seite. Du kotzt mich an, ich will dich tot sehen! Wer hat dich verwandelt?!" „Weiß ich nicht!" „Na dann...hast du verschissen." Er holte aus. „Warte! Ich weiß es!" „Du lügst." „Glaubst du, du bist der Einzige, der in die Gruft will? Unter der alten Kirche?" „Wenn du mich belügst, mach ich dir ein Ende!" Polizeisirenen ertönten. „Ich lüge nicht! Der Zauber kann gebrochen werden, wir können dir helfen. Wir treffen uns an der alten Kirche." „Schlag mich nieder, es muss echt aussehen, es muss echt aussehen!" Castiel holte aus, Logan wich aus und schubste ihn gegen das Auto. Dann raste er weg. Crystal hielt an, stieg aus und lief zu ihm. Mühsam setzte er sich auf. „Wo ist sie?" „Alles in Ordnung, mein Bruder bringt sie nach Hause." Erleichtert schloss Crystal die Augen. „Tut mir leid, Sheriff, ich war einfach nicht stark genug."

Lysander war in der Schule und sah Jessica. Sie lief zu ihm. „Rosalya?" „Ihr ist nichts geschehen, ich hab sie nach Hause gebracht. Sie war mitgenommen, aber sie weiß nur, das Logan sie angegriffen hat, sonst nichts." „Wo ist Logan?" „Castiel...kümmert sich um ihn." „Heißt das...?" Er nickte. Jessica wollte nach seinem Arm greifen, doch er verschränkte die Arme. „Du hast gesehen, was heute Abend passiert ist. Ich meine, du verstehst doch, warum wir nicht zusammen sein können." „Ja, ich fange an, vieles zu verstehen, Lysander. Komm, ich...ich fahr dich nach Hause." „Das ist nicht nötig." „Ich weiß." „Also gut, das wäre nett." Sie gingen raus.

Dake saß auf dem Schulhof auf einer Bank und Kentin kam zu ihm. „Hey." Dake seufzte. „Was willst du?" „Ich weiß nicht, ähm...ich fand das schräg mit deinem Vater. Was er gemacht hat. Ist er ständig so? Musst du dir das ständig anhörn?! Mann, ey...ich versteh schon, ich versteh schon." Dake schlug zu. „Was hast du für n Problem, Mann?!" Kentin hielt sich die blutende Nase. „Ich brauch dein Mitleid nicht." „Du musst dich nicht so aufführen, ehrlich nicht." „Los, hau ab!" „Was hast du nur für ein Problem, Mann?" Dake stolperte zurück und der Vollmond schien hell am Himmel. „Keine Ahnung, ok? Keine Ahnung..."

Jessica kam bei Lysanders Haus an und sie blieben im Auto sitzen. „Was ich da vorhin gesagt hab, dass du einfach weggehen sollst, das war hart." „Nein, du...hast jedes Recht dazu." „Du hast mich gefragt...wie ich mir meine Zukunft vorstelle. Ich wollte Schriftstellerin werden. Meine Mutter hat mich von Anfang an in diese Richtung gelenkt. Schon seit ich angefangen hab zu lesen, hat sie mich ermutigt, mir mein erstes Tagebuch gekauft. Und dann ist sie gestorben. Und ich kann...mir nicht mehr vorstellen Schriftstellerin zu werden. Das war etwas Gemeinsames von uns. Ich weiß, du denkst, dass du mir all das Schlimme in mein Leben gebracht hast, aber mein Leben war schon voll davon. Ich war begraben darunter." „Das hier ist was anderes." „Das macht es nicht weniger schmerzhaft." „Ich weiß, dass es...schwer zu verstehen ist, aber ich mache das für dich." Er stieg aus. Jessica lief ihm nach. „Nein! Diese Entscheidung darfst du nicht für mich treffen. Wenn du fortgehst, dann für dich, denn ich weiß genau was ich will! Lysander, ich liebe dich." Lysander blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen, dann drehte er sich weinend zu ihr um. Er ging zu ihr und küsste sie.  
Küssend stolperten sie durch die Tür und in den Flur. Lysander drehte sich weg, da seine Augen sich wieder veränderten. Jessica legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Tu das nicht." „Jessica, ich kann nicht." „Doch, du kannst." Sanft berührte sie seine Wange. „Versteck dich nicht vor mir." flüsterte sie zärtlich und er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. Sie sah seine roten Augen und die Adern darunter und berührte sanft sein Gesicht. Dann küsste sie ihn zärtlich. Sie gingen nach oben in Lysanders Schlafzimmer und schliefen zum ersten Mal miteinander.

Logan lief aus dem Lagerhaus und wollte sich auf dem Weg zur Kirche machen, wo er sich mit Castiel treffen wollte und ging zum Auto. Doch er hörte ein Geräusch und drehte sich um. „Hallo?" Niemand da. Er drehte sich zurück, Armin stand vor ihm. Logan wich misstrauisch zurück. „Wer sind Sie?" „Ein Freund von Iris." „Hat Iris Sie geschickt?" „Nein, ich bin von allein gekommen." „Ah...Verstehe. Tja, Freundchen, du glaubst, dass du besonders mutig bist, aber in Wirklichkeit bist du ziemlich dumm." „Wie dem auch sei, hier steh ich." „Was willst du?" „Iris ist ein guter Mensch. Und sie verdient das Beste. Ich werd dafür sorgen, dass sie's kriegt." „War das etwa als Drohung gemeint? Hättest du mir..." Logan trat vor und Armin umkreiste ihn. „...nicht eine verpassen können? Mich vielleicht...ein bisschen provozieren können?" „Ich bin nicht vorsätzlich gewalttätig." „Tja, du bist auch nicht besonders schlau." „Ach, wieso das?" Logan drehte ihm den Rücken zu, fuhr seine Reißzähne aus. „Weil du keine Ahnung hast, mit wem du redest." Armin ließ einen Pfahl aus seinem Ärmel rutschen, Logan drehte sich zurück, wollte ihn angreifen, doch Armin pfählte ihn. Er starb und Armin haute ab.

Dake wartete auf dem Parkplatz und fragte Nathaniel, der vorbeikam: „Kannst du mich mitnehmen?" „Klar. Hey, ich mag Rosalya! Sie...sie hat so eine Art an sich, und ich mag sie einfach, ist das klar? Ich muss das nicht rechtfertigen oder mich dafür entschuldigen!" „Okay." „Also lass deine kleinen bissigen Bemerkungen." „Okay." Sie stiegen ein.

Rosalya schlief in ihrem Bett und Crystal strich ihr über den Kopf. Ihr Handy klingelte und sie ging ran und raus. „Ja? Ich bin sofort da."

Jessica trug Lysanders Shirt und lag auf ihm und sah sich lächelnd in seinem Zimmer um. „Ich bin noch nie in deinem Zimmer gewesen." Er grinste und küsste ihren Kopf. „Es hat sich im Laufe der Jahre nicht viel verändert." „Lässt du immer alles hier, wenn du kommst und gehst?" „Dieser Raum ist der einzige Ort, der geblieben ist, wie er war. Er bewahrt all meine Erinnerungen, die mir immer wichtig sein werden." Jessica lächelte. „Das sind aber viele." „Ja. Hast du vielleicht Durst?" „Ein wenig. Und du?" Dann erkannte sie, dass die Frage blöd war und lachte. „Nein, ich brauche nichts. Ich geh runter und hol dir was zu trinken, ja?" „Okay." Sie küssten sich, Lysander stand auf und verschwand. Jessica sprang aus dem Bett und lief glücklich im Zimmer herum und sah sich um. Doch sie fand das Bild von Debrah. Und erstarrte. Traurig und entsetzt warf Jessica das Bild zurück.

Castiels Handy klingelte, der im Wald war und auf Logan wartete. Crystal war dran. „Ich wollte mich nur bei Ihnen bedanken. Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie das geschafft haben." „Äh, ich kann Ihnen nicht ganz folgen." „Wir haben die Leiche von Logan bei der alten Fell Lagerhalle gefunden. Sie wurde entsorgt. Er hat Opfer angesammelt. Unschuldige Opfer." „Was?!" „Diese Stadt hat Ihnen soviel zu verdanken. Und ich Ihnen auch." Sie legte auf. Verwirrt blieb Castiel im Wald stehen.

Lysander kam zurück und sah, dass Jessica weg war. „Jessica?" Auf dem Bild von Debrah lag die Halskette mit dem Eisenkraut, den Lysander ihr geschenkt hatte.

Weinend fuhr Jessica umher. Plötzlich stand eine Gestalt im Kapuzenpulli mitten auf der Straße. Jessica schaffte es nicht zu bremsen, rammte die Gestalt, der Wagen überschlug sich und blieb kopfüber liegen. Jessica hing leicht verletzt im Auto und sah entsetzt, wie die Gestalt ihre Glieder einrenkte, unverletzt, bzw. geheilt, wieder aufstand und auf sie zu lief. Sie fing in Panik an zu wimmern und um ihr Leben zu schreien...

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Diesmal gab es nicht viel Jastiel Time.. XD (Jess & Castiel) aber dafür nä Kapi!

Hier die Songs:

 **Chances von Five for Fighting**

Kentin fängt wieder an zu zeichnen, Jessica und Iris reden über Lys und Logan, Lys und Castiel reden über ihre Pläne

 **Coast Of Carolina von Telekinesis**

Nathaniel und Dake spielen Basketball und reden über Rosalya

 **Off Track von The Features**

Karriereabend wird eröffnet

 **Cut von Plumb**

Jessica und Lysander schlafen zum ersten Mal miteinander

 **This is Beautiful von Tyrone Wells**

Nath sagt Dake, dass er Rosa mag, Rosa liegt in ihrem Bett, Jessica und Lys liegen zusammen im Bett, sie findet Debrahs Foto

Hammer Songs wieder XDXD

Bis bald!

LG

Ronjale55


	11. 1x11 Lebenslinien

Lysander hielt Debrahs Bild mit Jessicas Halskette in der Hand und sprach Jessica auf die Mailbox. ,,Jessica, ich bins, Lysander. Ich weiß, dass dich das Bild verwirrt haben muss, aber ich kanns dir erklärn. Ich muss es dir erklärn. Also bitte, wenn du das hörst, ruf mich an."

Jessica hatte den Unfall in ihrem schwarzem 2008er Ford Escape Geländewagen und der Mann im Kapuzenpulli (AU: So wie A aus PLL! XD) kam auf sie zu. Sie versuchte panisch zu entkommen, als der Mann immer näher kam. Der Vampir beugte sich zu ihr runter, Jessica fing an zu schreien und der Vampir raste weg. Verwirrt hielt Jessica inne, nur um nochmals aufzuschreien, als jemand herbei gerast kam. Doch es war Castiel, der sich besorgt zu ihr beugte. ,,Alles OK mit dir?",,Castiel?",,Du steckst fest..." Er stand auf und wollte das Auto bewegen. ,,Mein Sicherheitsgurt..ich krieg ihn nicht auf." schluchzte Jessica. ,,Ich hol dich da schon raus. " sagte er und kniete sich wieder zu ihr. ,,Drück mit deinen Händen gegen das Dach." Jessica gehorchte. ,,Ja, genau so. Bist du bereit? 1, 2...3." Castiel riss den Sicherheitsgurt auf und fing Jessica auf. ,,Hab dich. " Er zog sie raus und hielt sie auf seinen Armen fest. ,,Alles in Ordnung? Kannst du stehen? Hast du dir was gebrochen?" Sie schüttelte benommen den Kopf und Castiel stellte Jessica wieder auf ihre Füße. Doch sie fiel fast hin, also hielt er sie wieder fest. ,,Uh, du kippst aber schnell um, Jessica." Er strich ihr übers Haar. ,,Jessica? Sieh mich an. Konzentrier dich." Er hielt sanft ihr Kinn fest. ,,Sieh mich an. Okay." ,,Ich seh aus wie sie." ,,Was?" Jessica verlor das Bewusstsein, kippte um, er fing sie auf, strich ihr sanft über die Stirn und hob sie dann hoch und trug sie vom Unfallort weg.

Armin Saltzman schrieb am nächsten Morgen an seinem PC Tagebuch. 'Ich hab einen gefunden. Nach Jahren der Forschung und der Recherche stand er da. Direkt vor mir. Ich hatte schreckliche Angst. Während ich ihm in die Augen starrte, trieb ich einen Pfahl in sein Herz.' Er zog sich einen schwarzen Pulli über. 'Ich hatte recht, was Mystic Falls angeht. Hier ist das Böse. Ich kann es spüren. Fühlen. Es ist überall.' Neben seinem Computer stand ein Bild von seiner Frau, sie hatte braune Haare und braune Augen, und er erinnerte sich zurück.

 _Seine Frau lag im Bett und schlief, als er zu ihr kam und ihren Kopf küsste, um sie aufzuwecken. ,,Es ist noch nicht mal 7 Uhr." ,,Was soviel heißt, du musst noch mindestens 6 Stunden schlafen." lächelte er. ,,Diese ewigen Frühaufsteher." ,,Ich komme erst spät nach Hause." ,,Ich liebe dich." ,,Ich liebe dich auch." lächelte er und sie zog sich lächelnd die Decke über den Kopf._

Castiel fuhr in seinem blauen 1969er Chevy Camaro Convertible umher und Jessica lag neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz und schlief. Dann wachte Jessica auf und sah sich verwirrt um. ,,Morgen." lächelte Castiel, als ihr Blick auf ihn fiel. ,,Wo sind wir?" fragte Jessica und fuhr sich durch die Haare. ,,In Georgia." ,,Georgia? Nein, nein sind wir nicht, ernsthaft, Castiel, wo sind wir?" ,,Ernsthaft, wir...wir sind in Georgia." Jessica stieß die Luft aus. ,,Wie fühlst du dich?" ,,Ich...ich..." ,,Du hast dir nichts gebrochen, ich hab dich untersucht." ,,Mein Auto, da war ein Mann, ich hab ihn überfahrn, aber dann ist er aufgestanden und...Wer war das?" ,,Das würd ich selbst auch gern wissen." ,,Wo ist mein Handy?" Sie fing an es zu suchen. ,,Wir müssen unbedingt sofort zurückfahren, niemand weiß, wo ich bin! Du musst rechts ranfahrn! Ich meins ernst, Castiel, fahr an die Seite! Halt den Wagen an!" Castiel seufzte. ,,Du warst so viel witziger, als du noch geschlafen hast." Er fuhr rechts ran und Jessica stieg aus, sehr schwach und schmerzerfüllt. Besorgt raste er zu ihr rüber, um sie zu stützen. ,,Hey." ,,Geht schon wieder." Sie trat ein paar Schritte vor und rief: ,,Wir müssen sofort umkehren. " ,,Ach, komm schon, jetzt sind wir schon so weit gefahrn." grinste er. ,,Warum machst du das? Ich hab mein Auto zu Schrott gefahren, ich muss nach Hause, Castiel! Das ist eine Entführung!" ,,Das klingt ziemlich melodramatisch, findest du nicht?" grinste er. ,,Du bist nicht witzig! " (AU: Eh..doch. XD) Castiel seufzte. ,,Das geht nicht, du kannst mich nicht zwingen, nach Georgia zu fahren!" ,,Du bist schon in Georgia." lächelte er und lehnte sich gegen sein Auto. ,,Ohne deine magische Halskette, darf ich hinzufügen." Jessica fasste sich an den Hals. ,,Ich könnte dich ohne Schwierigkeiten dazu bringen, zu allem ja zu sagen." ,,Was willst du eigentlich beweisen?" Ein Handy klingelte, das in Castiels Hosentasche steckte. ,,Das ist mein Telefon!" sagte Jessica und Castiel zog es hervor. ,,Mhm, das ist dein Freund." Er hielt ihr das Telefon hin, doch sie wandte sich ab. ,,Ich geh ran. Jessicas Apparat?" ,,Wo ist sie? Warum hast du ihr Telefon, was ist mit ihr?!" fragte Lysander, der immer noch zuhause war. ,,Mit Jessica? Mhm, sie ist hier bei mir. Es geht ihr...bestens." ,,Wo bist du? Lass mich mit ihr reden." Castiel hielt Jessica erneut das Handy hin. ,,Er will dich sprechen." ,,Mh-mm." schüttelte Jessica den Kopf. Castiel ging wieder ran. ,,Tja, ich hab den Eindruck, sie will jetzt nicht unbedingt mit dir reden." ,,Castiel, ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn du sie anrührst, dann..." ,,Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Tag. Mh-hm. Bis dann." lächelte Castiel und legte auf. Lysander legte auch auf und warf wütend das Handy in die Ecke. Dann hob er Jessicas Halskette vom Tisch auf.

,,Hör mal, keiner weiß wo ich bin. Können wir jetzt bitte umkehren?" fragte Jessica. ,,Wir sind fast da." ,,Was heißt da?" ,,Ein kleiner Ort, außerhalb von Atlanta, jetzt komm schon, Jessica. Du musst doch gar nicht sofort zurück, oder? Wozu die Eile? Time out!" Er machte das Zeichen. ,,Deine Probleme sind immer noch da, wenn du nach Hause kommst. Hey, mach mal fünf Minuten Pause von deinem Leben. Fünf Minuten." lächelte er. Jessica seufzte und wandte sich nervös um und wieder zu ihm zurück. ,,Bin ich überhaupt sicher bei dir?" ,,Ja." Sie verschränkte die Arme. ,,Versprichst du mir, dass du nicht diese...Bewusstseinskontrollsache bei mir machst?" ,,Ja!" ,,Kann ich dir traun?" ,,Steig ins Auto." Er ging an ihr vorbei. ,,Na los."

Armin suchte vor der Schule etwas in seinem Auto und Kentin kam vorbei und sah ihn. ,,Hey, Mr. Saltzman!" ,,Hey, Kentin. Ich finde meinen Ring nicht mehr, ich hab ihn vor dem Sport abgenommen und ihn hier irgendwo hin. Da ist er ja." Er stieg aus und zog ihn über. Also ist er kein Vampir, sonst wäre er längst verbrannt. ,,Ein Familienerbstück zu verliern...übel." Er grinste, Kentin ebenfalls. ,,Wie kommst du mit deiner Hausarbeit voran, hast du schon ein Thema?" ,,Äh, Mystic Falls, die Bürgerkriegszeit." ,,Aus welchem Blickwinkel?" ,,Der meiner Familie, ich hab einen Vorfahren aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, der Tagebuch geschrieben hat. Und die Gilberts gehörten zu den Gründerfamilien von...von Mystic Falls, also... " ,,Das klingt gut." lächelte Armin.

Kim verließ die Schule und Lysander lief ihr hinterher. ,,Kim!" ,,Lysander, hi." ,,Hey...ich hab dich ne Weile nich gesehen, wie gehts dir? So mit allem." ,,Ähm, gut. Alles in Ordnung. " ,,Gut." ,,Ja. Kommst du wieder in die Schule?" ,,Nein, eigentlich bin ich nur hier, weil ich dich gesucht hab. Ich brauche deine Hilfe bei etwas. Einem Zauber." Kim seufzte und blieb stehen. ,,Lysander...Jessica macht das alles nichts aus, ich weiß das und ich bin dir dankbar, dass du mir geholfen hast, aber ich hab nicht die Absicht, mich da weiter hineinziehen zu lassen." ,,Das versteh ich. Aber... ich brauche deine Hilfe. Es geht um Jessica. Sie ist bei Castiel. "

Also setzten sie sich an einen der Tische, die auf dem Schulhof standen. ,,Ich hab Jessicas Halskette, ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass du damit eine Art Verbindung herstellen kannst. Ich will nur sicher sein, dass es ihr gut geht." ,,Woher weißt du, dass ich das kann?" ,,Im Laufe der Jahre hab ich ein paar Hexen kennengelernt und gesehen, was sie alles können." Kim seufzte. ,,Ich hab gerade erst damit angefangen. " ,,Macht doch nichts. Versuchs mal." Lysander legte Kim Jessicas Halskette in die Hand. ,,Also gut." Kim umschloss die Halskette mit beiden Händen. ,,Schön." Sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und aus, plötzlich hielt sie sie fester, nur um frustriert die Augen zu öffnen und die Luft auszustoßen. ,,Da ist nichts. Da geschieht überhaupt nichts. Gewöhnlich erscheint ein Bild oder... Sag mir, wenn jemand her sieht." flüsterte sie, da ihr eine Idee gekommen war. ,,Okay." Sie hob ein Blatt vom Boden auf, legte es auf den Tisch und versuchte es schweben zu lassen, doch es klappte nicht. ,,Was ist?" ,,Da stimmt was nicht." ,,Mit Jessica?" ,,Mit mir! Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir! Ich muss gehen." Sie stand auf und schnappte sich ihre Bücher. ,,Tut mir leid, Lysander, ich kann dir leider nicht helfen." Sie lief weg.

Jessica und Castiel waren wieder unterwegs. Und Castiel tippte mit den Fingern das Lied, das im Radio lief, mit. ,,Und wo ist mein Auto?" fragte Jessica. ,,Mh, ich habs an den Straßenrand gezogen, da wirds sicherlich niemanden störn." ,,Was war das für ein Mann auf der Straße? War er ein..?" ,,Soweit ich gesehen hab, ja." ,,Kennst du ihn denn nicht?" ,,Nein, ich bin ihm noch nie begegnet. Wir haben nicht sowas wie einen Treffpunkt in irgendeiner Vampbar oder so."  
Castiel hielt vor einer Bar und Jessica fragte: ,,Wo sind wir? Du bringst mich zu einer Bar?" Sie stiegen aus. ,,Castiel, ich bin noch nicht alt genug, die lassen mich da nicht rein." ,,Doch, bestimmt. " grinste er und lief voraus. Jessica warf die Autotür zu und folgte ihm.

Die dunkelhäutige Barfrau Bree sah Castiel, als er grinsend eintrat und legte den Lappen weg, mit dem sie die Theke geputzt hatte. ,,Nein! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Castiel?" Sie rutschte über die Theke und kam zu ihm. ,,Mein Liebling." Sie packte seinen Kopf und küsste ihn innig. Überrascht sah Jessica zu.

Danach hob Bree eine Flasche Whiskey und rief: ,,Alle mal herhörn! Auf den Mann, der mein Herz gebrochen..." Sie füllte eine Reihe Gläser. ,,Meine Seele zerschmettert, mein Leben zerstört und mir jegliche Hoffnung auf Glück genommen hat." Sie stellte Jessica und Castiel, die nun an der Bar saßen Drinks hin und Castiel grinste. ,,Cheers." sagte Bree und sie und Castiel tranken. Als Jessica nicht trank, nahm Castiel ihr Glas und leerte es auch in einem Zug. Grinsend sah Jessica zu. ,,Also, wie hat er dich eingefangen? " fragte Bree. ,,Er hat mich nicht eingefangen, eigentlich bin ich mit seinem..." ,,Schätzchen, wenn er dich nicht eingefangen hat, dann hat er dich unter der Peitsche. So oder so, genieß es einfach." ,,O..kay..und wo seid ihr euch begegnet? " Bree lachte. ,,Auf der Uni." Überrascht grinsend sah Jessica zu Castiel. ,,Du warst auf der Uni?" ,,Und ob ich auf der Uni war, klar." sagte er und leerte noch ein Glas. ,,Vor ungefähr 20 Jahren, als ich ne süße Studienanfängerin war, hab ich diesen bildschönen Mann kennengelernt. Und mich verliebt. Und dann hat er mir sein kleines Geheimnis erzählt und ich hab ihn nur noch mehr geliebt. Denn ich hatte auch ein kleines Geheimnis, dass ich unbedingt jemanden mitteilen wollte." Castiel beugte sich zu Jessica und flüsterte: ,,Sie ist eine Hexe." Überrascht sah Jessica Bree an. ,,Du hast mein Leben verändert. " ,,Ich habs auf den Kopf gestellt." grinste er und Bree lachte. ,,Er ist gut in der Kiste, oder? Aber meistens ist er ganz schnell wieder weg." Bree leerte ein weiteres Glas. ,,Und, was möchtest du von mir?"

Kentin war in der Bücherei um für seine Hausarbeit zu recherchieren. Er ging in einen Gang und suchte nach einem Buch, als plötzlich mehrere Bücher vor ihm aus dem Regal fielen. Er schreckte zurück. Dann bückte er sich um ein paar der Bücher aufzuheben, doch als er wieder aufstand, stand plötzlich ein Mädchen hinter ihm. ,,Oh mein Gott, es tut mir schrecklich leid, da hat ein Buch in einem anderem gesteckt und ich hab dran gezogen und kawumm-kawumm." Kentin stellte die Bücher zurück. ,,Alles in Ordnung?" ,,Ja, ja. Nichts passiert." ,,OK." Kentin wollte die restlichen Bücher aufheben, doch das Mädchen bückte sich ebenfalls und sie stießen mit den Köpfen zusammen. ,,Au!" lachte das Mädchen und auch Kentin musste grinsen. ,,Ähm, ich bin Li." sagte sie und reichte ihm die Hand. ,,Kentin." Er schüttelte ihre Hand und Li grinste.

Kim durchsuchte bei ihrer Grams zuhause einige Bücher und seufzte erleichtert, als sie nachhause kam. ,,Oh Gott sei Dank, bist du wieder da." ,,Ja, dir auch ein Hallo. Was ist passiert?" ,,Meine Kräfte sind weg, Grams! Ich krieg nichts mehr zustande, gar nichts! Auch, wenn ich mich konzentriere. Und es steht nichts in irgendeinem dieser Bücher, wie ich sie wiederbekomme!" ,,Augenblick, jetzt beruhige dich erstmal." Sheila legte ihre Handtasche weg und setzte sich zu Kim aufs Sofa. ,,Was ist passiert?" Kim seufzte. ,,Ich kann nicht. " ,,Haben wir jetzt Geheimnisse? " ,,Ich darf nichts sagen, tut mir leid, ich habs versprochen!" Sheila hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. ,,Bitte...Hilf mir." Sheila sah zu den Büchern. ,,Zunächst einmal können dir die hier dabei gar nicht weiterhelfen. Wenn du eine Blockade hast, dann ist die hier drin. Davon musst du dich befreien, dann bist du wieder im Geschäft." Kim seufzte. ,,Wovon befreien?" ,,Von dem, was dich so verängstigt hat." sagte sie.

Jessica stand draußen vor der Bar an Castiels Auto und telefonierte mit Iris. ,,Hi, Iris. Es tut mir schrecklich leid." ,,Wo bist du? Und warum hast du nicht angerufen?" Jessica holte Luft und log: ,,Gestern Abend war ich so erledigt, dass ich bei Kim eingeschlafen bin und heute morgen wollte ich...einfach nur zur Schule. " Iris war zuhause in der Küche mit einem Kaffee. ,,Ist alles in Ordnung? " ,,Du weißt schon: Lysander und so.."

Castiel und Bree saßen etwas abseits und Bree legte die Füße auf den Tisch. ,,Komm schon, es muss noch einen anderen Weg geben." ,,Nach all den Jahren gehts immer noch nur um Debrah...Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass sie noch lebt?" ,,Na, wenn du mir hilfst in die Gruft zu gelangen, dann werden wirs erfahren..." sagte er und wollte nach ihrem Arm greifen, doch sie zog ihn weg. ,,Das hab ich schon getan. Vor 20 Jahren, weißt du nicht mehr? Drei einfache Schritte: Wir brauchen Komet, Kristall, Zauberspruch." ,,Es gibt ein Problem mit Nummer 2, ich habe den Kristall nicht." ,,Mhm, dann wars das, Castiel. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, es ist Emilys Zauber." ,,Wie wär's damit: Ein neuer Zauber, mit einem neuem Kristall, der Emilys Zauber außer Kraft setzt." lächelte Castiel. ,,So funktioniert das nun mal nicht, Baby. Emilys Zauber ist absolut. Versteh doch, du kannst nicht in diese Gruft."

Kim lief durch den Wald zum alten Friedhof, wo Castiel sie angegriffen hatte. Sie stand inmitten der Ruine und sah sich um. Sie hob ein Blatt vom Boden auf und versuchte es schweben zu lassen. Es klappte nicht und wütend schüttelte sie seine Hand. ,,Komm schon.." Sie versuchte es erneut. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Knarren und sah sich um. Niemand zu sehen. Ein weiteres Knarren. Kim ließ das Blatt fallen. ,,Hallo?!" Noch ein Knarren aus der anderen Richtung. ,,Ist jemand hier?!" Plötzlich knarrte es unter ihren Füßen und sie stürzte aufschreiend nach unten.

Castiel lief durch die Bar und sah, dass Jessica draußen einen Anruf von Lysander bekam. Sie ging ran und Castiel lauschte dem Gespräch.  
,,Jessica, bist du das?!"  
,,Ich bin dran."  
,,Wo bist du?"  
,,Du hast gelogen!"  
,,Kann ichs dir erstmal erklärn, bitte?"  
,,Dann...hast du also nicht gelogen?"  
,,Sag mir doch, wo du bist, dann kann ich dich abholen."  
,,In welcher Verbindung stehe ich zu Debrah?!"  
,,Das weiß ich nicht, ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht."  
,,Oh, und du meinst wirklich, ich glaub dir das?!"  
,,Es ist die Wahrheit, ich...Jessica, hör mal..."  
Jessica legte sauer auf, drehte sich um und Castiel stand direkt hinter ihr. ,,Alles OK?" ,,Oh, tu nicht so, als würdest du dich sorgen, insgeheim freust du dich doch!"  
Bree sah, dass sie beide draußen waren, zog ihr Handy hervor, ging zur Theke, schaltete den Mixer an, sodass kein Vampir mithören konnte und rief jemanden an. ,,Hey, ich bins Bree. Du errätst nie, wer in meiner Bar aufgekreuzt ist."

Kim wachte auf und lag auf Steinen in einer Höhle. Steine lagen auch auf ihr und sie zog sie schmerzerfüllt von sich runter. Sie fuhr sich über eine Beule am Kopf. ,,Au." Außerdem blutete sie am Knie. Kim stand schmerzhaft auf und sah sich um. ,,Hallo?!" rief sie nach oben zu dem Loch, einige Meter über ihrem Kopf, durch das sie gebrochen war. ,,Ist irgendjemand da?!" Sie sah sich um und sah eine Steinplatte, auf die ein Pentagramm geritzt war. Sie hatte die Gruft gefunden.

Lysander ging zum Haus von Sheila und klopfte an die Tür. Sheila öffnete. ,,Hi." ,,Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" ,,Ich bin Lysander, ein Freund von Kim." Er reichte Sheila die Hand und schüttelte sie. ,,Ihr Vater hat mir gesagt, dass sie hier sein könnte." ,,Sie war hier. Jetzt nicht mehr." ,,Wissen Sie, wo sie hinwollte?" ,,Nein, aber Sie wissen es." ,,Wie bitte?" ,,Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie muss sich ihrer Angst stellen und ich spüre jetzt, dass Sie ganz genau wissen, warum sie Angst hatte. Was ich bin, wissen Sie. Und trotzdem haben Sie mir die Hand gegeben, weil Sie mir damit zeigen wollten, dass ich Ihnen vertrauen kann." ,,Können Sie das?" ,,Ich vertraue Ihnen, dass Sie sie beschützen. Dann machen Sie sich lieber auf den Weg, ich werde Sie nicht hereinbitten. Sie verstehen sicher, warum." lächelte sie, trat zurück und schloss die Tür.

Li führte Kentin zu dem Gang, den er brauchte. ,,In diesem Gang steht Regionale und Landesgeschichte, und einen weiter steht alles über den Bürgerkrieg. Was brauchst du?" ,,Regional 1860er. Arbeitest du hier?" ,,Nein." lächelte Li und ging weiter. ,,Äh, du brauchst Quellentexte, hier lang. Ich hab zuhause Unterricht, ich lerne hier, wegen des pseudo-schulischen Umfelds." lächelte sie. ,,Ah, da wären wir, Ursprüngliche Siedler, Stadtarchiv, Gründerzeugs. Alles da. Was hast du für n Thema?" ,,Äh, Angst und Hysterie in der Stadt während des Bürgerkriegs und der Einfluss auf Schriftsteller derzeit." ,,Das musst du noch mehr eingrenzen." ,,Die Entstehung von regionaler Folklore und Mythen." Li lachte. ,,Du meinst, die Vampire?" Kentin sah sie verwundert an.

Jessica und Castiel saßen nebeneinander an der Bar und aßen Burger mit Pommes. ,,Nehmen wir einfach an, dass ich eine Nachfahrin von Debrah bin, würde mich das zum Halbvampir machen?" ,,Vampire können sich nicht fortpflanzen. Aber wir versuchen es immer gern." grinste er. Jessica warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. ,,Wenn ihr verwandt wärt, würde das bedeuten, dass Debrah ein Kind hatte, bevor sie verwandelt wurde." ,,Hat Lysander gedacht, er könnte mich benutzen...um sie zu ersetzten?" ,,Ganz schön gruselig, wenn du mich fragst." Jessica schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. ,,Was denn, magst du keine Pickels, was ist los mit dir?" fragte er und klaute was von dem eingelegtem Gemüse auf Jessicas Teller. ,,Wie kannst du überhaupt essen? Eigentlich bist du doch gewissermaßen... " ,,Tot? So ein böses Wort ist das gar nicht. Solange ich mich gesund ernähre und meinen Organismus mit Blut versorge, funktioniert mein Körper...völlig normal." Er schob sich grinsend eine Pommes in den Mund. Jessica lachte. ,,Deine nette Art...ist irgendwas davon echt?" Bree kam und stellte Castiel noch ein Bier hin. ,,Bitteschön." ,,Danke." ,,Ich nehm auch eins!" rief Jessica. Überrascht sah Castiel sie an. ,,Time out. Weißt du nicht mehr? 5 Minuten. Tja und diese 5 Minuten rufen nach einem Bier." Grinsend stellte Bree ihr auch eins hin. ,,Bitteschön." Castiel hielt seine Flasche zum Anstoßen hin und seufzend stieß Jessica mit ihm an. Dann nahm sie einen Schluck.

Kentin und Li saßen mit einigen Büchern an einem Tisch. ,,Das soll wohl n Witz sein, so was wie Vampire gibts doch nicht, echt." sagte Kentin, während er in einem Buch herumblätterte. ,,Naja, es ist nicht direkt dokumentiert, aber die Geschichten erzählt man sich seit dem Bürgerkrieg. Mein Großvater hat mir die ganzen Gruselgeschichten erzählt, als ich klein war. Und er hat gesagt, dass sein Großvater sie ihm erzählt hat." ,,Ja, das wäre Folklore. Vampire sind eine Metapher für die Dämonen der Zeit." ,,Die da wären?" ,,Die Unionssoldaten. Ich hab die Geschichten selbst gelesen, sie sprechen von dem Feind, die Dämonen, die nachts angreifen." ,,Mhm. Das hört sich für mich nach Vampiren an." lächelte Li. Kentin seufzte. ,,Allegorische Vampire. Und genau das ist es auch. Eine kreative Ausdrucksform in sehr unbeständigen Zeiten. Ein Land im Kriegszustand will keinen Realismus, es will Fantasie. Daher die Vampirgeschichten." Li nickte lächelnd. ,,Mann. Du bist clever. Also, ich geb zu, am Anfang hatte ich nicht unbedingt den Eindruck." grinste sie. ,,Ja, ich hab eine ziemlich harte Zeit hinter mir, aber ich bin jetzt wieder auf dem Weg zu meinem alten Ich." Sie lächelten sich an. ,,Dann viel Glück mit deiner Hausarbeit, ich muss nach Hause. " Li stand auf. ,,Mein Urgroßvater hat mir einmal ein Tagebuch von einem Vorfahren gezeigt. Und darin stand all dieses gruselige Zeugs über Vampire. Es war wirklich...ziemlich glaubhaft." lächelte sie. ,,Ein Tagebuch, echt?" ,,Ja. Wieso?" ,,Hast du wirklich keine Zeit mehr?"

Kim war immer noch bei der Gruft, nur war es inzwischen dunkel geworden und sie versuchte jemanden auf dem Handy zu erreichen, doch sie hatte keinen Empfang. ,,Komm schon..komm schon, Telefon...Na toll.." Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Knurren von der Grufttür aus und ging langsam, mit dem Handy ihren Weg leuchtend zur Steinplatte. Sie legte ihr Ohr und ihre Hand darauf und lauschte. Kim hörte die röchelnde Geräusche der mumifizierten Vampire. Geschockt wich sie zurück. Plötzlich sprang ein Vampir von oben runter und packte sie. Kim schrie auf.  
Panisch schlug sie um sich. ,,Geh weg von mir!" Doch es war nur Lysander. ,,Kim! Ich bins Lysander!" ,,Lysander...Der Boden hat nachgegeben und ich bin gefallen!" ,,Schon gut, schon gut. Beruhige dich." Kim atmete tief durch. ,,Komm, ich bring dich jetzt hier raus." ,,Aber wie?",,Mach die Augen zu. Vertrau mir." Sie schloss die Augen. ,,Komm her." Lysander nahm sie von hinten fest in den Arm und sprang mit ihr wieder aus dem Loch. Lysander ließ sie los. ,,Du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen." Kim tat es. ,,Woah." ,,Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." ,,Woher wusstest du, wo ich bin?" ,,Deine Großmutter hat mir erzählt, was du vorhast und das Wo hab ich mir gedacht." lächelte Lysander. ,,Da unten, da...hab ich sie gehört. Hinter der Tür. Haben sie Schmerzen?" ,,Am Anfang ja, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Sie sind durch das Hungern völlig ausgetrocknet. " ,,Aber...sobald sie Blut bekommen, werden sie..." ,,Dazu wird es nicht kommen, Kim. Sie können da nicht raus. Emily hat dafür gesorgt, indem sie dich den Kristall zerstören ließ. Du bist in Sicherheit."

In der Bar machten Jessica und Castiel mit Bree und ein paar weiteren Gästen ein Wetttrinken. ,,Fertig...los!" sagte Bree und alle leerten ihre Gläser. Jessica gewann, lachte glücklich und tanzte etwas. ,,Das war der Dritte!" Castiel und Bree lachten. ,,Brauchst du n Sabberlatz?" neckte Jessica Castiel. ,,Mein Kiefer lässt sich leider nicht wie bei einer Schlange aushängen, um Alkohol reinzuschütten." Jessica lachte. ,,Wie du meinst. Okay. Wer ist der Nächste?" Jessica klopfte auf die Theke, bereit für noch ne Runde. ,,Schätzchen, du müsstest schon unterm Tisch liegen!" lachte eine Frau neben ihr. ,,Ich bin noch nicht mal betrunken. Meine Toleranzgrenze ist ganz weit, da oben!" Sie streckte den Arm in die Luft, sprang kurz hoch und lachte. Ein Mann ging an ihnen vorbei, was Bree bemerkte. ,,Okay, bitte sehr." Der Mann hörte ihnen ein paar Meter entfernt zu. Dann sah er zu Bree, die zu Castiel und Jessica nickte.

Kentin und Li waren im Grill und spielten Tischkicker. ,,Du hast also keine Ahnung, wo das Tagebuch ist." sagte Kentin. ,,Nein, Grandpa ist gestorben und seine Sachen wurden aufgeteilt. Ich kann aber fragen." ,,Schon merkwürdig, dass unsere Vorfahren beide Tagebücher geführt haben, das... das ist verrückt!" ,,Vielleicht beruhen sie ja zum Teil...auf der Wirklichkeit. " sagte Li. ,,Nein, das muss metaphorisch gemeint sein, mein Vorfahr hat Kurzgeschichten verfasst." ,,Ah, also deshalb bestehst du darauf, dass alles nur Fantasie ist." ,,Nein, ich bestehe darauf, dass alles nur Fantasie ist, weil ich The Lost Boys und Near Gear ungefähr 50-mal gesehen hab!" lachte Kentin. ,,Sind das Filme?" lachte Li, da sie ein Tor geschossen hatte. ,,Die kenn ich gar nicht, diese Filme. Wenn du willst, machen wir ne Gruselnacht und leihn uns n Haufen Vampirfilme aus." ,,Ah..ja, ja, klar." ,,Wieso klingt das wie Oh Gott auf keinen Fall?" fragte sie grinsend. ,,Tschuldige, das war ein bisschen direkt." ,,Nein, nein, ich...äh, ich will nur nicht, dass du das falsch verstehst, ich hab grade ne Beziehung hinter mir. Es ist einfach noch...zu früh." ,,Nein, versteh schon! Klar, keine Sorge. Ich meinte, als Freunde. Also, äh...ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen..Also.." Sie hängte sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter. ,,War schön, dich kennenzulernen, Kentin." Li ging und Kentin blieb zurück und kratzte sich überwältigt den Kopf.

Jessica war immer noch in der Bar und hatte Spaß. Sie spielte Billiard und gewann. Sie jubelte und sah, dass ihr Handy, das auf der Theke lag, vibrierte. Sie ging ran. ,,Hallo?" ,,Jessica?" ,,Iris!" rief sie erfreut. ,,Äh, warte, es ist so laut hier drin.." Jessica ging Richtung Hinterausgang und zog sich ihre Jacke über. ,,Jessica, wo bist du, ist alles in Ordnung?" ,,Mhm? Ja, alles bestens. Mir gehts gut." ,,Nicht ist bestens!" ,,Was, ich hör dich nicht richtig..." Jessica trat aus der Bar. ,,Ich hab einen Anruf bekommen von..." Sie stolperte und fiel hin. Sie stand auf und hob ihr Handy hoch. ,,Hallo?" Doch plötzlich wurde ihr von hinten von dem Mann, der sie beobachtet hatte, der Mund zugehalten und sie ließ ihr Handy fallen. Sich wehrend wurde Jessica weggezerrt.

Castiel kam zu Bree an die Theke. ,,Hey, wo ist denn deine Kleine?" fragte Bree. ,,Hm.." Castiel sah sich um. ,,Eben war sie noch da hinten.." Er sah zur Hintertür und ging dort hinaus. Draußen fand er Jessicas Handy auf dem Boden und hob es auf. Er lief weiter auf den Hinterhof, der voller Absperrungen und Metallteile war. Jessica stand vor einem solchen Metallteil vor einem Zaun und schrie, als sie Castiel sah: ,,Castiel, nicht!"

Plötzlich kam der Mann angerast und schlug Castiel mit einem Baseballschläger nieder. Er fiel zu Boden und der Mann, Lee, schlug weiter auf ihn ein. ,,Au! Verdammt, was soll das?!" Der Mann raste weg, um Benzin zu holen und Jessica kletterte die Leiter hinunter und lief zu ihnen. Lee goss das Benzin über Castiel und Jessica blieb stehen. ,,Nein!" rief sie. Lee fauchte sie mit ausgefahrenen Fangzähnen und blutroten Augen an und Jessica zuckte zurück. Dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder normal, während er Castiel mit Benzin tränkte. ,,Wer..bist du?" keuchte dieser. ,,Das ist perfekt. Du hast keine Ahnung." sagte Lee. ,,Wovon redest du, was hat er dir getan?" fragte Jessica besorgt. ,,Er hat meine Freundin ermordet!" Castiel wollte sich aufrichten, doch Lee übergoss ihn weiter mit Benzin. ,,Was hat sie dir getan, huh?! Was hat sie dir getan?!" schrie Lee ihn an. ,,Nichts..." ,,Ich versteh das nicht!" rief Jessica. ,,Meine Freundin hat Lysander besucht. Und Castiel hat sie getötet, klar?!" Castiel spuckte Benzin aus und Lee trat ihm ins Gesicht. ,,Lexi? Lexi war deine Freundin?" erkannte Jessica. ,,Sie hat mir von dir erzählt, sie hat mir gesagt, dass du ein Mensch bist..." ,,Das war ich." Lee holte Streichhölzer aus der Jackentasche und wollte Castiel anzünden. Entsetzt bemerkte Jessica es und sprach schnell weiter. ,,Lexi hat dich verwandelt? " ,,Wenn man mit jemanden für immer zusammen sein will, dann muss man für immer leben." sagte er mit Tränen in den Augen. Castiel wollte weg kriechen, doch Lee bemerkte es und trat erneut zu. ,,Sie hat dich geliebt! Sie hat gesagt, wenn es echt ist, dann kann man nicht weglaufen." ,,Das ist eine Entscheidung, die du nicht mehr treffen musst!" ,,Nicht! Nicht, bitte tu ihm nichts!" Lee entzündete ein Streichholz. ,,Damit tu ich dir einen Gefallen. " ,,Lexi hat dich geliebt. Und sie war gut und das bedeutet, dass du auch gut bist! Sei besser als Castiel! Tu das nicht, ich flehe dich an, bitte!" Lee ließ das Streichholz sinken, hob Castiel mit Vampirgesicht hoch und schleuderte ihn gegen die 5 Meter entfernte Wand einer Lagerhalle. Schmerzhaft ging Castiel zu Boden. Lees Gesicht wurde wieder normal. ,,Danke." sagte Jessica. ,,Das hab ich nicht für dich getan." Er raste weg und Jessica lief zu Castiel.

Lysander und Kim kamen beim Haus von Sheila an und sie öffnete die Tür. ,,Sieh mal an, wer da aus der Schlacht heimgekehrt ist." lächelte Sheila und nahm sie in den Arm. ,,Kann ich kurz mit deinem Freund sprechen?" Kim lächelte und ging ins Haus. ,,Danke." sagte sie noch, dann war sie weg. Sheila lächelte. ,,Ich bin dir für deine Hilfe dankbar, Lysander." ,,Keine Ursache. Sheila." ,,Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du dich erinnerst. " ,,Oktober 1969." ,,Ich war fast noch ein Teenager." ,,Und du hast den wahrscheinlich einzigen Antikriegsitzstreik im Umkreis von Mystic Falls angeführt." lächelte Lysander. ,,Hm." ,,Wenn du gesprochen hast, waren die Menschen wie gebannt. Ich weiß, dass ich es war." ,,Bis irgendwann die Bullen aufgetaucht sind." grinste Sheila. Lysander musste ebenfalls grinsen. ,,Als du mich aufgesucht hast, bist du ein großes Risiko eingegangen, dass du hast erkennen lassen, wer du bist. Das hätte auch vollkommen anders laufen können." sagte Sheila. ,,Deine Familie hat schon über sehr lange Zeit mein Geheimnis bewahrt. Ich wusste, ich konnte dir vertrauen, da du mir auch dein Vertrauen entgegengebracht hast." ,,Kim weiß es, oder?" Lysander nickte leicht. ,,Ja." ,,Dann versteh bitte, dass unsere Loyalität nur bis hierher reichen kann. Diese Stadt wird es keinem von uns leichtmachen, wenn es bekannt würde. Und die Meinen zu beschützen, hat Vorrang." ,,Das weiß ich." ,,Wir verstehen uns also. Dann gute Nacht." ,,Gute Nacht, Sheila." lächelte Lysander und sie schloss die Tür.

Bree leerte einen weiteren Drink an der Bar, die nun leer war, sie drehte sich um und keuchte auf, da Castiel hinter ihr stand. ,,Wir fahren wieder, ich wollte mich nur verabschieden." Bree zog scharf die Luft ein. ,,Schön dich wiedergesehen zu haben." ,,Kein Kuss?" ,,Ich bin voller Eisenkraut! Ich gebe es in alles, was ich trinke hinein." ,,Und warum sagst du mir das?" ,,Lexi war meine Freundin! Wie konntest du nur!" schluchzte Bree und drehte sich um, doch Castiel stand direkt vor ihr. Sie keuchte auf. ,,Die Gruft kann geöffnet werden!" sagte sie, in dem verzweifelten Versuch ihr Leben zu retten. ,,Du lügst doch!" ,,Emilys Grimoire, ihr Zauberbuch,..." Bree wich zurück, doch Castiel folgte ihr. ,,Wenn du weißt, wie sie die Gruft verschlossen hat, findest du in ihrem Buch den Umkehrspruch dazu! Du kannst die Gruft öffnen!" ,,Und wo ist dieses Buch?!" ,,Ich...ich...ich..ich..." ,,Du hast keine Ahnung!" ,,Nein, aber ich sag dir die Wahrheit." ,,Und ich glaube dir sogar." Er strich ihr über die Wange. ,,Meine liebe, süße Bree. Deswegen tuts mir fast leid." Und er riss ihr das Herz heraus und Bree fiel tot zu Boden. Castiel wusch seine blutige Hand am Waschbecken, nahm seine Lederjacke von der Stuhllehne und ging.

Er fuhr mit Jessica zurück. ,,Sag mal, warum hast du mich eigentlich mitgenommen?" fragte Jessica. ,,Du bist ja nicht unbedingt die schlechteste Gesellschaft, Jessica. Du solltest dir wirklich mehr zutrauen. " ,,Ernsthaft." ,,Ich weiß nicht. Du warst da auf der Straße, ein hilfloses Mädchen in Not und ich wusste, dass Lysander ausrasten würde." grinste er und Jessica schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. ,,Und...du bist nicht unbedingt die schlechteste Gesellschaft, Jessica." ,,Ich war früher viel witziger." ,,Du warst ganz in Ordnung." ,,Du verdankst mir dein Leben." ,,Ich weiß." ,,Dann vergiss das ja nicht." lächelte Jessica und Castiel ebenfalls.

Lysander saß zuhause am Schreibtisch und spielte mit einem Stift herum, als Jessica eintrat. ,,Hi." ,,Hi." Er stand auf. ,,Du hättest es mir sagen müssen." ,,Ich wollte es dir sagen." ,,Du hast versprochen keine Lügen mehr. Nur noch die Wahrheit! Ich ertrage die Wahrheit, Lysander, so verrückt sie auch ist, ich...werd damit fertig, dass du ein Vampir bist. Und dass du einen Vampir als Bruder hast und das meine beste Freundin eine Hexe ist. Ich kann akzeptieren, dass die Welt viel geheimnisvoller ist, als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte, aber...das? Diese Lüge kann ich nicht hinnehmen! Was bin ich für dich? Wer bin ich für dich?" ,,Du bist nicht Debrah. Du bist in jeder Beziehung das Gegenteil von ihr." ,,Und wann hast du das rausgefunden? Bevor wir uns geküsst haben? Bevor wir miteinander geschlafen haben?!" Lysander sah zu Boden. ,,Bevor wir uns begegnet sind." ,,Was?" ,,Unsere Begegnung, am ersten Schultag ist nicht die erste gewesen, Jessica." ,,Und wann war es dann?" ,,Am 23. Mai 2009." ,,Aber...das war..." ,,Das war der Tag, an dem das Auto deiner Eltern...von der Brücke gestürzt ist." ,,Du warst da?" fragte sie geschockt und mit Tränen in den Augen. ,,Alle paar Jahre komm ich hierher zurück, weil ich Gordy und mein Zuhause sehen will. Und letzten Frühling, als ich draußen im Wald bei der alten Wickery-Brücke war, hab ich gehört, wie der Unfall passiert ist. Ich war sofort dort, aber ich war nicht schnell genug. Das Auto war schon unter Wasser. Dein Vater...war noch bei Bewusstsein, ich bin bis an ihn rangekommen, aber er wollte sich nicht von mir helfen lassen. Ich sollte erst dir helfen." Jessica schluchzte. ,,Oh mein Gott. Als ich im Krankenhaus aufgewacht bin, konnte sich keiner erklären, wodurch ich gerettet worden war. Sie haben gesagt, es war ein Wunder." ,,Ich bin wieder zu ihnen runtergetaucht, aber es war zu spät. Ich konnte...ich konnte sie nicht mehr retten. Als ich dich raus gezogen hab, hab ich dir ins Gesicht gesehen und du sahst aus wie Debrah. Ich konnte die Ähnlichkeit nicht fassen. Ich hab alles getan um mich zu vergewissern, dass du nicht wie sie bist. Ich bin dir gefolgt, hab versucht, alles über dich zu erfahrn und ich konnte sehen, dass du in Nichts wie Debrah bist. Dann wollte ich die Stadt verlassen, aber...Jessica, ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte nicht gehen, ohne dich kennengelernt zu haben. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir das nicht gesagt habe. Ich wollte es, aber du warst so traurig und..." Jessica weinte inzwischen. ,,Warum sehe ich aus wie sie?" ,,Jessica, du hast so viel durchgemacht..." Jessica hob die Hände. ,,Warum sehe ich aus wie sie, Lysander?! Was verschweigst du mir?" ,,Ich konnte mir auch nicht erklären warum. Du bist eine Gilbert, sie eine Pierce. Aber die Ähnlichkeit war nicht zu übersehen. Dann hab ich die Wahrheit erfahrn. Du bist adoptiert worden, Jessica." Geschockt sah sie ihn an.

Kentin saß wieder in der Bücherei, auf dem Boden an ein Regal gelehnt, mit vielen Büchern um sich rum. Li kam zu ihm. ,,Ah, da bist du ja." ,,Hi." ,,Hey." lächelte sie und kniete sich zu ihm auf den Boden. ,,OK, also..ich weiß, ich kenn dich nicht, also frag mich lieber nicht, wieso ich das tue, ich...Manchmal, oder wohl eher so gut wie immer, will ich unbedingt recht behalten." Kentin schloss grinsend sein Buch. ,,Ich hab also gegoogelt..." Sie hielt einen Ordner in der Hand. ,,Und.." ,,Was ist das?" Li reichte ihn ihm. ,,Beweise. Sozusagen." „Wieder ein Tierangriff. Angefallene Camper gefunden... Was hat das zu bedeuten?" ,,Na, ich bin bloß bis 1942 zurückgegangen und hab entdeckt, dass es während der letzten 75 Jahre in regelmäßigen Abständen zu Tierangriffen gekommen ist. In der Umgebung und mitten in der Stadt. Es ist immer das Gleiche, sieh mal: Hier, 1962 wurden 5 Leichen gefunden, 1953 wurden 4 Menschen getötet. 1974 drei Tote und es gibt schon 5 dieses Jahr! Alle angegriffen. Alle haben große Mengen Blut verloren. Regelrecht...ausgeblutet."

Jessica saß schluchzend auf einem Sofa. ,,Woher weißt du das?" weinte sie. ,,Auf...deiner Geburtsurkunde im Stadtarchiv steht Jessica Gilbert, Mystic Falls Krankenhaus. Aber...nirgendwo ist dokumentiert, dass deine Mutter dort eingeliefert wurde, oder dass sie jemals mit dir... schwanger war." ,,Was weißt du noch?" ,,Um dem weiter nachzugehen, hätte ich in den Unterlagen der Familie Pierce nachschauen müssen und das wäre zu riskant gewesen. Wenn jemand herausgefunden hätte, dass ich nach Debrah frage, hör mir zu: Es spielt keine Rolle! Du bist die Frau, die ich liebe. Ich liebe dich!" Jessica lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn. Danach nahm Lysander sie tröstend in den Arm.

Jessica kam später nach Hause und Iris, die schon ungeduldig auf dem Sofa gewartet und in einer Zeitschrift geblättert hatte, sprang auf. ,,Ich schreibe dir nicht viel vor, Jessica, dir nicht. Ich vertraue dir, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst! Wo warst du und warum hast du mich in dem Punkt angelogen?! Ich dachte, wir würden uns näherstehen." ,,Ein schlechter Zeitpunkt um mit mir über Lügen zu reden!" Sie wollte weitergehen. ,,Tu das nicht, dreh mir nicht einfach den Rücken zu, ich hab dir nichts getan!" ,,Okay, Frage: Bin ich adoptiert?!" Iris erstarrte. ,,Ich vertraue dir auch, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst, Iris. Wie könntest du mir das verschweigen? Ich dachte, wir würden uns näherstehen!" Sie lief die Treppe hoch. ,,Jessica, ich konnte nicht...ich durfte es dir nicht sagen!" ,,Ich will es nicht hören!"

Armin benotete im Grill bei einem Bourben Klassenarbeiten und Castiel kam an, bestellte auch einen Bourbon und setzte sich ein paar Plätze entfernt an die Bar. Er sah Armin, nickte ihm kurz zu, doch Armin erkannte ihn. Er erinnerte sich.

 _,,Ich liebe dich." sagte seine Frau. ,,Ich komme erst spät nach Hause." Als Armin zurückkam, sah er wie Castiel über seiner Frau stand und sie aussaugte._

Armin sah zu Castiel, leerte sein Glas und legte seine, vor Wut und Rachsucht zitternde, Hand schnell auf die Theke...

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Soo, das wars mal für ne Woche.. Ich hoff echt, dass PantherGirl sich blicken lässt.. XD Und dass dieses Kapi deine Meinung etwas über Cas ändern konnte, wenn nicht dieses, dann spätestens Kapi 13 oder ganz spät, Kapi 19 XD

Hier noch die Songs:

 **Cosmic Love von Florence and the Machine**

Armin erinnert sich an seine Frau, Castiel fährt Jessica nach Georgia

 **An End has A Start von Editors**

Jessica wacht in Castiels Auto auf

 **On A Mission von The Dandelions**

Castiel und Jessica kommen mit dem Auto bei Brees Bar an

 **Between The Devil and The Deep Blue Sea von Black Mustang**

Jessica und Castiel betreten Brees Bar

 **Can't Stop This Tears (From Falling) von The Black Hollies**

Bree spricht für Cas einen Toast aus, dann erklärt sie Jessica, wie sie sich kennengelernt haben

 **Trouble von Hope Sandoval & The Warm Inventions**

Bree und Castiel reden über die Gruft und den Kristall, Cas versucht einen anderen Weg hinein zu finden

 **Push von The Steps**

Jessica telefoniert mit Lysander draußen, Castiel fragt, ob sie OK ist, Bree ruft heimlich jemanden an

 **Pepper Spray von The Upsidedown**

Jessica und Castiel essen in Brees Bar

 **The Night Before von The Stereotypes**

Jessica und Castiel trinken Shots in Brees Bar

 **Look Inside von The Dig**

Li und Kentin reden im Grill

 **Only One von Alex Band**

Castiel konfrontiert und tötet Bree

 **Out Of The Blue von Julian Casablancas**

Castiel und Jessica auf der Heimfahrt

 **Nothing Is Logical von The Bell**

Armin korrigiert Arbeiten im Grill, als Castiel sich auch an die Bar setzt, Armin erinnert sich daran, wie Castiel seine Frau aussaugt

Wieder echt hammer Songs XD

Bis nä Woche!

LG

Ronjale55


	12. 1x12 Zu schön, um böse zu sein

Hier das neue Kapitel! Viel Spaß!

Bisher 14 Zugriffe!  
Danke!

LG

Ronjale55

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessica und Lysander lagen zusammen auf ihrem Bett. „Lysander, wer war der Mann auf der Straße?" „Keine Ahnung. Erinnerst du dich, wie er ausgesehen hat?" „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab ja sein Gesicht gar nicht gesehen... Er hatte ne Kapuzenjacke an. Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass große schwarze Stiefel auf mich zu kamen." „Ich hab Eisenkraut mitgebracht. Für dich und...Iris." Er hob eine Kiste aufs Bett. „Und ich hab ein Armband für Kentin gemacht. Und dann noch n paar für Freunde. Du kannst das Eisenkraut in Schmuck tragen, oder...du kannst es sogar in Speisen oder Getränke mischen. Sobald du es in dir oder an dir hast, kann ein Vampir dich nicht manipulieren." Er legte ihr ein Fläschchen mit flüssigem Eisenkraut in die Hand. „Wow. So viel woran man denken muss." „Ich weiß. Aber es ist noch ein Vampir in der Stadt. Und bevor wir nicht rausgefunden haben, wer er ist und was er will, müssen wir vorsichtig sein." Jessica nickte.

Kentin saß am Esstisch und zeichnete einen weiteren Vampir, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Er ging hin und öffnete. Ein Pizzabote stand davor. „Hey. Das macht dann...22 Dollar." „Jessica, ich brauch das Geld!" rief Kentin die Treppe hoch. „Äh, hey, komm rein und leg sie da auf den Tisch." Langsam trat der Mann, offenbar ein Vampir, über die Schwelle und legte die Pizza hin. Jessica kam mit dem Geld die Treppe hinunter. „Hey. Ähm..." Sie zog einige Scheine hervor. „Der Rest ist für dich." Er lächelte. „Danke. Einen schönen Abend wünsch ich dir." Er ging rückwärts aus der Tür, Jessica lächelte und schloss sie. Der Mann drehte sich um, setzte die Kapuze seiner schwarzen Kapuzenjacke auf und verschwand.

Auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek des Salvatore-Anwesens sah Lysander schon lauter verstreuter Bücher, die Castiel auf seiner Suche nach etwas verstreut hatte. In der Bibliothek warf er die Bücher aus den Regalen. „Wonach suchst du denn, Castiel?" „Geht dich nichts an." „Nein. Aber das Jessica in Gefahr gebracht wurde, das geht mich was an." „Wovon redest du eigentlich?" „Ich rede von Atlanta." „Ach ja... Jennifer und ich hatten richtig Spaß!" Lysander grinste amüsiert. „Schon klar. Du bist verbittert, weil einer von uns mit dem Menschen zusammen sein kann, den wir lieben und die arme Debrah so ganz außer Reichweite ist. Es sei denn, es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit, in die Gruft zu gelangen. Hat das Bree gesagt?" „Bedauernswert wie du rumrätselst." „Durchschaubar, wie du davon ablenkst." Castiel sah Lysander genervt an. „Musst du nicht in die Schule?" Lysander lächelte und ging.

Kentin bekam am Ende des Geschichtsunterricht seine Arbeit zurück, Fakt oder Fiktion: Die Mythen in Mystic Falls. Eine 1. „Überrascht? Das ist n guter Aufsatz. Die Gedankengänge sind klar und die Argumentation ist schlüssig. Nur eins: Äh, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, es gibt Vampire in Mystic Falls?" fragte Armin belustigt. „Nein, ich meine...statistisch gesehen, gibt es mehr Angriffe von Tieren, rätselhafte Todesfälle und mehr vermisste Personen, als an jedem anderen Ort des gesamten Staates Virginia." Armin grinste. „Das ist reine Spekulation, aber kreativ. Deshalb auch die gute Note. Ich würde mich nur nicht allzu sehr an der Verschwörungstheorie festbeißen." Kentin grinste und schulterte seinen Rucksack. „Nein, mach ich nicht." Er stand auf und wollte gehen, doch Armin rief ihn zurück. „Ach, Kentin, die Quelle, die du zitiert hast, für die Zeit um 1860...ähm Jonathan Gilbert..." „Das Tagebuch meines Vorfahrn?" „Das würd ich mir gern mal ansehn." „Wirklich?" „Ein Bericht aus erster Hand über den Bürgerkrieg... das ist wie ein Porno für einen Geschichtslehrer." Kentin holte das Tagebuch aus dem Rucksack. „Wenn Sie meinen Aufsatz schon kreativ finden, möcht ich wissen, was Sie dazu sagen!" Er legte ihm das Tagebuch auf den Tisch. „Danke." Kentin winkte und ging.

Vor der Schule hing ein Flyer für den 50er Ball, den die Schule veranstaltete und Jessica und Rosalya liefen über den Schulhof und Rosalya bewunderte die Eisenkraut-Halskette, die Jessica ihr geschenkt hatte. „Das ist so hübsch. Vielen Dank. Und passt zu allen Klamotten." „Hm." „Was ist der Anlass?" „Kein Anlass. Nur ein kleines...Freundschaftsgeschenk." „Eine Lesben-Freundschaftskette? Weil wir so verdreht sind?" zwinkerte Rosalya scherzend und sie setzten sich an einen Tisch. „Deine Freundschaft ist mir sehr wichtig." „Warum bist du so gefühlsduselig?" „Weil... du mir immer ausweichst. Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, egal was zwischen dir und Nathaniel läuft, es ist in Ordnung." „Darüber wollt ich auch mit dir reden...Das wollt ich, aber...es gibt da gar nicht viel zu sagen. Wir haben eigentlich nur ein paar Mal was zusammen gemacht, mehr nicht. Aber ich...ich hab das Gefühl, wir...äh sind auf dem Höhepunkt unserer Freundschaft." Jessica nickte. „Das ist doch verrückt! Ich sollte mit dir nicht darüber reden. Das ist verrückt. Es ist doch verrückt, nicht?" Jessica lachte. „Ja, ein bisschen, aber...wenn Nathaniel und du es so wollt, dann...geht es nicht um mich." „Natürlich geht es um dich. Nathaniel ist noch nicht über dich hinweg und das wissen wir alle." Jessica zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin jetzt mit Lysander zusammen, Nathaniel versteht, dass er das hinter sich lassen muss." Rosalya nickte.

Nathaniel füllte im Grill ein Bewerbungsformular aus und eine Kellner kam zu ihm. „Nathaniel Donovan. Sieh mal einer an." „Ben McKittrick, wie läufts, Mann?" grinste Nathaniel. „Harte Saison, Kumpel." „Ja, ist nicht leicht, sich davon zu erholen, dass man die Hälfte der Spiele verloren hat." „Willst du hier arbeiten?" „Ja, ich trete in deine Fußstapfen, abgesehen natürlich von der Landesmeisterschaft." „Tja, wir können ja nicht alle Fußballgötter sein." „Ja." „Und was hast du vor? Küche?" „Hilfskellner." Ben grinste.

Jessica und Kim saßen auch im Grill.  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du adoptiert bist, das wär mir nie in den Sinn gekommen." sagte Kim. Jessica aß Pommes. „Es wird noch seltsamer. Auf meiner Geburtsurkunde stehen Lucia und Phillip Gilbert als meine leiblichen Eltern drauf, da stimmt doch was nicht." „Deswegen musst du Iris fragen. Erstens, will die Jessica, die ich kenne, immer die Wahrheit wissen, ob sie nun gut oder schlecht ist." „Und zweitens?" „Du hast gerade herausgefunden, dass dein Freund ein...Vampir ist und wenn deine Eltern nicht gerade von einem anderen Stern sind..." Jessica fing an zu kichern. „Schlimmer kanns kaum werden." „Äh, na gut, also, ich muss noch in den Laden. Für mein Outfit bei der Tanzparty fehlen noch haufenweise Accessoires." „Okay, ich bezahl für dich." „Danke." Jessica ging. „Bis dann." lächelte Kim und sah ihr nach, dann wollte sie aufstehen um zu bezahlen, doch ein grinsender Castiel versperrte ihr den Weg. „Was willst du von mir?!" „Ich glaube, wir brauchen nen Neuanfang." „Du hast versucht, mich zu töten!" „Hab ich aber nicht. Wenn ich's gewollt hätte, hätt ich's gemacht. Zählt das denn gar nicht für dich?" „Ich kann nur durch Willenskraft ein Feuer entfachen. Feuer tötet Vampire, richtig? Also halt dich gefälligst von mir fern!" „Alles in Ordnung da drüben?" ertönte Mikes Stimme und er kam näher. „Ja, alles bestens." sagte Castiel. „Ich hab nicht mit dir geredet." Castiel sah lächelnd zu Ben, dann verschwand er. „Danke." sagte Kim. „Gern geschehen, Kim." „Was, du erinnerst dich an mich?" „Oh Gott, so lang ist mein Abschluss nun auch noch nicht her!" lachte Ben und Kim fing auch an zu lachen. „Ich komm mir richtig alt vor." „Nein! Entschuldige, ich...Das wollte ich nicht." lachte Kim. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du mich kennst..." „Ein hübsches Gesicht erkenne ich immer wieder." Kim lächelte geschmeichelt.

Jessica lief zu Emmas Auto, das sie nun fuhr, als ihr Handy klingelte. Sie ging ran. „Hallo Jessica." sagte ein Mann. „Hey, wer ist da?" Sie kramte die Autoschlüssel raus. „Du hast mich mit deinem Auto überfahren." Jessica erstarrte. „Ist das ein neues?" Jessica sah sich um und sah den Mann im Kapuzenpulli die Treppe einige Meter entfernt zu ihr hochkommen. „Einmal bist du mir entkommen, aber ein zweites Mal wirst du das nicht." Entsetzt stieg Jessica ins Auto, startete den Motor und fuhr weg.

Sie saß bei Lysander im Wohnzimmer. „Warum ich? Was will er von mir? Und wenn er mich töten will, warum ruft er vorher an?" „Weil wir Raubtiere sind. Wir jagen, pirschen uns an. Das ist oft so aufregend, wie das Töten selbst." Er hielt den Vampirkompass in der Hand. „Ich möchte, dass du das hier nimmst." „Das ist Blaines Taschenuhr, woher hast du sie?" „Ich hab sie Castiel weggenommen und die hat sie von Carl und der muss sie euch weggenommen haben." „Was ist damit passiert?" „Naja...das ist nicht nur eine Uhr, das ist eine Art Kompass. Ein Kompass, der auf Vampire zeigt." Und tatsächlich, erst drehten die Zeiger sich wild und dann zeigten sie auf Lysander. Jessica schloss den Kompass. „Warum hatte mein Vater so was?" „Die Gilberts waren eine der Gründerfamilien. Damals 1864 gehörten sie zu den Menschen, die die Ausrottung der Vampire betrieben haben. Und der Kompass hat ihnen geholfen uns zu finden." „Hast du sie gekannt?" „Ja. Ich möchte, dass du ihn bei dir hast, damit weißt du sofort, wann Gefahr droht." Er strich ihr über die Wange und küsste sie.

Nathaniel und Rosalya bemalten vor der Schule ein Plakat. „Ich hab dich noch nie so vollgeschmiert gesehen." lachte Nathaniel. „Erzähl keinen Mist!" lachte Rosalya und verpasste Nathaniel einen blauen Pinselstrich am Arm. Er drohte sie auch anzumalen. „Ich meine, du gibst nur die Anweisungen, was zu tun ist." „Naja, das mach ich auch. Aber wenn du willst, dass etwas richtig gemacht wird, dann solltest du es selbst machen. Hey,weißt du, ich find's schön, dass wir was zusammen machen. Wer hätte das gedacht, wir beide." „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du witzig bist?" lachte Nathaniel, Rosalya ebenfalls. „Sag mal, was ziehst du an zu diesem...blöden Tanzabend? Nehmen wir die gleichen Farben?" fragte sie vorsichtig. „Ah, ich geh nicht hin." „Wieso nicht?" „Ich muss arbeiten. Im Grill Tische abräumen." „Seit wann spielst du Hilfskellner?" grinste Rosalya. „Das ist n Job! Weißt du, manche von uns müssen arbeiten, Rosalya. Meine Mutter ist kaum da und da wird's eben manchmal knapp." „Eh, nein, so meint ich das nicht, ich...wusste nur nicht, dass du einen Job hast." „Tja. Ist so. Ich muss jetzt gehn." Er verschwand.

Kentin spielte im Grill Billiard und Li kam dazu. „Hey." „Hey." „Wie ist es gelaufen?" „Was?" „Ähm, die Hausarbeit." „Oh, super Note, danke für die Artikel, die haben echt geholfen!" „Cool, und was hat er zu den Vampiren gesagt? Glaubt er daran?" grinste Li. „Na, ich glaub ja noch nicht mal daran, dass ist nur ne Hausarbeit, Li. Jedenfalls muss ich... jetzt schnell los." Er lief los, doch Li kam hinterher. „Hey, ähm...wollen wir vielleicht...nachher was zusammen machen?" „Geht leider nicht, ich muss...bei dem Schultanzabend Punsch servieren." „Oh. Wie bist du denn da reingeraten?" fragte sie mitfühlend lächelnd. „Ich bin in Englisch durchgefallen und das ist so was wie nie Strafe." „Na, dann vielleicht morgen oder irgendwann. Ich bin schon wieder aufdringlich, nicht?" „Also...danke für die Hilfe, wir sehn uns sicher mal." Kentin nahm seinen Rucksack und Li sah ihm verlegen lächelnd hinterher und winkte.

Jessica kam nach Hause und Iris informierte sie über ihr Auto. „Ich hab mit der Versicherung gesprochen, ist n Totalschaden. Du kannst erst mal weiter meins nehmen." Sie war im 50er Stil gekleidet und band sich eine bunte Schleife ins Haar. „Kommst du auf den Schultanzabend?" fragte Jessica. „Armin hat mich gebeten, als Aufsicht zu helfen." lächelte Iris. Jessica wollte in einen Apfel beißen, doch hielt inne und wandte sich sauer zu Iris. „Wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" „Deine Mutter wollt es dir irgendwann sagen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es mal tun muss." „Wenn meine Mutter jetzt hier wäre und ich sie fragen würde, würde sie mir die Wahrheit sagen." Iris zögerte, dann fing sie an zu erzählen. „Eines Abends wollte dein Vater gerade die Praxis verlassen, als da ein Mädchen vor der Tür stand. Sie war 16, von zuhause weggelaufen und stand kurz vor der Entbindung. Er hat ihr Baby auf die Welt gebracht und sie bei sich wohnen lassen, aber... nach ein paar Tagen war sie verschwunden. Und...da warst du nun." lächelte sie. „Deine Eltern hatten lange versucht, ein Kind zu bekommen, aber es hatte einfach nie geklappt. Miranda hat es es sich immer so sehr gewünscht, Mutter zu werden." „Ja, aber warum stehen dann die Namen meiner Eltern auf der Geburtsurkunde?" „Dein Vater war Arzt, Jessica, er...hat dafür gesorgt. Sie wollten dich nicht verliern, deshalb haben sie's für sich behalten. Sie haben nur wenige Leute eingeweiht, aber wenn es jemand hätte überprüfen wollen, hätten sie das Dokument gehabt." „Was weißt du noch über sie? Das Mädchen." „Nur ihren Namen. Charlotte." Jessica nickte.

Castiel saß an einem Schreibtisch in der Bücherei und schrieb Namen der Gründerfamilien auf. Lysander kam zu ihm. „Du hast dir die Haare gestylt. Warum bringst du mir Dad's Tagebuch?" „Weil du danach gesucht hast." „Warum sollt ich es haben wollen?" „Naja, ich weiß nicht, Castiel, vielleicht weil du posthum Kontakte knüpfen willst. Nur zu, viel Spaß. Lies es, ich habs gelesen." Castiel zog das Tagebuch zu sich und öffnete es langsam. „Da drin steht nirgends etwas über Debrah, oder die Gruft oder wie man sie öffnen kann." „Überrascht mich nicht, der Mann konnte kaum seinen Namen buchstabieren." „Tut mir wirklich leid, dass es dir überhaupt nichts nützt, bei deinem diabolischen Plan, Teil 2." Castiel grinste. „Ich könnte dir helfen." schlug Lysander vor. „Du? Du willst mir helfen? Na, ich weiß nicht, kommt mir...unnatürlich vor." „Ich..." Lysander lehnte sich vor auf den Schreibtisch. „...würde alles dafür tun, dass du aus der Stadt verschwindest. Sogar Debrah freilassen." „Was ist mit den anderen 26 Vampiren?" „Nein, nein, nein, die nicht, die müssen da bleiben, aber Debrah...darüber lässt sich reden." „Was willst du erreichen? Hm? Was hast du vor?" Lysander schüttelte den Kopf. „Denk darüber nach." Castiel schnaubte grinsend. „Warum sollte ich dir traun..?" „Siehst du, genau das ist dein Problem. Du meinst, dass alle anderen dieselben Fehler haben wie du. Wenn die Geschichte irgendwas zeigt, dann, dass nur einer von uns beiden lügt." Er lächelte kurz, Castiel erwiderte es ebenso kurz, Lysander schob ihm das Tagebuch erneut hin und verschwand.

Jessica machte sich für den Tanzabend fertig und föhnte ihre Haare im Bad und kämmte sie glatt. Außerdem trug sie einen Haarreif und ein blaues Kleid im 50er Stil. Deswegen bemerkte sie nicht, dass der Vampirkompass auf ihrem Bett anfing auszuschlagen. Jemand näherte sich.  
Jessica legte den Föhn weg, ging zum Kleiderschrank, holte ein pinkes Tuch raus, zog es an und hörte plötzlich ein Geräusch. Sie ging zum Flur. „Hey, Iris. Iris? Kentin?" Niemand da. Endlich hörte sie den Kompass, der wild ausschlug, hob ihn auf, schnappte ihr Handy und rief Lysander an. Lysander hatte es aber zuhause vergessen, aber Castiel bemerkte das Klingeln. Jessica lief hektisch die Treppe hinunter und Castiel ging ran. „Sams Apparat, kann ich behilflich sein?" „Wo ist er?!" „Er ist auf dem Weg zu dir. Hat sein Handy vergessen." Erleichtert blieb Jessica im Wohnzimmer stehen. „Ach. Gott sei Dank. Dieser Kompass hat sich immerzu gedreht.." Der Vampir im Kapuzenpulli hing hinter Jessica an der Decke und hielt sich an den Balken fest. „Lysander muss hier sein, danke." „Keine Ursache." Castiel legte auf, Jessica ebenso, der Vampir sprang runter, packte Jessica, drehte sie zu sich rum und wollte gerade zubeißen, als Lysander „Jessica!" schreiend auftauchte, den Mann von der aufschreienden Jessica wegriss und über das Sofa schleuderte. Er war aber schnell wieder auf den Beine, raste in den Flur, gefolgt von Lysander und durch die Haustür. Lysander lief zurück zu Jessica um ihr zu helfen, da sie zu Boden gefallen war. Er zog sie hoch und nahm sie in den Arm. „Komm her. Alles in Ordnung? Keine Angst."

Castiel war von Lysander angerufen wurden und war gekommen und Jessica saß erschöpft auf dem Sofa. „Wieso konnte er rein?" fragte Castiel und lief hin und her. ,,Er ist rein gebeten worden." sagte Jessica erschüttert. „Er war gestern Abend hier und hat sich als Pizzalieferant ausgegeben." sagte Lysander, der neben Jessica saß. ,,Tja, der Punkt geht an ihn. Hat er gesagt, was er will?" fragte Castiel. ,,Nein, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mich zu töten." ,,Und du hast keine Ahnung, wer das sein könnte?" fragte Lysander seinen Bruder. ,,Nein. Hey, sieh mich nicht so an, ich hab dir gesagt, dass wir Gesellschaft haben." ,,Du glaubst, das sind mehrere? " fragte Jessica. ,,Wissen wir nicht." Er setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sofas. ,,Castiel. Er ist rein gebeten worden. " sagte Lysander und Castiel nickte und tauschte mit ihm einen Blick. ,,Dann müssen wir ihn uns heute schnappen. Bist du dabei?" fragte Castiel und sah zu Jessica. ,,Was muss ich machen?" ,,Lass dich von deinem Freund zum Tanzen ausführen, vielleicht taucht er ja da auf." ,,Das finde ich nicht gut." schüttelte Lysander den Kopf. ,,Solange wir ihn nicht haben, ist das Haus nicht sicher. Und zwar für jeden, der hier wohnt. Ist n Versuch wert." lächelte Castiel. Jessica seufzte. ,,Einverstanden. " Castiel nickte leicht und sah zu Lysander. Jessica griff nach der Hand ihres Freundes. ,,Zusammen mit euch beiden bin ich in Sicherheit." Er nickte und sah zu Castiel.

Der Schultanzabend war in vollem Gange und Kim und Rosalya tanzten und hatten Spaß. Armin war auch da, in einer Footballjacke und sah, wie Jessica mit Castiel und Lysander ankam. Er sah Castiel und sein Lächeln verblasste. ,,Armin!" ertönte Emmas Stimme und er drehte sich um. ,,Hey, na sieh dir das an!" rief er lächelnd, angesichts ihres Kostüms. ,,Ich hab gedacht, ich fall weniger auf, wenn ich mich verkleide. " grinste Iris und Armin lachte. ,,Lügnerin." ,,Also gut, ich hab ne Schwäche für solche Tanzveranstaltungen. Ich bin hier auch zur Schule gegangen. 60er und 70er Tanzabende machen die auch, damit dus weißt." ,,Oh, ich kanns kaum erwarten. Kann ich dir was zu trinken holen? Wie ich hörte, ist der Punsch echt spitze." sagte er, während er sich unruhig umsah. Dann lachte er. ,,So heißt es doch." Iris fing auch an zu lachen und sie machten sich auf den Weg.  
Jessica stand unruhig allein herum, aber lächelte, als Kim und Rosalya zu ihr kamen. ,,Na, macht's Spaß?" ,,Mhm, nein. Aber das hier..." Rosalya deutete auf ihr Outfit, das der Hammer war, ,,...hat mich 2 Stunden gekostet und deswegen bleib ich wenigstens halb so lange." Jessica lachte. ,,Was hat Castiel hier zu suchen?" fragte Kim und sah zu Castiel, der bei Lysander stand. ,,Er wollte mitkommen. Ich verspreche euch, dass er sich benimmt." ,,Soll das jetzt n flotter Dreier werden? Du und die Salvatore-Brüder?" grinste Rosalya gemein. ,,Nein. Aber wenn ich mit Lysander zusammen sein will, muss ich Castiel tolerieren. Ich kann ihn ja nicht umbringen." ,,Das wär ne Idee." sagte Kim. ,,Mhm, ich würde helfen." lächelte Rosalya und stieß ihr Punschglas mit Santanas Punsch an. Jessica schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

Iris und Armin hatten ebenfalls Punsch und liefen zusammen rum. ,,Ich stelle bei Kentin wirklich eine Veränderung fest, endlich." lächelte Iris. ,,Jemand, den man liebt so plötzlich zu verlieren, dieses Trauma und der Schmerz gehören zum Schlimmsten, was ein Mensch erleben kann." sagte Armin. ,,Sagt jemand, der sich auskennt. Und du hast keine Ahnung, was passiert ist?" ,,Äh, das ist das Schlimme daran. Es ist nicht zu wissen." log er. ,,Machts dir nicht aus, über deine Frau zu reden?" Armin lachte. ,,Da gibt es nicht sehr viel zu reden." ,,Es ist doch unmöglich, damit fertig zu werden, ohne eine Antwort auf diese Fragen." ,,Ich würd lügen, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass es mich nachts nicht wachhält. Die ewige Frage: Warum? Und von wem?" ,,Vielleicht weißt du es eines Tages." Armin nickte. ,,Das hoffe ich. Das hoffe ich sehr."" Er sah zu Castiel.

Kim stand mit Rosalya an einem Tisch und Castiel bahnte sich seinen Weg zu ihnen. ,,Hi, Kim." lächelte er. ,,Willst du tanzen?" ,,Ich verschwinde hier." sagte Kim angewidert, doch Castiel hielt sie auf. ,,Bitte, gib mir noch eine Chance." Kim schnaubte und ging. Rosalya trat zu ihm. ,,Verzieh dich, Castiel. " Damit verschwand sie ebenfalls. Lysander und Jessica kamen zu Castiel. ,,Wo sind sie denn hin?" fragte Jessica. ,,Keine Ahnung." sagte Castiel. ,,Was hast du zu ihnen gesagt?" fragte Lysander. ,,Ich war absolut höflich. Jennifer..würdest du gern tanzen?" lächelte Castiel. ,,Das würde ich schrecklich gern." Castiel grinste, doch Jessica wandte sich Lysander. ,,Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" Jessica hakte sich bei ihm ein und ging lächelnd mit ihm auf die Tanzfläche, die voller Tanzpaare war. Zwischen den Paaren tauchte plötzlich der Mann im Kapuzenpulli auf und beobachtete Jessica.

Lysander sah sich bei einem etwas schnelleren Lied aufmerksam nach dem Vampir um, doch Fehlanzeige. ,,Könnt ihr nicht spüren, ob ein anderer Vampir anwesend ist?" fragte Jessica. ,,Nein, so funktioniert das nicht. Siehst du ihn irgendwo?" ,,Nur, wenn er eine Schmalzlocke hat." Lysander lachte. ,,Tja, nicht gerade der Top Modetrend würd ich sagen." ,,Ach was, ich bin sicher, du hast toll ausgesehen. Hast du Fotos?" fragte Jessica grinsend. ,,Nein. Verbrannt. Begraben." Jessica lachte. ,,Ganz im Ernst, wie war es in den 50ern? Ich hab so ein Bild davon im Kopf. Irgendwo zwischen American Bandstand und Grease. Lauter Pullis mit Schulabzeichen und Milchshakes." ,,Naja, das und außerdem McCarthyismus und Rassentrennung und das nukleare Wettrüsten..." ,,Okay, aber es gab Petticoats." ,,Es gab Petticoats." nickte er und wirbelte sie herum und wechselte die Seite. ,,Ich will von dir unbedingt den Handjive lernen." sagte Jessica ,,Nein, auf gar keinen Fall." ,,Awww.." schmollte sie lachend.

Kentin war beim Punschverteilen und Li kam zu ihm. ,,Du hast vergessen zu erwähnen, dass es eine Mottoparty ist." lächelte sie. ,,Was machst du denn hier?" ,,Mhm." zuckte sie mit den Schultern. ,,Da du wohl auch vergessen hast mich einzuladen, hab ich das mal selbst in die Hand genommen." ,,Du machst es schon wieder." ,,Was mach ich schon wieder?" ,,So tun, als ob wir zusammen wären, obwohl wir es nicht sind." ,,Oh...du meinst, ich stell dir nach, ja..." Dann fingen sie an zu lachen. ,,Jetzt spring mal über deinen Schatten! Komm schon, ich bin noch nie auf einem Schulball gewesen. Lass mir den Spaß." lächelte sie. Kentin nickte grinsend.

Nathaniel kellnerte mit Ben im Grill und Kim und Rosalya traten ein. ,,Setzen wir uns da vorne hin." sagte Kim, da Ben hinter der Theke stand. Rosalya verschränkte die Arme. ,,Willst du es nicht noch offensichtlicher machen?!" ,,Verdirb mir nicht meinen kleinen Flirt-Spaß!" lachte Kim. ,,An dem ist doch nichts dran. Ben McKittrick, ist das dein Ernst?" Nathaniel stand hinter ihnen und hörte zu. ,,Er ist heiß." seufzte Kim. ,,Er ist ein abgewrackter Sportler, der seine Brötchen hinterm Tresen verdient." Verletzt ging Nathaniel weiter. ,,Du könntest was Besseres haben. " Nathaniel ging an Rosalya vorbei. ,,Hey." lächelte sie. ,,Wie läufts?" sagte er und lief stur weiter. Verwirrt sah Rosalya ihm nach.

Auf der Tanzparty lief ein schnelles Lied und Lysander und Jessica tanzten und hatten Spaß, was Castiel beobachtete. Armin kam zu ihm. ,,Hallo, ich kenne Sie gar nicht. Wer hat Sie denn zur Aufsicht verdonnert?" fragte er lächelnd. ,,Oh, Armin Saltzman. Ich bin der neue Geschichtslehrer. " stellte er sich vor und reichte ihm die Hand. ,,Ah, der fluchbeladene Fachbereich, verstehe." grinste Castiel und schüttelte die Hand. ,,Das hat man mir auch gesagt." lächelte Armin. ,,Castiel. Salvatore." ,,Salvatore? Wie Lysander?" ,,Das ist mein kleiner Bruder. Ich hab die Vormundschaft, daher der...Aufsichtdienst." ,,Ein heller Kopf, hab ich gehört, nur hatte ich nie das Vergnügen, das selbst festzustellen. " ,,Tja, seine Anwesenheit lässt zu wünschen übrig. Familiendrama."  
,,Eltern verstorben?"  
,,Es gibt jetzt nur noch uns beide."  
,,Ja..Sie haben schon immer hier gelebt?"  
,,Mit Unterbrechungen. Ab und zu mal unterwegs."  
,,Ach ja? Wo? In den Vereinigten Staaten?"  
Misstrauisch sah er ihn an. Armin lachte. ,,Tut mir leid. Ich bin neugierig, ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein. Hat mich gefreut, Sie kennenzulernen. " ,,Gleichfalls." ,,Also dann, viel Spaß." Armin ging fort und Castiel sah ihm aufmerksam hinterher.

Kim und Rosalya saßen an einem Tisch im Grill und Kim beobachtete Ben hinter der Bar. Rosalya war niedergeschlagen. ,,Dieser Abend war in der Planung wesentlich besser." ,,Jetzt bemitleidest du dich nur selbst, rede doch mit ihm, sei mutig und furchtlos." ,,Das kommt ausgerechnet von dem Mädchen, das den Barkeeper nur mit Blicken anhimmelt." ,,Du hast recht..." Kim sah zu Ben, dann stand sie auf und ging zu ihm. Rosalya sah verblüfft zu. ,,Hi." lächelte sie. ,,Zweimal an einem Tag, hab ich ein Glück." lächelte Ben. ,,Ich will meiner Freundin etwas beweisen." ,,Ach ja? Was denn?" ,,Das man nicht herumsitzt und warten muss, bis ein Typ einen anspricht." ,,Heißt das etwa, dass du dich mit mir verabreden willst?" ,,Heißt das etwa, du möchtest gern?" Ben lehnte sich vor. ,,An was hast du denn dabei gedacht?" Kim lächelte. ,,Magst du Karaoke?" ,,Nein. Aber ich...würde mich wirklich gern mit dir verabreden." lächelte er und Kim lachte erfreut.

Rosalya beobachtete sie von ihrem Platz aus und Nathaniel lief wortlos an ihr vorbei. ,,Was, ernsthaft?!" Er blieb stehen. ,,Redest du mit mir?" ,,Siehst du sonst noch irgendjemanden in meiner Nähe?" ,,Brauchst du etwas?" ,,Sag mal, bist du sauer auf mich?" ,,Nein, ich bin nicht auf dich sauer..." ,,Warum benimmst du dich dann so komisch?" ,,Mach ich nicht, ich arbeite." ,,Du gehst mir aus dem Weg." ,,Nein, ich muss einen Tisch abräumen. Das ist das, womit abgewrackte Sportler ihre Brötchen verdienen." Er ging weiter.

Li brachte Kentin weitere Pappbecher für den Punsch und grinste. ,,Du gehst hier nicht zur Schule, also brauchst du auch nicht zu helfen." sagte Kentin und nahm ihr die Becher ab. ,,Ach egal. Macht Spaß. Ah, bevor ichs vergesse: Kann ich das Tagebuch deines Vorfahren ausleihen?" ,,Wieso?" ,,Du hast gesagt, ich kann es lesen." ,,Äh..naja, ich habs nicht." ,,Äh, ist mir klar, dass dus im Moment nicht dabei hast, ich...begleite dich nach Hause." ,,Nein, ich habs meinem Geschichtslehrer geliehen." ,,Warte, warum hast dus ihm gegeben?" ,,Weil er es lesen wollte." ,,Du solltest es aber nicht irgendwem überlassen!" ,,Aber dir soll ichs überlassen..." grinste er belustigt. ,,Leihen. Leih es mir." ,,Jetzt hab ichs aber Mr. Saltzman geliehen." ,,Vielleicht ist es noch in seiner Klasse, wir könnten es sofort holen." ,,Was ist denn so wichtig an dem blöden Tagebuch?" fragte er belustigt. Lis Augen wurden rot und schwarze Adern tauchten darunter auf. ,,Dein Auge!" Schnell drehte sie sich um. ,,Ach...ähm..da ist irgendwas drin, vergiss es! Ich geh dann..." Ihre Augen wurden wieder normal und sie verschwand. Verwirrt sah Kentin ihr nach.

Jessica und Lysander tanzten langsam auf der Tanzfläche. ,,Vielleicht taucht er gar nicht mehr auf." sagte Jessica. ,,Du meinst, diese ganze Tanzerei...war umsonst?" ,,Och, wie schrecklich!" sagte sie gespielt dramatisch. ,,Mir tut das alles wirklich leid." ,,Es war meine Entscheidung, ich wollte doch dabei sein. Ich hab mich offiziell dafür angemeldet, also will ich jetzt von dir kein Wort der Entschuldigung mehr hören." Ein Lied mit einem schnellerem Beat kam. Jessica grinste. ,,Zeig mir, wie man das in den 50ern getanzt hat!" ,,Äh, nein." ,,Ach bitte...nur eine Figur! " ,,Mm-mm." schüttelte er den Kopf. Jessica nickte ihm zu, doch er verneinte. Schmollend drehte sie sich um, doch Lysander zog sie mit einer Drehung zurück, hob sie hoch, schwang sie nach rechts und nach links, hob sie zu sich und küsste sie. ,,Das merkst du dir bitte gut, denn nochmal wird das nicht vorkommen." Jessica lachte und er küsste sie erneut.

Li war in einem dunklerem unbelebten Schulflur und der Mann im Kapuzenpulli stand am Ende des Flurs und raste zu ihr. ,,Was machst du denn hier?" lächelte er, ohne Kapuze auf. ,,Ich will an das Tagebuch ran. Ich halte mich an den Plan, was du offensichtlich nicht tust. Lass das Mädchen in Ruhe." ,,Ich mag sie. Sie sieht aus wie Debrah." ,,Sie ist nicht Debrah! Klar? Debrah ist in der Gruft!" ,,Ich weiß, aber solange bis wir die Gruft öffnen, kann ich mit ihr spielen." grinste er. ,,Sei doch nicht dumm, sie ist die Freundin der Salvatore-Brüder." ,,Die machen mir keine Angst, haben sie nie." ,,Bitte, Noah, jetzt lass das doch. Du machst alles kaputt!" ,,Du solltest dir keine Sorgen machen, ich pass auf, dass dir nichts passiert. Du bekommst das, weswegen du hier bist. Lass mir meinen Spaß. Sie sieht aus wie Debrah." Noah setzte seine Kapuze wieder auf und verschwand.

Castiel tanzte ziemlich bescheuert mit irgendeinem Mädchen und Jessica und Lysander beobachteten es. ,,Oh Mann, den kann man wohl nirgendwo mit hinnehmen, was?" fragte Jessica. ,,Äh, nein." Jessica grinste und sah plötzlich die Kapuzengestalt. ,,Lysander, bei den Ballons dahinten!" ,,Hol Castiel! " Lysander lief los.

Der Mann im Kapuzenpulli lief durch einen belebten Schulflur und Lysander holte ihn ein, als er in einem unbelebten dunklerem Teil war. Er zischte an ihn ran und drückte ihn gegen die Spindreihe. Doch es war der Falsche. ,,Was ist denn los?" ,,Wo ist er?" ,,Ich wollt gerade was trinken, da hat mir einer seine Kapuzenjacke geschenkt."

Jessica lief durch die Menge und suchte Castiel. Plötzlich klingelte ihr Handy und sie zog es hervor. ,,Hallo Jessica." ertönte Noahs Stimme. Jessica sah sich panisch um. ,,Du machst jetzt Folgendes: Hinter dir ist ein Ausgang. Du hast fünf Sekunden." ,,Nein!" ,,Sonst stirbt dein Bruder." Jessica fuhr zu Kentin herum, der nichtsahnend am Punsch herrichten war und Jessica sah Noah einen Meter hinter ihm im schwarzen Pulli stehen. ,,Ich kann ihm das Genick so schnell brechen, das es nicht mal einen Zeugen gibt. Und jetzt geh los." ,,Wage es ja nicht, ihn anzufassen!" ,,Geh weiter." Jessica wich zurück, ohne Noah aus den Augen zu lassen, welcher loslief. ,,Durch die Tür." Er ging an Kentin vorbei ohne ihm etwas zu tun, als Jessica gehorchte.

Sie rannte durch die Tür und durch den Flur, steckte ihr Handy ein und wollte zum Hinterausgang, der aber versperrt war. Noah war am Anfang des Flurs angekommen und lief langsam auf sie zu. Jessica lief in ein Klassenzimmer und wollte dort hinaus, wieder abgesperrt. Noah stieß die Tür auf und raste zu Jessica und wollte sie packen, doch sie wich aus und wollte wegrennen. Doch er erwischte sie an ihren Haaren und schleuderte sie über einen Tisch, der voller Blätter und Bleistift war. Aufschreiend fiel Jessica zu Boden und Noah warf den Tisch um. Jessica schnappte ein paar hölzerne Bleistifte vom Boden, kroch rückwärts, doch Noah packte sie, hob sie hoch, drückte sie gegen die Wand, zeigte sein Vampirgesicht und wollte gerade zubeißen, als Jessica ihm einen Bleistift in den Bauch rammte. Er röchelte, zog ihn raus und Jessica stieß mit dem anderen Stift zu, doch traf nur seine Hand. Der dritte Stift traf erneut seinen Bauch und Jessica stieß ihn zu Boden. Noah wollte sich aufrichten und nach ihr greifen, doch rutschte auf den Blättern aus. Jessica wich ängstlich zurück und stieß gegen einen Besen. Noah zog die Stifte raus, Jessica zerbrach den Besen und wollte ihn ihm in den Bauch rammen, doch Noah hielt ihr Handgelenk fest, nahm ihr das Holzteil ab, lachte und warf es beiseite. Dann wollte er sie erneut beißen, Jessica schrie auf und Lysander tauchte auf und riss Noah von ihr weg und schleuderte ihn über den Tisch. Noah sprang auf, bereit zur Flucht oder Kampf. ,,Hey Sackgesicht." ertönte Castiel, der hinter ihm stand und die andere Hälfte des Besens in der Hand hielt. ,,Niemand will dich töten. Wir wollen uns bloß unterhalten." Noah grinste, sprang über den Tisch und wollte fliehen, doch Castiel warf Lysander das Holzstück zu und er rammte es Noah in den Bauch. Er brach zusammen und kniete ächzend auf dem Boden. ,,Ist dir jetzt nach reden?!" fragte Lysander. ,,Leck mich doch." Lysander steckte das Holzstück tiefer rein. Noah schrie auf und Jessica sah entsetzt zu. ,,Falsche Antwort." zischte Lysander. ,,Wieso machst du das?" ,,Weils Spaß macht." Castiel grinste kurz anerkennend und Lysander drehte am Holzstück. Noah schrie auf. ,,Was willst du von Jessica?" ,,Sie sieht aus wie Debrah." Lysander ließ das Holz los und trat zurück und Jessica sah geschockt zu Castiel. ,,Du hast Debrah gekannt?" fragte dieser skeptisch. ,,Oh. Dachtet ihr, ihr wärt die einzigen gewesen? Ihr erinnert euch wohl nicht mehr an mich." ,,Sag mir, wie man in die Gruft kommt." beugte Castiel sich zu ihm und stützte sich auf den Knien ab. ,,Hm?" ,,Nein." Lysander rammte das Holzstück noch ein Stückchen tiefer rein. ,,Das Grimoire!" ,,Wo ist es?" Noah schwieg, also ging Lysander wieder an den Pflock. Jessica wandte sich geschockt ab. ,,Seht das Tagebuch durch. Das Tagebuch!" Li stand an der Tür und sah durch das Fenster zu. ,,Lest in Jonathans Tagebuch. Jonathan Gilberts!" ,,Wer arbeitet mit dir zusammen?" Li hörte eine Tür zuschlagen und Schritte und verschwand schnell. Armin kam den Flur entlang. ,,Wer ist noch mit dabei?" fragte Castiel. ,,Nein. Ihr werdet mich töten müssen." Castiel warf Lysander einen Blick zu und machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. Lysander zog das Holzstück raus und Noah schrie auf. Dann rammte er es ihm ins Herz und Noah starb. Entsetzt keuchte Jessica auf. ,,Warum? A...aber wie wollt ihr jetzt die anderen finden?" ,,Er musste sterben." sagte Castiel. ,,Aber... " ,,Jennifer. Er wurde hereingebeten." Lysander nickte und sie hörten Geräusche vom Flur, Armin. ,,Geh, ich mach das schon." nickte Lysander Castiel zu und er lief raus. Lysander nahm Jessica in den Arm.

Armin lief durch den Flur und Castiel kam in den Flur hinter ihn und raste dann vor ihn und versperrte ihm den Weg. Armin keuchte überrascht und lachte. ,,Hey." ,,Was haben Sie da gesucht?" ,,Ich suche Miss Hilden." ,,Warum sind Sie in Mystic Falls?" manipulierte Castiel weiter. ,,Ich hab n Job als Lehrer bekommen." ,,Wissen Sie, was ich bin?" ,,Der Bruder eines Schülers von mir." ,,Entspricht alles, was Sie mir sagen, der Wahrheit?" ,,Ja." ,,Dann vergessen Sie unsere Unterhaltung. " Castiel verschwand, Armin blinzelte, keuchte und öffnete seine Hand, in der Eisenkraut lag.

Lysander und Castiel lehnten in einem anderen Schulflur an der Wand sich gegenüber. ,,Der hat niemals allein gearbeitet." sagte Castiel. ,,Machst du doch auch." Castiel grinste kurz. ,,Also, das Grimoire...Es hat Bernice gehört, nicht? Das brauchst du, um den Zauber aufzuheben." sagte Lysander, stieß sich von der Wand ab und trat zu seinem Bruder. ,,Als die Gründerfamilien sie verbrannten, nahmen sie ihre Sachen und du hofftest, dass dir Dads Tagebuch verrät, wo sie sind." Castiel grinste. ,,Ist das hübsch. Wie du die Puzzleteile zusammenfügst. Ich lag fast richtig. Jetzt, wo es raus ist, kann das Spiel beginnen." ,,Mein Angebot steht noch." ,,Klar. Mit irgendeinem Haken." ,,Nein, ohne einen Haken. Keine Lügen und kein Betrug. Ich bin dabei, wenn du die Gruft öffnest. Du und Debrah, ihr geht, die anderen 26 Vampire erwartet der Tod." ,,Und wenn ich zustimme?" ,,Dann helf ich dir." ,,Wieso sollte ich dir traun?" ,,Weil ich dein Bruder bin." ,,Nein, das zieht nicht." ,,Weil ich will, dass du verschwindest." Überrascht zog Castiel die Augenbrauen hoch. ,,Okay. " Lysander nickte.

Nathaniel räumte einen Tisch im Grill ab und Rosalya trat zu ihm. ,,Ich weiß, ich hab was Dummes gesagt, das tut mir leid. Aber, ich hab ja nicht mal von dir gesprochen! " ,,Doch, hast du, Rosalya. Ben könnte leicht an meiner Stelle sein, es geht uns ähnlich." ,,Das stimmt nicht. Und deswegen bist du sauer auf mich? Nathaniel, du kennst mich doch...Ich sag...dumme Sachen, ohne zu überlegen...und dann muss ich mich entschuldigen und es zurücknehmen. Ich bin eine grauenhaft schreckliche Person, aber ich arbeite dran." ,,Können wir das vielleicht jetzt lassen?" ,,OK..wann hast du hier Schluss?" ,,Hör zu: Das zwischen uns ist schön und es fühlt sich gut an und ich weiß, du würdest gern den nächsten Schritt machen..." ,,Woher willst du das wissen? Hast du mich mal gefragt?" ,,Ich bin noch nicht über Jessica hinweg. Ich weiß nicht, ob ichs bin, aber...wenn es mehr zwischen uns wär, dann vermassle ich es vielleicht und wir verlieren, was wir haben. Und das ist das einzig Gute, was ich im Moment habe. Wenn es also nicht funktioniert, würd ich dir nur wehtun und dich enttäuschen...und das möchte ich nicht." ,,Jetzt haben wir ein Problem, Nathaniel. Du hast den nächsten Schritt schon vornweg genommen und zwar im Alleingang. Du hast dich dazu entschieden, abzuhauen, bevor dus überhaupt versucht hast. Also mach dir keine Sorgen, wir könnten diese großartige Sache zwischen uns verliern. Denn sie ist schon zu Ende." Damit ließ sie ihn stehen und ging traurig aus dem Grill.

Armin brachte Iris nach Hause, sie trug wegen der Kälte seine Footballjacke und gab sie ihm vor der Tür wieder. ,,Danke, das hab ich gebraucht." ,,Und ich danke dir, dass du gekommen bist, ich bin wirklich sehr froh darüber, du hast mir den Abend...Tja..du hast mir den Abend gerettet." ,,Schön, das ich helfen konnte." ,,Und danke, dass du mein Gerede über meine Frau ausgehalten hast. Ich...ich sollte damit aufhören. Das ist kein gutes Vorzeichen für ein Date." ,,Das...war das heute Abend? Ein Date?" lächelte Iris hoffnungsvoll. ,,Nein. Ganz bestimmt kein Date. Aber Freitag. Du, ich und ein Abendessen und Kino? Das wär n Date." Iris grinste glücklich. ,,Was meinst du?" ,,Passt mir gut." ,,Gut." ,,Und...du kannst über deine Frau reden, soviel du willst. Das dauert, bis solche Wunden heilen. Wir sollten einfach wir selbst sein." ,,Ich versuche trotzdem die Charlotte-Gespräche auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren." Iris erstarrte. ,,Charlotte?" ,,Ja. So hieß sie." ,,Ähm...aus welcher Gegend kam Charlotte?" ,,Aus Virginia. Nicht mal besonders weit von hier, um genau zu sein."

Rosalya lief allein und frierend nach Hause, als Nathaniel neben ihr in seinem Pickup hielt. ,,Rosalya! Na komm schon, steig ein." Sie lief weiter. Nathaniel schaltete den Motor aus und lief zu ihr. ,,Was?!" Er küsste sie. ,,Das wird nie funktionieren." lächelte er, nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte. Rosalya grinste und küsste ihn erneut.

Jessica saß zuhause auf dem Sofa und Lysander machte ihr einen Tee. ,,Geht's dir gut?" ,,Klingt es...merkwürdig, wenn ich ja sage?" ,,Ist es denn so?" ,,Ich sollte eigentlich verwirrt oder verängstigt oder sonst was sein, aber ich...verspüre so eine Art Hochgefühl..." Lysander grinste. ,,Das ist das Adrenalin. Du brichst noch früh genug zusammen." ,,Ja, kann sein. Ich hab mich heute Abend gewehrt.." grinste sie. ,,War ein gutes Gefühl." ,,Besser du hättest nicht kämpfen müssen." ,,Trotzdem. " Lysander setzte sich zu ihr und reichte ihr die Teetasse. ,,Ich sag dir jetzt etwas und ich weiß nicht, wie dus aufnehmen wirst." ,,Was?" ,,Ich habe Castiel gesagt, ich würde ihm helfen in die Gruft zu gelangen, um Debrah zurückzubekommen. Aber das war eine Lüge. Ich lass ihn in dem Glauben, dass er sich auf mich verlassen kann." ,,Aber warum machst du dir Sorgen, wie ich es aufnehme?" ,,Weil er unglaublich überzeugend sein kann und ihr beide habt...euch kürzlich angefreundet." Jessica seufzte und stellte die Tasse weg. ,,Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich ihm vertraue. Es ist schon mehr nötig, als eine...Rettung und eine Spritztour, damit ich vergesse, wer Castiel ist und was er alles getan hat." ,,Ich will auf keinen Fall sein Feind sein, Jessica. Aber ich kann ihn das nicht machen lassen." ,,Dann lass ihn nicht." schüttelte sie den Kopf. ,,Und ich helfe dir, egal was es kostet." Lysander lächelte. ,,OK?" ,,OK." Er nahm sie in den Arm und lehnte sich mit ihr auf das Sofa zurück.

Ben verließ den Grill und schloss ab und Li beobachtete ihn. Er lief nichtsahnend weiter und Li stand ein paar Meter hinter ihm auf dem Gehweg und ihre Augen veränderten sich. Sie raste los, wollte ihn angreifen, doch er packte sie mit ausgefahrenen Reißzähnen an der Kehle und drückte sie gegen die Wand. ,,Schleich dich nie wieder an mich ran." lächelte er, Li ebenfalls. ,,Du stehst drauf." Sie stieß seinen Arm beiseite. ,,Wo ist Noah?" fragte er. ,,Seine Besessenheit hat ihn überwältigt. Genauso wie die Salvatore-Brüder." ,,Sie haben ihn umgebracht?" ,,Gepfählt und vorher gefoltert. " ,,Scheint dich ja nicht gerade umzuhauen. " ,,Ich hab ihn gewarnt, Ben. Er war sowieso dabei, alles zu vermasseln. Seien wir ehrlich, er war nicht gerade eine Hilfe." Ben grinste. ,,Wie läufts bei dir?" ,,Oh, die Hexe ist total verknallt in mich. Hast du das Tagebuch?" ,,Nein. Aber ich weiß, wos ist. Und ich krieg es." Damit beugte sie sich vor und küsste Ben.

SDSDSDSDSDSD

So, das wars.. Ich hoff, ich seh noch n Review von dir, PantherGirl, wär soo happy *-*

Hoffe, euch hat das Kapi gefallen, hier noch die Songs:

There's This There's That von We Barbarians

Nath sagt Ben, dass er sich für einen Job bewirbt, Jess sagt Kim, dass sie adoptiert ist, Ben hilft Kim wegen Castiel

 **This Magic Moment** von **The Misfits**

Rosa und Kim tanzen auf der Party, Jess kommt mit den Salvatore Brüdern an, Iris redet mit Armin, Kim und Rosa fragen Jessica, warum Castiel da ist

 **Runanway** von **The Misfits**

Armin und Castiel reden über Lysander

 **Everybody** von **Autovaughn**

Kim fragt Ben nach einem Date, Nath lässt Rosa abblitzen

 **A Slow Dance** von **Jocko**

Li fragt Kentin, ob sie das Tagebuch seines Vorfahrens ausleihen kann, Lys entschuldigt sich bei Jessica, sie zum Tanz geschleift zu haben

 **Great Balls of Fire** von **The Misfits**

Lysander zeigt seine 50er Tanzmoves

 **My Boyfriend's Back** von **The Ravonette**

Jessica und Lysander sehen Castiel, der mit einer Blonden tanzt, Jess bekommt auf der Tanzfläche einen Drohanruf von Noah

 **Now That We've Grown** von **St. Leonards**

Nath erklärt Rosa, dass er noch nicht über Jess hinweg ist

 **Mr. Sandman** von **Oranger**

Li und Ben küssen sich

Echt coole Song, passend zum 50er Tanz ^^

Bis morgen für 2 weitere Kapis!

LG

Ronjale55


	13. 1x13 Kinder der Verdammnis

Hier das erste der 2 Kapis, erst heute, tut mir leid!

Bisher

15 Zugriffe, naja! Hoffe echt auf ein Review.. Pls!

LG

Ronjale55

SDSDSDSDSDSDSD

 _Mystic Falls, 1864  
Eine Kutsche, die von einem Pferd gezogen wurde fuhr langsam eine dunkle Straße entlang. Sie hielt an, da einige Meter entfernt eine Person auf dem Boden lag und eine andere Person ihren Kopf auf dem Schoß hatte. Debrah stand auf und lief panisch zum Kutscher. ,,Bitte! Bitte helfen Sie uns! Bitte, mein Mann, er ist verletzt, bitte helfen Sie ihm!" Der Kutscher stieg ab und lief zu der Person auf dem Boden. Und ein Mann in der Kutsche stieg aus. ,,Was machen Sie denn hier draußen mitten in der Nacht, das ist gefährlich!" ,,Ja. Ja, Sir. Es ist gefährlich!" zischte Debrah mit entblößten Reißzähnen und blutroten Augen, griff den Mann an und tötete ihn. Der Kutscher sah zurück, da das Pferd ängstlich wieherte, doch sie waren verschwunden. Er stand auf und wollte wegrennen, doch Debrah verstellte ihm den Weg und tötete ihn ebenfalls. Mit blutverschmierten Mund wandte sie sich grinsend zu Castiel, der auf dem Boden lag und sich auf richtete. ,,Und so macht man das." ,,Was passiert mit den Leichen?" ,,Wir schaffen sie in den Wald und die anderen Tiere kümmern sich dann um das Übrige. Bist du sicher, dass du dafür bereit bist?" Er nickte und lächelte. ,,Ich bin bereit. Verwandel mich." ,,Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Küss mich!" Castiel zog ein Taschentuch hervor um das Blut abzuwischen, doch Debrah drückte seine Hand weg und grinste. ,,Du solltest kosten." Sie lehnte sich zu ihm, doch er zögerte. ,,Tut mir leid." ,,Braucht es nicht...Bald kannst du gar nicht mehr genug davon bekommen." lächelte sie und Castiel küsste sie._

Jessica und Lysander lagen zusammengekuschelt halbnackt in seinem Bett und wachten auf. ,,Guten Morgen." murmelte Jessica und er küsste ihr Ohr. ,,Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen." seufzte Lysander zufrieden. ,,Raus aus den Federn, ihr Schlafmützen!" grinste Castiel, der auf dem Fußende des Bettes saß. ,,Castiel! " rief Jessica geschockt und zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn. ,,Was soll das?" fragte Lysander. ,,Bitte!" ,,Oh, jetzt habt euch bloß nicht so." ,,Im Ernst, verschwinde!" sagte Lysander. ,,Wenn ich was sehe, was ich noch nie gesehen hab, werf ich n Dollar danach. Jetzt hört mal zu: Wir haben wichtige Dinge zu besprechen, klar?" ,,Und das muss gerade jetzt sein?" fragte Jessica genervt. ,,Wir haben ne Menge zu tun. Jetzt wo wir alle...Freunde sind und auf ein gemeinsames Ziel hinarbeiten." grinste er. Dann stand er auf. ,,Also...um die Gruft zu öffnen, müssen wir das Tagebuch finden, um an das Grimoire zu kommen und den Zauber aufzuheben. Der Reihe nach, da du Jessica, eine Gilbert bist, suchst du nach dem Tagebuch." ,,Seit wann helf ich dir denn bitte?!" Seufzend ließ Lysander sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. ,,Naja, Lysander hilft und du hast dich in Lysanders Bett einquartiert, ergo..." Jessica seufzte. ,,Du musst nichts tun, was du nicht tun willst." sagte Lysander. ,,Ich suche heute danach." sagte Jessica und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. ,,Gut." ,,Woher wissen wir, dass dieses Tagebuch uns verrät, wo das Grimoire ist? Sollen wir uns wirklich auf diesen Vampir verlassen? Er kam mir ziemlich dämlich vor." sagte Lysander. ,,Hast du nen besseren Vorschlag?" Jessica richtete sich wieder auf. ,,Sag mal, was genau ist eigentlich ein Grimoire?" fragte sie. ,,Eine Art...Hexenkochbuch." sagte Castiel. ,,Jeder Zauber, den eine Hexe ausgesprochen hat, ist einzigartig, deshalb dokumentiert jede Hexe ihre Arbeit." erklärte Lysander. ,,Genau. Kochbuch." grinste Castiel. (AU: XD liebe es, so lustig! XD) ,,Was ist mit unserem unbekanntem Vampir? Dieser dämliche Typ hat offenbar nicht allein gearbeitet, also...wer auch immer es ist, weiß wer wir sind. " sagte Lysander. ,,Und dieser Nachteil gefällt mir gar nicht, also..." Castiel klatschte in die Hände. ,,Hopp, hopp!" Er lief rückwärts zur Zimmertür. ,,Wisst ihr, ich mag diese Sache mit der Teamarbeit im flotten Dreier, hat irgendwie was abgedreht es an sich." Er lachte. ,,Versaut es nicht..." sang er, bevor er die Treppe runterlief. ,,Er hat doch nicht..." fing Jessica an, doch Lysander legte seinen Finger auf die Lippen und deutete auf sein Ohr. ,,Stimmt, ja, OK." Lysander küsste ihre Hand. ,,Also dann." Er wollte aufstehen, doch Jessica zog ihn zurück. ,,Äh, nein. Komm her." Sie küsste ihn. ,,Wir sollten nicht..." ,,Ssh..." machte Jessica grinsend und küsste ihn erneut. Lachend zog sie die Decke über ihre Köpfe.

 _Lachend spielten Castiel und Debrah unter der Bettdecke. Er kitzelte sie. ,,Was machst du da? Hör auf damit." lachte Debrah. ,,Bring mich dazu." lächelte Castiel. Debrah drückte ihn auf den Rücken, setzte sich auf ihn und fauchte ihn mit ausgefahrenen Reißzähnen an. Doch er sah sie nur an und strich ihr über die Wange. Sie grinste. Es klopfte an der Tür und Debrahs Gesicht wurde wieder normal. ,,Ja?" Emily trat ein. ,,Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Debrah. Miss Pearl möchte Sie sprechen." Debrah seufzte. ,,Ich komme gleich runter, bitte sie doch zu warten. Danke, Emily." lächelte sie, den Blick wieder auf Castiel gerichtet. Emily lächelte und ging wieder. ,,Oh, der Spaß ist vorbei." schmollte Debrah. ,,Oh, nein." Debrah grinste und Castiel zog ihren Kopf zu einem Kuss runter.  
Später kam Debrah in einem lila Kleid die Treppe runter. Pearl stand unten mit Emily. ,,Schön, dich zu sehen, Pearl." lächelte sie. ,,Vielleicht könnten wir uns draußen unterhalten." sagte sie ernst. ,,Emily, würdest du bitte Mister Salvatore sagen, dass ich weggegangen bin?" ,,Welchem denn?" ,,Beiden." lächelte sie. Emily nickte und ging los._

 _Pearl und Debrah verließen das Haus und liefen über den Rasen. ,,Wie lange gedenkst du, bei den Salvatores zu wohnen? Die Leute reden, Debrah. Und das du...mit beiden Brüdern ein Verhältnis hast, vereinfacht die Situation nicht." ,,Die Salvatores waren so freundlich mich aufzunehmen und so weit man hier weiß, bin ich ein armes Waisenmädchen aus Atlanta, das ihre Familie im Feuer verloren hat." ,,Ohne Zweifel von dir entfacht." grinste Pearl und Debrah lachte. ,,Schätzchen, sei bitte vorsichtig!" rief Pearl zu ihrer Tochter, die zu einem Pferd lief. ,,Honoria Fell ist gestern in die Apotheke gekommen...Mit einer Kiste von diesem Elixier." Sie zog ein Fläschchen aus einem Beutel. ,,Sie hat darum gebeten, es zu einem günstigen Preis zu verkaufen." ,,Ich kann dir nicht folgen." ,,Probier's aus." Debrah nahm das Fläschchen, öffnete es, roch daran, schüttete etwas auf ihre Hand, doch es verbrannte ihre Hand wie Säure. ,,Ah! Was zum Teufel...?!" ,,Eisenkraut." ,,Warum gibts hier...? Sie wissen es." ,,Sie wollen uns finden und werden immer durchtriebener." ,,Städter voll mit Eisenkraut, eine überaus unangenehme Sache." ,,Es wäre vielleicht Zeit für uns weiterzuziehen." sagte Pearl. ,,Nein. Mir gefällt es hier. Ich habe kein Interesse von hier wegzugehen." Pearls Tochter kam angelaufen. ,,Können wir gehen, Mama?" Es war Li. Debrah wandte sich lächelnd zu ihr. ,,Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Li._

Li saß auf einem Bett in einem abgedunkelten Apartement und sprach Kentin auf die Mailbox. ,,Hey, ich bins schon wieder, Li. Aufdringliche Tussi und Kickerchampion." lachte sie. ,,Ähm...ich bin nachher im Grill, wenn du..." Ben kam aus dem Badezimmer in ein Handtuch gehüllt und trocknete sich mit einem anderen die Haare ab. ,,..Lust auf ne Revanche hast, oder so." Sie legte auf. ,,Wen hast du angerufen?" fragte Ben. ,,Kentin Gilbert." ,,Du stehst doch nicht auf den Typ, oder?" ,,Ich brauch ihn für etwas, find dich damit ab." Ben ging zum Vorhang, der das Sonnenlicht draußen hielt und zog den Vorhang leicht zur Seite, doch seine Finger wurden verbrannt und er zog sie schnell zurück. ,,Au! Verdammt!" ,,Alter, du...solltest das lieber lassen." grinste Li. ,,Ich weiß, ich vergess das immer wieder." ,,Ist neu für dich. Du lernst es schon noch." Ben sah ein Buch auf dem Bett liegen und griff danach. ,,Hey, ist das das Gilbert Tagebuch?" Er setzte sich aufs Bett. ,,Sieht das wie das Gilbert Tagebuch aus?" ,,Naja, es ist alt und modrig, woher soll ich denn wissen, wo da der Unterschied ist?" lachte Ben. ,,Ich weiß nicht, ich hab gedacht, dass du vielleicht ein bisschen mehr aufpassen würdest, seit wir uns kennengelernt haben." sagte Li und stand auf. ,,Weißt du, du brauchst nicht so herablassend zu sein, ich bin nicht dämlich." Li ging zum Kühlschrank, holte eine Flasche Blut heraus und brachte sie Ben. ,,Hier. Trink. Ich will nicht, dass es dich in der Nähe der Hexe juckt. Sie kann Schwäche spüren." Ben nahm einen Schluck. ,,Mhm..wann können wir wieder jagen gehen? Ich will frisches Blut, das schmeckt alt." ,,Wenn erst mal die Gruft geöffnet ist, kannst du töten, wen du willst. Aber jetzt konzentrier dich auf Kim, während ich versuche, das Tagebuch von Kentins Lehrer zu holen." ,,Wieso hast du mich ausgewählt?" ,,Ich hab jemand gebraucht, der für mich Augen und Ohren sein kann. N Barkeeper in ner Kleinstadt ist perfekt." ,,Schon, aber es gibt doch noch haufenweise andere Barkeeper. Warum ich?" ,,Du warst sehr traurig, Ben. Du wusstest nicht, was du willst. Du hast mich gebraucht."

Jessica und Lysander saßen in Iris' Küche und Jessica sah einen Karton durch. ,,Meinst du, Castiel glaubt uns wirklich, dass wir ihm beide helfen wollen?" fragte Jessica. ,,Wahrscheinlich weiß Castiel nicht, was er glauben soll. Vertrauen ist nicht etwas, dass ihm unbedingt leicht fällt." Jessica blätterte in einem alten Fotoalbum. ,,Weißt du, ich glaube, dass Castiel der Meinung ist, alles was er getan hat, jeder Mord, den er begangen hat, wäre aus Liebe gewesen. Es ist..verdreht, aber... irgendwie traurig." sagte Jessica nachdenklich. ,,Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten zu bekommen, was man will. Dazu muss man keine Menschen umbringen. Castiel nimmt keine Rücksicht auf Menschenleben. Er genießt es, anderen Schmerz zuzufügen. In den letzten 145 Jahren hat er jedes einzelne Mal, wenn ich etwas unvorsichtiger war und er in mein Leben gelassen habe, etwas getan, dass mich das wieder bereuen ließ. Diesen Fehler mache ich nicht mehr." ,,Und was glaubst du, was geschieht...wenn die Gruft geöffnet wird und Castiel Debrah wieder hat?" ,,Ich glaube, egal was Castiel verspricht, es werden sehr viele Menschen sterben." Geschockt zog Jessica die Luft ein. Sie holte ein Foto aus der Kiste. Lysander trat zu ihr. ,,Das ist Jonathan Gilbert." Ein bärtiger Mann. ,,Was ist das?" Jessica öffnete eine kleine Truhe, darin lagen kleine Maulkörbe. Kentin kam rein. ,,Was macht ihr denn hier?" lächelte er. ,,Äh..." Jessica schloss schnell die Truhe und legte sie zurück. ,,Hey, wir ähm...sehen uns n paar Sachen an. Ganz sentimental. Dad hatte so n altes Familientagebuch, ich dachte, ich hols mal wieder raus." ,,Jonathan Gilberts Tagebuch?" fragte Kentin und setzte sich auf die Anrichte. ,,Ja, was weißt du denn darüber?" ,,Das war das Thema meiner Hausarbeit. " Lysander horchte auf. ,,Achso. Und wo ist es jetzt?" fragte Jessica. ,,Ich habs Mr. Saltzman gegeben, er wollte es lesen." Jessica sah zu Lysander.

Armin saß im abgedunkelten Klassenzimmer und las im Tagebuch. 'Ich habe mich heut Abend mit Benjamin und Hans-Ludwig getroffen. Ihre Augen waren voller Skepsis, als ich ihnen den Kompass zeigte.'

, _,Was denn, und mit diesem Ding solln wir sie aufspüren können?" fragte Hans-Ludwig und deutete auf den Vampirkompass. ,,Was ist das? Zauberei?" fragte Benjamin. ,,Ich hab über die Idee mit der Kirche nachgedacht. Ich glaube, es könnte funktionieren." sagte Hans-Ludwig. Eine Tür öffnete sich und Lysander kam herein. ,,Verzeih mir, Vater, ich wusste nicht, dass du Gäste hast." sagte er und blieb stehen. ,,Wir sind gleich fertig, mein Junge." sagte Hans-Ludwig Salvatore. ,,Ich komm später wieder, verzeihen Sie bitte. Mr. Gilbert, Mr. Lockwood" Er ging und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Die Männer sahen zu Hans-Ludwig. ,,Hast du sie eingeweiht?" ,,Noch nicht." ,,Wir brauchen jeden Mann dafür!" rief Jonathan. ,,Ich sags ihnen noch. Ihr könnt auf meine Jungs zählen."_

Armin kopierte die Seiten aus dem Tagebuch, klemmte das Tagebuch unter den Arm und sperrte die Seiten in seinen Spind. Li betrat die Schule und lief einen Flur entlang. Armin ging mit dem Tagebuch zurück ins Klassenzimmer und warf es auf seinen Schreibtisch. Dann setzte er sich wieder, nahm einen Block und wollte etwas schreiben, als ein Schatten an der Tür draußen vorbei huschte und er Schritte hörte. ,,Hallo?" rief er. Keine Antwort. Er stand auf und ging auf den Flur. ,,Hallo?" Li versteckte sich hinter der Ecke einer Spindreihe und Armin sah sich um. ,,Ist da jemand?" Er ging einige Schritte den Flur runter, nicht in Lis Richtung und Li raste ins Klassenzimmer. Armin drehte um, lief zum Spind, holte seine Tasche heraus und daraus eine modifizierte Shotgun, die Pfähle schießen konnte. Er lud sie und ging zurück. Neben der Klassenzimmertür ging er in Deckung, trat ein, zielte und schoss. Doch Lysander fing den Pfahl, bevor er ihn treffen konnte. Sie starrten sich an.

Schnell steckte Armin einen weiteren Pfahl in den Lauf und wich zurück, doch Lysander stand im Türeingang und versperrte ihm den Weg. ,,Das war ein Fehler." Er entriss ihm die Waffe und stieß ihn zu Boden, dass er gegen einige Stühle fiel und sie verschob. Er rappelte sich hektisch an einem Tisch wieder hoch. ,,Setzen Sie sich." sagte Lysander und deutete nachdrücklich auf einen Stuhl. Verwirrt gehorchte Armin. Lysander hob die Shotgun auf. ,,Wie funktioniert das? Mit Luftdruck? Selbst hergestellt? Wer sind Sie?" Er trat näher zu ihm. ,,Ich werde Ihnen nichts tun. Es sei denn, Sie versuchen das wieder." Er hielt ihm die Shotgun hin, welche er langsam ergriff. Lysander setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf ein Pult. ,,Also...wer sind Sie?" ,,Ich bin ein Lehrer." ,,Müssen wir das auf die harte Tour machen?" ,,Ich bin auch Historiker. Und während meiner Recherchen über Virginia, hab ich ein paar Entdeckungen gemacht, was diese Stadt angeht." ,,Und jetzt tauchen Sie auf wie Van Hellsing." grinste Lysander. ,,Kommen Sie, sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit." ,,Meine Frau war Parapsychologie. Sie hat ihr Leben lang paranormale Aktivitäten in dieser Gegend erforscht. Ihre Arbeit hat mich hergeführt." ,,Wo ist Ihre Frau?" ,,Tot. Ein Vampir hat sie getötet." ,,Wo ist das Gilbert-Tagebuch?" ,,Was wollen Sie damit?" ,,Wo ist es?" ,,Auf meinem Schreibtisch." ,,Da ist es nicht. " Armin sah hin. ,,Es war eben noch da."

Li hatte es, saß zuhause, las darin und Ben saß vor dem Fernseher und zog seine Schuhe an. ,,Was gefunden?" fragte er. ,,Noch nicht. Nur eine Menge Quatsch. Heh, manche Leute sollten einfach kein Tagebuch schreiben." Ben stand auf und trat zu ihr. ,,Ich dachte, dieser Gilbert war n kluger Kopf." ,,Hast du nicht n Date?" ,,Ja, wünsch mir Glück." beugte er sich zu ihr um sie zu küssen, doch sie blockte ab. Sie las weiter und er verschwand. 'Ich hab sie heute wiedergesehen. Die schönste Frau in der Stadt. Mit einem ebenso schönen Namen: Pearl.'

 _Pearl stand mit Debrah in ihrer Apotheke. ,,Hast du noch einmal über meine Worte nachgedacht?" ,,Wir gehen bald, Pearl, ich verspreche es. Zuerst will ich mich noch um ein paar Dinge kümmern." ,,Du willst sie beide verwandeln, hab ich recht?" fragte Pearl entsetzt. Debrah lächelte vielsagend. ,,Debrah, bitte! Nimm dich in Acht!" ,,Keinem von uns geschieht etwas, das verspreche ich. Mr. Gilbert kommt! Schnell, deine Wangen!" Sie kniff hinein, damit sie rosig wirkten. ,,Perfekt rosig." lächelte Debrah. ,,Miss Pearl, dürfte ich Sie...einen Moment sprechen?" fragte Jonathan mit höflich abgenommenen Hut. ,,Ja, Mr. Gilbert. " lächelte Pearl und trat zu ihm. ,,Ich warte immer noch darauf, dass Sie mir den Kometen am Himmel erklären." Jonathan lächelte und ließ ihr beim Verlassen des Gebäudes den Vortritt. Li und Emily standen zusammen und Debrah wandte sich an Li. ,,Deine Mutter hat einen Verehrer." lächelte Debrah. Emily lächelte und tätschelte Lis Schulter, welche lächelnd mit den Schultern zuckte.  
Hans-Ludwig lief mit seinen Söhnen in der Nähe der Apotheke herum. ,,Da ihr Nachkommen der Gründerfamilien seid, wollen sie wissen, ob sie auf euch zählen können." sagte Hans-Ludwig. ,,Natürlich können sie das. Zweifeln sie daran?" fragte Lysander. ,,Ich bin nicht sicher, ob dein Bruder Castiel versteht, welche Bedeutung diese Pflicht hat." ,,Castiel hat die Konföderierten aus Prinzip verlassen. Es war seine Entscheidung und die sollte respektiert werden." sagte Lysander. ,,Es fällt mir schwer, vor einem Deserteur Respekt zu haben." ,,Ich hab nie um deinen Respekt gebeten." meldete Castiel sich zu Wort. ,,Umso besser, Castiel. Denn ich kann nichts als Enttäuschung empfinden." Verletzt und wütend funkelte Castiel ihn an. ,,Du hast gesagt, das es in der Stadt ein Problem gibt." wechselte Lysander schnell das Thema. ,,Es gab zu viele Tote. Es wird Zeit das wir uns wehren und diese Mörder aufhalten." ,,Wen? Was denn für Mörder?" fragte Lysander. ,,Wir leben unter Dämonen. " ,,Warum so geheimnisvoll, Vater? Warum sagst du nicht das Wort?" fragte Castiel herausfordernd. ,,Vampire." sagte Hans-Ludwig ernst. ,,Es gibt sie. Und sie leben mitten unter uns. Aber wir haben einen Plan, wie wir sie töten können. Und ihr werdet uns helfen." Langsam nickte Lysander._

Bei Gilberts in der Küche schnitt Castiel Tomaten klein, während Iris auf der Anrichte saß und mit einem Weinglas in der Hand zusah. ,,Mein Vater hat keine meiner Freundinnen bewilligt, was natürlich dazu führte, dass ich sie...noch mehr wollte." grinste Castiel. ,,Wie wars bei Ihnen?" ,,Da gabs schon ein paar Jungs. Logan war nur einer von vielen Losern." ,,Ist er je gefunden worden? Wird er noch vermisst?" fragte Castiel gespielt verwirrt. ,,Er ist nicht vermisst. Er ist auf den Bahamas und pflegt seinen Teint. Der Typ ist unglaublich arrogant. Macht, was ihm in den Sinn kommt." Iris leerte ihr Glas. ,,Er ist ein Fell. Die sind alle hochnäsig." Castiel kicherte und schenkte ihr nach. ,,Hallo, Jessica!" rief Castiel, kurz bevor Jessica um die Ecke kam. ,,Hey, wo warst du denn? Wir kochen Abendessen. " sagte Iris. ,,Ist Lysander bei dir?" fragte Castiel. ,,Er wird bald da sein." Castiel schnitt weiter.

Bei Lysander und Armin.  
,,Seit wann wissen Sie über mich Bescheid?" ,,Ich habs erst kürzlich erfahrn. Bei der Begegnung mit Ihrem Bruder. " ,,Sie meinen mit Castiel. " ,,Wer hat wohl meine Frau umgebracht?" ,,Sind Sie sicher, dass es Castiel war?" ,,Ich war Zeuge. " ,,Wenn Sie hier sind um sich zu rächen, dann wird es übel für Sie ausgehen." ,,Ich möchte nur herausfinden, was mit meiner Frau passiert ist." ,,Sagten Sie nicht grade, dass Castiel..." ,,Ja. Ich hab gesehen...wie er aus ihr alles Leben gesaugt hat." ,,Mh.." ,,Er hat mich wohl kommen hören, er ist einfach verschwunden. Und ihr Körper auch. Sie wurde nie gefunden." ,,Castiel darf nie erfahrn, warum Sie hier sind. Er würde Sie ohne Umstände töten." ,,Ich kann allein auf mich aufpassen." Lysander grinste. ,,Nein, können Sie nicht. Ich kann Ihnen helfen. Wenn Sie mich helfen lassen."

Castiel legte Besteck auf den Tisch und lief zur Küche zurück, in der Jessica ein paar Teller trug, um den Tisch zu decken. Er lief mit voller Absicht in sie rein. ,,Oh." Lachend ging Jessica an ihm vorbei. ,,Lass das sein." ,,Ach, was denn?" Sie stellte die Teller auf den Tisch. ,,Das weißt du genau, das war volle Absicht." Castiel rührte die Soße um. ,,Klar, ich hab absichtlich versucht, zum...Spülbecken zu gehen." Jessica schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. ,,Apropos Lysander: Wo ist er? Er verpasst den Familienabend, den ich übrigens unglaublich genieße." grinste er Jessica an. Er dachte nach. ,,Ist das echt?" fragte er ernst. ,,Ist was echt?" fragte Jessica, während sie Servietten faltete. ,,Dieser wieder erwachte Sinn für...Brüderlichkeit." Er probierte die Soße. Dann sah er zu Jessica. ,,Kann ich ihm vertrauen?" ,,Ja, das kannst du." log Jessica und ging zum Esstisch zurück. Misstrauisch raste er hinter sie und sie drehte sich um. ,,Kann ich ihm vertrauen?" fragte er eindringlich. ,,Ich trag immer noch Eisenkraut, Castiel. Das klappt nicht." ,,Ich manipulieren dich nicht! Ich will nur, dass du mir antwortest. Ehrlich." ,,Natürlich kannst du das." log Jessica erneut und ging an ihm vorbei.

 _,,Sie können mir vertrauen, Mr. Salvatore. Ich würde niemals betrügen." lachte Debrah beim Kricketspiel mit Hans-Ludwig. ,,Hm..." Debrah lachte. Castiel und Lysander kamen herbei. ,,Ich verliere hier. Schon wieder!" rief Hans-Ludwig zu ihnen hinüber. Debrah knickste lächelnd. ,,Sie ist gut. Man könnte fast glauben, dass sie ihn tatsächlich gern hat." lachte Castiel leise. ,,Vielleicht mag sie ihn wirklich." sagte Lysander. ,,Sie weiß, dass Vater sie umbringen würde, wenn er die Wahrheit wüsste." flüsterte Castiel. ,,Nein, wir reden mit ihm. Wir erklärn ihm unsre Gefühle. Er könnte uns helfen, sie zu beschützen." Castiel trat entsetzt näher zu ihm. ,,Bist du wahnsinnig? Nein! Nein, Vater würde sie eigenhändig pfählen." ,,Das ist nicht wahr, wir können Vater vertrauen..." ,,Nein, nicht in dem Punkt!" Er legte seine Hand auf Lysanders Schulter. ,,Also bitte...versprich mir, dass du ihm nichts sagst!" Lysander sah zu Boden, dann zu Debrah, die sie besorgt beobachtete. ,,Ich verspreche es." Castiel lächelte erleichtert und sah wieder zu Debrah._

,,Es gab Zeiten, da hab ich ihm mehr als jedem anderen vertraut." sagte Castiel, während Jessica ihm beim Kochen half. ,,Vertrauen führt zu Vertrauen. Man muss es sich verdienen." ,,Willst du mich belehren?" fragte er ungläubig. ,,Musst du denn belehrt werden?" ,,Ich will sie nur wieder haben. Das kannst du sicher verstehen." ,,Ich kann verstehen, das du alles für sie tun würdest, ja." sagte Jessica und ging zum Esstisch. Castiel trat hinter sie. ,,Dann...verstehst du ja auch, was ich tun werde, wenn mir jemand in die Quere kommt." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Dann ging er und setzte sich neben Kentin aufs Sofa, der an der Xbox ein Autorennen spielte und machte mit. ,,Du hast gesagt, dass du so was noch nie gespielt hast. " ,,Na, wie du siehst, lerne ich schnell. Schnelle Reflexe." Kentins Handy klingelte, er zog es hervor, drückte den Anruf weg und warf es beiseite. ,,Wen drückst du da weg?" fragte Castiel. ,,Das war nur Li. Sie kann ziemlich...beharrlich sein." ,,Ist sie scharf?" ,,Ja...Ja, aber sie ist irgendwie komisch." ,,Phew, scharf sticht komisch, Vertrau mir." Kentin lachte.

,,Er ist wahnsinnig scharf ." flüsterte Iris, die bei Jessica in der Küche stand. ,,Shh!" machte Jessica, doch natürlich hörte Castiel es und grinste. ,,Er ist ein Arsch." flüsterte Jessica. Castiel verdrehte die Augen. „Was willst du mit dem ganzen Zeug?" fragte Iris. „Ich dachte, da drin wäre vielleicht was, über meine leiblichen Eltern." Sie packte die Sachen zurück und schloss den Karton. „Hast du es Kentin gesagt?" „Das mach ich, wenn die...Zeit dafür gekommen ist." Es klingelte an der Tür. „Das ist Lysander!" rief Jessica und Castiel sprang auf und lief zur Tür. „Alter..." war Kentin enttäuscht. Jessica öffnete die Tür, Castiel stand hinter ihr. Verwirrt sah Lysander zu ihm. „Und?" lächelte Castiel.

Ben und Kim saßen zusammen im Grill und tranken etwas. „Gibs zu, ich kann nicht singen." „Nein, du warst toll." „Ach, komm schon, ich hab doch.. den Metallica-Song total versaut.." Kim lachte. „Also, erster Fehler: Metallica-Karaoke." „Naja, ich hab mich wenigstens bemüht." „Das Mädchen mit den Tattoos hat dich angehimmelt." „Nächstes Mal kriegst du von mir einen Pearl-Jam-Song zu hören." „Nächstes Mal?" „Ja." lächelte Ben. Kim lächelte glücklich. „Und, äh...was haben deine Freundinnen heute vor?" „Sie machen alle ihr eigenes Ding, Rosalya besucht ihren Vater, Jessica ist bei ihrem Freund." „Jessica ... Gilbert, richtig?" „Ja." „Ja, ich erinner mich. Ihr zwei sitzt oft hier." „Ja, sie ist meine beste Freundin." „Tja, meine Freunde sind alle weggezogen, um zu studieren und ich nicht, deswegen haben wir irgendwie...den Kontakt verloren." „Ja...Jessica und ich sind verbunden. Für alle Ewigkeit." lächelte Kim. „Was anderes kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.." „Mhm...So eng, huh?" „Sie ist meine...Schwester, ich würde sterben für sie." Ben lächelte und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

Castiel lief mit Lysander und Jessica aufgewühlt über die Veranda von Jessicas Haus. „Wer hat es genommen?!" „Das weiß ich nicht." „Weißt du was, dieser Lehrer da, irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dem.." „Nein, der weiß gar nichts, jemand ist vor mir daran gekommen." schützte Lysander Armin. „Wer wusste, dass es dort war?!" fragte Castiel sauer. Lysander sah durch das Fenster zu Kentin, Castiel folgte seinem Blick. „Nein!" war Jessica dagegen, als Castiel loslief. „Castiel, lass ihn da raus!" „Wieso? Was ist schon dabei?" „Castiel!"  
Er lief zu Kentin, der noch auf dem Sofa saß, dicht gefolgt von Lysander und Jessica . „Also..." Er setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sofas. „Wie ich gehört hab, hast du ein echt cooles Tagebuch von früher gefunden. Wem hast du es noch gezeigt?" „Huh?" „Stell keine Fragen, spucks aus." „Du machst wohl Witze." lachte Kentin ungläubig. „Kentin, hast du außer Mr. Saltzman noch jemanden von diesem Tagebuch erzählt?" fragte Jessica . „Wieso sind alle nur so besessen von diesem Ding?" fragte er. „Wem hast du noch davon erzählt?" hakte Jessica nach. „Mhm..nur dieser Li." „Der scharfen, komischen?" fragte Castiel. „Ja." nickte Kentin. „Moment, wer ist Li?" fragte Lysander. „Das...will ich ja grade rausfinden!" sagte Castiel. „Woher kennst du sie?" Jessicas Handy klingelte und Jessica lief hin. „Ich..kenn sie eben. Sie will sich heute Abend mit mir im Grill treffen." „Perfekt!" rief Castiel. „Ich fahre, komm schon!" „Äh, ok..." Überrumpelt stand Kentin auf und folgte ihm.

Jessica lief mit ihrem Handy die Treppe hoch um in Ruhe zu telefonieren.  
„Hey, ich bin allein. Ich will Einzelheiten hörn, ich platze vor Neugier!" Kim war dran und lachte. Sie stand einige Meter entfernt, doch Ben hörte zu. „Es läuft super, er ist der perfekte Gentleman." „Gentleman, huh?" „Oh, ich weiß, langweilig, huh? Am liebsten würde ich sofort über ihn herfallen." „Warum machst dus dann nicht?" „Na, ich bin ein Angsthase!" Jessica lachte. „Du bist eine mächtige Hexengöttin, komm schon. Nutze den Tag, Sabrina!" Kim lachte. „Okay, ich simse dir die Einzelheiten später." „Das will ich dir auch raten." lächelte Jessica und legte auf. Lysander kam zu ihr. „Wo ist Castiel?" fragte sie. „Er ist gegangen um zu sehen, was es mit Kentins Freundin Li auf sich hat." „Gehst du nicht mit ihm? Wenn er das Tagebuch vor uns hat, dann..." „Das macht nichts." lächelte Lysander und präsentierte einen Ordner. „Was ist das?" „Eine Kopie davon." „Woher hast du die?" „Mr. Saltzman hat das Tagebuch kopiert und war so freundlich, es mir zu überlassen." „Tatsächlich?" „Nicht ganz, aber..hier ist es."

Li kam lächelnd in den Grill und lachte, als sie Kentin sah, der am Tischkicker lehnte. Sie trat zu ihm. „Du kannst einfach nicht ohne mich auskommen, huh?" „Naja, ich vermisse irgendwie meine tägliche Dosis süße, aufdringliche Tussi." „Oh, witzig." lachte Li und Castiel beobachtete sie von einem Tisch aus. „Spielen wir." sagte Kentin. Castiel erkannte sie und war geschockt.

 _Li saß auf der Veranda der Apotheke ihrer Mutter, es regnete, Emily saß neben ihr. Pearl war bei Debrah und Castiel im Innern. „Der Sheriff war vorhin hier. Er hat große Mengen des Eisenkraut-Elixiers gekauft." sagte Pearl. „Hat er wieder Annähreungsversuche gemacht?" grinste Debrah. „Macht er die nicht immer?" lächelte Pearl zurück. „Sie spart sich für Jonathan Gilbert auf." sagte Debrah zu Castiel. „Da ist nichts mehr aufzusparen, das wissen wir." sagte Pearl lächelnd und Debrah lachte. „Wie könnt ihr bloß so ruhig sein?! Sie kommen euch Tag für Tag näher!" war Castiel besorgt. „Wir sind die ehrenwerten Damen von Mystic Falls, dank Emily können wir auch im Tageslicht auf die Straße. Niemand wird uns je verdächtigen." sagte Debrah. „Es sei denn, ein Mensch verrät uns." sagte Pearl und fixierte Castiel. „Eher sterbe ich!" „Und schon bald..wirst du das auch." hauchte Debrah und küsste ihn. „Da kommt Mrs. Fell." sagte Li und sie sahen auf. Sie kam rein und Pearl umarmte sie. „Danke Lian." Sie lächelte._

Castiel sah geschockt zu, wie Li lachend mit Kentin Tischkicker spielte.

Jessica und Lysander saßen bei Jessica im Zimmer und sahen die Tagebuchseiten durch. „Hier hab ich was gefunden, dass sich auf Emily bezieht." sagte Jessica und las vor: „Familie Fell war der Meinung, dass ich und nicht sie, das Zauberbuch der Hexe aufbewahren sollte, aber ich fürchtete, sie würde mich aus dem Jenseits heimsuchen. Sie mokierten sich darüber, aber dann hat Hans-Ludwig Salvatore...Ist das dein Vater?" „Ja." Er nahm ihr die Seiten ab und las weiter. „Dann hat Hans-Ludwig Salvatore...mir die Angst genommen. Er sagte mir, er würde das Geheimnis des Zauberbuches behüten. Er sagte, er würde es...mit ins Grab nehmen." Er dachte nach.

 _Hans-Ludwig saß im Wohnzimmer und schrieb Tagebuch, als Lysander eintrat. Schnell legte er es weg. „Oh, Lysander. Was verschafft mir das Vergnügen?" „Hab ich dich beim Schreiben gestört?" „Das sind..nur die törichten Grübeleien eines geplagten Geistes." lächelte Hans-Ludwig. „Eines großen Geistes." sagte Lysander. Hans-Ludwig nickte. „Dennoch...die wahren Geheimnisse nehme ich mit." „In dein Grab." ergänzte Lysander lächelnd. „Und es wird wohl gefüllt sein." lächelte er. Lysander erwiderte das Lächeln und Hans-Ludwig bedeutete ihm Platz zu nehmen. Er setzte sich auf den anderen Sessel. „Nun, da wir von einem geplagten Geist sprechen, was beschäftigt deinen?" „Ich habe Bedenken, was dein Vorhaben... mit den Vampiren angeht." „Inwiefern?" „Wir gehen..von der...Vermutung aus, das alle Vampire...wirklich so böse sind, wie beschrieben, aber was, wenn das nun nicht wahr ist?" „Kannst du einen Beweis für das Gegenteil erbringen?Kennst du persönlich Vampire?" „Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht." lächelte Lysander. „Aber müssen wir das, was andere sagen, für bare Münze nehmen?Du hast es uns anders gelehrt, Vater.." Hans-Ludwig stand auf. „Lysander...diese Kreaturen kommen aus dem dunkelstem Abgrund der Hölle.." Er ging zum Whiskeytisch und goss sich und Lysander etwas ein . „Sie besitzen die Fähigkeit, dich zu manipulieren, deinen Geist zu verführen. Sie töten wahllos und sie müssen vernichtet werden." Er reichte seinem Sohn ein Glas. „Und jene, die an ihrer Seite stehen, die damit Schande über ihre Familie bringen, werden auch vernichtet." Er hielt ihm das Glas zum Anstoßen hin und er stieß an und trank._

„Ich weiß, wo es ist." sagte Lysander.

Li kam nach Hause und trat ein, da wartete Castiel schon hinter der Tür, packte sie an der Kehle und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Doch sie packte ihn auch an der Kehle und drückte ebenfalls zu. Sie waren aber gleichstark... „Okay, ich lass los." röchelte Castiel und ließ los. Li ebenfalls und sie atmeten auf. „Verdammt...ganz schön stark, für so n kleines Ding.." sagte Castiel. „Hast ja lange gebraucht, um mich zu finden." sagte Li.

Jessica und Lysander waren auf dem Friedhof bei Hans-Ludwig Salvatores Grab. „Warum wurde euer Vater nicht in der Familiengruft beerdigt?" fragte Jessica . Lysander hielt eine Fackel. „Die ist erst weit nach seinem Tod gebaut worden." „Und du glaubst, das Grimoire ist da drin bei ihm?" „Ich bin ziemlich sicher." Er hob zwei Schaufeln auf. „Gut..." Sie hielt eine Taschenlampe. „Jessica ...ich kann das allein machen." „Ich hab versprochen, dass ich dir auf jeden Fall helfe." „Ich weiß, und ich bin dir dankbar dafür, aber..." „Diese Stadt ist meine Heimat, Lysander. Meine Freunde und meine Familie sind hier. Du bist hier. Ich will genauso wenig wie du, dass diese Gruft geöffnet wird." Lysander nickte und reichte ihr eine Schaufel. Er stieß die Luft aus. „Es tut mir leid, dass du das tun musst.." sagte Jessica . Lysander erinnerte sich zurück.

 _Er lag oben ohne auf Debrah Bett, die im Unterkleid am Spiegel saß und den Bernsteinkristall in der Hand hielt. „Was ist das?" fragte er. „Ein Geschenk." „Von Castiel?" „Von Emily, wenn dus wissen willst." Sie legte ihn weg. „Und wann hörst du endlich auf, dir wegen Castiel Gedanken zu machen?" „Ich möchte dich ganz für mich haben." Debrah lachte und zog sich einen Morgenmantel über. „Genauso wie Castiel, aber ich bin es, die hier bestimmen darf." „Ja?Und warum?" lächelte Lysander. „Weil ich verwöhnt bin..." sagte Debrah verführerisch und trat näher zu ihm. „Ja, das bist du." „Und selbstsüchtig..." Sie stieß ihn zurück aufs Bett. „Mhm..." Sie setzte sich auf ihn. „Und, weil ich das tun kann..." Er küsste seinen Bauch hoch. „Und das..." Sie küsste seine Brust. „Und das." Sie biss ihm in die Schulter. Plötzlich stöhnte sie und wich zurück. „Was ist?" „Eisenkraut!" stöhnte sie und brach zusammen. „Was?" Sie keuchte und fiel vom Bett. „Debrah!" Er stürzte zu ihr. „Debrah!" Hans-Ludwig stürmte herein. Entsetzt sah Lysander ihn an. „Geh und hol den Sheriff. Sag ihm, dass wir einen Vampir haben." „Was? Nein!" „Tu, was ich dir sage, Junge. Nichts von dem, was du für sie empfindest, ist echt! Sie ist ein Vampir, Lysander, ein Monster! Ich hab dir Eisenkraut gegeben, damit du sie entlarvst." „Woher wusstest du das?!" „Dein Mitgefühl für deren Zwangslage. Ich hab meine Söhne nicht zu Schwächlingen erzogen." Er warf ihm sein Hemd zu. „Den Sheriff, sofort! Geh schon! Beeil dich!" Er sah noch entsetzt zu Debrah, doch gehorchte. „Sofort, Junge!" Er lief raus und zog sich das Hemd an.  
_  
Und Jessica und Lysander fingen an zu graben.

Bei Castiel und Li.  
Li legte ihre Tasche auf den Tisch und lehnte sich an ihn. „Wie lange bist du schon hier?" „Ich bin gegen Viertel nach Komet angekommen. Hab dir zugesehen, wie du jede Möglichkeit, die Gruft zu öffnen, vermasselt hast." „Woher wusstest du von dem Zauber?" „Ich hab damals nicht viel gesagt. Dafür hab ich jedes Wort gehört." grinste sie. „Wenn du schon die ganze Zeit hier warst, warum sind wir uns dann erst jetzt über den Weg gelaufen?" fragte er und trat zu ihr. „Ich ziehe es vor, anderen die Schmutzarbeit zu überlassen." sagte Li und ging an ihm vorbei. „Wie Logan Fell?! Ach ja, übrigens vielen Dank dafür. Der kleine Mistkerl hat auf mich geschossen!" Li grinste. „Logan war ein Idiot." „Mh-hm." „Wir haben ihm Blut gegeben, als er den Schlächter gespielt hat, mit diesem Kompass. Ich brauchte sein Tagebuch und konnte ihn nicht sterben lassen." „Was wolltest du damit?" „Ich dachte, darin steht, wo sich das Hexenzauberbuch befindet. Aber ich lag falsch. Laut ihrem Tagebuch, gab Honoria es Jonathan Gilbert. Und laut dem hier..." Sie holte das Tagebuch aus ihrer Tasche. „Hat der es deinem Vater gegeben." lächelte Li. „Und jetzt hilfst du mir, es zu finden." „Wieso sollte ich dir helfen?" „Weil wir beide die Gruft öffnen wollen." Sie sahen sich an und Li gab Castiel das Tagebuch. „Mhm..." Er schloss es und steckte es ein. „Bedaure... ich arbeite allein." Er verschwand.

Ben ging lächelnd zu Kim, die sich ihre Jacke anzog. „So, die Rechnung ist bezahlt, damit gehör ich ganz dir. Was willst du machen?" „Das hier." lächelte sie und küsste ihn. Doch sie spürte etwas und zuckte zurück. „Hey, was ist los?" „Gar nichts...entschuldige...ich hätte bis zum Ende des Abends warten sollen um das zu tun." „Mir hats nichts ausgemacht." lächelte er. Kim lachte. „Ich fang an müde zu werden." „Willst du gehen?" „Ich wollte sagen, trinken wir noch einen Kaffee, holen uns einen Koffeinkick und... ich weiß nicht, machen irgendwas Verrücktes." lächelte sie. „Zum Beispiel?" „Was du willst." lächelte sie. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ok." „Ich geh schnell auf die Toilette." Sie zog sich die Jacke aus. „Okay." „Gut." Sie lief Richtung Toilette, doch als sie sah, das er nicht mehr zusah, lief sie schnell in die andere Richtung, sich umsehend. Doch er wartete schon auf sie, packte sie mit Vampirgesicht und zerrte sie weg.

Jessica und Lysander waren immer noch beim Graben, es war inzwischen dunkel geworden. Lysander stand im Grab und Jessica leuchtete ihm. Lächelnd sah er zu. Lysander sah auf. „Was?" „Nicht viele Mädchen können von sich sagen, sie haben das getan." lächelte sie. Lysander wollte weitergraben und die Schaufel traf auf etwas Hartes. Schnell legte er es frei. Es war der Sarg. Langsam öffnete er ihn. „Ist es da drin?" fragte Jessica . Das Skelett seines Vaters hatte es im Arm. Lysander zog es aus seinem knöchernem Griff. Dann schloss er schnell den Deckel wieder und kletterte aus dem Loch. Er kniete sich hin und öffnete das Buch und Jessica trat zu ihm. Er blätterte etwas herum. „Na sieh mal einer an!" ertönte Castiels Stimme und sie fuhren erschrocken herum. Er stand einige Meter hinter ihnen und Jessica stand auf. „Ist ja interessant, wie die Dinge sich entwickeln." sagte er sauer.

Lysander sprang auf und stellte sich zwischen Jessica und Castiel. „Du wirst sie nicht wieder zurückholen." stellte Lysander klar. „Tut mir leid." „Ja, mir auch. Das ich auch nur eine Sekunde lang dachte, ich könnte dir vertrauen!" Lysander lachte spöttisch auf. „Du bist gar nicht fähig, zu vertrauen! Das du hier bist, bedeutet, dass du das Tagebuch gelesen hast und vorhattest, die Gruft allein zu öffnen." „Natürlich wollte ich sie allein öffnen, weil nämlich der Einzige, auf den ich hier zählen kann, ich bin! Dafür hast du vor vielen Jahren gesorgt, Lysander. Aber du..." Er sah zu Jessica und trat einige Schritte vor. „Du hast mich getäuscht." Sie sah zu Boden. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Castiel. „Denn wenn du das Buch zerstörst, werd ich ihr das Herz aus der Brust reißen!" „Du wirst sie nicht töten." schüttelte Lysander den Kopf. Herausfordernd zog Castiel die Augenbrauen hoch und raste zu Jessica rüber. Er packte sie von hinten und hielt sie fest. „Ich kann noch was besseres!" Er biss sich ins Handgelenk und zwang Jessica davon zu trinken. Sie wehrte sich, hatte aber keine Chance. „Gib mir das Buch, Lysander!" Entsetzt sah Lysander zu. „Oder ich brech ihr das Genick! Und dann haben wir...wieder eine Vampirfreundin." „Lass sie zuerst los." Er ließ sein Handgelenk sinken. „Das Buch!" „Ich gebe dir das Buch erst, wenn sie hier direkt neben mir steht." sagte Lysander mit Tränen in den Augen. „Das Problem ist nur, ich vetrau dir nicht mehr, dass dus mir gibst!" „Du hast grad dafür gesorgt, dass ich keine Wahl habe." nickte Lysander. Castiel zögerte, dann nickte er. „Okay.." sagte Lysander und hielt ihm das Tagebuch hin. Er warf es auf den Boden und Castiel sah zu Jessica, streifte leicht mit seinen Lippen ihr Haar und ließ sie dann sanft los. Erschüttert und weinend ging sie langsam zu Lysander, der die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Sie kam bei ihm an und er schloss sie in seine Arme und ging nach einem letzten verurteilenden Blick zu Castiel mit ihr weg. Castiel hob das Grimoire auf und starrte in die Fackel. Er erinnerte sich.

 _Männer sammelten sich mit Fackeln und machten sich auf die Jagd nach den Vampiren. „Passt auf, dass ihr beide zusammen bleibt! Durchsucht auch das Waldstück da drüben!" rief einer. „Heute Nacht kriegen wir sie!" „Gott ist mit uns!" „Los Männer!" Jonathan Gilbert führte sie mit seinem Kompass an.  
Hans-Ludwig sah zu wie zwei Männer Debrah einen kleinen Maulkorb anlegten und sie aufhoben, als Castiel verzweifelt rein gestürzt kam. „Nein! Ihr dürft sie nicht wegbringen!" schrie er, doch sein Vater drückte ihn gegen die Wand und hielt ihn fest. „Weißt du, was sie mit dir machen, wenn du als Vampirfreund gebrandmarkt wirst?!" Castiel wehrte sich und wollte Debrah nach. „Du wirst mit ihnen zusammen getötet!" rief Hans-Ludwig. „Dann sollen sie mich doch töten!" rief Castiel. _

Castiel verschwand mit dem Tagebuch.

Lysander stand im Türrahmen im Bad und stellte sicher, dass es Jessica gut ging, die Kopfschmerztabletten suchte, aber nicht fand. „Ach...das Aspirin muss unten sein." sagte sie und hielt sich den Kopf. „Muss mein Kopf so wehtun?" „Nein, das wird schon wieder. Es war nur eine...winzige Menge Blut. Schon morgen ist es wieder aus deinem Organismus raus." Sie ging stöhnend aus dem Bad und Lysander strich ihr über den Rücken. „Und wie geht's dir?" fragte Jessica . Lysander rieb ihre Arme. „Castiel hatte Recht, das war...das war meine Schuld." Er erinnerte sich zurück.

 _Debrah wurde von den Männern fortgebracht und Castiel wollte hinterher, doch Lysander hielt ihn auf. „Castiel, Castiel! Bleib hier!" Die Männer sperrten sie in eine eiserne Kutsche, in der auch andere Vampire schon gefangen waren. „Ich helfe dir! Wir holen sie wieder zurück!" Wütend stieß Castiel ihn weg. „Du hilfst mir?! Findest du nicht, du hast schon genug angerichtet?! Du hast versprochen, du sagst es ihm nicht!" „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das passieren würde!" Die Kutsche fuhr los. „Du hast das getan!" wich Castiel wütend und enttäuscht zurück. „Das ist deine Schuld!" Er rannte weg._

„Ich habe meinem Vater vertraut. Aber Castiel hat mir vertraut. Das hat mich zerstört." Jessica strich über seine Wange. „Das ist meine Schuld." „Wir haben nichts falsch gemacht." sagte Jessica und hielt sein Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Vergiss das nicht." flüsterte sie. Er nickte. „Ok." Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie griff sich an den schmerzenden Kopf. Er strich über ihre Wangen. „Ich bring dir das Aspirin." „Mhm.." Er küsste ihre Stirn. „Ja." Und lief runter. Jessica legte sich erledigt auf das Bett. Lysander kam nach unten und sah Iris' in der Küche. „Du weißt doch, dass du hier nicht übernachtest." lächelte sie. „Wir wollen nur..noch eine Weile reden, weiter nichts." lächelte Lysander. „Du hast Glück, dass ich dich gern hab. Lasst aber die Tür offen." „Na klar." lächelte Lysander. „Hey, ähm..haben Sie Aspirin?" „Ja." Iris' stand auf um es zu holen und Kentin kam rein. „Oh, hey Lysander." Er sah sich suchend um. „Wo ist sie hin?" „Sie wollte ins Bad." sagte Iris'. „Von wem redet ihr?" fragte Lysander. „Von Kentins Freundin." „Li." sagte Kentin. Lysander erinnerte sich an sie.

 _Geschockt sah Li zu, wie die Kutsche umher fuhr. Sie stand neben Pearl. „Was ist hier los?" fragte sie. „Hol Emily." sagte Pearl. „Und halte dich versteckt. Ich schaff uns hier raus." Li lief los. Pearl auch, und Lysander sah sie. Pearl lief zu einem Pferd, das angebunden war und wollte es losmachen, als Jonathan sie sah. „Pearl!" „Jonathan." lächelte sie überrascht. „Siehst du das? Die ganze Stadt treibt die Dämonen zusammen." lächelte er. Pearl erstarrte. Jonathans Kompass deutete auf Pearl. Er sah es und erstarrte, sie bemerkte es ebenfalls. „Du?"_  
 _Li und Emily waren in der Nähe und Li wollte zu Pearl laufen, doch Emily hielt sie zurück. „Jonathan..bitte!" Pearl wich zurück. „Ich flehe dich an!" „Ich hab hier drüben noch einen!" rief er und Pearl wollte wegrasen, doch eine Pistolenkugel traf sie und sie brach zusammen. „Mutter!" rief Li, doch Emily hielt ihr den Mund zu. „Shh! Shh!"_  
 _Lysander sah zu, wie sie Pearl ebenfalls einen Maulkorb anlegten und wegtrugen. „Nein! Nein!" rief sie erstickt. Li weinte. „Shh! Alles wird wieder gut. Du wirst sie wieder sehen. Ich weiß schon, wie ich sie alle beschütze. Ich beschütze sie, ich versprechs dir!" sagte Emily. Lysander sah sich um und sah Li mit Emily._

Schnell rannte Lysander wieder nach oben. „Jessica!" Doch sie war verschwunden und das Fenster stand offen. Li hatte sich sie geschnappt...

SDSDSDSDSD

Soo.. voll die tollen Flashbacks! XD Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Hoffe, dass du Castiel jetzt besser verstehst, PantherGirl! ^^

Hier die Songs:

 **When You're Ready** von **Kate Earl**

Jess kommt nach Hause und trifft auf Castiel, der für Iris kocht

 **Floating Vibes** von **Surfer Blood**

Ben und Kim reden über Karaoke und Jessica

 **Goodbye** von **Elefant**

Kim ruft Jessica an

 **Stellar** von **Experimental Aircraft**

Kim erkennt, dass Ben ein Vampir ist

Nich viel diesmal, aber nicht schlecht ^^

Bis nachher zum nä Kapi!

LG

Ronjale55


	14. 1x14 Die Gruft

Hey, hier das nächste Kapi! Ich lad wahrscheinlich noch eins hoch ^^

Viel Spaß. Leider hat sich nichts getan an Zugriffen, schade..immer noch bei 15.. Trotzdem viel Spaß!

LG

Ronjale55

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Jessica wachte mit schmerzenden Kopf auf einem Bett in Lis und Bens Apartement auf und wich erschrocken zurück, als sie Ben auf einem Stuhl schlafen sah. ,,Oh Gott.." Langsam stand sie auf und stieg vorsichtig über Bens Beine, die in den Gang zwischen den beiden Betten ragten. Er regte sich im Schlaf, aber wachte nicht auf. Jessica lief rückwärts bis zur Tür und griff nach der Türkette, die vorgelegt war. Sie warf einen Blick zurück und löste sie. Ben schlief noch immer. Jessica griff nach dem Türknauf und Ben stand hinter ihr. ,,Das würd ich nicht tun." sagte er. Erschrocken drehte Jessica sich um. Ben trat näher. ,,Versuch nicht zu fliehen. Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle." manipulierte er sie, nicht wissend, dass sie die Eisenkraut-Halskette trug. ,,Hast du verstanden?" ,,Ich hab verstanden." täuschte Jessica ihn und Ben ging grinsend zum Kühlschrank. Jessica riss die Tür auf und wollte fliehen. Ben wollte sie aufhalten, doch Jessica wurde von Li gestoppt, die sie an den Haaren gepackt wieder reinschob. ,,Soll das ein Witz sein?" fuhr sie Ben an. ,,Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll sich nicht rühren, mit dieser Augensache, die du mir gezeigt hast." Li schob die sich wehrende Jessica Richtung Bad. ,,Und was ist mit der Lektion über Eisenkraut? Sie ist mit nem Vampir zusammen, du Trottel!" ,,Wer bist du? Was willst du?" fragte Jessica sich weiterhin wehrend. ,,Ist doch egal." entgegnete Li und schubste sie ins Badezimmer. Sie stolperte fast gegen das Waschbecken und lief zur Tür zurück und machte Licht. Dann sah sie in der Badewanne Kim bewusstlos liegen. ,,Kim?" Sie lief zu ihr. ,,Oh mein Gott.. "

Castiel saß zuhause im Wohnzimmer und las in Emilys Grimoire als Lysander herein gestürmt kam. ,,Li hat Jessica entführt." ,,Ja, das hast du schon 600-mal auf meine Mailbox gesprochen." sagte Castiel ohne aufzusehen. ,,Castiel, ich habe die ganze Nacht jede Straße der Stadt vergeblich abgesucht. Was ist, wenn dein Blut nicht völlig aus ihrem Organismus raus ist?" ,,Dann siehst du sie wenigstens wieder." sagte er ungerührt. ,,Bitte." flehte Lysander und setzte sich in den Sessel neben ihm. ,,Was weißt du? Du warst bei Li, du musst wissen, wo sie wohnt. Sag mir, wo ich sie finden kann." Castiel sah ihn an, überlegte kurz. ,,Nein. Du kannst gehen. Im Ernst." grinste er. Lysander seufzte. ,,Weißt du, solang ich mich erinnere, hab ich dich nur gehasst. Vielleicht gab es mal Zeiten, in denen es anders war, aber deine Entscheidungen haben alles gute in dir abgetötet." Castiel legte das Grimoire in den Schoß und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. ,,Aber ich weiß natürlich auch, dass du genauso viel Grund hast für deinen Hass auf mich. Das alles hat mit mir angefangen. Und zwar ist dir Debrah allein durch mein Verschulden weggenommen worden." Castiel grinste schief. ,,Und das tut mir leid." ,,Entschuldigung angenommen." lächelte Castiel leicht. ,,Also bitte. Sag mir was du weißt. Jessica ist in Gefahr, wenn du irgendetwas weißt, sag es mir." Castiel schloss das Grimoire, seufzte und stand auf. Lysander ebenfalls. ,,Ich meine das ganz ehrlich: Ich hoffe.. dass Jessica.. stirbt." sagte er und ging mit dem Grimoire an Lysander vorbei.

Jessica machte ein Handtuch nass und strich Kim über die Stirn, um sie zu wecken. ,,Kim." ,,Jessica." ,,Wie geht's dir?" ,,Oh, mein Schädel.. Oh mein Gott, Ben ist ein Va..!" ,,Shh!" machte Jessica und deutete auf ihre Ohren. ,,Sie können uns hören." flüsterte Jessica. Sie ging zum Waschbecken und ließ das Wasser laufen, um ungestört mit Kim zu reden. ,,Ich bin so dämlich!" stöhnte Kim. ,,Nein, er hat uns alle reingelegt. Es muss irgendwas mit der Gruft zu tun haben und Emilys Zauberbuch." ,,Zauberbuch?" ,,Castiel hat gesagt, damit kann man die Gruft öffnen." ,,Wieso weiß ich davon gar nichts?" ,,Ich hab gehofft, dass es nie dazukommen würde und wollte dich da raushalten." ,,Wozu kommen würde?" ,,Sie brauchen eine Hexe um den Zauber zu brechen und die Vampire rauszulassen." ,,Niemals." ,,Ich weiß, ich weiß.." Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Ben kam rein. Jessica hielt Kim schützend fest und Kim funkelte Ben an. Er drehte den Wasserhahn zu und grinste. ,,Du verschwendest deine Zeit. Ich werd dir nicht helfen." Ben trat näher und zerrte Jessica von Kim weg. ,,Deshalb ist sie hier. Als Ansporn für dich, dich gut zu benehmen. Sag mal.." Er beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte: ,,Warum bist du so verzweifelt? Du hast es mir zu einfach gemacht." Er grinste fies. "Sie will mit dir reden." rief er dann und stieß Jessica aus dem Bad. Er schlug die Tür hinter ihr zu und blieb drin. ,,Sieh an, sieh an..Jessica Gilbert.." Li lehnte an der Heizung. ,,Du bist wirklich Debrahs Doppelgängerin." Sie lachte kurz auf. ,,Du musst die Salvatore-Brüder ganz schön verwirrt haben." ,,Wer bist du?" ,,Ich bin Li. Dein Bruder hat mich vielleicht mal erwähnt. Immerhin sind wir ja so gut wie zusammen." grinste sie. Jessica starrte sie wütend an.

Kentin saß im Grill und zeichnete. Dake und Nathaniel waren da, Dake am Billiardtisch und Nathaniel kellnerte. ,,Hey, Nathaniel. Stell dir vor, was wir mit 10 Fässern anstellen können. Duke hat alles organisiert." sagte Dake. ,,Duke ist n Arsch. " ,,Ja, n Arsch mit 10 Fässern. Alias mein neuer bester Freund." Kentin lachte kurz auf. ,,Wo liegt das Problem, Gilbert?" fragte Dake. ,,Ich hab keins, Lockwood." ,,Ja, wers glaubt." ,,Hast du nie die Schnauze voll?" fragte Nathaniel Dake. ,,Wovon?" ,,Na von dir." lächelte Nathaniel und ging weiter. Kentin lachte und Dake ging um den Billardtisch herum. ,,Ja, mach so weiter..." Rosalya kam herbei und trat zu Kentin. ,,Hey Kentin. Wo ist Jessica? Ich simse ihr und Kim schon den ganzen Tag wegen Dukes Party. ,,Äh..sie ist mit Lysander irgendwo hin.." Rosalya seufzte. ,,Also ich werde bestimmt keine von der Sorte sein, die verschwindet, nur weil sie einen neuen Freund hat." ,,Wer ist Duke?" fragte Kentin. ,,N Typ, der vor n paar Jahren den Abschluss gemacht hat. Und jedes Mal, wenn er von der Duke nach Hause kommt, schmeißt er ne Party." erklärte Rosalya. ,,Was denn, Duke geht auf die Duke?" fragte Kentin belustigt. ,,Er heißt in Wirklichkeit Bob, glaube ich. Er ist der totale Arsch, aber er spendiert das Bier." Kentin lachte. ,,Willst du nicht kommen?" ,,Äh..naja.. Ich glaub, eher nicht." ,,Im Ernst, alle gehen da hin. Selbst stille einzelgängerische Brüder." ,,Hmm..." Rosalya sah Nathaniel kellnern. ,,Denk drüber nach." verabschiedete sie sich von Kentin und ging zu Nath. ,,Hey." ,,Hey." lächelte er. ,,Ich hab eine Rede vorbereitet. Sie ist fertig ausgearbeitet und einstudiert. Und bist du bereit?" ,,Du hast eine Rede vorbereitet?" fragte er überrascht lächelnd. ,,Ja. Eine Rede über 'Du hast mich geküsst und ich will jetzt nicht, dass alles zwischen uns komisch wird.' Rein vorbeugend." ,,Vorbeugend?" fragte Nathaniel amüsiert. ,,Ja, nur für den Fall, dass du es dir noch mal..anders überlegt hast oder es bedauerst oder dich lieber verdrücken willst..." ,,Verdrücken, hm?" lächelte Nathaniel, Rosalya ebenfalls. ,,Kann ich jetzt mit meiner Rede anfangen?" ,,Ja, dann schieß los." ,,Also. Ich weiß, dass du denkst, dass die Sache mit uns beiden nicht funktionieren wird. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dir genau hier und jetzt, anbiete auszusteigen. Eine Rücktrittsklausel, mein ich." ,,Wieso bietest du mir ne Rücktrittsklausel an?" ,,Ich will...keine Vermutung darüber anstellen, was das hier zwischen uns ist." ,,Alles klar." ,,Wenn du...sie also in Anspruch nehmen möchtest, dann nur zu, sag mir Bescheid." ,,Nein, möchte ich nicht, aber danke." lächelte Nathaniel. ,,Okay...Gut." war Rosalya überrascht. ,,Ja." lächelte Nathaniel. ,,Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend bei Duke." ,,Ja." grinste Nathaniel und ging zurück an die Arbeit. Rosalya lächelte glücklich und lief weg.

Castiel klopfte an die Haustür von Sheila Bennett. Sie öffnete. ,,Ja?" ,,Hallo. Ich bin auf der Suche nach Kim." ,,Sie ist nicht hier." ,,Oh, wissen Sie, wann sie vielleicht..." ,,Niemals." kam die feindselige Antwort. Castiel grinste. ,,Sie haben ne ziemlich feste Meinung für jemanden, der mich nicht kennt." ,,Sie haben vielleicht Nerven. Klopfen an die Tür einer Bennett-Hexe und wollen etwas von ihr." ,,Was hab ich getan?" ,,Es gibt Geister, die reden, Mr. Salvatore. Und meine Enkelin auch. Sie sind kein Freund von uns. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie von meiner Veranda!" Bedrohlich trat Castiel näher an die Türschwelle. ,,Kommen Sie doch raus und wiederholen Sie das." Sheila sah ihn an und trat einen Schritt raus. Castiel schrie vor Schmerzen auf und hielt sich den Kopf. Er stolperte zurück. ,,Ich bin nicht Kim! Legen Sie sich lieber nicht mit mir an." Sie ging wieder rein und schloss die Tür. Dann atmete sie erschöpft ein und aus. Die Magie hat ihren Preis..

Li stand am Fenster und lugte hinter dem Vorhang raus. ,,Kim wird die Gruft nicht öffnen." sagte Jessica. ,,Doch, ich glaub schon." ,,Willst du Debrah da wirklich so unbedingt rausholn?!" ,,Glaub mir, niemand den ich kenne, will sie je wiedersehen. Bis auf Castiel, den liebeskranken Idioten." ,,Und was ist es dann? Oder...wer ist es?" bohrte Jessica weiter. ,,Meine Mutter ist da drin." Überrascht hob Jessica die Augenbrauen. ,,Debrah konnte einfach nicht anders..." Li lief zu Jessica und blieb neben einem Tisch stehen. ,,Sie..musste unbedingt mit beiden Salvatore-Brüdern rumspielen. Und als sie dann gefangen wurde, entdeckten sie auch meine Mutter. Ich hab zugesehen, wie Jonathan Gilbert sie weggebracht hat." ,,Das tut mir leid." sagte Jessica erschüttert. ,,Hey, das meinst du sogar ernst, nicht?" grinste Li. ,,Ja, ich denke wir überspringen die tote-Mom-Verbundenheit und du kannst anfangen deinen Zweck zu erfüllen." ,,Der da wäre?" ,,Druckmittel." Sie nahm ein Handy vom Tisch. ,,Ist wohl deins?" Jessica wollte es ihr wegnehmen und stand auf. ,,Eh-eh." machte Li und wählte eine Nummer. Lysander ging ran. ,,Jessica, alles in Ordnung?!" ,,Ihr geht's gut. Bis jetzt. Sag mir, dass du das Grimoire hast und ihr passiert nichts." sagte Li. Lysander stand in der Bibliothek und Castiel lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und hörte zu. ,,Ich kann es kriegen." ,,Das heißt, dein Bruder hat es. Und ich hab die Hexe, also sollte sich einer von euch mit mir in ner halben Stunde im belebten Stadtzentrum treffen, damit wir in Ruhe besprechen können, wie spaßig eine Zusammenarbeit wird." Sie legte auf, Lysander ebenfalls. Dann sah er zu Castiel. ,,Na los. Winsel noch mal. Ach warte, nein. Ist mir egal." Castiel ging.

Li pochte kurz gegen die Badtür und sagte: ,,Ich gehe!" Ben kam mit Kim raus. ,,Ach, behalt sie im Auge. Mentaler Zwang wird nicht funktionieren, nur reine Gewalt." schärfte Li Ben ein. ,,Klar, schon verstanden." Li ging und Ben stieß Kim auf das freie Bett. ,,Setz dich, benimm dich!" Dann zog er seine Lederjacke aus. ,,Du bist also der Schlüssel dazu. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Eben die, die die Tür öffnen kann." Er ließ die Jacke fallen. ,,Sag mal..." Er setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Stuhls. ,,Wie lang bist du schon ne Hexe?" ,,Gibts hier irgendwo was zu trinken?" fragte Jessica. Grinsend stand Ben auf und kam auf sie zu. ,,Willst du was anbieten?" Jessica wich auf dem Bett zurück. ,,Auf dem Nachttisch steht Wasser." sagte er dann und ging zum Stuhl zurück. Jessica nahm das Glas und wollte trinken, als Kim fragte: ,,Hey, kann ich einen Schluck haben?" Sie sah Jessica vielsagend an und nickte leicht. Jessica reichte es ihr. Kim nahm es und schütte es auf Bens Arm. Dann konzentrierte sie sich und setzte es mit der Kraft ihrer Gedanken in Brand. Ben schrie auf und Kim lief zur Tür, dicht gefolgt von Jessica. Doch Ben schaffte es schnell die Flammen zu löschen und Jessica festzuhalten, als sie an ihm vorbei lief. ,,Komm wieder rein! Schließ die Tür zu!" Langsam kam Kim wieder rein. ,,Tu ihr nichts!" flehte sie. ,,Bring mich nicht dazu!" Sie schloss die Tür. ,,Die Kette vor!" Kim gehorchte verzweifelt. Verzweifelt und enttäuscht sah Jessica zu.

Li war im Stadtzentrum mit ihrer Tasche angekommen, als Kentin sie sah, als er aus dem Grill kam. ,,Li!" rief er und lief über die Straße. Schnell sah sie sich um, doch noch war sie allein. ,,Hey, warum..." Er kam bei ihr an. ,,Warum bist du gestern verschwunden?" ,,Entschuldige, ich musste gehen. Deine...Schwester sollte es dir ausrichten." ,,Ich hab sie noch nicht gesehen." ,,Ich habs eilig, ich..." ,,Willst du heute Abend mit auf eine Party?" ,,Ob ich was will?" ,,Der Typ, der sie schmeißt, ist n totaler Idiot, aber...es wird bestimmt lustig. Ich dachte mir, je mehr wir sind, desto besser." lächelte er. Li grinste. ,,Also bist du endlich soweit mit mir auszugehen, ja?" ,,Ist schon ne Weile her, dass ich auf ner Party war und ich möchte mal wieder Spaß haben und nicht immer so ein...Einzelgänger sein. Und ich...mag dich gern. Du bist witzig und irgendwie seltsam und geheimnisvoll, aber das...finde ich eigentlich auch gut." Li lächelte. ,,Also...ja, komm mit auf die Party. Mit mir." lächelte Kentin. ,,Sie ist draußen im Wald bei dem alten Friedhof da." ,,Achso. Da ist sie, ja? Hört sich cool an. Dann komm ich dahin." Sie lief weg. ,,O-okay. Toll. Cool!" freute er sich und Li lächelte. Dann ging Kentin und Li setzte sich auf eine Bank und verschränkte die Arme.

Sie sah sich um und als sie zur Seite sah, saß plötzlich Castiel neben ihr. ,,Hast du n heißes Date oder hast du vor, dir die ganze Familie Gilbert zu schnappen?" ,,Eine Party und zwar direkt am alten Friedhof. Ist das nicht nett von ihnen? Ein Haufen warmer Körper für ausgehungerte Vampire." grinste Li. ,,Ich sagte doch: Ich arbeite allein!" ,,Ja, ich auch. Aber dir fehlt eine Hexe und mir fehlt ein Zauberbuch. Also, was sagst du?" ,,Du weißt doch wohl, dass Lysander hinter dir her sein wird. Weil du Jessica entführt hast." grinste er. ,,Dann wird er wohl nicht erfreut sein, wenn ich sie töte, falls ich nicht bekomme, was ich will!" stand sie wütend auf. ,,Argh...Wann willst du das durchziehen? " lenkte Castiel ein. Grinsend drehte Li sich wieder um. ,,Ach, das ist ja genau wie 1864. Ihr Salvatores seid wirklich jämmerlich was Frauen angeht. Heute Abend, nach Sonnenuntergang. Wir treffen uns an der Kirche." Li verschwand und Castiel blieb seufzend zurück.

Jessica und Kim saßen wieder auf den Betten und Ben lief im Zimmer herum. ,,Hexen haben kein ewiges Leben, nicht? Ihr könnt sterben, ist das so?" fragte er. ,,Ja. Wir können sterben." sagte Kim ernst. Ben lachte auf. ,,Na so ne Kacke." Lysander brach die Tür auf und Sonnenlicht traf Ben. Er schrie auf und Lysander riss die Vorhänge beiseite und ließ noch mehr Licht rein. Ben kroch in den verbliebenen Schatten zwischen den Betten und Jessica sprang auf. ,,Lysander!" ,,Los, raus mit euch!" Die Mädels liefen raus und Lysander trat zu Ben, dessen Verbrennungen langsam anfingen zu heilen. ,,Bei Sonnenuntergang verlässt du die Stadt. Wenn ich dich je wiedersehe, dann bring ich dich um." Lysander ging und Ben wimmerte vor Schmerz.

Kim saß zuhause bei ihrer Grams. ,,Woher hast du gewusst, wo wir sind?" ,,Viele Dinge können die Macht einer Hexe anfachen. Sorge, Zorn. Als Lysander mir von eurer Entführung erzählte hat, spürte ich sehr viel von beidem." Kim lächelte. ,,Danach war ein schlichter Suchzauber sehr einfach." ,,Tut mir leid. Das alles." ,,Nicht so leid, wie es denen tun wird." Jessica kam mit Lysander herein. ,,Und, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte sie. ,,Fürs erste solltet ihr hier bleiben." sagte Lysander. ,,Eine Gefangene in meinem eigenen Haus? Davon halt ich nichts." sagte Sheila. ,,Ich kann euch nicht beschützen, wenn ihr das Haus verlasst." sagte Lysander. ,,Wir beschützen uns selbst." sagte Sheila. ,,Wir müssen ihn Debrah aus der Gruft befreien lassen. Er wird nicht aufgeben, es zu versuchen. Wenn wir ihm helfen, hat das vielleicht ein Ende." erkannte Jessica. ,,Nein! Er verdient es nicht, zu bekommen was er will!" rief Kim. ,,Was bleibt uns denn für eine Wahl?" fragte Jessica und sah zu Lysander. ,,Wir Hexen müssen uns wohl wieder mal mit Vampirproblemen befassen. Auch wenn wir immer wieder versuchen, uns da raus zuhalten." Sheila sah zu Lysander und fuhr fort: ,,Ich öffne die Gruft. Du holst das Mädchen deines Bruders und vernichtest den Rest mit Feuer. Dann wird das alles vorbei sein." ,,Erst muss Castiel damit einverstanden sein." warf Lysander ein. ,,Das war er doch schon mal. " war Jessica hoffnungsvoll. ,,Ja, und dann haben wir ihn reingelegt. Und jetzt ist er wütend. " ,,Er ist verletzt." verbesserte Jessica ihren Freund. ,,Das ist was anderes. Ich weiß jetzt, was ich zu tun hab."

Li kam nach Hause und lachte ungläubig auf. ,,Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!" Ben hatte sich die Kapuze seines Sweatshirts übergezogen und sah auf. ,,Das war Lysander! Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun." ,,Du hältst die Klappe! Hör auf zu reden!" fuhr sie ihn an und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. ,,Ohne die Hexe haben wir weder Castiel noch das Grimoire.. Castiel wird nicht aufgeben..Er findet einen Weg hinein. Und dann werden wir dabei sein."

Castiel nahm sich seine Lederjacke von der Lehne eines Stuhls und zog sie an, als Jessica eintrat und ihren Schal auszog. ,,Mhm. Ich muss wohl die Schlösser austauschen. Seid ihr ausgebrochen? " Er nahm das Grimoire unter den Arm. ,,Lysander." lächelte Jessica. ,,Ah. Bruder. Immer der Retter in der Not." ,,Ich hab Kim überzeugt, dir zu helfen." ,,Das bezweifle ich." Jessica lief zur kleinen Treppe, um auf ihn zuzugehen und sprach weiter. ,,Ich werd dir nicht sagen, dass es mir leid tut, das Grimoire ohne dich geholt zu haben, denn...eigentlich tuts mir nicht leid." ,,Du bist wenigstens ehrlich." grinste er kurz. ,,Ich wollte die Menschen beschützen, die ich liebe, Castiel! Aber du auch. Auf deine...verdrehte Art. Und so schwer es ist, sich das vorzustellen, wir stehen alle auf der selben Seite. Wir wollen dasselbe." Sie ging langsam die Treppe zu ihm hinunter. ,,Kein Interesse." grinste Castiel und wollte gehen. ,,Doch hast du! Gestern wolltest du noch mit uns zusammenarbeiten!" Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr. ,,Ein Mal hast du mich reingelegt, ein zweites Mal nicht." zischte er. ,,Okay, als wir in Atlanta waren, wieso hast du da nicht versucht, meine Gedanken zu beeinflussen?" Castiel trat einige Schritte zu ihr und warf das Grimoire auf einen Tisch. ,,Wer sagt, das ichs nicht getan hab?" ,,Hast du nicht!" Lauernd sah er sie an. ,,Ich weiß, das hast hast du nicht! Aber du hättest es tun können." Sie trat nun näher zu ihm. ,,Du und ich...zwischen uns ist etwas. Eine Verbundenheit. Und ich weiß, das mein Verrat dich verletzt hat. Auf eine andere Weise, als der von Lysander, aber...ich verspreche dir jetzt etwas: Ich helfe dir, damit du Debrah wiederbekommst." Zweifelnd sah er sie an. ,,Argh...ich wünschte, ich könnte dir diesmal vertrauen." Jessica seufzte und nahm ihre Eisenkraut-Halskette ab. ,,Frag mich jetzt, ob ich lüge." Sie legte sie auf den Tisch und Castiel sah ihr in die Augen und trat näher. ,,Du weißt, dass Li nicht aufzuhalten ist, egal was ich mache." ,,Dann verhandeln wir mit ihr." Castiel griff an Jessica vorbei und hob ihre Halskette wieder hoch und band sie ihr um. ,,In Atlanta hab ich deine Gedanken nicht kontrolliert, weil wir dort Spaß hatten. Ich wollte, dass es wirklich echt ist. Ich vertraue dir." gab er zögernd zu. ,,Lass es mich nicht bereuen."

Dukes Party war schon in vollem Gange, es war dunkel und ein großes Lagerfeuer brannte, als Castiel mit Jessica ankam. ,,Dukes Party, das hab ich vergessen, ich hoffe sie bleiben von der Kirche weg." sagte Jessica. ,,Deine Hoffnung, nicht meine." ,,Jessica, hey." trat Nathaniel mit Rosalya zu ihnen. ,,Jessica, meine Güte, wo hast du gesteckt?" fragte Rosalya und verschränkte ihre Finger mit Naths. Er war ebenso überrascht wie Jessica. ,,Lange Geschichte, keine Zeit zum Erzählen." grinste Castiel. ,,Ich hab nicht dich gefragt!" ,,Doch, natürlich." ,,Wir kennen uns noch nicht, ich bin Nathaniel." stellte er sich vor und entzog Rosalya seine Hand um sie Castiel hinzuhalten. ,,Nathaniel. Bestimmt gibts einen Grund dafür." Er sah zu Jessica. ,,Du und ich gehen in diese Richtung." packte er sie am Arm und schob sie vorwärts. ,,Äh..es geht im Moment nicht, Leute!" rief Jessica ihnen zu.

Lysander kam aus dem Loch, dass nun soweit vergrößert war, dass sie einen Zugang mit Treppe entdeckt hatten. Er hielt eine Schaufel in der Hand. ,,Ich hab das Geröll weggeräumt und die Fackeln so aufgestellt, wie du wolltest. Wir können jetzt runtergehen." Er legte die Schaufel an einen Flammenwerfer und einige Kanister Benzin. ,,Was ist das?" fragte Kim. ,,Das brauch ich, wenn ich sie vernichten will." Er gab Sheila ein Feuerzeug. ,,Und du bist sicher, Castiel kommt mit ihr zurück?" fragte Sheila, als Castiel pfiff, sie sich überrascht umdrehten und sahen, wie er mit Jessica und dem Grimoire ankam. ,,Bruder. Hexen." Jessica trat zu Lysander und Castiel ging nach unten. ,,Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Lysander. ,,Ich will das endlich hinter mich bringen. Sind wir soweit?" ,,Ich denke schon." antwortete Kim.

Dake besiegte auf der Party jemanden im Wetttrinken und Kentin kam an und sah sich nach Li um. Dake lachte mit einem Typen, vielleicht Duke und sah Kentin. ,,Hey, ich bin gleich wieder da." Er lief zu Kentin. ,,Hey, Mann. Hast du vielleicht Gras?" ,,Was, willst du mich verscheißern?" lächelte Kentin ungläubig. ,,Du benimmst dich wie der totale Arsch, wenn du mir über den Weg läufst und jetzt willst du mit mir abfeiern?!" ,,Ganz locker, Gilbert, ich hab dich nur was gefragt." ,,Ich steig echt nicht durch bei dir." Er sah sich suchend um. ,,Das ist ne Party. Da geht man zum Feiern hin, da gibts nichts zu psychoanalysiern." ,,Nur feier ich nicht mehr ab und selbst wenn, dann bestimmt nicht mit dir." ,,Kein Problem." grinste Dake und ging, doch drehte sich zurück und sagte rückwärtslaufend: ,,Weißt du was? Steh doch ruhig weiter hier rum. Ganz allein. Du Spaßbremse. Hast du überhaupt irgendwelche Freunde?" Dake verschwand und Li stand plötzlich hinter Kentin und er drehte sich erschrocken und überrascht um. Er lachte auf. ,,Na, Gott sei Dank." ,,Merkwürdiges Hallo, aber OK." lächelte Li. ,,Was ist los?" ,,Ähm..gar nichts. Ich meine, es ist...ähm..ach vergiss es! Es ist nichts." lächelte er. Li lächelte. ,,Komm mit, wir gehn ein bisschen." sagte sie und Kentin legte seinen Arm um Lis Schulter und lief mit ihr los.

Sie standen alle unten in der Gruft und Sheila zündete die Fackeln an, die im Boden steckten. ,,Luft. Erde. Feuer." ,,Wasser. " sagte Kim und hob eine Flasche hoch. Sheila nahm sie und schüttete das Wasser auf und um den Stiel der letzten Fackel. ,,Das funktioniert? Einfaches Leitungswasser? " fragte Jessica. ,,Im Gegensatz zu was?" fragte Sheila zurück. ,,Ich dachte bloß, dass es vielleicht gesegnet sein muss, oder mystisch oder sowas.." Sheila lächelte und stellte die Flasche weg. Castiel zog aus seiner Jacke einen Blutbeutel hervor. ,,Was ist das?" fragte Lysander und leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe darauf. ,,Das ist für Debrah. Irgendwie muss ich sie ja auf die Beine bringen. Es sei denn, deine Freundin bietet mir eine Vene zum Anzapfen an." sagte er und sah zu Jessica. Lysander stieß die Luft aus und Castiel trat näher zu ihm und flüsterte: ,,Gib es zu. Du kannst es gar nicht erwarten, mich loszuwerden. " sagte er mit seinem schiefen Grinsen. Lysander lachte kurz leise auf. ,,Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, dich loszuwerden. " ,,Mhm..." grinste Castiel und Kim sagte: ,,Wir sind soweit."

Li und Kentin waren ein gutes Stück von der Party entfernt zwischen ein paar Gräbern. ,,Ist echt cool hier..." sagte sie. ,,Du stehst irgendwie auf Tote, scheint mir." grinste Kentin. ,,Ich bin ja auch seltsam, weißt du noch?" lächelte sie. Kentin sah ein Pärchen in einiger Entfernung rummachen und sein Lächeln verblasste. ,,Ist alles in Ordnung?" ,,Ja. Ja...Ich muss hier nur immer an jemanden von früher denken." ,,Einen Toten jemand?" ,,Nein..nein, es ist...jemand, den ich mal kannte..  
Hey, wie lange haben wir es auf der Party ausgehalten? Grade mal 37 Minuten?" lachte Kentin. Li fing auch an zu lachen. ,,Ist wohl nicht dein Fall." ,,Ach, ich weiß inzwischen gar nicht mehr, was eigentlich mein Fall ist." Er trat näher zu ihr. ,,Also, was meinst du? Willst du zu meiner Nicht-Party-Szene gehören?" ,,Ich würde sehr gern zu deiner Nicht-Party-Szene gehören, aber...ich geh weg." ,,Warte mal, was?!" ,,Ja...Meine Mutter und ich ziehn von hier weg." ,,Oh...ähm, das...das ist aber blöd." ,,Ja?" ,,Ja klar!" ,,Also...ist das dann wohl jetzt der Abschied." ,,Sieht so aus." Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Als sie den Kuss lösten, fingen ihre Augen an rot zu werden und die Adern tauchten auf. ,,Was ist mit deinem Gesicht?!" Erschrocken drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu. ,,Das ist nichts!" ,,Na, danach hat es nicht ausgesehen..." Plötzlich wurde Kentin niedergeschlagen und ging k.o. Ben war aufgetaucht. ,,Du hättest nicht so stark zuschlagen müssen.." ,,Ach, das war nötig." ,,Schnapp ihn dir und dann gehen wir. Wir stellen ihn meiner Mutter vor."

Dake lief zu Nathaniel, der an einem kleinen Baum auf der Party lehnte und eine Flasche Bier in der Hand hielt. ,,Schwupps!" schnappte er sich das Bier und nahm einen Schluck. ,,Hey!" ,,Wo ist dein Date?" ,,Wer weiß..." ,,Aw.. Sind die Flitterwochen schon vorbei?" ,,Möglicherweise." ,,Nachdem du mich so damit genervt hast, wie gern du sie hast, da hab ich doch erwartet, dass es länger als 5 Minuten hält." ,,Hey, ich bin nur...ich weiß nicht, ob ich dieses öffentliche Paar-Getue mitmachen kann. Sie kommt mir ziemlich anhänglich vor." ,,Auch gut. Ich kann meinen Kumpel nur solo gebrauchen." Er schlug ihm leicht gegen die Schulter. ,,Oh. Ah. Im Anflug." Dake drehte sich kurz weg, als Rosalya lächelnd zu ihnen kam. ,,Hey. Da bist du." lächelte sie ,,Ja, da bin ich." ,,Tja, ich bin noch nicht betrunken genug, ich hol mir jetzt noch n Bier." sagte Dake und verschwand. ,,Also.." ,,Also..?" wiederholte Nathaniel. ,,Ich hab noch eine Rede vorbereitet." lächelte Rosalya. ,,Ach ja?" ,,Das Händchen-halten? Vor Jessica? Das war doof." nickte sie. ,,Also...ich war doof. Jetzt mal abgesehen von deinen Gefühlen für Jessica, Castiel war da und er ist mir gegenüber so ein Dreckskerl gewesen und...ich wollte damit angeben, dass mein neuer Freund ein guter Kerl ist. Also...ich war auf jeden Fall doof. Und? Verzeihst du mir?" ,,Ja. Natürlich, ja." lächelte er. Rosalya seufzte und lächelte erleichtert.

,,Phesmatos waren nas exmalom. Tera mora vantis quo incandis.." Der Zauberspruch den Kim und Sheila in einem Sing-Sang aufsagten, während sie sich an den Händen hielten, ging noch weiter und wurde wiederholt. Sie standen in der Mitte der Fackeln und Jessica, Lysander und Castiel sahen zu. ,,Was sagen sie da?" fragte Castiel. ,,Hört sich wie Latein an." meinte Lysander. ,,Ich glaube nicht, dass es Latein ist." sagte Jessica. Nach dem dritten Wiederholen wurden die Flammen der Fackeln plötzlich größer und Jessica griff erschrocken nach Lysanders Arm. ,,Was geht da vor?!" Die Gruftsteintür bewegte sich und ging einen Spalt auf. Kim und Sheila hörten auf und sahen auf. Die anderen ebenfalls. ,,Es hat funktioniert." sagte Kim überrascht. ,,Natürlich hat es funktioniert." sagte Sheila. ,,Wolltest du nicht ein Feuer vorbereiten?" fragte Castiel seinen Bruder. ,,Ich hol das Benzin, ich bin gleich wieder da." versicherte er Jessica und verschwand. Castiel sah misstrauisch zu den Hexen, dann zu Jessica. Er streckte die Hand aus. ,,Gehen wir?" ,,Was?" war Jessica überrascht. ,,Glauben Sie, ich betrete die Gruft allein und dann schließen Sie mich ein?!" Er zerrte Jessica zu sich. ,,Nehmen Sie sie nicht mit hinein! Ich bringe die Mauern zum Einsturz!" drohte Sheila. ,,Sie bringen sie zum Einsturz, wenn ichs nicht tue! Meinen Sie, ich vertraue Ihnen?" grinste Castiel. ,,Ebenso wie ich Ihnen." ,,Das reicht! Hört beide auf!" mischte Jessica sich ein. ,,Er braucht ein Druckmittel. Er will sicher sein, dass Sie nicht die Tür schließen, sobald er da drin ist. Das versteh ich. Ich gehe mit." Castiel beugte sich zu einer Fackel und fragte: ,,Darf ich?" Dann nahm er sie raus und trat zur Tür. Jessica nickte Kim aufmunternd zu, dann folgte sie Castiel mit einer Taschenlampe in die Gruft...

Lysander war oben angekommen und lief zum Flammenwerfer und den Kanistern. ,,Dunkel da unten?" ertönte Bens Stimme, der einige Meter entfernt stand. Kentin lag bewusstlos vor ihm. Lysander richtete sich auf. ,,Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst verschwinden?" ,,Ich hatte es in Erwägung gezogen. Dann dachte ich: Scheiß drauf." ,,Hey du Held." ertönte Lis Stimme und Lysander drehte sich zu ihr um, sie stand einige Meter hinter ihm, am Rand nach unten. ,,Ich geh jetzt da runter und hol meine Mutter." Lysander trat einige Schritte zu ihr. ,,Das kann ich nicht zulassen." ,,Naja..Ben ist im Begriff einen Hauptgang aus Jessicas kleinem Bruder zu machen." Lysander sah zu Ben zurück, der grinsend Kentin ein Stück hochgezogen hatte. ,,Du kannst also entweder mich aufhalten oder ihn. Du hast die Wahl. " Li raste weg und war verschwunden. Lysander sah sich suchend um.

Castiel und Jessica waren in der Gruft. Es war sehr dunkel. Plötzlich ertönte ein gruseliges Flüstern und Jessica keuchte erschrocken auf. ,,Was ist das?!" ,,Sie können dich spüren. Also..wo ist sie?" Castiel raste mit der Fackel weg und ließ Jessica schutzlos allein zurück. ,,Castiel!"

Li kam bei Kim und Sheila an. ,,Hey! Du gehst da nicht rein!" fuhr Kim sie an. ,,Denkst du etwa, du kannst mich aufhalten?" grinste Li. ,,Kim." sagte Sheila und sie trat zurück. Li nahm vorsichtig eine verbliebene Taschenlampe vom Boden und lief in die Gruft. ,,Wieso hast du sie da reingehen lassen?!" rief Kim entsetzt. ,,Weil sie da nicht mehr rauskommt, Baby. Keiner kommt mehr raus."

,,Denkst du wirklich, dass du ihr irgendwas bedeutest?" fragte Lysander. ,,Hm? Du bist austauschbar!" ,,Ist mir egal. Sie hat mir schon gegeben, was ich will." ,,Was denn? Etwa ewiges Leben?" fragte Lysander belustigt. ,,Bist du wirklich so blöd?" Ben lachte. ,,Weißt du.." Er trat näher. ,,Ich hab schon von dir gehört. Du trinkst kein Menschenblut. Du hast nicht genug Kraft um gegen mich anzukommen." Er raste los und warf sich gegen Lysander, welcher jedoch auswich und ihn zu Boden schleuderte. Während er sich aufrappelte, lief Lysander zum Flammenwerfer. ,,Mehr hast du nicht drauf?" ,,Doch. Ich hätte noch das hier." Er benutze den Flammenwerfer und Ben verbrannte schreiend bei ,,lebendigem" Leib.

Jessica ging langsam weiter und rief flüsternd nach Castiel. ,,Castiel! Castiel! " Sie hörte wieder das gruselige Flüstern und sah sich panisch um. Q stolperte und rappelte sich schluchzend wieder hoch. Dann wich sie zurück und traf mit dem Licht der Taschenlampe auf eine mumifizierte Vampirin, die sich schwach bewegte und stöhnte. Sie lief weiter und stolperte über einige mehr. Jessica wurde immer panischer, bis sie hinfiel und gegen die Wand gelehnt dalag. Neben ihr war ein Vampir, der die Augen öffnete, welche blutrot waren. Jessica schrie auf und sprang auf. Sie wollte wegrennen, doch plötzlich versperrte Li ihr den Weg.

Lysander kam wieder nach unten und sah sich suchend um. ,,Wo ist Jessica?" ,,Castiel hat sie mit hineingenommen." sagte Kim. ,,Was?!" Lysander wollte in die Gruft laufen, doch Sheila hielt ihn am Arm fest. ,,Lysander! Wenn du da hineingehst, kommst du nicht mehr raus!" ,,Was hast du getan?" ,,Das Öffnen der Tür entfernt noch nicht das Siegel. Ich habe die Tür geöffnet." ,,Was für ein Siegel?" ,,Manche Siegel hindern Vampire am Eintreten. Dies aber verhindert, dass Vampire wieder herauskommen." ,,Jessica ist ein Mensch, sie kann wieder heraus. Li und Debrah nicht. Castiel auch nicht." sagte Lysander mit Tränen in den Augen. ,,Du hattest nie vor, den Bann zu brechen, oder?" ,,Ich hatte dir gesagt," Sie trat zu Kim zurück. ,,Ich werde die Meinen beschützen. Jessica kann wieder raus, das ist das Einzige, was zählt."

Grinsend kam Li auf Jessica zu, die zurückwich. ,,Du musst wohl... Geschmack daran finden. Du schreist und kreischt und fliehst sogar. Aber dann kommst du doch wieder zurück." Jessica stolperte aufschreiend zurück und Li fand ihre Mutter Pearl. ,,Mutter!" Sie war mumifiziert. ,,Du weißt, dein Freund hat das getan!" rief Li. ,,Sein Vater war es." ,,Und Jonathan Gilbert. " stand Li auf. ,,Ich hab vor langer Zeit beschlossen, das Gilbert-Blut sie wieder zum Leben erwecken würde. Ich hatte Kentin schon so weit, aber..." ,,Nein!" drehte Jessica sich um und wollte fliehen, doch Li versperrte ihr den Weg, packte sie und biss ihr ins Handgelenk. Jessica schrie panisch auf.

Lysander hörte den Schrei und lief in die Gruft. ,,Lysander!" wollte Kim ihn noch aufhalten, doch Sheila versperrte ihr den Weg. ,,Du darfst ihn nicht in der Gruft einsperren, Grams!" ,,Lysander hat seine Wahl getroffen." ,,Nein! Nein, hier..." Kim lief verzweifelt zum Grimoire und brachte es zu Sheila. ,,Zeig mir, was ich tun muss! Ich schaff das." ,,Wir sind nicht stark genug! Selbst, wenn wir es schaffen, das Siegel zu entfernen, gibt es keine Garantie, dass wirs wieder anbringen können!" ,,Du sagst doch selbst: Viele Dinge können die Macht einer Hexe anfachen. Hilf mir!" flehte sie. ,,Sonst mach ich es allein."

Li drückte Jessica zu Boden und hielt das blutende Handgelenk an Pearls Mund. Jessica schluchzte panisch. ,,Bitte nicht!" Pearl fing an zu trinken und Li sagte: ,,Stärke dich." Doch Lysander tauchte auf und riss Li von Jessica weg. ,,Lass sie los!" ,,Nein!" Er schleuderte sie zu Boden und zog Jessica hoch. ,,Geh schon, geh! Ich komm sofort nach!" Jessica lief los und Li stand auf. ,,Bitte...Lian.." ertönte Pearls Stimme. Sie war erwacht, aber noch ziemlich schwach. Glücklich lief Li zu ihr. ,,Mama!" ,,Lian..." ,,Mutter..." Li weinte vor Freude und Lysander ließ sie gewähren.

Jessica kam stolpernd aus der Gruft und Sheila und Kim suchten einen Spruch. ,,Jessica. Lysander.." setzte Kim an, doch Jessica unterbrach. ,,Er kommt, er war hinter mir." Sheila sah ihn und Jessica drehte sich um. Lysander stand noch in der Gruft und konnte nicht raus. ,,Lysander, wieso kommst du nicht?" fragte Jessica fassungslos und trat auf ihn zu. ,,Wir kriegen das schon hin, wir schaffen das." versicherte Kim. ,,Was ist los?" fragte Jessica. ,,Ich kann nicht." sagte Lysander. ,,Du kannst nicht? Was denn?" ,,Der Bann ist noch in Kraft. Sie können nicht aus der Gruft raus. Noch nicht." erklärte Kim. Entsetzt sah Jessica wieder zu Lysander. ,,Du bist da rein gegangen, ohne zu wissen, ob du wieder rauskannst?" Lysander sah zu Boden. ,,Oh mein Gott.." ,,Du hast geschrien, ich musste rein." ,,Wir können ihn nicht drin lassen, wir haben es ihm beide versprochen." sagte Jessica und er nickte. ,,Ich weiß." ,,Selbst wenn wir es schaffen, das Siegel zu durchbrechen, werden wir nicht imstande sein, es lange offen zu halten." sagte Sheila. Lysander nickte und verschwand in die Gruft.

Castiel warf wütend und verzweifelt Geröll herum, da er Debrah nirgends finden konnte. ,,Sie ist nicht hier..." ,,Castiel. " hatte Lysander ihn gefunden. ,,Sie ist nicht hier.." schluchzte er fast. ,,Was?" Castiel nahm den Blutbeutel heraus und warf ihn gegen eine Wand. Er zerplatze und das Blut lief an der Wand herunter. ,,Sie ist nicht hier!"

Kim und Sheila sprachen einen neuen Zauberspruch, während Jessica unruhig im Kreis um sie und die Fackeln herumlief. Sie drehte sich zur Gruft um, als die Flammen wieder größer wurden. ,,Ich glaube, es funktioniert." Li war mit ihrer Mutter aufgetaucht, die sich auf sie stützte, da sie noch sehr schwach war. Jessica machte ihnen Platz und sie traten raus. ,,Ich wollte nur meine Mutter wieder haben. Kentin ist nichts passiert. Er ist draußen, wir werden ihn nicht anrührn." Sie verschwanden. Plötzlich fingen die Fackeln zu flackern und Kim zu stöhnen an. ,,Kim, mach weiter! Sie müssen sich beeilen!" brachte Sheila mühsam hervor. ,,Lysander, sie können es nicht mehr lange offen halten!" rief Jessica in die Gruft. Eine Fackel erlosch fast ganz und Jessica lief in die Gruft.

,,Castiel, wir müssen hier raus." ,,Ich versteh das nicht, sie wurde doch hier eingeschlossen..." ,,Wenn wir jetzt nicht gehen, kommen wir hier nicht wieder raus!" Castiel hörte gar nicht zu. ,,Verdammt, warum ist sie nicht hier?" ,,Willst du dich für die Ewigkeit hier unten einschließen lassen?! Das ist sie nicht wert!" griff er nach seiner Schulter. Doch Castiel schlug seine Hand weg. ,,Nein!" ,,Castiel! " kam Jessica angerannt. ,,Bitte!" Er sah sie an, dann zog er seine Lederjacke wieder richtig an, die verrutscht war und folgte Lysander.

Sheila und Kim sprachen weiter, doch erneut ging eine Fackel aus und Kim schrie auf. ,,Oh mein Gott! Ich kann nicht!" ,,Doch! Doch du kannst!" machte Sheila weiter, doch nach und nach gingen alle Fackeln aus, während Castiel und Lysander mit Jessica aus der Gruft traten. Als Lysander draußen war, umarmte Jessica ihn. Als die letzte Fackel ausging, schlug die Grufttür zu. Castiel lehnte wütend und traurig gegen der Steinwand, die Faust geballt.

Rosalya stand bei einer Freundin und lachte mit ihr, bis sie Nathaniel allein an seinem Auto lehnen sah und zu ihm kam. ,,Ist das ernst gemeint?" fragte er. ,,Ist was ernst gemeint?" ,,Dass du plötzlich so ruhig und ehrlich und offen bist." Sie trat näher zu ihm. ,,Rede Nummer 3: Ich möchte, dass es funktioniert. Und ich hab Angst, dass du deine Meinung änderst und es doch nicht mehr willst. Ich will das nicht vermasseln." ,,Ich will es auch nicht vermasseln." sagte Nathaniel und lehnte sich näher zu ihr. Sie lächelten und standen Nase an Nase zusammen.

Lysander und Jessica liefen hoch und zu Kentin, der nun aufwachte. Castiel blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen. ,,Ah, nichts passiert." seufzte Lysander erleichtert. ,,Alles in Ordnung." Dann sah er zu Castiel, der ziemlich fertig rumstolperte. Jessica stand auf, ging zu Castiel und umarmte ihn. ,,Es tut mir leid." sagte sie.

Bei Sheila zuhause war sie ziemlich angeschlagen, was Kim bemerkte. ,,Hey, komm ich helf dir." ,,Ach, komm, ich hab nichts. Du brauchst mich nicht zu verhätscheln, Baby." lächelte sie. ,,Das war ein mächtiger Zauber, Grams. Er hat dich sehr angestrengt." ,,Das wird schon wieder." Sie ging weiter.

Jessica brachte Kentin, der auf seinem Bett saß, ein Glas Waser und Aspirin. ,,Was macht dein Kopf?" ,,Ah..Der geht schon wieder. Ich möchte nur wissen, wie ich ohnmächtig geworden bin..Ich hab fast nichts getrunken.. " ,,Du kannst dich an überhaupt nichts mehr erinnern?" ,,Nein, es ist alles ziemlich undeutlich, ich...Ich weiß, wie das aussieht, ähm, tut mir leid." ,,Nein, Kentin, das braucht es nicht. Du hast nichts angestellt, OK?" ,,Ja, ok." ,,Ich muss jetzt für ein Weilchen rüber zu Kim, oder wolltest du noch irgendwas?" ,,Äh, nein, ich penn erst mal ne Runde und..." ,,Also, Iris ist hier und ich komme auch bald zurück." Kentin lächelte. Doch dann, als Jessica weg war, setzte er sich an seinen PC und suchte im Internet nach Vampiren. ,,Vampire in der realen Welt..."

Li brachte Pearl nach Hause und Castiel warte schon auf sie in einem Sessel. ,,Du wusstest, dass Debrah nicht da drin war!" war Castiel sauer. ,,Du hättest mir nicht geholfen.." Castiel raste zu Pearl und packte sie an der Kehle. ,,Nein! Nein!" Er drückte zu. ,,Wieso kriegst nur du ein Happy End?!" ,,Bitte! Du hättest mir nicht geholfen!" versuchte Li ihn aufzuhalten, doch vergeblich. ,,Wieso kriegst du, was du wolltest und ich nicht?!" ,,Der Wächter." brachte Pearl hervor. ,,der Wächter an der Kirche, der uns eingeschlossen hat. Sie hat versprochen, ihn zu verwandeln. Er war besessen von ihr." ,,Nein, Castiel, bitte!" weinte Li. ,,Er stand..völlig in ihrem Bann. So wie alle anderen...auch. Er hat sie gehen lassen." Castiel ließ sie los und Pearl hustete, Li stützte sie. ,,1983 hab ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen in Chicago. Sie wusste, wo du warst, Castiel. Es hat sie nicht interessiert. Tut mir leid." sagte sie und umarmte ihre Mutter. Castiel verschwand traurig.

(AU: Ab jetzt läuft im Hintergrund Run von Leona Lewis.. XD das Lied passt einfach perfekt für die letzten Szenen.. Der Hammer)  
Jessica telefonierte mit Lysander. ,,Ich bin kurz zu Kim gegangen." ,,Ist alles in Ordnung?" ,,Ja. Wie geht's Castiel? Kommt er drüber weg?" Kim schenkte im Hintergrund Tee ein. ,,Ich weiß nicht. Kann ich dich zurückrufen?"

Castiel saß im Wohnzimmer am Kamin und starrte ins Feuer. Lysander setzte sich neben ihn und beobachtete ihn besorgt.

Kim brachte Sheila eine Tasse Tee, sie lag auf ihrem Bett und schlief. ,,So, hier bitte Grams." Kim stellte die Tasse auf den Nachttisch und wollte sie zu decken, als ihr etwas auffiel. ,,Grams? Grams!" Sie fing an sie zu schütteln. ,,Grams, wach auf! Grams!" Sie fing an zu weinen. ,,Grams?" Sie war tot. ,,Jessica!" Jessica kam angelaufen. ,,Grams! Nein. Oh Gott, sie atmet nicht! Sie atmet nicht! Bitte! Wach auf!" schluchzte sie. Jessica lief zum Telefon und wählte den Notarzt. ,,Ja, einen Krankenwagen bitte. Oak Street Nummer 2." Kim sprang auf und holte das Grimoire. ,,Es ist ein Notfall, bitte kommen Sie schnell!" Schluchzend versuchte Kim einen Zauber zu finden. ,,Kim..." ,,Nein! Nein, ich krieg das wieder hin. Ich krieg das hin!" schluchzte sie. ,,Kim, Kim, Kim!" hielt Jessica sie fest und tröstete sie. ,,Neeiin!" weinte sie.

In der Gruft, in der noch Castiels Fackel brannte, war das Blut von der Wand auf einen Vampir getropft, der den fast leeren Blutbeutel nahm und wieder zu Kräften kam. Dann ging er zur Grufttür und öffnete sie ächzend. Er trat hinaus und sah nach oben. Das Siegel war weg...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bam, bam, bam!

Bis bald beim nä Kapitel!

Hier die Songs:

 **Can't Fight It** von **Oh Mercy**

Rosa redet mit Kentin

 **In A Cave** von **Tokyo Police Club**

Auf der Party reden Kentin und Dake und dann Kentin und Li

 **Every Summer** von **U.S Royalty**

Li und Kentin im Wald zusammen

 **Answer to Yourself** von **The Soft Pack**

Castiel und Jessica kommen auf Dukes Party an und treffen auf Rosa und Nath

 **Out Tonight** von **The Steps**

Nathaniel und Dake reden, Rosa entschuldigt sich bei Nath

 **Before It Gets Better** von **Earlimart**

Nath und Rosa reden über ihre Beziehung

 **Run** von **Leona Lewis**

Kims Großmutter stirbt, Castiel trauert

Tolle Songs, vor allem Run ^^ Hoffe, du schaffst es dieses WE, Panth!

LG

Ronjale55

LG

Ronjale55


	15. 1x15 Charlotte

Hier endlich das neue Kapi!

Bisher:

15 Zugriffe..immer noch, mäh..  
0 Favos...  
0 Reviews.. :/

Ich hoff du schaffst es bis nä WE mal hier reinzulesen, Panth!

LG

Ronjale55

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ein Wanderer spazierte durch den Wald von Mystic Falls und hielt inne, da er ein Geräusch gehört hatte. Er drehte sich um und da stand der Vampir aus der Gruft hinter ihm. "Ach, Herrje! Hast du mich erschreckt." lachte der Wanderer. Der Vampir trat näher. "Wissen Sie, welcher Tag heute ist?" "Heute ist Samstag." "Und welches Jahr?" "2010. Alles in Ordnung?" "Danke." "Moment. Wie heißt du?" fragte der Wanderer besorgt. "Harper, Sir." "Was machst du hier draußen im Wald?" Er trat näher. "Und was hast du da für Sachen an?" Harper sah an sich herunter, dann wieder zum Mann. "Sie scheinen wirklich ein netter Mensch zu sein. Tut mir leid." "Was tut dir leid?" Harper biss dem aufschreienden Mann in die Kehle und tötete ihn. Dann zog er die Sachen des Toten an und erschrak, als das Handy des Mannes klingelte. Er zog es aus der Brusttasche seines neuen karierten Hemdes, starrte es verwirrt an, drehte es kurz in den Händen und warf es dann leicht panisch auf den Waldboden. Dann lief er weg.

Jessica saß auf einer Bank auf der Veranda zuhause, ihr Tagebuch auf dem Schoß und sprach Kim auf die Mailbox. "Hey Kim, ich bins. Ich wollte nur hören, wie's dir so geht. Wir vermissen dich hier. Lass dich von deiner Tante nicht verrücktmachen." lächelte sie, dann sah sie Iris mit einem Kaffee zur Veranda kommen. "Komm bald nach Hause. Küsschen." Iris trat zu ihr. "Was machst du denn hier draußen? Ist doch kalt." lachte sie. "Nachdenken. Schreiben.. Durch die Beerdigung von Kims Großmutter hab ich mir wieder Gedanken gemacht über Mom und Dad. Ich wollte dich fragen, du hast doch gesagt, dass du über sie was ausgraben wolltest, über die Adoption." Iris lächelte. "Ja." "Und, hast du? Gegraben?" "Komm mit rein." Jessica stand auf und folgte ihr. Sie setzten sich an den Esstisch, mit Unterlagen und einem Laptop. ,,Dein Vater hat alles aus seiner Arztpraxis aufgehoben. Krankenblätter, Karteikarten, alte Terminkalender. " Sie hob den Kalender hoch. "Es gibt einen Eintrag von der Nacht in der du geboren wurdest. Patientin und Geburtsdatum. Charlotte Peterson." "Glaubst du, das ist ihr richtiger Name?" "Eine schwangere Ausreißerin? Vermutlich nicht. Der Vorname vielleicht, aber wie kommt sie auf Peterson? Der Name einer Klassenkameradin, einer Freundin? Deshalb hab ich ihn gebingt." Sie öffnete im Laptop den Browser und gab erneut den Namen ein. "Ich hab nach allen Petersons in der Gegend gesucht, die im selben Jahr wie Charlotte geboren wurden. Ich hab drei gefunden. Zwei Männer und eine Frau. Trudie, die in Grove Hill, Virginia lebte." "Das ist nicht weit von hier entfernt." "Und jetzt schau dir mal das an." Iris schrieb Highschool als Stichwort hinzu und fand ein Bild von Charlottes und Trudies Jahrbuch. Charlotte hieß Flemming mit Nachnamen. "Charlotte. Sie war n Cheerleader." lächelte Jessica. Iris lachte. "Trudie wohnt dort immer noch. Das ist ihre Adresse." Sie gab Jessica einen Zettel. "Was ist mit Charlotte?" "Ich...konnte absolut nichts über sie finden." Jessica nickte und setzte sich an den Tisch, eine Akte durchsehend. "Hör zu, es gibt da noch etwas. Mr. Saltzman, Armin? Seine Frau stammte auch aus der Gegend hier. Und sie hieß ebenfalls Charlotte." "Warte. Wieso hieß?" "Sie ist tot."

Lysander stand etwas später bei Jessica im Zimmer, die etwas aufräumte. "Armins Frau war vielleicht deine Mutter?" "Das kann nicht wahr sein, oder? Ich meine, allein der Zufall ist schon verrückt." Lysander verschränkte die Arme und Jessica wandte sich zu ihm, eine Jeansjacke und den Adresszettel in der Hand. "Ich hab die Adresse von ihrer Freundin Trudie." "Du willst mit ihr reden?" "Ich weiß nicht, ich...Ha, ich weiß es nicht." Sie hängte seine Jacke an die Tür. "Wenn es stimmt und sie ein und dieselbe Person sind bedeutet das, dass meine leibliche Mutter tot ist." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das verkraften kann." "Jessica, hat Iris dir irgendwas über Armins Frau erzählt? Über ihren...Tod?" "Nur, dass sie ermordet wurde und dass der Fall nie gelöst wurde." Er nickte. "Hast du das schon gewusst?" "Als Armin mich an dem Abend in der Schule angegriffen hat, da hat er mir einiges erzählt, über ihren Tod." "Und hat er auch...?" "Nein, nein. Das ist völlig unmöglich." Lysander griff nach Jessicas Händen. "Der Zufall ist zu unglaublich. Hör mal, wenn du dich doch entschließt, mit Charlottes Freundin zu reden, komme ich mit. Ja?" "Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich machen soll." schüttelte Jessica den Kopf. Dann umarmte sie ihn und Lysander strich ihr über den Rücken. "Also, ich geh jetzt lieber. Ich will noch mit Castiel reden." Jessica seufzte, als er sie losließ. "Wie geht's ihm jetzt?" "Er verkraftet das...naja, auf seine Weise." lächelte er.

Und zwar mit einer Party mit einem Haufen halbnackter Studentinnen, die mit Bissnarben übersät waren und mit Castiel zuhause im Anwesen tanzten. "Wie schmecke ich?" fragte eine, an der er gerade getrunken hatte. "Ah...1000 mal besser als deine Freundinnen. Aber psst, sags ihnen nicht. Sonst werden sie noch eifersüchtig." Das Mädchen lachte und plötzlich ging der Kronleuchter im Wohnzimmer an und Lysander kam herein. "Nein! Die Spaßbremse.." rief Castiel leidend und blinzelte. Lysander machte die Musik aus und trat zu ihm. "Sei gegrüßt." "Können wir reden?" "Ja." "Ohne deine...Studentinnen." "Alles, was du mir zu sagen hast, kannst du vor ihnen sagen. Sie sind wirklich gut im Geheimhalten." Das Mädchen grinste verschwörerisch. Lysander sah zu Boden und nahm ihn doch beiseite. Die Mädchen warteten auf dem Sofa und die Brüder redeten etwas abseits. "Du machst dir Sorgen um mich. Das ist nett." sagte Castiel angetrunken, mit ner fast leeren Whiskyflasche in der Hand. "Brauchst du aber nicht. Gibt keinen Grund. Mir gehts gut. Warum auch nicht? Ich hab die letzten 145 Jahre nur ein Ziel gehabt: In diese Gruft zu kommen. Das hab ich geschafft. Zugegeben, Debrah war gar nicht drin um gerettet zu werden, aber was soll's? Es ist so befreiend keinen Plan mehr verfolgen zu müssen. Weil ich tun und lassen kann, was ich will." "Genau davor hab ich ja Angst." sagte Lysander und lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch. "Beruhige dich. Ich habe niemanden mehr getötet seit, puh, zu lange." Lysander sah zu den Studentinnen. "Und die Mädels?" "Landen wieder in ihrem Studentenwohnheim. Mit nem dicken Schädel. Sie hatten einen Filmriss. Alles wie gehabt. Aber du hast mich doch nicht beiseite genommen um mich aufzumuntern. Also trink und spucks aus, Bruder." hielt er ihm die Flasche hin. Lysander räusperte sich, nahm die Flasche und sagte: "Es gab da ne Frau vor ein paar Jahren, die du gekannt haben könntest. Ihr Name war Charlotte in North Carolina an der Duke." "Du willst mit mir über die Frauen aus meiner Vergangenheit diskutieren? Allen Ernstes?" "Du hast sie getötet." "Worauf willst du hinaus?" Lysander zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte bloß wissen, ob du dich vielleicht irgendwie an sie erinnerst." "Das ist wie ne Nadel im Heuhaufen zu suchen, Lysander." "Denk mal scharf nach, es ist wichtig." Castiel legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Gar nichts ist wichtig. Jetzt nicht mehr." Er nahm die von Lysander unberührte Flasche wieder. "War nett mit dir zu plaudern, aber ich muss jetzt gehen und meinen Kummer in ein paar Frauen ersäufen. Das...wirst du sicher verstehen. Gehab dich wohl, sagte die Studentin."

Rosalya und Nathaniel saßen bei ihm zuhause und sahen ein Footballspiel. "Was ist?" fragte Nathaniel. "Das ist langweilig. Ich langweile mich." "Wow. Ha." "Aber...wir haben doch dieses ganze Haus für uns allein. Ich meine, das ist praktisch eine Junggesellenbude.." "Und..?" "Sollten wir dann nicht etwas Junggesellenbuden-Mäßigeres machen?" "Ach, was denn? Etwas in der Art?" Er küsste sie. "Etwas in der Art." flüsterte Rosalya. "Ach, ich weiß nicht, das Spiel ist echt gut." "Ist das dein Ernst?!" lachend stieß Rosalya ihm in die Seite und Nathaniel legte schnell die Fernbedienung weg und drückte sie auf die Couch. Sie machten rum. "Also echt..." lachte Rosalya. Er zog sein Hemd aus und sie ihre pinke Bluse, dann küssten sie sich wieder. "Oh Gott. Nicht auf meiner Couch." Sie sahen auf und Adele, Nathaniels Mom stand im Türrahmen. "Mom!" Nathaniel bedeckte sich mit nem Kissen und Rosalya verbarg voller Scham ihr Gesicht. "Hey!" lachte er.

Armin und Iris hängten ein Plakat zu einer Spendenaktion am Grill auf. "Na, ich weiß nicht. Ich komm mir komisch vor, wenn ich wie eine Kreuzfahrt verlost werden soll." sagte Armin. "In dieser Stadt sind Spendenaktionen wie vertraglich geregelte Sklaverei. Man hat keine Wahl. Und du bist Junggeselle. Und begehrt. Also musst du." Sie hatte Probleme das Plakat aufzuhängen. "Ja. Lass mich mal. So bitte." hatte er es befestigt. Sie lächelte ihn an. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie. "Oh Gott, warum mach ich das jetzt nur?" seufzte sie. "Was?" "Damit werd ich das jetzt wieder kaputt machen." lächelte sie traurig. "Was?" "Ich muss es dir sagen. Jessica hat kürzlich erfahren, dass sie adoptiert ist und seitdem sucht sie nach ihrer leiblichen Mutter, deren Name Charlotte ist." "Charlotte? Sie heißt wie meine Frau?" Iris nickte. "Nein, Charlotte hat nie ein Kind gehabt." "Bist du sicher? Auch nicht, bevor du sie gekannt hast?" "Niemals. Auf keinen Fall." (AU: Ja klar, mit ihm nicht. XD) Iris zog ihr Handy hervor und gab es ihm. "Das ist Jessicas leibliche Mutter." Es war Armins Charlotte. "Äh, sie, äh...Sie hat mir nie was davon gesagt." Er gab ihr ihr Handy wieder. "Ich...äh, ich muss jetzt gehen. Ja, ich werde jetzt gehen." Er tat es und Iris seufzte.

Jessica hielt den Zettel mit Trudies Adresse in der Hand und stand vor ihrem Haus. Sie hatte ein neues Auto, einen roten Mini. Sie lief zu ihrem Haus und wollte klopfen. Doch sie zögerte nervös. Dann fasste sie Mut und benutzte den Türklopfer. Als sich nichts tat, schüttelte Jessica den Kopf und wollte aufgeben, doch dann öffnete sich die Tür doch. Eine blonde Frau stand dort. "Trudie? Tru..Trudie Peterson?" "Ja?" "Äh, ich bin Jessica Gilbert, ich wollte Sie was fragen über Charlotte Flemming." "Den Namen hab ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört." lächelte Trudie. "Woher kennst du sie?" "Ähm, es könnte sein, dass sie... Wissen Sie, ob sie ein Kind bekommen hat, dass sie zur Adoption freigegeben hat?" "Mein Gott, du bist ihre Tochter." Sie fing an zu lachen. "Ich wollte gerade Tee machen. Möchtest du einen mittrinken?" " Gerne." lächelte Jessica. "Ah, die Küche ist da vorn." wich Trudie zurück und sah auf die Türschwelle. Jessica trat ein und Trudie schluckte und schloss die Tür.

Jessica zog ihre Jacke aus und hängte sie über eine Stuhllehne am Esstisch. "Ich wollte gar nicht kommen. Ich hatte es nicht vor, aber ich stand gerade mit dem Auto an der Ampel und...da musste ich dran denken, wie ich Fahren gelernt hab und wie meine Mutter mich immer wieder vor dem toten Winkel gewarnt hat, und dann hab ich an meine Mutter gedacht und...Ich hatte Ihre Adresse, tut mir leid so reinzuplatzen." gestand sie. "Das find ich nicht schlimm. Ähm, aber überraschend ist es schon." Sie bedeutete ihr Platz zu nehmen und setzte sich selbst danach. "Ich hab seit Jahren nicht mehr an Charlotte gedacht." "Wann haben Sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen?" "Ungefähr vor 17 Jahren, als sie wegging, um dich zur Welt zu bringen. Wir hatten noch eine Weile Kontakt miteinander, aber naja, man lebt sich auseinander." "Und Sie wissen nicht, wo sie jetzt lebt?" "Sie war ne Weile in Miami. Sie war allein. Es war nicht leicht für sie." "Haben Sie eine Vorstellung, wer mein Vater ist?" "Das hat sie mir nicht anvertraut. Jedenfalls hat sie sich dann aufgerafft und ist dann sogar auf die Universität gegangen." "An welcher war sie?" lächelte Jessica. "Irgendwo in North Carolina. An der Duke University. Schlaues Mädchen, schlaue Universität." Jessica lächelte und der Teekessel in der Küche fing an zu pfeifen. "Ich hol schnell den Tee." Sie räusperte sich und stand auf. Jessica fuhr sich durch die Haare. Trudie ging in die Küche, sah nach, ob sie unbeobachtet war, dann zog sie aus ihrer Sweatjacke ihr Handy und schrieb eine SMS. "Sie ist hier."

Nathaniel war in der Küche, machte einen Kaffee, Rosalya war schon weg und Adele stand herum. "Du warst ja monatelang weg. Wo bist du gewesen?" "Ach, hier und da. Nirgendwo besonders lange. Du kennst ja Pete." "Nein, eigentlich kenn ich ihn nicht, weil du ihn nie mitgebracht hast." "Und, ist brünett die neue Geschmacksrichtung des Monats? Entschuldige, dass ich sie verjagt hab." "Sie ist keine Geschmacksrichtung, Mom. Ich mag sie." "Dann ist sie ,,die Richtige"?" "Nein, vermutlich nicht, aber vielleicht." Adele holte sich ein Glas und Wodka aus dem Kühlschrank. "Nath, also ehrlich, Crissy Forbes' Tochter? Uwäh." "Mom, also ehrlich, lass es einfach." Adele setzte sich an den Esstisch. "Eis bitte." lächelte sie. Nathaniel gab ihr ihr Glas mit Eiswürfeln zurück. "Und, hast du was von Am gehört?" fragte er. "Nein, aber keine Sorge. Sie kommt schon irgendwann nach Hause, wenn sie etwas braucht. So wie ich früher." "Und machst dus jetzt auch?" "Nein!" "Warum bist du dann zurückgekommen?" "Soll das heißen, ich brauch einen Grund dafür?" Nathaniel schüttelte sauer den Kopf und bereitete Adeles Essen fertig zu. "Setz dich. Iss mit mir." bat sie. Er stellte ihr den Teller hin und setzte sich. "Erzähl mir alles, was ich verpasst hab, hm?"

Armin und Lysander trafen sich im Park im Stadtzentrum. "Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind. Ich hab da was erfahrn." sagte Armin. "Iris hat's Ihnen gesagt." "Ja." "Dann stimmt es also. Ihre Frau, Charlotte, war Jessicas leibliche Mutter." "Was weiß Jessica?" Lysander verschränkte die Arme und stieß die Luft aus. "Über Ihre Frau?" "Über alles. Über Sie, Ihren Bruder." "Sie weiß, was ich bin und sie weiß, dass Sie von den Vampiren wissen." "Weiß sie das von Castiel und Charlotte?" "Nein. Ich konnte es ihr nicht sagen, ehe ich nicht sicher war." "Sie haben gesagt, Sie helfen mir." "Ich hab Castiel gefragt, ohne Details zu erwähnen, er erinnert sich nicht." "Fragen Sie nochmal!" "Castiel ist sehr labil im Moment." "Er hat meine Frau getötet oder zumindest vollkommen ausgesaugt, wann war er jemals nicht labil?!" "Erzwingen Sie es lieber nicht." "Nennen Sie mir einen Grund." "Ihr Überleben. Wäre das Grund genug? Ich kümmere mich darum. Aber jetzt müssen Sie die Sache ruhen lassen." "Wollen Sie das Jessica auch sagen? Lass die Sache ruhn?" Lysander trat drohend näher. "Halten Sie Jessica da raus." "Ich will wissen, was passiert ist. Und ich glaube, Sie auch." Lysander seufzte und trat etwas zurück. "Dazu brauch ich mehr, als nur den Namen Ihrer Frau. Ein Foto, etwas, das ich Castiel zeigen kann." Armin zog aus seinem Geldbeutel ein Foto von Charlotte. Lysander nahm es und lief weg. Frustriert blieb Armin zurück und erinnerte sich.

 _Er lag im Bett und wachte auf, da Charlotte am PC saß und etwas schrieb. "Ter..?" "Nur noch ein paar Minuten." "Kannst du das...kannst du das nicht morgen fertig machen?" "Ich arbeite gern nachts." "Tja, und ich schlafe gern nachts. Mit dir. OK...der Fisch hat angebissen. Was ist das? Für die Diplomarbeit?" setzte er sich auf. Charlotte schwieg. "Äh..Hör mal, Baby, ich führ hier ne Dreierbeziehung mit dir und dem Computer. Du könntest mir wenigstens verraten, woran du arbeitest." Sie drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um, stand auf, lief zu ihm und sagte: "Ich hab ein bisschen recherchiert über die Kleinstadt in Mystic Falls, in dessen Nähe ich aufgewachsen bin. Sie liegt isoliert, abgelegen und ruhig. Und hin und wieder sterben Leute auf geheimnisvolle Weise. Es heißt, es seien Angriffe wilder Tiere, aber man findet Leichen, die vollkommen blutleer sind. Das sind Vampire, es muss so sein." "OK. Ich hole Knoblauch und Weihwasser." Charlotte verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. "Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht.." "Nein." "Krieg ich dann etwas Schlaf." lachte er und sie warf ein Kissen nach ihm. "Oh nein." "Los, komm her." Er zog sie zu sich. "Deshalb liebe ich dich. Weil du ernsthaft an diesen ganzen Kram glaubst. So sehr, dass du eine Diplomarbeit daraus machst. Du bist wie Mulder. Nur schärfer. Und eine Frau." Charlotte verdrehte die Augen, dann warf sie ihn auf den Rücken. Er strich ihr über den Kopf. "Das ist kein Witz, Armin! Du findest das vielleicht süß, aber ich werde es beweisen. Ja." Sie küsste ihn, dann stand sie auf und ging zum Laptop zurück. "Und Mulder hatte am Ende recht."_

Jessica und Trudie sahen Charlottes Jahrbuchfotos durch. Trudie lachte. "Zu den Spielen kamen sie unseretwegen. Das Football-Team hat eigentlich nie gewonnen. Die Stars waren wir. Naja, genau genommen Charlie, aber ich war ein gutes Back-up." Jessica lachte. "Das ist toll, danke." "Das mach ich gern. Du hast deinen Tee gar nicht getrunken..." "Oh. Ja." Jessica nahm einen Schluck und bemerkte etwas. "Was ist das für ein Tee?" "Ach, eine Mischung verschiedener Kräuter.." wich Trudie aus. "Eisenkraut?" Trudie erstarrte. "Sie wissen es." "Was weiß ich?!" Jessica schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie...haben mich nicht rein gebeten und Sie machen mir Eisenkraut-Tee, Sie wissen Bescheid." Trudie schluckte und stand auf. "Du solltest jetzt lieber gehen, glaub ich." "Moment." Sie stellte die Tasse weg. "Was verschweigen Sie mir?" "Bitte! Du musst gehen! Sofort!" Erschrocken stand Jessica auf, nahm ihre Jacke, sah sie noch geschockt an und lief raus. Als sie zu ihrem Auto lief, sah sie noch verwirrt zum Haus zurück. Sie kramte die Schlüssel raus und sah sich um. Ein Mann stand ein paar Meter hinter ihr auf der Straße. Ängstlich stieg sie ein und startete den Motor. Der Mann setzte sich in Bewegung, doch Jessica fuhr los.

Armin saß im Grill an der Bar und betrank sich. Castiel ließ sich auf den Hocker neben ihn fallen. "Bourbon." bestellte er. "Sieh mal einer an. Der Lehrer... (XD) Haben Sie keine Arbeiten zu korrigieren?" grinste er. "Das macht mehr Spaß, wenn man einen sitzen hat." "So wie die meisten Dinge im Leben. Nüchtern sein macht depressiv." "Sie scheinen mir nicht der Mann zu sein, der depressiv wird." "Sie sagen das, als würden Sie mich kennen." "Nein." Er fixierte ihn. "Nur so ein Gefühl.." Castiel bemerkte es misstrauisch und Armin leerte sein Glas. "Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Nachmittag." sagte Armin. "Unwahrscheinlich." Er stand auf und verschwand. Crystal nahm Armins Platz ein. "Alkohol am helllichten Tag?" "Das ist gerade in." sagte Castiel und nahm einen Schluck. "Ich hätte gern, dass Sie mir einen Gefallen tun." "Waren Sie schon mal verliebt?" "Wie bitte?" "Waren Sie schon mal so verrückt nach jemanden, dass es Ihnen das Herz im Leib zerreißt?" "Sie vergessen, das ich mal verheiratet war." "Richtig. Ein schwuler Ehemann." Er winkte nach dem Barmann. "Sie kriegt dasselbe wie ich. Setzen Sie sich." Crystal tat es und bekam auch einen Bourbon. "Heute Abend gibt es eine Spendenaktion, die der Gründerrat veranstaltet, die begehrtesten Junggesellen der Stadt werden für Verabredungen verlost und...Tja, es haben sich nicht genug gemeldet." "Das machen Sie also, wenn es keine..." Er sah sich um, beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte: "Vampire gibt." Crystal lachte. "Junggesellenverlosung organisieren." "Sie können mir glauben, im Moment vermiss ich die Vampire." Castiel grinste. "Ah." "Sie sind ein Held, in dieser Stadt, Castiel. Die meisten Leute wissen es nicht, aber Sie sind einer. Und Sie sind singel. Und ein guter Fang.. Ach, kommen Sie schon, helfen Sie mir." "Uah.." "Carol Lockwood wird es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich mit leeren Händen vor ihr stehe." "Naja, ein Raum voller tobender Frauen, die ein Date mit mir gewinnen wollen, hört sich lecker an." lächelte er und Crystal lachte. "Danke." "Eh, nur eins. Können Sie sich für mich über jemanden informieren, über Armin Saltzman, den Geschichtslehrer? Irgendwas stimmt da nicht mit ihm und ich...will mich nur vergewissern, dass die Schule ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht hat." Crystal nickte und stellte ihr Glas zu Castiel. "Wird erledigt." Sie stand auf. "Danke."

Es klingelte an Trudies Tür und der Mann, der Jessica beobachtet hatte, stand dort. "Was kann ich für Sie tun?" "Danke für die SMS." Trudie erstarrte. "Hab ich gern gemacht...Sie hat nichts von mir erfahrn, ich hab mein Versprechen gehalten." "Gut." "Allerdings...wusste sie schon etwas..." "Das ist kein Problem. Sie wird der Wahrheit nicht näher kommen." "Gut." stieß Trudie erleichtert die Luft aus. "Wars das für mich?" "Ja. Das wars." grinste der Mann. Sie wollte die Tür schließen, doch er hielt sie auf. "Nein! Ich werd Sie nicht reinbitten, Sie kommen nicht rein!" "Ich bin kein Vampir. Deshalb kann ich rein!" Sie schluchzte und er drückte die Tür auf. Sie stolperte gegen ihre Treppe und fiel hin. "Nein! Das verstehe ich nicht. Ich hab getan, was Sie gesagt haben! Ich hab meinen Teil erfüllt!" "Und jetzt muss ich meinen erfüllen." Schluchzend versuchte sie zu entkommen und rannte die Treppe hoch, doch er packte sie auf der obersten Stufe und stieß sie die Treppe runter. Sie brach sich das Genick und schlug sich den Kopf blutig am Fußboden unten. Der Mann ging die Treppe runter, stieg über ihre Leiche und verließ das Haus.

Der Vampir Harper war auf dem Stadtplatz angekommen und war überfordert von all den neuen Geräuschen und modernen Geräten, wie Fahrräder, Skateboards, Handys und Autos. Dann sah er eine Frau auf einer Bank sitzen, die er kannte. Sie nickte ihm zu, offenbar auch ein Vampir und er verschwand.

Jessica lief in Lysanders Zimmer. "Lysander?" "Besser. Ich." Castiel kam oben ohne aus dem Bad zu ihr. "Du siehst.." "Schneidig? Umwerfend? Unwiderstehlich?" beugte er sich zu ihr. "Fertig. Du siehst fertig aus." wich sie zurück. "Dazu gibt es keinen Grund. Hast du gewusst, dass ich einer der begehrtesten Junggesellen von Mystic Falls bin? Hm?" "Ha." "Jep." Er warf sein altes Hemd weg und fing an ein neues mit Knöpfen vor dem Spiegel anzuziehen. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte Jessica. "Ging mir nie besser. Ja. Was kann ich für dich tun? Ich bin heute voller Gefälligkeiten. Das ist mein neuer Lebenszweck: Wie kann ich allen behilflich sein." Er versuchte die Knöpfe zu zu machen. "Ich warte nur auf Lysander, wir gehen zur Spendenaktion." "Hilf mir doch mal, ja? Ich..krieg das nicht hin." Jessica seufzte und lief zu ihm "Ich..ich hab rausgefunden, wer meine leibliche Mutter ist." erzählte sie und schloss die Knöpfe. "Ach, wen juckt das." Sie sah ihn an. "Sie hat dich verlassen. Sie ist das Letzte." Er fixierte sie. Sie sahen sich an. Schritte ertönten. "Lysander! Da bist du ja." lief Jessica schnell zu ihm. Lysander lächelte. "Hi." Castiel zog sich ächzend ein Jackett über, das aber zu eng war. "Ahg, ich brauch n größeres Jackett. Wow, weißt du, mit ner gelegentlichen Studentin hättest du vielleicht, naja..etwas mehr Fleisch auf den Rippen." Lysander grinste, Castiel zog das Jackett wieder aus, zupfte sein Hemd zurecht und ging an ihnen vorbei.  
"Er ist drüber weg." sagte Jessica, als er weg war. "Er ist Castiel." meinte Lysander. "Vielleicht ist der Herzschmerz ganz gut für ihn, dann merkt er wieder, dass er eins hat, selbst wenn es nicht mehr schlägt!" kam es genervt von Jessica. "Darauf würd ich nicht wetten." Sie lachten. "Ich war übrigens bei Trudie Peterson. Ich..ich weiß, es war nicht geplant." "Äh..und wie wars?" "Sie hat Eisenkraut. Sie weiß über Vampire Bescheid, Lysander, das ist bestimmt kein Zufall." Er nickte. "Ist es nicht." Lysander zog ein Foto hervor. "Das hier ist...Armins Frau." "Das ist sie, das ist Charlotte! Hat er dir das gegeben?" "Alles, was er über Vampire weiß, hat er von ihr. Er meint, dass sie von einem umgebracht wurde." "Oh mein Gott." "Hör mal, Jessica. Armin könnte dir eine Menge über Charlotte erzählen, aber ich hätte gern, dass du noch eine Weile wartest, bevor du ihn danach fragst." "Wieso?!" "Ich weiß, das dass viel verlangt ist, aber...würdest du das tun? Für mich?" Jessica nickte.

Bei der Verlosung im Grill moderierte Carol Lockwood. "Die Lotterielose stehen jetzt zum Verkauf. Der gesamte Erlös ist für die jährliche Gründertagsfeier bestimmt."  
Armin war da im Anzug mit einer Nummer am Jackett. Iris sah ihn. "Das steht dir aber gut." lächelte sie. "Ach ja? Verlegen und unbehaglich?" "Das meint ich." lachte sie. "Genau das." "Also das heute früh, tut mir wirklich leid. Ich war ein bisschen...geschockt." "Nein, mir tut es leid. Ich hab dich damit überrumpelt. Aber ich fand, du solltest es wissen." "Versteh schon." "Du kannst dich ja...mal mit Jessica unterhalten." lächelte Iris. "Ich bin sicher, sie würde gern etwas über Charlotte erfahrn. Wie sie so war." "Ja..." Er nahm einen Schluck Whisky. "Oder auch nicht...Ich will dich nicht drängen." "Ich weiß nicht, ob das so ne gute Idee ist. Wenigstens nicht...nicht sofort." Iris nickte.

Castiel kam zu Lysander vom Wohnzimmer in den Flur bei der Haustür. Er hatte nun ein anderes Jackett an. "Wo ist unsere Freundin hin?" "Sie ist schon zum Grill gegangen. Ich...äh.." Er zog das Foto von Charlotte hervor. "wollte mit dir reden. Diese Frau meine ich. Charlotte. Aus North Carolina. Kommt sie dir bekannt vor?" "Wer will das wissen?" "Na ich." "Wer will das sonst noch wissen?" Lysander musste grinsen. "Hast du sie getötet?" Castiel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sorry. Die kenn ich nicht. Hey, kommst du mit? Die echten Hausfrauen von Mystic Falls warten."

Rosalya stand bei der Kasse des Losverkaufs und Nathaniel im Kellneroutfit und Jessica standen bei ihr. "Er wurde schon ungefähr 35-Mal angebaggert, der totale reife Frauen Schwarm." sagte Rosalya grinsend. "Beeindruckend." lachte Jessica. "Wohl eher peinlich." lächelte Nathaniel. Adele trat zu ihnen. "Hi, Mrs. Donovan!" lächelte Rosalya. "Jessica! Schätzchen!" lächelte Adele und umarmte sie. "Hey Adele." lächelte Jessica. "Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen." "Wie gehts Ihnen?" fragte Jessica. Rosalya war ziemlich genervt, da sie ignoriert wurde, überspielte es aber. "Wie immer. Oh, Nath sagt, du hast ihm das Herz gebrochen." "Mom!" "Ich mach nur Spaß, beruhige dich..Er hat ne Lückenbüßerin gefunden.." sagte sie mit Seitenblick zu Rosalya. "Oh, hier bitte, Schätzchen.. Egal, wie viel man dafür bekommt, ich hoffe, ich krieg nicht Junggeselle Nummer 3." Sie gab Rosalya Geld, die ein Los raussuchte. "Den hatte ich schon beim letzten Mal in der Highschool, nicht beeindruckend." lachte sie. "In jeder Beziehung." fügte sie flüsternd hinzu. Jessica lachte. Nathaniel sah genervt zu Boden. Adele bekam ihr Los. "Wie aufregend!" Sie verschwand und Jessica sah ihr nach und sah Armin, der aber weglief, als er sie sah.

Castiel flirtete mit Carol. "Ich hab das große Date schon genau geplant. Ein romantisches Dinner, ein lauschiges Plätzchen irgendwo im Wald." "Sie meinen wohl, dass ich auch ein Los kaufen sollte." "Naja, Sie organisiern das doch, Sie könnten...was dran drehen.." Castiel sah Crystal mit Unterlagen ihm zunicken und entschuldigte sich. "Bin gleich wieder da." Er ging zu Crystal, die mit ihm in einen ruhigen Raum in der Nähe ging. "Ich hab ihn überprüfen lassen, den Geschichtslehrer. Wollen Sie das vor oder nach Ihrem großen Auftritt?" "Wie siehts denn aus?" "Na schauen Sie rein. Ein paar Geschwindigkeits-Übertretungen, aber eine Sache gibts. Offenbar ist seine Frau vor ein paar Jahren in North Carolina verschwunden." "North Carolina? Hat sie auch einen Namen?" "Ja." Sie blätterte eine Seite um zu einem alten Führerscheinbild von ihr. "Charlotte." "Charlotte." wiederholte Castiel. Er sah zu Armin und grinste.

Lysander kam im Grill an, als die Verlosung schon in vollem Gang war. Carol stand bei Jungeselle Nummer 3. "Und was machen Sie, Junggeselle Nummer 3?" "Also, ich bin Klempner." "Das ist doch wunderbar. Klempner kann man immer gebrauchen." Leises Gelächter. "Gehen wir zum Nächsten. Nummer 4, Armin Saltzman." Jessica stieß Iris an. "Das ist ja ein Zungenbrecher. Was machen Sie, Armin?" "Ich bin Lehrer an der Mystic Falls Highschool." "Oh. Gutaussehend und Köpfchen. Meine Damen, den muss man sich warmhalten. Was unterrichten Sie?" "Geschichte." "Geschichte..." Lysander bahnte sich vor. "Dann erzählen Sie uns doch mal was Lustiges über Mystic Falls. Irgendwas...verrücktes." Armin sah zu Castiel, der übertrieben ganz Ohr war. "Äh, also.." "Er spart sich wahrscheinlich die besten Geschichten für sein Date auf. Und dann haben wir zu guter Letzt...Castiel Salvatore. Über Sie wissen wir nicht viel..." "Naja, ich passe eben nicht auf eine Karte." Jessica sah Lysander und winkte ihm zu, er winkte zurück. "Haben Sie irgendwelche Hobbys, zum Beispiel Reisen?" "Oh ja! L.A., New York...Vor ein paar Jahren war ich in North Carolina. In der Nähe der Duke University. Ich glaube...ich glaube, Armin hat dort studiert, stimmts? Ja, denn ich weiß, dass seine Frau dort studiert hat." Entsetzt sah Lysander zu Jessica, die aufhorchte. Er lief zu ihr. "Ich war mit ihr mal was trinken. Sie war ein..phew.. tolles Mädchen, hab ich Ihnen das nie erzählt? Sie war wirklich...köstlich." grinste er. Armin starrte ihn an. Entsetzt starrte Jessica ihn auch an. Iris war verwirrt und Lysander war bei Jessica angekommen. "Geht's dir nicht gut?" fragte Iris. Sie war kurz vorm Heulen. "Ich geh kurz an die Luft." Sie stand auf und lief raus. Lysander sah noch kurz entsetzt zu Castiel, dann folgte er ihr.

Jessica machte sich draußen Luft. "Jessica..." "Er hat sie getötet?! Castiel war der Vampir, der sie getötet hat?!" "Ich weiß nicht, was da passiert ist, die Leiche wurde nie gefunden." "Oh mein Gott, Lysander!" schluchzte sie. "Ich weiß, tut mir leid, ich wollte es dir sagen, doch zuerst...wollte ich noch mehr wissen." "Ich hatte wirklich Mitleid mit ihm! Ich hab gehofft, dass die ganze Geschichte mit Debrah ihn ändern würde. Ich bin so dumm gewesen..." "Er weiß nichts von der Verbindung zu dir, ich wollte ihn damit konfrontieren, aber er ist auch schon so fertig." "Wieso musst du ihn in Schutz nehmen?!" "Weil du nicht der Einzige bist, der hofft, dass er sich vielleicht noch ändert." Jessica schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, dann erstarrte sie. "Dieser Mann..." Lysander drehte sich um. "Den hab ich auch schon mal vor Trudies Haus gesehen." "Geh wieder rein. Komm schon." Er schob sie vorwärts.

Nun wurden die Gewinner gezogen. "Kommen wir zu Jungeselle Nummer 3. Er geht an 37458." "Das bin ich!" "Ah! Adele Donovan. Ganz reizend...Du und der Klempner, ihr werdet richtig viel Spaß haben." Adele ging zur Kasse, an der Rosalya immer noch saß. "Graruliere, Mrs. Donovan." lächelte sie. "Ok, jetzt...hör schon auf. Hör auf, dich so zu bemühn. Dieses Getue, dieses nette Getue, das ist falsch. Wie du, wie deine Mutter. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist Nathaniel drauf reingefallen, aber ich bestimmt nicht! Ich kann dich nicht leiden, OK? Also, sag dem Klempner, ich bin an der Bar." Traurig blieb Rosalya zurück.

Jessica lief aus dem Bad und direkt in Castiel. "Hoppla, nicht so stürmisch. Kauf ein Los, genau wie alle anderen." grinste er. "Macht dir das Spaß, diese Spielchen mit Armin Saltzman?!" Verwirrt sah er sie an. "Was?" "Grade, als ich dachte, dass vielleicht doch noch etwas Menschliches an dir wäre..." "Jessica..." stand ein kopfschüttelnder Lysander hinter Castiel, welcher sich zu ihm umdrehte. "Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?" fragte Castiel. "Hab ich bei unserem Gespräch vorhin, vergessen zu erwähnen, das meine leibliche Mutter, die, die mich weggegeben hat..." "Mh-hm." grinste er. "Eine gewisse Charlotte war?!" Castiels Lächeln verblasste. "Nur zu. Schwelge in Erinnerungen daran, wie du sie getötet hast!" stürmte sie mit Tränen in den Augen an ihm vorbei. Lysander schenkte ihm noch einen vorwurfsvollen Blick, dann folgte er Jessica. Castiel blieb zurück. "Verdammt!"

Jessica lief aus dem Grill, Lysander kam hinterher. "Ich werde dich nach Hause bringen..." sagte er. Plötzlich stand der Mann vor ihnen und Lysander zog Jessica schützend zu sich. "Ich hab eine Nachricht für Sie." "Was?" sagte Jessica. "Wer sind Sie?" fragte Lysander. "Suchen Sie nicht weiter." sagte der Mann. "Nicht weitersuchen, wonach?" wollte Jessica wissen. "Sie will Sie nicht kennenlernen. Sie will nicht mit Ihnen reden." "Charlotte." flüsterte Jessica geschockt. "Hören Sie auf zu suchen. Haben Sie verstanden?" "Sie lebt?! Heißt das etwa, sie ist ein..." Jessica wollte auf den Mann zugehen, doch Lysander hielt sie fest. "Jessica, er steht unter Zwang." "Haben Sie verstanden?" wiederholte der Mann. "Ja. Verstanden." antwortete Jessica. "Gut." Der Mann sah die Straße runter, an der er stand. "Ich bin jetzt fertig." Er lief rückwärts, bis er von einem Laster erwischt und überfahren wurde. Jessica schrie erschrocken auf und Lysander hielt sie fest.

Schnell liefen sie zum Laster, der angehalten hatte. Lysander überprüfte, ob der Mann noch lebte. Jessica fand ein Handy auf dem Boden, das sie aufhob. Als sich Schaulustige sammelten, stand Lysander auf und zog Jessica mit sich. "Komm, wir verschwinden." Jessica steckte das Handy ein. "Na komm."  
Carol Loomer verkündtete die restlichen Gewinner. Iris hatte Armin gewonnen. Carol hatte Castiel gewonnen, welcher aber schon verschwunden war. Armin bekam es mit und ließ Iris stehen. "Ich ruf dich nachher an." verabschiedete er sich von ihr und lief los. Er erinnerte sich wieder.

 _Er saß auf dem Bett, sie stand mit verschränkten Armen am Fenster. "Wär's nicht langsam Zeit, diesen Vampirkram zu lassen? Diese ganzen Recherchen und Reisen, das ist zur Besessenheit geworden.." "Das ist aber wichtig für mich, Armin!" "Warum? Wieso ist dir das so wichtig? Erkläre es mir. Mach..mach es mir verständlich." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und schwieg. "Ach..ich verstehe nicht, was das soll. Du willst keine Kinder, du bist fast nie zuhause, ich will nur, dass wir ein normales Leben führn." "Vielleicht will ich das aber nicht. Vielleicht will ich...mehr."_

Er verließ den Grill.

Nathaniel brachte seine betrunkene Mom nach Hause. "Da wären wir, im trautem Heim." "Warte, warte, warum sind wir denn wieder hier, ich war doch noch gar nicht soweit..." "Doch warst du, Mom." Sie stolperte aufs Sofa und seufzte. Nathaniel setzte sich neben sie. "Du bist der Beste, Nath." "Ich weiß." "Ähm..tut mir leid...das ich so lange weg war." "Warum bist du nach Hause gekommen, Mom?" "Wegen Pete. Er ist gegangen. Und es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich war es, ich bin es jedes mal..." "Nein, du warst es nicht, Mom. Es ist nicht deine Schuld." "Du bist alles, was ich noch habe." Er nickte. "Bitte, verlass mich nicht." schluchzte sie. "Ich hab nicht vor irgendwohin zu gehen." Sie lächelte und tätschelte sein Kinn, dann legte sie sich aufs Sofa und schlief ein. Nathaniel deckte sie zu.

Castiel kam nach Hause, Frisur zerwühlt und Krawatte gelockert und goss sich erst mal einen Drink ein. Armin schlich mit einem Pfahl näher. Castiel bemerkte es. "Sind Sie wirklich so dämlich?!" Er drehte sich um, da stand er zwei Meter von ihm entfernt. Castiel sah auf Armins Pfahl, nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Drink und sagte: "Anscheinend schon." Er raste los und stieß ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo er hart auf dem Rücken landete, vor dem Kamin. Schnell rappelte er sich wieder hoch, den Pfahl hatte er noch in der Hand und ging in eine geduckte Angriffsstellung. Castiel stand hinter dem Sofa. "Legen Sie den Pfahl weg." Er tat es nicht. "Wow. Mutig." "Wo ist Charlotte? Was haben Sie mit meiner Frau gemacht?" Langsam lief Castiel im Halbkreis um ihn herum. "Möchten Sie gerne hören, dass ich sie getötet hab? Ich glaube, Sie wissen ganz genau, was passiert ist." "Sie haben sie ausgesaugt." "Ja, hab ich. Und ich hab nicht gelogen. Sie war köstlich." Armin stürzte los. "Verdammt!" Doch Castiel schlug ihm in den Bauch und er stolperte zurück. "Ich bitte Sie, was glauben Sie denn, was geschehen ist? Nicht die leiseste Ahnung?" Armin hustete. "Haben Sie nie die Möglichkeit erwogen? Ich hab sie verwandelt." "Wieso?!" "Sie kam zu mir! Richtig rührend. Auf der Suche nach Vampiren. Aber sie hatte etwas an sich...das ich sehr mochte, etwas Besonderes..." "Sie haben Sie verwandelt, weil Sie sie mochten?!" "Nein, deswegen hab ich mit ihr geschlafen. Verwandelt hab ich sie, weil sie mich darum angefleht hat. Aber das wussten Sie auch, oder? Mhm..wahrscheinlich war sie einfach nicht glücklich.. Mit dem Leben im Allgemeinen. Mit dem Leben mit Ihnen." Armin stürzte sich erneut auf ihn, doch Castiel nahm ihm den Pfahl ab und rammte ihn ihm in die Brust. Armin schrie auf. "Ahh..es ist eine Schande..." Er rammte den Pfahl etwas tiefer rein. "Wir sind seelenverwandt. Verlassen von der Frau, die wir lieben. Unerwiderte Liebe ist scheiße." Er zog den Pfahl raus, Armin keuchte. "Oh, das war die Lunge. Ich kann mich also hinsetzen und Ihnen beim Sterben zusehen." Castiel ließ ihn los und er fiel zu Boden. Castiel warf den Pfahl beiseite und setzte sich mit seinem Drink aufs Sofa und sah zu, wie er qualvoll erstickte.

Lysander kam rein und sah den toten Armin. "Was ist passiert?!" Er lief zu ihm. "Was hast du getan?!" "Was denn, er hat mich angegriffen!" Lysander seufzte und stand auf. "Castiel." "Ich hab ihm bloß die Wahrheit gesagt. Seine Frau wollte ihn eben nicht mehr. Nicht meine Schuld, dass ers nicht...wegstecken konnte..." "So wie du das mit Debrah wegsteckst?!" "Ich komme gut damit klar. Ich sag dir was. Charlotte kam zu mir. Sie hat mich gesucht. Und wenn sie mit Jessica verwandt ist, muss sie auch mit Debrah verwandt sein. Vielleicht hat Debrah sie zu mir geschickt." lächelte er. Lysander schüttelte den Kopf. "Hör auf damit! Du sollst dich nicht mehr damit beschäftigen!" "Es kann kein Zufall sein, dass Charlotte mich ausfindig gemacht hat, mh-hm, kann nicht sein." Er leerte sein Glas, stellte es weg und deutete zu Armin. "Ich nehme an, du kümmerst dich darum." Dann stand er auf und ging. Lysander kniete sich frustriert wieder zu Armin. Plötzlich bewegte sich ein Finger von Armin. Lysander beugte sich verwirrt vor und Armin wachte auf. Er hielt sich die Brust und keuchte. "Was ist passiert?! Was ist los?!" "Sie waren gerade..." Lysander wich etwas zurück. "Hat Castiel Sie verwandelt? " "Nein, ich... Ich bin auf ihn losgegangen, dann hat er mir den Pfahl..." "Nein, nein nein...Jemand muss Ihnen Vampirblut eingeflößt haben." "Nein, es ist...es ist was anderes..." Er setzte sich auf. "Was denn?" "Ich..." Er sah auf seinen Ring. "Charlotte..." Und erinnerte sich.

 _Er lag halb in seinem Bett und schüttelte die Schachtel des Rings, Charlotte saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett vor ihm. "Überraschunggeschenke sind unfair. Ich hab dann immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, das ich nichts für dich hab." "Jetzt machts schon auf." lächelte sie. "Uh, das ist ja n gigantisches Schmuckstück." lachte er. "Ich weiß, es sieht lächerlich aus...Sag einfach, es ist ein Familienerbstück, dann fragen die Leute nicht weiter." "Wo hast du den her?" "Wenn ich es dir sage, dann lachst du mich aus. Aber verspricht mir, dass du ihn tragen wirst. Er beschützt dich vor all den Dingen, die nachts herumpoltern." "Ah, ein Ring um Dämonen abzuwehren..." "Sieh es als ein...Zeichen meiner Liebe, meiner Zuneigung an. Und wenn nicht das, dann als Entschuldigung für mein verrücktes Verhalten." Armin lachte. "Naja, verrückt bist du ja wirklich." "Und ich bin selbstsüchtig und ich bin besessen und ich bin eine furchtbare Ehefrau. Aber trotzdem liebst du mich." "Ja, das tu ich."_

"Dieser Ring hat mich beschützt." Fassungslos setzte Lysander sich wieder. "Das ist völlig unmöglich." "Ich weiß."

Jessica saß auf ihrem Bett und sah ein Bild ihrer Eltern an, dann sah sie zu dem Handy, dass sie gefunden hatte und das auf dem Nachttisch lag. Sie nahm es und wählte die einzige Nummer der gewählten Rufnummern. Es wählte. Eine Frau meldete sich. "Hats ein Problem gegeben? Haben Sie sie gefunden? Was ist los?" "I..Charlotte?" Sie legte auf.

Der Vampir Harper ging zu einem Haus im Wald. Er klopfte an die Tür. Die Vampirin, die er in der Stadt gesehen hatte, öffnete ihm. "Pearl! Es ist Harper!" Pearl kam zur Tür, gefolgt von Li. "Ich bin froh, dass du uns gefunden hast." lächelte Pearl. "Miss Gibbons. Dieser junge Mann ist ein Freund von mir. Darf er rein kommen?" "Oh. Pearls Freunde sind auch meine Freunde. Ich bitte Sie, kommen Sie rein." sagte die ganz klar manipulierte Besitzerin des Hauses, Samantha Gibbons. "Lian, mach bitte die Tür zu." sagte Pearl. Harper trat ein und Li schloss die Tür.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Joah.. N Haus voller Vamps. Aber Li ist endlich wieder aufgetaucht! Yay! XD

Hier die Songs:

 **Black Hearts (On Fire)** von **Jet**

Castiel feiert mit den Studentinnen

 **Time is a Runaway** von **The Alternate Routes**

Castiel und Armin im Grill, Crystal fragt Castiel, ob er bei der Junggesellen Aktion mitmacht

 **You Eyes Are Liars** von **Sound Team**

Bei der Verlosung reden Iris und Armin daüber, dass Charlotte Jessicas Mutter ist

 **Real You** von **Above The Golden State**

Adele kommt im Grill an zur Verlosung, als Nath, Rosa und Jessica miteinander reden

 **Something In Common** von **Free Energy**

Carol befragt die Junggesellen, Castiel redet über Armins Frau

 **Winter Night** von **Sweet Thing**

Adele sagt Rosalya, dass sie sie nicht leiden kann

 **Portrait of a Summer Thief** von **Sounds Under Radio**

Armin wird an Iris verlost

Wieder voll schöne Songs ^^ Hoffe, sie gefallen euch!

LG

Ronjale55


End file.
